Lily och Marodörerna läser bok 1
by jo-harvelle
Summary: Det är Marodörernas sjunde år på Hogwarts, och Remus hittar en konstig bok som heter "Harry Potter och De Vises Sten". Han bestämmer sig för att läsa den med Lily, James och Sirius. T för att vara säker.
1. Prolog

**Lily och Marodörerna läser Harry Potter och De Vises Sten.**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting****. Berättelsen är skriven av _Faye-The-BookWolf,_ på engelska, men jag översätter den till svenska här. Jag rekommenderar att ni läser hennes berättelser också, och om det är något ni vill föreslå bör ni vända er till henne. Karaktärerna och allt citerat direkt ur boken tillhör J.K. Rowling.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story is written by _Faye-The-BookWolf,_ in english, but I translate it to Swedish here. I recommend that you read her stories too, and if you want to suggest something you should talk with her. The characters and everything directly quoted from the book belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**Säg gärna vad ni vill att jag ska förbättra, om jag ska översätta något på ett annat sätt o.s.v. ;D**

* * *

><p>Det var en relativt vanlig dag i Hogwarts skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom. Solen sken, jättebläckfisken slappade lyckligt i sjön, och marodörerna var i biblioteket... Vänta... Va?<p>

Det stämmer. James Potter, Sirius Black och Remus Lupin var alla i biblioteket, var och en med näsan i en bok. Det låter omöjligt, jag vet. Men det _var_ trots allt F.U.T.T-år… Och Remus tvingade dem!

"TRÅÅÅÅKIGT!" gnällde Sirius, och smällde igen en bok. "Varför måste vi göra det här, Måntand?"

"För att F.U.T.T-proven inte är långt borta, Tramptass", svarade en irriterad Remus Lupin.

"Åh men Tramptass har rätt, Måntand", sa James Potter och ryckte på axlarna. "Vi kan redan allt det här", skröt han stolt.

"Jag trodde att du jobbade med att förminska ditt ego i år, Tagghorn", muttrade Remus, irriterad.

James verkade krympa ihop lite.

"Det gör jag", muttrade han, han rynkade pannan och körde en hand genom sitt rufsiga svarta hår. "Men hon vill bara inte ge mig en chans!"

"Vem? Evans?" frågade Sirius medan han lutade sig bakåt på stolen och lade upp sina fötter på bordet.

"Självklart", svarade James, och fick en drömmande blick.

"Uh oh", sa Sirius med ett flin. "Han har börjat dagdrömma igen."

Remus suckade och reste sig upp. Han skakade på huvudet och gick till en bokhylla.

"Hallå! Tagghorn! Evans strippar för dig!" flinade Sirius.

James vaknade direkt ur sin dagdröm och såg sig omkring med vidöppna ögon, sedan tittade han bittert på Sirius som skrattade hjärtligt.

"Din jävel", muttrade han.

"Var är Slingersvans nu igen?" frågade Sirius, som återigen verkade uttråkad.

"Han nämnde något om sin familj", sa Remus och gick ut från bakom bokhyllan. Han höll hårt i en röd bok, och hade ett konstigt uttryck i ansiktet. "Du James…"

"Ja Måntand?"

"Du råkar inte ha en släkting som heter Harry Potter, eller?"

"Harry Potter? Hm… nej kompis, ledsen."

"Tja…" Remus stannade och visade dem en bok med titeln _"Harry Potter och De Vises Sten"._

"Herrejävlar han ser ju ut som dig, Tagghorn", utbrast Sirius, och stirrade på pojken på omslaget med vidöppen mun.

James nickade mållöst.

Remus tittade på bokens utgivningsår och spärrade upp ögonen.

"Den här släpptes år 1999", andades han.

"GRYMT!" ropade Sirius, vilket fick bibliotekarien att rusa över till dem med ett rasande ansiktsuttryck.

"Ut härifrån!" snäste hon med smala ögon och viftade med sin trollstav, vilket fick pojkarnas ägodelar att flyga efter dem och slå dem medan de sprang ut ur biblioteket.

"MITT ANSIKTE!" skrek Sirius, distraherad. "INTE MITT VACKRA ANSIKTE!"

James skrattade åt Sirius reaktion men försökte också undvika att bli träffad.

Efter ungefär 5 minuter hade allt lugnat ner sig. Remus, som såg lättad ut, hängde sin väska över axeln och tittade förväntansfullt på sina vänner.

"Nå?"

"Nå vadå?" frågade James medan han flinade åt Sirius som såg väldigt grinig ut.

"Ska vi läsa boken?" frågade Remus långsamt, som om han pratade med ett väldigt litet barn.

"Åh! Just det, ja!" flinade James.

"Ja, jag vill höra om Baby Taggis!" **(A/N Jag är tacksam om någon kommer på ett bättre sätt att översätta "Prongslet". ;D)**

"Baby Taggis?" frågade James förvirrat.

Sirius nickade. "Han är antagligen ditt barn från framtiden eller något."

James ryckte på axlarna. "Det kan vara möjligt…" svarade han. "Så vart ska vi gå?"

"Vid behov-rummet!" föreslog Sirius glatt.

Remus log och nickade. "Det låter bra."

De tre vännerna gick till korridoren på sjunde våningen men blev stoppade av en rätt irriterad Lily Evans.

"Hej Lily!" sa James, med ett strålande ansiktsuttryck.

"Ja… Potter", rättade Lily sig. "Black. Hej Remus." Hon log mot pojken med det sandfärgade håret och han log tillbaka.

"Det var kul att se dig Evans men nu om du ursäktar oss…" sa Sirius och försökte smita förbi henne, men hon blängde misstänksamt på honom.

"Vad har du hittat på nu, Black?" frågade hon kyligt.

"Det där sårar mig, Evans!"

"Håll käften."

"Vi ska bara läsa en bok vi har hittat, Lily", sa James ivrigt.

Lily stirrade misstroget på dem.

"Ni två… tänker läsa…?"

"Japp!" flinade Sirius och James.

"Du kan komma du också om du vill, Lily", erbjöd Remus.

"Visst", sa Lily långsamt. "Det måste vara rätt intressant om de två är villiga att läsa det."

Åtta minuter senare satt de fyra tonåringarna i ett rum som påminde om Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Killarna hade snabbt förklarat för Lily vad de hade hittat och hon verkade också intresserad av boken. Remus erbjöd sig att läsa först.

"Kapitel ett: **Pojken som överlevde…**"


	2. 1, Pojken som överlevde

**Lily och Marodörerna läser Harry Potter och De Vises Sten.**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting****. Berättelsen är skriven av _Faye-The-BookWolf,_ på engelska, men jag översätter den till svenska här. Jag rekommenderar att ni läser hennes berättelser också, och om det är något ni vill föreslå bör ni vända er till henne. Karaktärerna och allt citerat direkt ur boken tillhör J.K. Rowling. Boken jag har använt (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) är översatt av Lena Fries-Gedin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story is written by _Faye-The-BookWolf,_ in english, but I translate it to Swedish here. I recommend that you read her stories too, and if you want to suggest something you should talk to her. The characters and everything directly quoted from the book belongs to J.K. Rowling. The book that I've used (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten) is translated by Lena Fries-Gedin.**

**Säg gärna vad ni vill att jag ska förbättra, om jag ska översätta något på ett annat sätt o.s.v. ;D**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Pojken som överlevde<strong>", började Remus.

"**Mr och mrs Dursley i nummer fyra på Privet Drive var med rätta stolta över att kunna säga att de var helt normala.**"

Sirius låtsades somna på James axel, högt snarkandes. Lily blängde ilsket på honom och han satte sig genast rakt upp, med ett nervöst ansiktsuttryck.

"Jag antar att de är mugglare" sa James tankfullt. "Men varför är de med i den här boken?"

"Vi kanske får reda på det om du låter Remus fortsätta", sa Lily retligt.

Remus skakade på huvudet och fortsatte läsa.

"**De var de sista man kunde tänka sig inblandade i något konstigt eller mystiskt, för de godtog verkligen inga sådana dumheter.**"

Sirius öppnade munnen för att förolämpa paret Dursley, men när Lily blängde på honom tystnade han omedelbart.

"**Mr Dursley var chef för en firma som hette Grunnings och som tillverkade borrar.**"

Sirius och James rynkade pannan och tittade förväntansfullt på Lily och Remus. Vad i hela världen var borrar?

Lily stönade. "Det spelar ingen roll. Det är inte viktigt."

Lily hade funderat över var hon hade hört namnet Dursley tidigare. Det var hennes systers pojkväns efternamn. Hon rynkade pannan för sig själv, hon gillade verkligen inte detta.

"**Han var en stor, fläskig karl med nästan ingen hals, men däremot hade han en verkligt stor mustasch. Mrs Dursley var smal och blond och hade nästan dubbelt så mycket hals som folk brukade, och den kom mycket väl till pass eftersom hon tillbringade så stor del av sin tid med att spana över trädgårdsstaketet och spionera på grannarna.**"

Lily grimaserade. Det lät definitivt som Petunia.

"**Paret Dursley hade en liten son som hette Dudley och enligt deras åsikt fanns det ingen finare pojke någonstans.**"

James och Sirius började gapskratta när de hörde namnet på paret Dursleys son. Lily och Remus flinade svagt.

"**Mr och mrs Dursley hade allt de kunde önska sig, men de hade också en hemlighet, och deras största fruktan var att någon skulle avslöja den. De trodde inte att de skulle stå ut med att någon fick kännedom om familjen Potter.**"

"Hallå där!" skrek James upprört.

"Det är inget fel på familjen Potter!" spottade Sirius.

"De är bättre än ni ens kan hoppas kunna vara." morrade Remus.

Lily stirrade på dem, förundrad över styrkan i deras vänskap. Det stod varandra verkligen nära.

"**Mrs Potter var mrs Dursleys syster, men de hade inte träffats på flera år; i själva verket låtsades mrs Dursley att hon inte hade någon syster, därför att systern och hennes odugling till man var så lite Dursley-aktiga-**"

"Jag är inte oduglig!" skrek James.

"James, du vet inte ens om det verkligen handlar om dig", suckade Lily och skakade på huvudet. Men James stirrade bara på henne.

"...Vad?" frågade Lily, och verkade lite obekväm med situationen.

"Du kallade mig James", flinade hjort-animagusen

Lily ryckte enkelt på axlarna och nickade mot Remus.

"…**man någonsin kunde bli.**

**Mr och mrs Dursley ryste vid tanken på vad grannarna skulle säga om familjen Potter anlände till deras gata. Dursleys visste att Potters också hade en liten son, men de hade aldrig sett honom ens. Den pojken utgjorde ytterligare ett skäl till att hålla familjen Potter därifrån; de ville inte att Dudley skulle umgås med ett sådant barn.**"

James såg arg ut, mer var smart nog att hålla tyst.

"**När mr och mrs Dursley vaknade den dystra, gråa tisdag då vår berättelse börjar, fanns det ingenting hos den molniga himlen utanför som antydde att konstiga och mystiska saker snart skulle hända runt omkring i landet. Mr Dursley gnolande medan han valde ut sin tråkigaste slips till dagens arbete-**"

"Sin tråkigaste slips? Varför skulle han ha på sig en tråkig slips?"

"För att han är en tråkig person, Tramptass."

"…**och mrs Dursley pladdrade glatt medan hon tvingade ner en tjutande Dudley i hans barnstol.**"

"Bortskämda snorunge", muttrade Sirius och James, Remus nickade medhållande.

"**Ingen av dem lade märke till en stor gulspräcklig uggla som flaxade förbi fönstret.**

**Klockan halv nio tog mr Dursley upp sin portfölj, gav mrs Dursley en hastig kyss på kinden och försökte pussa Dudley adjö men missade, för Dudley hade just ett raseriutbrott och slängde omkring flingorna i köket.**"

"Han slösar bort fullständigt acceptabel mat!" utbrast Sirius.

Lily nöp frustrerat sin näsrygg och knep ihop läpparna på ett sätt som påminde så mycket om McGonagall att Sirius omedelbart stängde munnen.

"'**Den lille rackarungen', skrockade mr Dursley på vägen ut ur huset. Han klev in i bilen och backade ut från nummer fyras uppfart.**

**Det var i hörnet av gatan som han lade märke till det första tecknet på något besynnerligt – en katt som läste en karta.**"

"Minnie!" utropade Sirius och James glatt.

"Det är PROFESSOR McGonagall Black, Potter", snäste Lily. "Sluta bete er så respektlöst. Och ni vet inte ens om det är hon."

"2 galleoner", flinade James. Ingen svarade honom.

"**Under en sekund fattade inte mr Dursley vad han hade sett, sedan vred han hastigt på huvudet för att titta igen. Det stod en gulstrimmig katt i hörnet av Privet Drive, men någon karta syntes inte till. Vad kunde han ha tänkt på? Det måste ha varit ljuset som spelade honom ett spratt. Mr Dursley blinkade och stirrade på katten. Den stirrade tillbaka. Då mr Dursley körde runt hörnet och uppför vägen, betraktade han katten i backspegeln. Den stod nu och läste skylten som det stod Privet Drive på – nej, den **_**tittade**_** på skylten: katter kunde inte läsa kartor **_**eller**_** skyltar.**"

"Det är vad du tror", sa Sirius i en sjungande röst.

Remus suckade tungt, men bestämde sig för att inte kommentera.

"**Mr Dursley ruskade lite på sig och fördrev katten ur sina tankar. Medan han körde in mot stan tänkte han inte på någonting annat än en stor beställning på borrar som han hoppades få just den dagen.**"

"Vad spännande", sa James sarkastiskt.

"**Men alldeles i utkanten av stan fördrev någonting annat hans tankar på borrar. Där han satt i den vanliga morgontrafikstockningen kunde han inte undgå att lägga märke till att det verkade vara en massa besynnerligt klädda människor i rörelse. Folk i långa mantlar.**"

"Det är väl inte konstigt", sa James förvirrat.

"Det är konstigt för mugglare", suckade Lily uppretat.

"**Mr Dursley kunde inte tåla människor som klädde sig i konstiga kläder – tänk sådana utstyrslar man såg på ungdomar! Han antog att det här var något nytt idiotiskt mode. Han trummade med fingrarna mot ratten och hans blick föll på en skock sådana där konstiga typer som stod alldeles i närheten. De viskade upphetsat till varandra.**"

"Vad hände?" ropade Sirius.

"Låt oss läsa så kanske vi får reda på det!" svarade Remus, lika tålmodig som alltid.

"**Mr Dursley blev uppretad när han såg att ett par av dem inte var unga alls; den där mannen måste rentav vara äldre än han själv, och han var iförd en smaragdgrön mantel! En sådan fräckhet! Men sedan slog det mr Dursley att det förmodligen var någon idiotisk kampanj, de här människorna höll tydligen på att samla in pengar till någonting … ja, så måste det förstås vara. Trafiken rörde sig vidare framåt och mr Dursley kom fram till Grunnings bilparkering med huvudet åter fyllt av tankar på borrar.**"

"Den mannen älskar verkligen borrar."

"Håll käften, Tagghorn."

"**Mr Dursley satt alltid med ryggen mot fönstret i sitt kontor på nionde våningen. Om han inte hade gjort det hade han kanske haft svårare att koncentrera sig på borrar den morgonen. **_**Han**_** såg inte ugglorna som susade förbi mitt på ljusa dagen, fastän folk nere på gatan gjorde det; de pekade och stirrade med gapande munnar då uggla efter uggla flög förbi i ilfart över huvudet på dem. De flesta av dem hade aldrig sett en uggla ens nattetid. Mr Dursley däremot hade en helt normal, ugglefri förmiddag. Han skrek åt fem olika personer. Han ringde flera viktiga telefonsamtal och skrek lite till.**"

"Charmig typ", påpekade Sirius torrt.

"Vilken produktiv dag", fortsatte James.

Lily log lite åt det.

"**Han var på väldigt gott humör fram till lunchdags, då han tänkte att han skulle sträcka lite på benen och promenera tvärs över gatan och köpa sig en bulle från bageriet mitt emot.**"

Sirius och James började skratta åt det.

"Vilken fet jävel", skrockade Sirius.

"Black", varnade Lily.

"**Han hade glömt allt om människorna i mantlar tills han gick förbi en grupp av dem alldeles intill bageriet. Han gav dem en ilsken blick då han passerade. Han visste inte varför, men de ingav honom en känsla av obehag. Den här skaran viskade också upphetsat, och han kunde inte se en enda insamlingsbössa. Det var när han gick förbi dem på vägen tillbaka, med ett hårt grepp om en påse med en stor munk i, som han uppfattade några ord som de sade.**

'**Mr och mrs Potter, just det, jag hörde talas om det …'**

'… **ja, deras son, Harry…'**"

"Jag undrar vad som hände…" sa James och rynkade pannan, han var 100 % säker på att Harry var hans son och han var ganska bekymrad över varför trollkarlar på gatorna skulle prata om honom.

"**Mr Dursley tvärstannade. En våg av fruktan sköljde över honom. Han såg sig om på de viskande människorna som om han ville säga något till dem, men sedan ändrade han sig.**

**Han störtade tillbaka tvärs över gatan, skyndade upp till sitt kontor, fräste åt sekreteraren att hon inte fick störa honom, lyfte på telefonluren och hade nästan hunnit slå numret hem när han ändrade sig. Han lade på luren och strök sig över mustaschen medan han funderade … nej, han uppförde sig dumt.**"

"Vilken överraskning!" skrattade Sirius.

"**Potter var inte något särskilt ovanligt namn. Han var säker på att det fanns massvis med människor med namnet Potter som hade en son som hette Harry. Förresten, när han tänkte efter var han inte ens säker på att hans frus systerson verkligen **_**hette**_** Harry.**"

Lily såg äcklad ut. "Vet han inte ens vad hans brorson heter? Det är fruktansvärt!" Hon rynkade lätt pannan, den här mannen verkade mer och mer vara Petunias pojkvän Vernon … hon hoppades bara att hon hade fel.

"**Han hade aldrig ens sett pojken. Det kunde ha varit Harvey. Eller Harold. Det var ingen mening med att oroa mrs Dursley, hon blev alltid upprörd så fort man nämnde hennes syster. Han klandrade henne inte, om **_**han**_** hade haft en sådan syster…**"

Lily bet sig lätt i läppen, och tittade ner i golvet. Mrs Dursley lät verkligen som Petunia…

"… **men i alla fall, de där människorna i mantlar…**

**Han fann det mycket svårare att koncentrera sig på borrar den eftermiddagen och när han lämnade byggnaden klockan fem, var han fortfarande så oroad att han gick rakt på någon alldeles utanför dörren.**"

"Och mosade personen."

"'**Förlåt', muttrade han då den pyttelille gubben snubblade och nästan ramlade omkull. Det tog ett par sekunder innan det gick upp för mr Dursley att mannen bar en lilafärgad mantel. Han verkade inte det minsta upprörd över att nästan ha slagits till marken. Tvärtom sprack hans ansikte upp i ett brett leende och han sade med en pipig röst som fick de förbipasserande att stirra: 'Ni behöver inte be om förlåtelse, min bäste herre, för ingenting kan göra mig ledsen idag! Jubla och var glad, för Ni-Vet-Vem är äntligen borta!'**"

Tystnad.

"Är han … borta?" sa Lily långsamt.

Sirius och Jamesbörjade flina brett.

"JA! JIPPIE! INGEN MER MÖGEL-VOLDIS!"

Remus flinade och jublade med dem och till och med Lily skrattade och anslöt sig till firandet.

"'**Till och med Mugglare som ni borde fira den här lyckliga, lyckliga dagen!'**

**Och den gamle mannen slog armarna om midjan på mr Dursley och kramade honom och vandrade sedan iväg.**"

"Menar du att hans armar nådde hela vägen runt?" frågade Lily skarpt och killarna stirrade chockat på henne.

"**Mr Dursley stod som förstenad. Han hade omfamnats av en total främling. Han tyckte sig också ha hört att främlingen kallat honom en Mugglare, vad nu det kunde vara.**"

"Det där är ganska oförsiktigt av dem, att kalla dem Mugglade när de hör det", sa Remus med rynkad panna.

"**Han var förvirrad. Han skyndade fram till sin bil och körde i väg hemåt, medan han hoppades att han hade fantiserat ihop saker och ting, vilket han aldrig tidigare hade hoppats, eftersom han inte gillade fantasier.**"

"Vilken kille."

"Håll käften, Tramptass."

"**När han körde in på uppfarten till nummer fyra var det första han fick se – och det gjorde honom inte på bättre humör – den strimmiga katten som han hade upptäckt på morgonen.**"

"Satt hon där så länge?"

"**Den satt nu på trädgårdsmuren. Han var säker på att det var samma katt; den hade samma markeringar runt ögonen.**

'**Schas!' sade mr Dursley med hög röst.**

**Katten rörde sig inte. Den gav honom bara en bister blick.**"

James och Sirius skakade tillgivet sina huvud.

"Ah … den bistra blicken…"

"**Var det här normalt kattuppförande, undrade mr Dursley. Han låste upp och gick in i huset medan han försökte ta sig samman. Han var fortfarande fast besluten att inte säga någonting till sin fru.**

**Mrs Dursley hade haft en trevlig, vanlig dag. Vid middagen berättade hon allt för honom om grannfruns problem med sin dotter och att Dudley hade lärt sig ett nytt uttryck ('Vill inte').**"

"Sådan far, sådan son" skrattade Sirius.

"**Mr Dursley försökte uppföra sig som vanligt. När de hade lagt Dudley för natten, gick han in i vardagsrummet just i tid för att höra de sista kvällsnyheterna.**

'_**Och slutligen kan vi berätta att fågelskådare överallt har rapporterat att landets ugglor har uppfört sig mycket ovanligt i dag. Fastän ugglor normalt jagar på natten och knappast någonsin visar sig i dagsljus, har man vid mängder av tillfällen iakttagit hur dessa fåglar flugit i alla möjliga riktningar alltsedan soluppgången. Experterna kan omöjligt förklara varför ugglorna plötsligt har ändrat sitt sovmönster.' Nyhetsuppläsaren tillät sig ett brett leende. 'ytterst märkligt. Och nu över till Jim McGuffin med väderleksrapporten. Kommer det att bli några fler uggleskurar i kväll, Jim?'**_

'_**Jaa, Ted', sade väderleksmannen, 'det vet jag faktiskt ingenting om, men det är inte bara ugglorna som uppfört sig konstigt i dag. Tevetittare ända bortifrån Kent, Yorkshire och Dundee har ringt hit och talat om att i stället för regnet som jag utlovade i går har de haft ett skyfall av stjärnskott! Folk kanske har firat valborgsmässoafton i förväg – det är inte förrän nästa vecka, gott folk! Men jag kan utlova en mycket våt natt.'**_

Remus rynkade pannan.

"Det där är väldigt oförsiktigt av dem."

"**Mr Dursley satt som fastfrusen i fåtöljen. Stjärnskott över hela Storbritannien? Ugglor som flög i dagsljus? Mystiska personer i mantlar överallt runt omkring? Och en viskning, en viskning om Potters…**

**Mrs Dursley kom in i vardagsrummet med två koppar te på en bricka. Det kunde inte hjälpas.**"

"Teet?" skrockade Sirius.

James och Remus himlade med ögonen.

"**Han skulle bli tvungen att säga någonting till henne. Han harklade sig nervöst.**

'**Hrrm … Petunia, -'**"

Lily skrek till, och hennes ögon blev klotrunda.

"Vad är det?" frågade James förvirrat.

"Petunia … min syster heter det…" viskade Lily. "Hennes pojkvän heter Vernon Dursley…"

James ansikte bröt ut i ett enormt flin.

"JA!" skrek han triumferande. "JAG KOMMER ATT GIFTA MIG MED LILY!"

Lily såg sur ut. "Jag tror det inte förrän jag ser orden 'Lily Potter'"

"'**älskling … du har väl inte hört från din syster på sistone?'**

**Som han hade väntat sig såg mrs Dursley arg och upprörd ut. När allt kom omkring brukade de ju låtsas att hon inte hade någon syster.**"

Lily såg ledsen ut när de läste det.

"'**Nej', sade hon skarpt. 'Varför undrar du det?'**

'**Konstiga saker på nyheterna', mumlade mr Dursley. 'Ugglor … stjärnskott … och det var en massa människor som såg konstiga ut på stan idag… '**

'**Än **_**sen**_** då?' fräste mrs Dursley.**

'**Jo, jag tänkte bara att det … kanske … hade någonting att göra med … du vet … **_**hennes sort**_**.'**"

"Hennes sort?" fräste Remus argt.

"**Mrs Dursley smuttade på sitt te genom hopknipna läppar. Mr Dursley undrade om han vågade tala om för henne att han hade hört namnet 'Potter'. Han bestämde sig för att han inte vågade. I stället sade han, så obesvärat han kunde:**

'**Deras son, han borde väl vara i ungefär samma ålder som Dudley nu?'**

'**Jag antar det', sade mrs Dursley stelt.**

'**Vad är det han heter nu igen? Howard, eller hur?'**

'**Harry. Ett fult, tarvligt namn, om du vill veta min mening.'**"

"Det är inte ett tarvligt namn", sa Lily tyst. "Jag gillar det."

James flinade mot henne, men hon låtsades inte om det.

"'**Javisst', sade mr Dursley medan hjärtat sjönk som en sten i bröstet på honom. 'Ja, jag håller verkligen med dig.'**

**Han sade inte ett enda ord till om saken då de gick upp på övervåningen för att lägga sig. Medan mrs Dursley var i badrummet, smög mr Dursley fram till sovrumsfönstret och kikade ner i trädgården på framsidan. Katten var fortfarande där. Den satt och stirrade neråt Privet Drive som om den väntade på någonting.**

**Inbillade han sig saker och ting? Kunde allt det här ha någonting med Potters att göra? Om det hade det … om det kom ut att de var släkt med ett par … nej, han skulle aldrig stå ut med det.**'

"Skitstövel."

"**Mr och mrs Dursley gick till sängs. Mrs Dursley somnade fort men mr Dursley låg vaken och ältade alltsammans om och om igen. Hans sista, tröstande tanke var att även om Potters **_**hade**_** med saken att göra, fanns det ingen anledning för dem att närma sig honom och mrs Dursley. Potters visste mycket väl vad han och Petunia tyckte om dem och deras sort … Han förstod inte hur han och Petunia skulle kunna bli inblandade i vad som än kunde tänkas försiggå, han gäspade och vände sig om i sängen, det kunde inte röra **_**dem**_**…**

**Där misstog han sig verkligen.**

**Även om mr Dursley för sin del kan ha varit på väg att glida in i en orolig sömn, visade katten på muren utanför inga tecken på sömnighet. Den satt stilla som en staty, med ögonen stadigt, utan så mycket som en blinkning, fästa på det bortesta hörnet av Privet Drive. Den darrade inte ens till när en bildörr smällde igen på gatan bredvid och inte heller när två ugglor svepte över huvudet på den. Det var faktiskt nästan midnatt innan katten över huvudtaget rörde sig.**"

"Jag fattar inte hur hon kunde sitta stilla så länge!" sa James och skakade på huvudet.

"**En man dök upp i hörnet som katten hade betraktat, dök upp så plötsligt och tyst att man kunde ha trott att han just sprungit fram ur marken. Det ryckte i kattens svans och ögonen smalnade på den.**

**Ingenting som liknade den här mannen hade någonsin skådats på Privet Drive. Han var lång, mager och mycket gammal att döma av silvret i håret och skägget, som båda var långa nog att stoppa ner i bältet.**"

"Dumbledore", sa alla i mun på varandra med ett flin.

"**Han var iförd en lång klädnad, en purpurfärgad mantel som sopade i marken och högklackade kängor med spännen. Ögonen var ljusa, klara och gnistrande bakom halvmånformade glasögon och näsan var mycket lång och krokig, som om den hade blivit bruten minst två gånger. Mannens namn var Albus Dumbledore.**

**Albus Dumbledore verkade inte uppfatta att han just hade anlänt till en gata där allt hos honom, från namnet till kängorna, var ovälkommet. Han var fullt upptagen med att vända och vrida på sin mantel på jakt efter något. Däremot verkade han uppfatta att någon betraktade honom, för han tittade plötsligt upp på katten, som fortfarande stirrade på honom från andra änden av gatan. Av någon anledning tycktes åsynen av katten roa honom. Han skrockade och muttrade:**

'**Jag borde ha förstått det.'**

**Han hade hittat det han letade efter i innerfickan. Det såg ut att vara en cigarettändare i silver. Han öppnade den med ett klickande, höll upp den i luften och knäppte med den. Den närmsta gatlyktan slocknade med en liten puff. Han knäppte med den igen – nästa lykta blinkade till och blev mörk. Tolv gånger knäppte han med Släckaren, tills de enda ljus som fanns kvar på hela gatan var två pyttesmå nålspetsar långt bort, nämligen ögonen på katten som betraktade honom. Om folk tittade ut från sina fönster nu, skulle de inte kunna se vad som hände nere på trottoaren, inte ens skarpögda mrs Dursley. Dumbledore lät Släckaren glida tillbaka in i manteln och satte av nerför gatan mot nummer fyra, där han slog sig ner på muren intill katten. Han såg inte på den, men efter ett ögonblick tilltalade han den.**

'**Tänk att träffa på er här, professor McGonagall.'**"

"Jag visste det!" skrattade James.

Lily skakade på huvudet åt honom.

"**Han vände sig om för att le mot den strimmiga katten, men den hade försvunnit. I stället log han mot en kvinna med ganska strängt utseende som bar fyrkantiga glasögon med exakt samma form som markeringarna katten hade haft runt ögonen. Hon var också iförd en mantel, i smaragdgrön färg. Hennes svarta hår var hopdraget i en hård knut. Hon såg tydligt förargad ut.**

'**Hur visste ni att det var jag?' frågade hon.**"

"Det var faktiskt rätt uppenbart", fnös Sirius.

"'**Kära professor, jag har aldrig sett en katt sitta så stelt.'**

'**Ni skulle säkert också vara stel om ni hade suttit på en tegelmur hela dan', sade professor McGonagall.**

'**Hela dan? När ni kunde ha firat? Jag måste ha passerat minst ett dussin fester och glada tillställningar på vägen hit.'**"

"Jag slår vad om att vi är på en av dem", log James och de andra nickade medhållande.

"**Professor McGonagall fnös ilsket.**

'**Javisst, alla firar minsann', sade hon otåligt. 'Man kunde tycka att de skulle vara lite försiktigare, men nej – till och med Mugglarna har märkt att nånting är på gång. De talade om det i sina nyhetssändningar.' Hon knyckte huvudet bakåt mot Dursleys mörka vardagsrumsfönster. 'Jag hörde det. Flockar av ugglor … stjärnskott … Ja, de är ju inte helt obegåvade. De måste ju märka nånting. Stjärnfall nere i Kent – jag slår vad om att det var Dedalus Diggle. Han har aldrig haft nåt vidare förstånd.'**"

"Jag tycker att han är toppen", skrattade James. "Du, Tramptass, vi borde göra det! Göra massor av stjärnfall i Stora Salen eller nåt… för att fira slutet av året."

Sirius nickade. "Nånting minnesvärt", flinade han.

"'**Ni kan inte klandra dem', sade Dumbledore milt. 'Vi har haft fasligt lite att fira på elva år.'**"

"Wow", sa Lily tyst. "Elva år."

"'**Det vet jag', sade professor McGonagall irriterat. 'Men det är inget skäl till att tappa huvudet. Folk är riktigt oförsiktiga, visar sig ute på gatorna i klart dagsljus, inte ens klädda i Mugglarkläder, och skvallrar för varandra.'**"

"Hon har såklart rätt", nickade Remus, "det är otroligt oförsiktigt att göra så även efter sådana fantastiska nyheter."

"**Här kastade hon en skarp, förstulen blick på Dumbledore, som om hon hoppades att han skulle tala om något för henne, men det gjorde han inte, så hon fortsatte:**

'**Det skulle just vara snyggt om Mugglarna avslöjade oss allesammans precis samma dag som Ni-Vet-Vem äntligen tycks ha försvunnit. Han **_**är**_** väl verkligen borta, Dumbledore?'**

'**Det ser faktiskt så ut', sade Dumbledore.**"

"Fantastiskt", jublade James och Sirius.

"'**Vi har mycket att vara tacksamma för. Skulle ni vilja ha en citronisglass?'**"

"En vad _då_?"

"'**En vad **_**då**_**?'**"

"Du är mer lik Minnie än vi trodde, Tramptass."

"Håll käften."

"'**En citronisglass. Det är en sorts Mugglargodis som jag är ganska förtjust i.'**

'**Nej tack', sade professor McGonagall kyligt, som om hon inte tyckte att det här var rätta ögonblicket för citronisglassar. 'Som jag sa, även om Ni-Vet-Vem är borta…'**

'**Kära professor, nog kan väl en förnuftig person som ni kalla honom vid hans namn? Alla de här dumheterna med 'Ni-Vet-Vem' – i elva år har jag försökt övertala folk att kalla honom vid hans rätta namn: **_**Voldemort**_**.'**"

"Fruktan för ett namn ökar fruktan för själva saken", sa Lily och Remus i kör, sen tittade de på varandra och flinade.

"**Professor McGonagall ryggade tillbaka, men Dumbledore, som höll på att ta isär två hopklibbade citronisglassar tycktes inte märka det.**

'**Allting blir så förvirrande om vi hela tiden säger 'Ni-Vet-Vem'. Jag har aldrig sett någon anledning att vara rädd för att uttala Voldemorts namn.'**

'**Det vet jag att ni inte har', sade professor McGonagall och lät halvt förargad och halvt beundrande. 'Men det är en annan sak med er. Alla vet att ni är den ende som Ni-Vet … å, låt gå för det då, **_**Voldemort**_** var rädd för.'**

'**Ni smickrar mig', sade Dumbledore lugnt. 'Voldemort hade krafter som jag aldrig kommer att ha.'**"

"Men snälla!" suckade James uppretat. "Dumbledore är MYCKET mäktigare än Mögel-Voldis."

"'**Bara för att ni är alldeles för … ja … för **_**storsint**_** för att använda dem.'**

'**Det är tur att det är mörkt. Jag har inte rodnat så mycket sen madam Pomfrey talade om för mig att hon tyckte om mina nya öronskydd.'**"

"Ugh!" sa Sirius, och skrattade tillsammans med James.

"**Professor McGonagall kastade en skarp blick på Dumbledore och sade:**

'**Ugglorna är ingenting mot **_**ryktena**_** som flyger omkring. Vet ni vad alla säger? Om varför han försvann? Om vad som till sist hejdade honom?'**

**Det verkade som om professor McGonagall hade kommit till den punkt som hon var mest angelägen att diskutera, den verkliga orsaken till att hon hade suttit och väntat på en kall hård mur hela dagen, för varken som katt eller som kvinna hade hon stirrat på Dumbledore med en sådan genomträngande blick som nu. Det var tydligt att vad 'alla' än sade, så ville hon inte tro på det förrän Dumbledore talade om för henne att det var sant. Men Dumbledore höll på att ta sig en ny citronisglass och svarade inte.**

'**Vad folk **_**säger**_**', fortsatte hon envist, 'är att Voldemort dök upp i Godric's Hollow i går kväll. Han sökte upp Potters.'**"

James bleknade.

"Sökte han upp mig och min familj?" sa han uttryckslöst, plötsligt rädd.

"'**Ryktet säger att Lily och James Potter-**"

James piggnade plötsligt till.

"JA!" skrek han, och boxade med knytnävarna i luften. "JAG GIFTER MIG MED LILY!" Han skrattade och började dansa runt i rummet.

Lily stönade och la huvudet i händerna, men log lite.

"Jag antar att du inte är _så_ farlig", sa hon långsamt och James såg översvallande lycklig ut.

Remus däremot hade blivit blek, för han läste i förväg. Han slickade sig om läpparna och läste långsamt om meningen.

"**Ryktet säger att Lily och James Potter är … är … att de är … **_**döda**_**.'**"

Hans ord möttes av tystnad. Remus hade låtit boken falla ur sina händer med ett dovt "dunk". Lily och James satt blickstilla, bleka och chockade, och Sirius stirrade misstroget på boken. Inte en chans att Tagghorn och Lily kunde vara döda.

Lily bet sig plötsligt i läppen för att hindra sig själv från att brista i gråt, och James var omedelbart vid hennes sida och lade en arm runt henne. Istället för att knuffa bort honom lutade sig Lily, något skakande, närmare.

"Fortsätt, Remus", viskade hon med bruten röst och James nickade.

Remus plockade upp boken, bläddrade till rätt sida och fortsatte:

"**Dumbledore böjde på huvudet. Professor McGonagall flämtade till.**

'**Lily och James … jag kan inte tro det … jag ville inte tro det … Å, Albus…'**

**Dumbledore sträckte fram en hand och klappade henne på axeln.**

'**Jag vet … jag vet…', sade han tungt.**

**Professor McGonagall darrade på rösten då hon fortsatte:**

'**Det är inte allt. De säger att han försökte döda Potters son, Harry.**"

"NEJ!" skrek Lily och James.

"Försökte han döda min SON?" vrålade James rasande.

"Mitt stackars barn…" viskade Lily.

Sirius och Remus slets mellan sorg och ilska.

"**Men … han kunde inte. Han kunde inte döda den där lille pojken. Ingen vet varför, eller hur, men de säger att när han inte kunde döda Harry Potter, bröts Voldemorts makt på nåt sätt – och det är därför som han är borta.'**"

"Wow…" sa James långsamt innan han bröt ut i ett enormt, triumferande leende. "MIN SON BESEGRADE VOLDEMORT!"

Lily var överväldigad. "Men hur … hur kunde han … Wow."

"**Dumbledore nickade dystert.**

'**Är det … är det **_**sant**_**?' stammade professor McGonagall. 'Efter allt han har gjort … alla han har dödat … så kunde han inte döda en liten pojke? Det är häpnadsväckande … av allt som kunnat stoppa honom … men hur i himlens namn överlevde Harry?'**"

"Det är precis vad jag vill veta", sa Lily och de andra nickade medhållande.

"'**Vi kan bara gissa', sade Dumbledore. 'Vi kanske aldrig får veta det.'**

**Professor McGonagall drog fram en spetsnäsduk och torkade sig i ögonen under glasen. Dumbledore gav till en kraftig snörvling medan han tog fram en guldklocka ur fickan och granskade den. Det var en mycket besynnerlig klocka. Den hade tolv visare men inga siffror; i stället rörde sig små planeter runt kanten. Dumbledore måste trots det ha begripit sig på den, för han stoppade tillbaka den i fickan och sade:**

'**Hagrid är sen. Apropå det var det väl han som talade om för er att jag skulle vara här?'**

'**Ja', sade professor McGonagall. 'Och jag antar att ni inte tänker berätta för mig **_**varför**_** ni är just här av alla ställen?'**

'**Jag har kommit för att ta med mig Harry till hans moster och morbror. De är de enda släktingar han har kvar nu.'**"

"Va? NEJ!" vrålade Lily rasande.

"Lily, det är ok – "

"Nej James! Nej det är det inte! Petunia avskyr mig för att jag är en häxa! Hon kommer att vanvårda Harry! Jag vill inte att han ska vara där! Jag vill inte att han ska vara med Petunia och hennes idiot till man!" Hon bröt nästan ihop och tillät James att krama henne igen.

James såg på Sirius och Remus.

"Kan ni lova att om någonting händer … så ser ni efter Harry istället för dem?"

"Självklart, kompis", sa Sirius tyst med ett allvarligt ansiktsuttryck, och Remus nickade.

"'**Ni menar inte … ni **_**kan**_** inte mena människorna som bor **_**här**_**?' skrek professor McGonagall och hoppade upp och pekade på nummer fyra. 'Dumbledore – det kan ni inte göra. Jag har iakttagit dem hela dan. Ni skulle inte kunna hitta två personer som är mer olika oss. Och den här sonen de har, jag såg hur han sparkade på sin mamma hela vägen uppför gatan och skrek efter godis. Skulle Harry Potter komma och bo här?'**

'**Det är bästa stället för honom', sade Dumbledore bestämt. 'Hans moster och morbror kommer att kunna förklara allting för honom när han blir äldre, jag har skrivit ett brev till dem.'**"

"Ett brev?" sa Lily med en livsfarlig röst. "Petunia kommer inte att bry sig om någonting skrivet till henne i ett brev från ett 'missfoster'."

"'**Ett brev?' upprepade professor McGonagall svagt och satte sig ner på muren igen. 'Tror ni verkligen, Dumbledore, att ni kan förklara alltsammans i ett brev? De här människorna kommer aldrig att förstå honom! Han kommer att bli berömd – en legend – jag skulle inte bli förvånad om den här dan blev känd som Harry Potters Dag i framtiden, det kommer att skrivas böcker om Harry, vartenda barn i vår värld kommer att känna till hans namn!'**

'**Just det', sade Dumbledore och tittade mycket allvarligt upp över kanten på sina halvmånformade glasögon. 'Det skulle räcka för att förvrida huvudet på vilken pojke som helst. Berömd innan han kan gå och tala! Berömd för nånting som han inte ens kommer att minnas! Inser ni inte hur mycket bättre han kommer att ha det om han växer upp långt bort från allt det där tills han är redo att klara av det?'**"

"Han har en poäng", sa James långsamt.

"Men ändå…" Lily rynkade pannan. "Petunia kommer inte att se efter honom ordentligt…"

"**Professor McGonagall öppnade munnen, ändrade sig, svalde och sade sedan:**

'**Ja, ja, ni har förstås rätt. Men hur ska pojken komma hit, Dumbledore?' Hon såg plötsligt på hans mantel som om hon trodde att han kunde ha Harry gömd under den.**

'**Hagrid tar honom med sig.'**

'**Tror ni att det är … **_**klokt**_** … att anförtro nåt så viktigt åt Hagrid?'**"

"Hagrid är grym", protesterade Sirius.

"'**Jag skulle anförtro mitt liv åt Hagrid', sade Dumbledore.**

'**Jag vill inte påstå att han inte har hjärtat på rätta stället', sade professor McGonagall motvilligt, 'men ni kan inte blunda för att han bär sig oförsiktigt åt. Han har faktiskt en benägenhet att … vad var det där?'**

**Ett lågt mullrande ljud hade brutit tystnaden runt dem. Det ökade stadigt i styrka medan de spanade uppför och nerför gatan efter någon skylt av billyktor; det svällde ut till ett rytande då de båda tittade upp mot himlen – och en jättestor motorcykel föll ner ur luften och landade på gatan framför dem.**"

"Häftigt!" skrek James och Sirius.

"**Om motorcykeln var jättelik var den ingenting jämfört med mannen som satt gränsle över den. Han var nästan två gånger så lång som en normal man och åtminstone fem gånger så bred. Han såg helt enkelt ottillåtet stor ut, och väldigt **_**vild**_** – långa trassliga stripor av yvigt svart hår och skägg dolde det mesta av ansiktet, han hade händer stora som soptunnelock och fötterna i läderstövlar var som babydelfiner.**

**I sina väldiga, muskulösa armar höll han ett filtbylte.**"

"Harry…" viskade Lily, och lutade sig närmare James.

"'**Hagrid', sade Dumbledore med en ton av lättnad. 'Äntligen. Och var har du fått den där motorcykeln ifrån?'**

'**Lånat den, professor Dumbledore', sade jätten och klev försiktigt av motorcykeln medan han talade. 'Unge herr Sirius Black lånade mig den. Jag har med honom, sir.'**"

"Den är min!" skrek Sirius lyckligt. "JA!"

"Håll käften, Tramptass", suckade Remus irriterat.

"'**Det var inga problem, hoppas jag?'**

'**Nej, sir, huset var nästan förstört, men jag lyckades få ut honom innan Mugglarna började strömma till. Han somnade då vi flög över Bristol.'**

**Dumbledore och professor McGonagall böjde sig fram över filtbytet. Inuti, nätt och jämnt synlig, låg en babypojke i djup sömn. Under en tofs av kolsvart hår över pannan kunde de se ett jack med en besynnerlig form, precis som en blixt.**"

"Awww…" kuttrade Lily mjukt och Sirius himlade med ögonen.

"'**Var det där som…?' viskade professor McGonagall.**

'**Ja', sade Dumbledore. 'Han kommer alltid att ha kvar det där ärret.'**

'**Skulle ni inte kunna göra nånting åt det, Dumbledore?'**

'**Även om jag kunde, skulle jag inte vilja det. Ärr kan man få nytta av. Jag har själv ett ovanför vänstra knät och det är en perfekt karta över Londons tunnelbana.**"

"Ehrm… Det behövde vi inte veta", skrattade Sirius.

"**Ja, kan jag få honom nu, Hagrid, det är bäst att vi får det här överstökat.'**

**Dumbledore tog Harry i famnen och vände sig mot familjen Dursleys hus.**

'**Får jag … får jag säja ajö till honom, sir?' frågade Hagrid.**

**Han böjde sitt lurviga, väldiga huvud över Harry och gav honom vad som måste ha varit en mycket rivig kyss med stickiga polisonger. Sedan, helt plötsligt, gav Hagrid upp ett tjut som en sårad hund.**"

"Vi behövde inte hundreferensen", fnös Sirius, och fick två blängningar och en nyfiken blick.

"'**Sssch!' väste professor McGonagall, 'du väcker Mugglarna!'**

'**F-f-förlåt', snyftade Hagrid och tog fram en stor fläckig näsduk och begravde ansiktet i den. 'Men jag s-s-står inte ut me de … Lily å James döda … å stackars lille Harry som e tvungen å bo hos Mugglare…'**

'**Ja, ja, det är väldigt sorgligt alltihop, men skärp dig nu, Hagrid, annars upptäcker de oss', viskade professor McGonagall och klappade Hagrid försiktigt på armen medan Dumbledore klev över den låga trädgårdsmuren och gick fram till ytterdörren. Han lade varsamt ner Harry på översta trappsteget, tog fram ett brev ur manteln, stoppade in det i Harrys filtar och kom sedan tillbaka till de andra två. En hel minut stod de där alla tre och tittade på det lilla byltet; Hagrids axlar skakade, professor McGonagall blinkade häftigt och det glittrande ljuset som brukade skina ur Dumbledores ögon verkade ha slocknat.**"

Alla såg lite bistra ut åt det.

"'**Jaha', sade Dumbledore till sist, 'det var det det. Vi har ingen anledning att stanna här längre. Vi kan lika gärna ge oss av och delta i firandet.'**

'**Javisst', sade Hagrid med kvävd röst, 'jag ska ta tillbaks cykeln till Sirius. Gonatt, professor McGonagall, gonatt, professor Dumbledore.'**

**Med strömmande tårar som han torkade av på jackärmen svingade sig Hagrid upp på motorcykeln och sparkade i gång motorn; med ett vrål steg den upp i luften och for vidare in i natten.**

'**Er ser jag väl snart igen, professor McGonagall', sade Dumbledore och nickade åt henne. Professor McGonagall snöt sig om näsan till svar.**

**Dumbledore vände sig om och gick tillbaka uppför gatan. I hörnet stannade han och tog fram Släckaren av silver. Han knäppte med den en gång och tolv ljuskulor ilade tillbaka till sina gatlyktor så att Privet Drive plötsligt glödde i orange och han kunde urskilja en strimmig katt som slank runt hörnet i andra änden av gatan. Han kunde nätt och jämnt se filtbyltet på översta trappsteget till nummer fyra.**

'**Lycka till, Harry', mumlade han. Han vände på klacken och med ett svep av manteln var han försvunnen.**

**En bris krusade de välskötta häckarna på Privet Drive, som låg tyst och prydlig under den bläcksvarta himlen, den sista plats i världen där man kunde vänta sig att häpnadsväckande saker skulle äga rum. Harry Potter vände sig runt inuti filtarna utan att vakna. Hans ena lilla hand slöt sig om brevet intill och han sov vidare, utan att veta att han var speciell, utan att veta att han var berömd, utan att veta att han skulle väckas om några timmar av mrs Dursleys skrik då hon öppnade ytterdörren för att sätta ut mjölkflaskorna, och inte heller visste han att han under de följande veckorna skulle få tjuvnyp och knuffar av sin kusin Dudley … han kunde inte veta att folk, som möttes i hemlighet runt om i landet, i just detta ögonblick höjde sina glas och sade med dämpade röster:**

'**Skål för Harry Potter – pojken som överlevde!'**"

"Det var slutet av kapitlet", sa Remus tungt, och lade tillbaka boken på bordet. Lily sträckte sig fram för att plocka upp den.

"Har någon något emot det?" frågade hon och tog tystnaden som ett nej. Hon log svagt och vände sidan för att börja på nästa kapitel.

"Kapitel två: **Glaset som försvann…**"

* * *

><p><strong>Det var det! :D För er som inte orkade läsa disclaimern påminner jag igen om att jag <span>inte<span> skrev den här berättelse, jag översätter bara. ;) **_Faye-The-BookWolf_ skrev den på engelska.****


	3. 2, Glaset som försvann

**Lily och Marodörerna läser Harry Potter och De Vises Sten.**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting****. Berättelsen är skriven av _Faye-The-BookWolf,_ på engelska, men jag översätter den till svenska här. Jag rekommenderar att ni läser hennes berättelser också, och om det är något ni vill föreslå bör ni vända er till henne. Karaktärerna och allt citerat direkt ur boken tillhör J.K. Rowling. Boken jag har använt (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) är översatt av Lena Fries-Gedin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story is written by _Faye-The-BookWolf,_ in english, but I translate it to Swedish here. I recommend that you read her stories too, and if you want to suggest something you should talk to her. The characters and everything directly quoted from the book belongs to J.K. Rowling. The book that I've used (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten) is translated by Lena Fries-Gedin.**

**Säg gärna vad ni vill att jag ska förbättra, om jag ska översätta något på ett annat sätt o.s.v. ;D**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Glaset som försvann<strong>", läste Lily.

"**Närmare tio år hade gått sedan Dursleys vaknade och fann systersonen på trappsteget utanför dörren, men Privet Drive hade nästan inte alls förändrats. Solen steg upp över samma välvårdade trädgårdar framför husen och lyste upp mässingsfyran på Dursleys ytterdörr; den smög sig in i deras vardagsrum, som var nästan exakt likadant som det hade varit den kvällen då mr Dursley hade sett den ödesdigra nyhetsrapporten om ugglorna. Det var bara fotografierna på spiselhyllan som visade hur lång tid det verkligen hade gått. Tio år tidigare hade det funnits massvis med bilder av något som såg ut som en stor skär badboll iförd pösiga hattar i olika färger, men Dudley Dursley var inte längre någon baby, och nu visade fotografierna en stor, blond pojke som cyklade på sin första cykel, satt i en karusell på marknaden, spelade dataspel med sin pappa och blev kramad och kysst av sin mamma. Rummet visade inga som helst tecken på att det också bodde en annan pojke i huset.**"

"Han kanske inte är där längre!" sa Sirius glatt. "Jag, Måntand eller Slingersvans kanske har tagit hand om honom!"

"Jag hoppas det", suckade James.

"**Men Harry Potter fanns fortfarande där –**"

"Fan", suckade James och Sirius.

"**han låg och sov för tillfället, men det skulle han inte göra länge till. Hans moster Petunia var vaken och det var hennes gälla röst som utgjorde dagens första oljud.**

'**Upp med dig! Kliv upp! Nu med detsamma!'**"

"Jag har också väckts av den rösten", sa Lily och rynkade näsan. "Det är inte behagligt…"

"**Harry vaknade med ett ryck. Hans moster knackade hårt på dörren igen.**

'**Upp med dig!' skrek hon. Harry hörde hur hon gick mot köket och sedan ljudet av stekpannan när den sattes på spisen. Han rullade över på rygg och försökte komma ihåg drömmen han hade haft. Den hade varit en bra dröm. En flygande motorcykel hade varit med i den. Han hade en konstig känsla av att han hade haft samma dröm förut.**"

"Det var inte en dröm!" skrek Sirius upphetsat. "Det var min motorcykel!"

Remus skakade på huvudet åt hundanimagusen.

"**Mostern var tillbaka utanför hans dörr.**

'**Är du uppstigen än?' frågade hon.**

'**Nästan', sade Harry.**

'**Nå, raska på nu, jag vill att du ska se efter stekfläsket i pannan. Och våga bara inte låta det brännas vid, jag vill att allt ska vara perfekt på Duddys födelsedag.'**"

"Tvingade de honom att laga mat?" sa Lily i ett farligt tonfall.

"Han är bara tio år gammal!" morrade James och knöt nävarna.

"**Harry stönade.**

'**Vad sa du?' fräste mostern genom dörren.**"

"Han sa ingenting, din dumma häst!" morrade Sirius.

"'**Ingenting, ingenting…'**

**Dudleys födelsedag – hur kunde han ha glömt det? Harry klev långsamt ur sängen och började se sig om efter strumpor. Han hittade ett par under sängen, och sedan han befriat en av dem från en spindel drog han på sig dem. Harry var van vid spindlar, för det trånga skrymslet under trappan var fullt av dem, och det var där han sov.**"

"VA?" skrek Lily, hennes ögon flammade av vrede.

James hoppade upp och slog våldsamt näven i väggen, medan han svor lågt.

Sirius och Remus såg mordiska ut.

"**När han hade klätt sig gick han genom hallen in i köket. Bordet var nästan dolt under Dudleys alla födelsedagspresenter. Det såg ut som om Dudley hade fått den nya datorn han önskade sig, för att inte nämna den nya teven, hans andra, och tävlingscykeln.**"

"Varför skulle en fet jävel vilja ha en tävlingscykel?"

"Sirius", sa Lily tillrättavisande, men hon såg fortfarande upprörd ut.

"**Exakt varför Dudley ville ha en tävlingscykel var en gåta för Harry, eftersom Dudley var väldigt tjock och avskydde motion –**"

"Se, Harry håller med mig!"

"**såvida det inte rörde sig om att dunka och slå på någon förstås. Dudleys älsklingsslagpåse var Harry –**"

James svor lågt och Lily knep ihop ögonen i ett försök att kontrollera sin ilska innan hon började läsa igen.

"**men det var inte ofta han fick tag i honom. Harry såg inte så ut, men han var mycket snabb.**"

"Bra", sa marodörerna i kör.

"**Det kanske hade något att göra med att bo i ett mörkt skrymsle, men Harry hade alltid varit liten och mager för sin ålder.**"

Sirius skrattade och James morrade åt honom.

"Ledsen, Harry", sa han retsamt till boken, "men din pappa var också så när han var yngre."

"**Han såg ännu mindre ut än han faktiskt var, för det enda han hade att sätta på sig var Dudleys gamla kläder och Dudley var ungefär fem gånger större än han. Harry hade ett smalt ansikte, knotiga knän, svart hår och klargröna ögon.**"

"Precis som Lily", sa James drömmande, och stirrade på den nämnda kvinnan.

Lilys kinder blev svagt rosa, men hon behöll fattningen och fortsatte läsa.

"**Han bar runda glasögon som hölls ihop av en massa tejpbitar som minne av alla de gånger Dudley hade boxat honom på näsan.**"

James blev på dåligt humör igen och Sirius muttrade om alla de saker han skulle vilja göra mot "den tjocka jäveln".

"**Det enda Harry gillade i sitt eget utseende var ett mycket smalt ärr i pannan som hade formen av en sicksackblixt. Han hade haft det så länge han kunde minnas och den första sak han kunde komma ihåg att han frågat sin moster Petunia om var hur han hade fått det.**

'**I bilolyckan när dina föräldrar dog", hade hon sagt.**"

"Sa hon till honom att vi dog i en bilolycka?" väste Lily, hennes vanligtvis klara smaragdgröna ögon hade smalnat till farliga springor.

"'**Och kom inte med några frågor.'**

**Kom inte med några frågor – det var första regeln för ett lugnt liv hos Dursleys.**

**Morbror Vernon kom in i köket då Harry stod där och vände fläsket i pannan.**

'**Kamma dig!' röt han till morgonhälsning.**"

"Det fungerar aldrig. Det är det Otämjbara Potter-håret." James körde självmedvetet en hand genom sitt eget hår.

Lily himlade med ögonen och Sirius skrattade.

"**Ungefär en gång i veckan tittade morbror Vernon upp över kanten på tidningen och skrek att Harry behövde klippa håret. Harry måste ha klippt håret många fler gånger än resten av pojkarna i hans klass sammanlagt, men det spelade ingen roll, hans hår växte helt enkelt på det videt – över hela huvudet.**"

"Precis som far sin", flinade Sirius och Remus skrattade lite.

"**Harry höll på att steka ägg då Dudley till sist kom in i köket tillsammans med sin mamma. Dudley var mycket lik morbror Vernon. Han hade ett stort, skärt ansikte, just ingen hals, små vattniga blå ögon och kraftigt, blont hår som låg slätt över hans tjocka, feta huvud.**"

"Smickrande beskrivning", sa James sarkastiskt.

"**Moster Petunia sade ofta att Dudley såg ut som en babyängel – Harry sade ofta att Dudley såg ut som en gris i peruk.**"

Det var en kort paus innan alla brast i skratt.

"Din son är genial", skrattade Sirius.

"**Harry satte tallrikarna med ägg och bacon på bordet, vilket var svårt eftersom det inte fanns mycket plats. Under tiden var Dudley fullt upptagen med att räkna sina presenter. Han blev lång i ansiktet.**

'**Trettiosex', sade han och tittade upp på sin mamma och pappa. 'Det är två mindre än förra året.'**"

"Merlin. Jag känner INGEN som får så mycket!" utropade James.

"Gör du inte?" frågade Lily. Tidigare samma dag skulle hon ha antagit att han var en av de människorna som faktiskt fick så mycket, men nu var hon inte så säker.

"Nepp. Jag menar, visst, mina föräldrar har det rätt gott ställt … men jag är inte bortskämd för det. Jag får några presenter från dem på min födelsedag tillsammans med presenter från mina vänner och det räcker för mig."

Lily log mot honom.

"'**Älskling, du har inte räknat faster Marges present, titta, den ligger under den här stora från mamma och pappa.'**"

Sirius fnös.

"'**Okej, trettiosju då', sade Dudley och blev röd i ansiktet.**

**Harry, som kunde se att ett stort Dudleyraserianfall var på väg, började glufsa i sig stekfläsket så fort som möjligt för den händelse att Dudley skulle välta bordet.**"

"Och vid hans ålder, också", suckade Remus och skakade på huvudet.

"**Moster Petunia vädrade tydligen fara hon också, för hon sade hastigt:**

'**Och vi ska köpa två presenter till åt dig när vi är ute idag. Vad säger du om det, gullungen min? Två presenter till. Blir det bra?'**"

James sade bittert; "Så han får trettionio presenter, jag undrar hur många Harry får? Inga, antagligen."

De andra nickade medhållande, men såg sorgsna ut.

"**Dudley tänkte efter ett ögonblick. Det såg ut att vålla honom stor ansträngning. Till slut sade han långsamt:**

'**Så då får jag trettio … trettio…'**"

"Men kom igen!" utropade Remus. "Till och med Sirius kan räkna ut det!"

"Ja", höll Sirius med. Sedan rynkade han pannan, förvirrad. "Vänta … va?"

Det ryckte i Lilys mungipor och James skrattade.

"'**Trettionio, hjärtat mitt', sade moster Petunia.**

'**Jaså.' Dudley satte sig tungt ner och grep tag i det närmaste paketet. 'Okej då.'**

**Morbror Vernon skrockade.**

'**Den lille rackaren vill ha valuta för pengarna, precis som far sin. Så ska det låta, Dudley!' Han rufsade Dudley i håret.**

**I samma ögonblick ringde telefonen och moster Petunia gick för att svara medan Harry och morbror Vernon såg på hur Dudley packade upp tävlingscykeln, en filmkamera, ett fjärrmanövrerat flygplan, sexton nya dataspel och en videobandspelare. Han höll just på att slita av pappret från ett guldarmbandsur när moster Petunia kom tillbaka från telefonen med ett både ilsket och oroligt ansiktsuttryck.**

'**Dåliga nyheter, Vernon', sade hon. 'Mrs Figg har brutit benet. Hon kan inte ta emot honom.'**"

"Han har ett namn, Petunia", sa Lily upprört.

"**Hon knyckte på huvudet i riktning mot Harry.**

**Dudley gapade i förfäran men Harrys hjärta tog ett skutt. Varje år på Dudleys födelsedag tog hans föräldrar med honom och en kamrat ut hela dagen, gick på nöjesfält, hamburgerbarer eller på bio. Varje år fick Harry lov att tillbringa dagen hos mrs Figg, en tokig gammal dam som bodde två gator längre bort. Harry avskydde att vara hemma hos henne. Hela huset luktade kål och mrs Figg tvingade honom att se på fotografier av alla katter hon någonsin hade ägt.**"

Sirius ryste.

"Stackars Harry. Alla de där katterna … ugh."

"'**Vad ska vi nu ta oss till?' sade moster Petunia och tittade ursinnigt på Harry som om han hade planerat det hela. Harry visste att han borde känna sig ledsen för att mrs Figg hade brutit benet, men det var inte lätt när han tänkte på att det skulle dröja ett helt år innan han måste titta på Tibbles, Snowy, mr Paws och Tufty igen.**"

Sirius nickade medhållande.

Lily lade armarna i kors och hennes ögon smalnade något.

"Okej. Vad är problemet?"

"Ehm … vad menar du, Evans?"

"Jag menar: Varför reagerar du konstigt när det nämns något om hundar eller katter?"

"Uhm … ja … eh…"

"Han var attackerad av en katt en gång. Han hatar dem allihop nu", sa James snabbt.

Lilys ögon smalnade, hon köpte det uppenbarligen inte, men hon fortsatte att läsa.

"'**Vi kunde ringa till Marge', föreslog morbror Vernon.**

'**Var inte dum, Vernon, hon avskyr pojken.'**

**Dursleys pratade ofta om Harry på det här viset, som om han inte var där – eller snarare som om han var något väldigt otrevligt som inte kunde förstå dem, som en snigel till exempel.**"

Lily rynkade pannan åt det, om än lite sorgset.

"Åh, Tuni … Varför…?" viskade hon för sig själv.

"'**Vad sägs om vad-är-det-nu-hon-heter, din väninna … Yvonne?'**

'**På semester på Mallorca', fräste moster Petunia.**

'**Ni kan väl bara lämna mig här', insköt Harry förhoppningsfult (han skulle kunna titta på sådant han ville se på teve som omväxling och kanske till och med försöka sig på Dudleys dator).**"

"Knappast troligt", sa James bittert.

"**Moster Petunia såg ut som om hon just hade svalt en citron.**

'**Så att vi ska hitta huset i ruiner när vi kommer tillbaka?' brummade hon ilsket.**"

"Han kommer inte att spränga huset i bitar!" skrek James.

"Men han borde göra det", sa Sirius med ett elakt flin.

"'**Jag ska inte spränga huset i bitar', sade Harry, men de lyssnade inte.**"

James såg häpen ut men log lite.

"'**Vi kunde kanske ta med honom till djurparken', sade moster Petunia långsamt, '… och lämna honom i bilen …'**

'**Bilen är ny, han får inte sitta i den ensam …'**

**Dudley började gråta högljutt. I själva verket grät han inte på riktigt, det hade gått många år sedan han verkligen grät, men han visste att hon han rynkade ihop ansiktet och tjöt, så skulle hans mamma ge honom vad han än önskade.**

'**Sötaste lilla Diddydums –**"

James och Sirius stirrade på varandra, och började plötsligt tjuta av skratt. Remus tillät sig själv lite skrockande och Lily flinade hämndlystet.

"Hon är sig verkligen lik", fnös hon och himlade med ögonen.

"**gråt inte, mamsen ska inte låta honom förstöra din alldeles speciella dag!' skrek hon och slog armarna om honom.**

'**Jag … vill … inte … att … han … s-s-ska komma med!' tjöt Dudley mellan våldsamma låtsassnyftningar. 'Han f-f-förstör alltid allting!' Han flinade elakt mot Harry genom en springa i sin mammas famn.**"

Lilys och James ögon smalnade.

"**Just då ringde det på ytterdörren.**

'**Å herregud, de är redan här!' sade moster Petunia alldeles utom sig – och ett ögonblick senare ko Dudleys bäste vän, Piers Polkiss, intravande med sin mamma. Han var för det mesta den som höll fast armarna bakom ryggen på folk medan Dudley slog dem. Dudley slutade omedelbart att låtsasgråta.**"

"Det slår jag vad om att han gjorde", sa Remus äcklat.

"**En halvtimme senare satt Harry, som knappt kunde tro sin lycka, i baksätet på familjen Dursleys bil tillsammans med Piers och Dudley, på väg till djurparken för första gången i sitt liv. Hans moster och morbror hade inte kommit på någonting annat att göra med honom, men innan de gav sig iväg hade morbror Vernon tagit Harry avsides.**

'**Jag varnar dig', sade han och lade sitt stora blodröda ansikte tätt intill Harrys, 'jag varnar dig nu, gosse lille, om du hittar på några konstigheter, vad det än är, så får du stanna i det där skrymslet från och med nu ända fram till jul.'**

'**Jag tänker inte göra nånting', sade Harry. 'På hedersord …'**

**Men morbror Vernon trodde honom inte. Det var det aldrig någon som gjorde.**"

"Mitt stackars barn …" sa Lily mjukt.

"**Problemet var att underliga saker ofta hände runt Harry och det var ingen idé att tala om för Dursleys att det inte var han som fick dem att hända.**

**En gång hade moster Petunia, som var trött på att Harry kom tillbaka från frisören och såg ut som om han inte hade varit där över huvud taget, tagit en kökssax och klippt hans hår så kort att han nästan blev skallig med undantag av luggen, som hon lämnade kvar 'för att dölja det där hemska ärret'.**"

Lily grimaserade och James såg arg ut när de läste det.

"**Dudley hade närapå skrattat ihjäl sig åt Harry, som tillbringade en sömnlös natt med att föreställa sig hur det skulle bli dagen därpå i skolan, där alla redan skrattade åt honom för hans säckiga kläder och tejpade glasögon.**"

Lily såg sorgsen ut.

"**Men när han steg upp på morgonen hade han funnit sitt hår exakt likadant som det hade varit innan moster Petunia klippte av det.**"

"Schysst!" skrattade James och Sirius.

"**Han hade fått en veckas förvisning till sitt skrymsle för det, trots att han hade försökt förklara att han **_**inte kunde**_** förklara hur det hade vuxit tillbaka så fort.**"

"Han gjorde det inte med flit!" skrek Lily.

"**En annan gång hade moster Petunia försökt kränga på honom en motbjudande gammal tröja som hade varit Dudleys (brun med orangegula prickar).**"

"Usch!" sa Lily äcklat. Marodörerna såg också äcklade ut, och kände sympati för Harry.

"**Ju hårdare hon försökte pressa ner den över huvudet på honom, desto mindre verkade den bli, tills den till sist kunde ha passat en marionettdocka, men definitivt inte passade Harry. Moster Petunia hade kommit fram till att den måste ha krympt i tvätten och till sin stora lättnad slapp Harry något straff.**"

"Bra", sa James och nickade.

"**Å andra sidan hade han råkat väldigt illa ut när han upptäcktes på taket till skolköket. Dudleys gäng hade so vanligt jagat honom, när Harry, lika mycket till sin egen förvåning som till någon annans, plötsligt befann sig sittande där på skorstenen.**"

"Wow … han flög!" flinade James.

"Jag tror att han transfererade sig", kontrade Sirius.

"Flög."

"Transfererade."

"Flög."

"Håll käften!" snäste Remus.

"**Dursleys hade fått ett mycket ilsket brev från Harrys rektor som meddelade att Harry hade klättrat upp på skolbyggnaderna. Men det enda han hade försökt göra (vilket han ropade till morbror Vernon genom den låsta dörren till sitt skrymsle) var att hoppa bakom de stora soptunnorna utanför köksdörrarna. Harry antog att vinden hade fångat honom mitt i språnget.**"

"Se? Han flög!"

Remus stönade.

"**Men i dag skulle ingenting gå snett. Det var till och med värt att vara tillsammans med Dudley och Piers för att få tillbringa dagen på ett annat ställe än skolan, hans trånga krypin eller mrs Figgs kålstinkande vardagsrum.**"

Lily suckade. "Varför får jag en känsla av att nånting kommer att gå fel?"

Sirius ryckte på axlarna, men James såg ut som om han höll med henne.

"**Medan morbror Vernon körde klagade han för moster Petunia. Han gillade att klaga över saker och ting: folk på jobbet, Harry, kommunalpolitikerna, Harry, banken och Harry var bara några av hans älsklingsämnen. Den här morgonen var det motorcyklar.**"

"Hmm … jag undrar vad han gillar att klaga över mest?" sa James sarkastiskt.

"Det kan inte vara Harry eller nåt", fortsatte Sirius.

"'… **dånar fram som galningar, de där unga ligisterna', sade han då en motorcykel körde om dem.**

'**Jag hade en dröm om en motorcykel', sade Harry, som plötsligt kom ihåg den. 'Den flög.'**"

"Åh, Harry …" stönade Lily.

"Det var inte en smart sak att säga", suckade James.

"**Morbror Vernon var nära att köra in i bilen framför. Han vände sig helt om i sätet och vrålade åt Harry med ett ansikte som såg ut som en jättelik rödbeta med mustasch:**

'**MOTORCYKLAR FLYGER INTE!"**

**Dudley och Piers fnissade.**

'**Jag vet att de inte gör det', sade Harry. 'Det var bara en dröm.'**"

"Det var det inte alls", sa Sirius tjurigt.

"**Men han önskade att han inte hade sagt någonting. Om det fanns någonting som Dursleys avskydde ännu mer än när han kom med frågor, var det när han pratade om saker som betedde sig på ett sätt som de inte borde, och det spelade ingen roll om det var i en dröm eller till och med i en tecknad serie – de tycktes tro att han kunde få farliga idéer.**

**Det var en mycket solig lördag och det vimlade av familjer med barn i djurparken. Mr och mrs Dursley köpte stora chokladglassar åt Dudley och Piers vid ingången och eftersom den leende damen i glassvagnen hade frågat Harry vad han ville ha innan de han dra honom därifrån, köpte de en billig isglass med citronsmak åt honom.**"

"Det är bättre än inget, antar jag", suckade James.

"**Den var faktiskt riktigt god, tänkte Harry, och slickade på den medan de tittade på en gorilla som kliade sig i huvudet och var anmärkningsvärt lik Dudley, frånsett att den inte var blond.**"

De skrattade alla extra högt åt det.

"**Harry hade den bästa förmiddagen han hade haft på länge. Han såg noga till att gå en liten bit från Dursleys så att Dudley och Piers, som började bli uttråkade på djuren fram emot lunchdags, inte skulle återfalla i sin favoritsysselsättning att slå honom. De åt på djurparkens restaurang och när Dudley fick ett raseriutbrott för att hans efterrättsglass varvad med frukt inte var tillräckligt stor, köpte morbror Vernon en ny åt honom och Harry fick lov att göra slut på den första.**"

"Vilken bortskämd skitunge!"

"**Efteråt kände Harry att han borde ha vetat att alltsammans var alldeles för bra för att hålla i sig.**"

"Åh nej", stönade Lily tyst.

"**Efter lunchen gick de till ormhuset. Det var svalt och mörkt där inne, med upplysta fönsterburar hela vägen utmed väggarna. Bakom glaset krälade och slingrade sig alla möjliga sorters ödlor och ormar över bitar av trä och sten. Dudley och Piers ville se väldiga, giftiga kobror och tjocka människokrossande pytonormar. Dudley hittade snabbt den största ormen på hela stället. Den kunde ha rullat sin kropp två gånger runt morbror Vernons bil och kramat ihop den till en soptunna, men just för ögonblicket såg den inte ut att vara på det humöret. I själva verket låg den försänkt i djup sömn.**

**Dudley stod med näsan hårt tryckt mot glaset och stirrade på de glänsande bruna ringlarna.**

'**Gör så att den rör på sig', sade han med gnällig röst till sin pappa. Morbror Vernon bultade på glaset, men ormen rörde sig inte ur fläcken.**

'**Gör om det', befallde Dudley. Morbror Vernon knackade häftigt med knogarna mot glaset, men ormen snusade bara lugnt vidare.**

'**Usch, vad det här är tråkigt', gnällde Dudley. Han masade sig långsamt därifrån.**"

"Det är du också", muttrade Sirius.

"**Harry ställde sig tätt intill glasburen och tittade uppmärksamt på ormen. Han skulle inte ha varit förvånad om den själv hade dött av tråkighet – inget sällskap förutom idiotiska människor som trummade med fingrarna mot glaset och försökte störa den dagarna i ända. Det var värre än att ha ett skrymsle till sovrum, där den enda besökaren var moster Petunia som hamrade på dörren för att väcka en, för han fick åtminstone vistas i resten av huset ibland.**"

Remus och Lily skakade sina huvuden åt det.

"**Ormen öppnade plötsligt sina lysande små ögon. Långsamt, mycket långsamt, lyfte den på huvudet tills ögonen var i jämnhöjd med Harrys.**

_**Den blinkade**_**.**"

"Ursäkta …?" sade James långsamt.

"Den … blinkade …?" sade Lily och rynkade pannan.

"**Harry stirrade. Sedan tittade han sig hastigt omkring för att se om det var någon som betraktade honom. Det var det inte. Han tittade tillbaka på ormen och blinkade han också.**"

"Neeej …" stönade James. "Uppmuntra den inte!"

"**Ormen knyckte på huvudet i riktning mot morbror Vernon och Dudley och höjde sedan ögonen mot taket. Den gav Harry en blick som alldeles tydligt sade:**

'_**Såna där råkar jag jämt ut för.'**_"

"Jag kan inte fatta att han pratar med en orm", stönade James.

"Hur kan han prata parselspråket?" frågade Lily, men fick inget svar.

"'**Jag vet' mumlade Harry genom glaset, fastän han inte var säker på att ormen kunde höra honom. 'Det måste vara väldigt irriterande.'**

**Ormen nickade häftigt.**

'**Varifrån kommer du förresten?' frågade Harry.**

**Ormen slog med stjärten mot en liten skylt bredvid glaset. Harry kikade på den.**

_**Boa Constrictor, Brasilien.**_

'**Var det bra där?'**

**Boaormen slog med stjärten mot skylten igen och Harry läste vidare: **_**Det här exemplaret är förr i djurparken**_**.**

'**Å, jag förstår, så du har aldrig varit i Brasilien?'**"

"Jag kan inte riktigt förstå det…" mumlade James, men suckade sedan. "Men … det spelar väl ingen roll … så länge ingen på Hogwarts for reda på det. Folk kan vara väldigt … fördomsfulla."

"**Då ormen skakade på huvudet fick ett öronbedövande tjut bakom Harry dem båda att hoppa till:**

'**DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! KOM OCH TITTA PÅ DEN HÄR ORMEN! NI KAN ALDRIG TRO VAD DEN GÖR!'**

**Dudley kom vaggande mot dem så snabbt han förmådde.**

'**Ur vägen med dig', sade han och boxade Harry i revbenen. Harry som var helt oförberedd föll hårt omkull på betonggolvet.**"

"RÖR HONOM INTE DIN FETA JÄVEL!" skrek James, Sirius och – förvånansvärt nog – Lily.

"**Det som inträffade härnäst gick så fort att ingen såg hur det gick till – i ena sekunden stod Piers och Dudley lutade tätt intill glaset och i nästa sekund hade de hoppat bakåt vrålande av skräck.**"

"Det här kommer bli bra", flinade Sirius.

"**Harry satte sig upp och drog efter andan; glasfönstret på framsidan av boa constrictorns bur hade försvunnit.**"

"GRYMT!" skrek Sirius och James.

"Imponerande oavsiktlig magi", sa Remus leende.

"**Den väldiga ormen höll snabbt på att rulla ut sig i hela sin längd och slingrade sig ut på golvet – överallt inne i ormhuset började människor skrika och springa mot utgångarna.**

**Då ormen hastigt gled förbi Harry kunde han ha svurit på att en låg, väsande röst sade:**

'**Ssse upp för Brasilien, för här kommer jag … Tack ssså mycket, amigo.'**

**Djurskötaren i ormhuset var alldeles chockad.**

'**Men glaset', sade han om och om igen, 'vart tog glaset vägen?'**

**Direktören för djurparken lagade själv till en kopp starkt sött te till moster Petunia medan han bad om ursäkt gång på gång. Piers och Dudley kunde bara stamma osammanhängande. För såvitt Harry hade sett, hade ormen inte gjort någonting förutom att lekfullt nafsa efter deras hälar då den gled förbi, men när allesammans till sist var tillbaka i morbror Vernons bil berättade Dudley hur den nästan hade bitit av honom benet, medan Piers svor på att den hade försökt klämma honom till döds.**"

"Önskar att den hade gjort det", muttrade Sirius.

"**Men det värsta av allt, åtminstone för Harry, var när Piers lugnade ner sig tillräckligt för att säga:**

'**Harry pratade med den, visst gjorde du det, Harry?'**"

"DIN RÅTTLIKNANDE SKITUNGE!"

"Sirius!" snäste Lily, som inte såg alltför glad ut själv.

"**Morbror Vernon väntade tills Piers väl var ute ur huset innan han gav sig på Harry. Han var så arg att han knappt kunde tala. Han lyckades säga:**

'**Gå … ditt krypin … stanna … ingen mat'**"

"Du gör bäst i att ge honom mat, Dursley", varnade Lily i ett farligt tonfall. James nickade ursinnigt.

"**innan han föll ihop i en stol och moster Petunia måste springa efter en stor konjak åt honom.**

**Harry låg i sitt mörka skrymsle mycket senare och önskade att han hade haft en klocka. Han visste inte hur mycket klockan var och han kunde inte vara säker på att Dursleys sov ännu. Innan de gjorde det kunde han inte ta risken att smyga sig in i köket för att få lite mat.**"

James log stolt.

"En sann marodör i träning."

"Merlin, rädda oss…" muttrade Lily.

"**Han hade bott hos Dursleys i nästan tio år, tio olyckliga år, så länge han kunde minnas, ända sedan han var baby och hans föräldrar dog i den där bilolyckan. Han kunde inte minnas att han var med i bilen när hans föräldrar hade dött. Ibland, när han riktigt ansträngde sitt minne under långa timmar i skrymslet, dök det upp en underlig bild för hans inre: en bländande blixt av grönt ljus och en brännande smärta i hans panna.**"

"Han … överlevde han den dödande förbannelsen?" viskade Lily, som hade blivit alldeles blek.

James såg precis lika blek och chockad ut.

"Det låter så …"

"Wow …" sa Sirius, och gapade lite.

"Mitt stackars barn", viskade Lily, med ögon blanka av tårar.

"**Det var nog kraschen, trodde han, fastän han inte kunde föreställa sig var allt det gröna ljuset kom ifrån. Sina föräldrar kunde han inte alls komma ihåg.**"

Lily och James såg ännu sorgsnare ut åt detta.

"**Hans morbror och moster talade aldrig om dem, och naturligtvis var han förbjuden att komma med några frågor. Det fanns inga fotografier av dem i huset.**

**När Harry var yngre hade han drömt och drömt om att någon okänd släkting skulle komma och ta honom med sig bort därifrån, men det hade aldrig inträffat;**"

"Jag förstår inte!" utbrast Sirius. "Var är jag, Slingersvans och Måntand?"

"Slingersvans, Måntand och jag, Sirius", rättade Remus automatiskt, men rynkade sedan pannan.

"Jag vet inte."

"**Dursleys var hans enda familj. Ändå tyckte han ibland (eller hoppades kanske) att främlingar på gatan verkade känna honom. Mycket konstiga främlingar också för den delen. En pytteliten man i en lilafärgad hög hatt hade bugad sig för honom en gång när han var ute och handlade med moster Petunia och Dudley. Efter att ursinnigt ha frågat Harry om han kände mannen hade moster Petunia störtat ut med dem ur affären utan att köpa någonting. En gammal kvinna med virrigt utseende helt klädd i grönt hade vinkat glatt åt honom en gång på en buss. En skallig man i en mycket lång purpurröd kappa hade faktiskt skakat hans hand på gatan häromdagen och sedan gått sin väg utan ett ord. Det underligaste med alla de här främlingarna var deras sätt att verka försvinna i samma ögonblick som Harry försökte ta sig en närmare titt på dem.**

**I skolan hade Harry ingen alls. Alla visste att Dudleys gäng avskydde den där konstige Harry Potter i sina säckiga gamla kläder och trasiga glasögon, och ingen ville sätta sig upp mot Dudleys gäng.**"

"Det var slutet av kapitlet", sa Lily och gav boken till Sirius.

Sirius öppnade den och började läsa; "Kapitel tre. **Breven från ingen …**"

* * *

><p><strong>Yey, än en gång har du läst ända ner till botten! :D Jag håller på och jobbar med kapitel 3 just nu, har faktiskt kommit mer än hälften, men räkna inte med att den kommer förrän nästa söndag, eftersom jag alltid jobbar mer på helgerna. ;)<strong>


	4. 3, Breven från ingen

**Lily och Marodörerna läser Harry Potter och De Vises Sten.**

**Tack för alla reviews! De är uppskattade, så att jag vet att jag ska fortsätta att översätta. Jag är glad att ni gillar berättelsen. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting****. Berättelsen är skriven av _Faye-The-BookWolf,_ på engelska, men jag översätter den till svenska här. Jag rekommenderar att ni läser hennes berättelser också, och om det är något ni vill föreslå bör ni vända er till henne. Karaktärerna och allt citerat direkt ur boken tillhör J.K. Rowling. Boken jag har använt (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) är översatt av Lena Fries-Gedin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story is written by _Faye-The-BookWolf,_ in english, but I translate it to Swedish here. I recommend that you read her stories too, and if you want to suggest something you should talk to her. The characters and everything directly quoted from the book belongs to J.K. Rowling. The book that I've used (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) is translated by Lena Fries-Gedin.**

**Säg gärna vad ni vill att jag ska förbättra, om jag ska översätta något på ett annat sätt o.s.v. ;D**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Breven från ingen<strong>", läste Sirius och flinade.

"Hogwarts?" frågade James och flinade sedan också. "Utmärkt."

"**Den brasilianska boaormens rymning gav upphov till det längsta straff Harry någonsin hade fått. När han äntligen tilläts komma ut ur sitt skrymsle igen, hade sommarlovet börjat –**"

Lily rynkade pannan.

"Jag hoppas verkligen att de lät honom gå till skolan!"

"**och Dudley hade redan haft sönder sin nya filmkamera, kvaddat sitt fjärrstyrda flygplan och, när han första gången gav sig ut på sin nya tävlingscykel, kört på gamla mrs Figg då hon gick över Privet Drive på sina kryckor.**"

"Bortskämda unge", muttrade de tre marodörerna.

"Det där är fruktansvärt", sade Lily och rynkade pannan.

"**Harry var glad att skolan var slut, men det fanns ingen möjlighet att slippa undan Dudleys gäng som kom och hälsade på i huset varenda dag. Piers, Dennis, Malcolm och Gordon var allesammans storvuxna och dumma, men eftersom Dudley var den störste och dummaste i hela högen var det han som var ledaren.**"

"Åh, vilken bra idé", sa Remus sarkastiskt.

"**Resten av dem deltog med stor förtjusning i Dudleys älsklingssport: Hetsa Harry.**"

Alla fyra morrade åt det.

"**Det var därför som Harry tillbringade så mycket tid som möjligt utomhus. Han vandrade omkring och tänkte på sommarlovets slut där han kunde skymta en liten, liten stråle av hopp. När det blev september skulle han börja i en ny skola, och för första gången i sitt liv skulle han inte vara tillsammans med Dudley. Dudley hade blivit antagen vid morbror Vernons gamla privatskola, Smeltings. Piers Polkiss skulle också gå där. Harry, å andra sidan, skulle gå i Stonewall High, den kommunala skolan. Dudley tyckte att det var väldigt kul.**"

"Han ska inte till Stonewall High, han ska till HOGWARTS!" Skrek James rasande.

"'**De doppar ner folks huvud i toaletten första dan i Stonewall', talade han om för Harry. 'Vill du komma upp på övervåningen och öva?'**

'**Nej tack', sade Harry. 'Den stackars toaletten där uppe har aldrig haft nåt så vidrigt som ditt huvud inuti sig – den kunde bli illamående.' Sedan sprang han innan Dudley hann fatta vad han hade sagt.**"

Alla skrattade åt det.

"Den var bra, Harry!" flinade Sirius.

"**En dag i juli tog moster Petunia med sig Dudley in till London för att köpa honom en skoluniform till Smeltings och lämnade Harry hos mrs Figg.**"

Sirius såg förskräckt ut.

"Kattdamen? NEEEEJ! Stackars Baby Taggis."

"**Mrs Figg var inte fulls så tråkig som vanligt. Det visade sig att hon hade brutit benet då hon snavade över en av sina katter och hon verkade inte riktigt lika förtjust i dem som tidigare. Hon lät Harry titta på teve och gav honom en bit chokladkaka som smakade som om hon hade haft den i åtskilliga år.**"

"… blä."

"**Samma kväll struttade Dudley omkring i vardagsrummet och visade upp sig i sin splitternya skoluniform. Pojkarna på Smeltings bar rödbruna frackrockar, orangegula knickerbockers och platta halmhattar som kallades för roddarhattar.**"

Alla började skratta åt Dudleys uniform.

"**De hade också grova käppar som de använde till att puckla på varandra med då lärarna inte såg på. Det ansågs vara god träning för deras framtida liv.**"

Remus ögonbryn försvann upp under hans hår.

Lily såg äcklad ut.

"**Morbror Vernon tittade på Dudley i hans nya knickerbockers och sade med skrovlig röst att det var det stoltaste ögonblicket i hans liv. Moster Petunia brast i gråt och sade att hon inte kunde tro att det var hennes söte Dudleyponke, han såg så stilig och vuxen ut. Harry vågade inte ta risken att säga någonting. Han trodde att två av hans revben nog redan var knäckta på grund av hans ansträngningar att hålla sig för skratt.**"

James flinade.

"**Det luktade förfärligt i köket morgonen därpå när Harry kom in till frukosten. Stanken verkade komma från en stor plåtbalja i diskhon. Han gick fram och tittade efter. Baljan var full av någonting som såg ut som smutsiga trasor som simmade i grått vatten.**

'**Vad är det här?' frågade han moster Petunia. Hennes läppar smalnade som de alltid gjorde om han vågade fråga någonting.**"

Lily suckade. "Åh Tuni …" sa hon sorgset.

"'**Din nya skoluniform', sade hon.**

'**Å', sade han, 'jag fattade inte att den måste vara så våt.'**"

Sirius fnös.

"Verkar som att han fick din hjärna, Tagghorn."

"Hallå!" skrek James förolämpat.

"'**Var inte dum', fräste moster Petunia. 'Jag håller på att färga några av Dudleys gamla saker gråa åt dig. De kommer att se ut precis som alla andras när jag är klar.'**"

"Säkert", sa Sirius sarkastiskt.

"**Det tvivlade Harry allvarligt på men trodde att det var bäst att inte säga emot. Han slog sig ner vid bordet och försökte låta bli att tänka på hur han skulle se ut på sin första dag i Stonewall High – förmodligen som om han var klädd i bitar av gammalt elefantskinn.**

**Dudley och morbror Vernon kom in, båda med rynkad näsa på grund av lukten från Harrys nya skoluniform. Morbror Vernon slog upp tidningen som vanligt och Dudley lade sin Smeltingkäpp, som han bar med sig överallt, med en smäll på bordet.**

**De hörde rasslet från brevinkastet och dunsen av brev på dörrmattan.**

'**Gå och hämta posten, Dudley', sade morbror Vernon.**"

"Ja, få den feta idioten att hämta den för en gångs skull", morrade James.

"'**Säg åt Harry att hämta den.'**

'**Hämta posten, Harry.'**

'**Säg åt Dudley att hämta den.'**

'**Peta på honom med din käpp, Dudley.'**

**Harry hoppade åt sidan för käppen och gick ut för att hämta posten. Det låg tre saker på dörrmattan: ett vykort från morbror Vernons syster Marge, som var på semester på The Isle of Wight, ett brunt kuvert som såg ut som en räkning och – **_**ett brev till Harry.**_"

"Ja!" jublade marodörerna och Lily.

"_**Mr H. Potter**_

_**Skrymslet under trappan**_"

Lily och James mulnade lite åt det.

"_**Privet Drive 4**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

**Kuvertet var tjockt och tungt, tillverkat av gulaktigt pergamentpapper och adressen var skriven med smaragdgrönt bläck. Det fanns inget frimärke.**

**När Harry med darrande hand vände på kuvertet, såg han ett blodrött vaxsigill med en vapensköld: ett lejon, en örn, en grävling och en orm som omgav ett stort 'H'.**"

"HOGWARTS HOGWARTS HOGGY WARTY HOGWARTS!" vrålade James och Sirius.

Det ryckte lite i Lilys ena öga.

"VARE SIG VI ÄR GAMLA OCH FLINTIS!"

"James. Sirius", sa Lily långsamt.

"ELLER UNGA MED SKRUBBSÅR PÅ KNÄNA!"

"Killar …" morrade Lily.

"VAR SNÄLL OCH SE TILL ATT VI NÅNTING OSS LÄR!"

"HÅLL KÄFTEN!" röt Lily, och killarna två pojkarna tystnade genast.

"'**Raska på där!' skrek morbror Vernon från köket. 'Vad håller du på med, letar du efter brevbomber?' Han skrockade åt sitt eget skämt.**

**Harry gick tillbaka till köket medan han fortfarande stirrade på sitt brev. Han räckte över räkningen och vykortet till morbror Vernon, satte sig ner vid bordet och började långsamt öppna det gula kuvertet.**

**Morbror Vernon slet upp räkningen, fnös förargat och slängde över vykortet till moster Petunia.**

'**Marge är sjuk', meddelade han henne. 'Åt nåt konstigt skaldjur …'**"

"Bra", muttrade Sirius. Han kände inte kvinnan, men han brydde sig inte det minsta.

"'**Pappa!' sade Dudley plötsligt. 'Pappa, Harry har nånting!'**"

"Håll käften, din feta jävel!" fräste James.

"**Harry var just på väg att veckla upp sitt brev, som var skrivet på samma tjocka pergamentpapper som kuvertet, när morbror Vernon häftigt ryckte det ur handen på honom.**"

"GE TILLBAKA DET!" skrek de fyra tonåringarna rasande.

"'**Det där är **_**mitt!**_**' sade Harry och försökte nappa åt sig det igen.**

'**Vem skulle skriva till dig?' sade morbror Vernon hånleende medan han skakade upp brevet med ena handen och kastade en blick på det. Hans ansikte växlade från rött till grönt fortare än ett trafikljus. Och det stannade inte vid det. På bara några sekunder hade det antagit samma gråvita färg som gammal gröt.**

'**P-P-Petunia!' flämtade han.**

**Dudley försökte få tag i brevet för att läsa det, men morbror Vernon höll upp det i luften utom räckhåll för honom. Moster Petunia tog det nyfiket och läste första raden. Hon grep sig om strupen och lät som om hon var på väg att kvävas.**

'**Vernon! Å, du store tid … Vernon!'**"

"Lite överdramatisk kanske?"

"Ja, det är så Tuni är", suckade Lily.

"**De stirrade på varandra och tycktes ha glömt att Harry och Dudley fortfarande var kvar i rummet. Dudley var inte van vid att man struntade i honom. Han knackade sin pappa hårt i huvudet med Smeltingkäppen.**

'**Jag vill läsa det där brevet', sade han med hög röst.**

'_**Jag**_** vill läsa det', sade Harry ursinnigt, 'eftersom det är **_**mitt**_**.'**"

"Ja, säg till dem, Harry!" nickade James.

Lily skakade lätt på huvudet.

"'**Ut med er, båda två', kraxade morbror Vernon och stoppade ner brevet i kuvertet igen.**

**Harry rörde sig inte ur fläcken.**

'**JAG VILL HA MITT BREV!' skrek han.**"

"Så han fick Evans temperament", noterade Sirius.

"VAD SKA DET BETYDA?" skrek Lily, hennes ansikte började bli rött av ilska.

Sirius svalde ljudligt, men stod på sig.

"Att han har ditt temperament! Och ditt utbrott bevisar det bara!"

Lily stannade ett ögonblick och rynkade pannan åt honom, innan hon fick en tjurig uppsyn och lade armarna i kors.

"'**Låt **_**mig**_** se det!' sade Dudley i en befallande ton.**

'**UT!' vrålade morbror Vernon, och han tog både Harry och Dudley i nackskinnet och smällde igen köksdörren efter dem. Harry och Dudley påbörjade omedelbart en ursinnig men tyst kamp om vem som skulle få lyssna vid nyckelhålet;**"

"Harry! Harry! Harry!" skanderade James och Sirius ivrigt.

"**Dudley vann,**"

De stönade samtidigt

"**så Harry lade sig platt på magen med glasögonen dinglande från ena örat för att lyssna i springan mellan dörren och golvet.**

'**Vernon', sade moster Petunia med skälvande röst, 'titta på adressen – hur i all världen kan de veta var han sover? Du tror väl inte att de bevakar huset?'**

'**Bevakar … spionerar … kan tänkas följa efter oss', muttrade morbror Vernon uppjagat.**"

De himlade alla med ögonen åt det.

"Dumma mugglare", fnös Sirius.

"'**Men vad ska vi göra, Vernon? Ska vi skriva tillbaka? Tala om för dem att vi inte vill …'**

**Harry kunde se morbror Vernons glänsande svarta skor stega fram och tillbaka i köket.**

'**Nej', sade han till sist. 'Nej, vi låtsas inte om det. Om de inte får nåt svar … Ja, det är bäst … vi ska inte göra nånting …'**"

"Ja, för DET kommer att funka", sa Remus sarkastiskt.

"'**Men …'**

'**Jag tänker inte skäppa in nån i mitt hus, Petunia! Svor vi inte på när vi tog emot honom att vi skulle göra slut på de där farliga dumheterna?'**

**När morbror Vernon kom hem från arbetet den kvällen, gjorde han någonting som han aldrig hade gjort förut; han hälsade på Harry i hans skrymsle.'**"

"Fick han verkligen plats?" sa James bittert.

"'**Var är mitt brev?' sade Harry i samma ögonblick som morbror Vernon hade klämt sig in genom dörren. 'Vem är det som har skrivit till mig?'**

'**Ingen. De adresserades till dig av misstag', sade morbror Vernon kort. 'Jag har bränt det.'**"

Alla fyra började ropa och skrika svordomar åt Vernon Dursley och det tog dem hela tio minuter att lugna ner sig innan de kunde börja läsa igen.

"'**Det var **_**inte**_** ett misstag', sade Harry ilsket, 'det stod på det att det var till mitt skrymsle.'**

'**HÅLL TYST!' vrålade morbror Vernon, och ett par spindlar föll ner från taket. Han tog ett par djupa andetag och tvingade sedan sitt ansikte till ett leende som såg ut att göra riktigt ont.**"

"Bra", sa James hämndlystet.

"'**Hmm … jo, Harry … på tal om det här skrymslet. Din moster och jag har funderat … du håller faktiskt på att bli lite för stor för det … vi tänkte att det kunde vara trevligt om du flyttade in i Dudleys andra sovrum.'**"

James och Lily höjde misstänksamt sina ögonbryn.

"Vänta…" sa Lily långsamt. "Dudley har två sovrum, medan min son måste sova i ett SKRYMSLE?"

"'**Varför det?' sade Harry.**"

"Det vill vi alla veta", sa James bistert.

"'**Kom inte med frågor!' fräste hans morbror. 'Ta nu med dig dina saker härifrån upp på övervåningen.'**

**Dursleys hus hade fyra sovrum: ett till morbror Vernon och moster Petunia, ett för gäster (vanligtvis morbror Vernons syster Marge), ett där Dudley sov och ett där Dudley hade alla leksaker och grejer som inte fick plats i hans första sovrum. Harry behövde bara en vända upp till övervåningen för att flytta allt han ägde från skrymslet till sitt nya rum. Han slog sig ner på sängen och stirrade runt omkring sig. Nästan allting här inne var sönder. Den en månad gamla filmkameran låg ovanpå en liten leksaksstridsvagn i användbart skick som Dudley en gång hade kört över grannens hund med; i hörnet stod Dudleys allra första teveapparat, som han hade kört foten igenom när hans älsklingsprogram hade upphört; där fanns en stor fågelbur som en gång hade innehållit en papegoja som Dudley hade bytt ut i skolan mot ett riktigt luftgevär, som nu låg uppe på en hylla alldeles böjt i ena änden eftersom Dudley hade suttit på det. Andra hyllor var fulla med böcker. Det var de enda sakerna i rummet som såg ut som om de aldrig hade blivit rörda.**"

"Va? Verkligen?"

"Håll käften, Black."

"**Nerifrån kom ljudet av Dudley som bölade åt sin mamma:**

'**Jag vill inte **_**ha**_** honom där inne … jag **_**behöver**_** det där rummet … kör ut honom därifrån …'**"

"Du behöver ingenting din feta jävel, så håll käften!" fräste James.

"**Harry suckade och sträckte ut sig på sängen. I går skulle han ha gett vad som helst för att få vara här uppe. I dag skulle han hellre vara tillbaka i sitt skrymsle med det där brevet än här uppe utan det.**"

"Oroa dig inte Harry! Hogwarts ger inte upp!" ropade Sirius och de andra log.

"**Morgonen därpå vid frukosten var alla ganska tysta. Dudley befann sig i chocktillstånd. Han hade vrålat, dunkat på sin pappa med Smeltingkäppen, kräkts med flit, sparkat sin mamma och kastat sin sköldpadda genom fönstret, och han hade ändå inte fått tillbaka sitt rum. Harry tänkte på hur det hade varit vid den här tidpunkten dagen innan och önskade bittert att han hade öppnat brevet i hallen. Morbror Vernon och moster Petunia tittade ideligen dystert på varandra.**

**När posten kom sade morbror Vernon, som visst försökte visa sig snäll mot Harry, att Dudley skulle gå och hämta den.**"

James skakade på huvudet och suckade.

"**De hörde hur han slog och bankade med sin Smeltingkäpp hela vägen ut i hallen. Sedan ropade han:**

'**Här är ett till! **_**Mr H. Potter, Det minsta sovrummet, Privet Drive 4**_** …'**"

"Din idiot!" skrek alla irriterat.

"**Med ett kvävt skrik hoppade morbror Vernon upp från sin plats och sprang ut i hallen med Harry tätt bakom sig. Morbror Vernon måste brotta ner Dudley på golvet för att ta brevet ifrån honom, vilket försvårades av att Harry hade grabbat tag om halsen på morbror Vernon bakifrån. Efter en minuts förvirrat slagsmål, under vilket alla fick sin beskärda del av Smeltingkäppen, rätade morbror Vernon på sig, flåsande efter andan, med Harrys brev hårt i handen.**

'**Gå till ditt skrymsle … ditt sovrum menar jag', väste han åt Harry. 'Dudley … gå … ge dig i väg bara.'**

**Harry gick runt, runt i sitt nya rum. Någon eller några visste att han hade flyttat ut ur sitt skrymsle och de tycktes veta att han inte hade fått sitt första brev. Visst måste det betyda att de skulle försöka igen? Och den här gången skulle han se till att de inte misslyckades. Han hade en plan.**"

Marodörerna flinade förväntansfult, medans Lily suckade och himlade med ögonen.

"**Den lagade väckarklockan ringde klockan sex nästa morgon. Harry stängde kvickt av den och klädde tyst på sig. Han fick inte väcka Dursleys. Han smög sig nerför trappan utan att tända någon av lamporna.**"

"Jaha …" log Remus. "Han tänker vänta på posten."

"**Han tänkte vänta på brevbäraren i hörnet av Privet Drive och få tag i breven till nummer fyra först. Hjärtat bultade hårt då han smög sig tvärs genom den mörka hallen mot ytterdörren …**

'**AAAAAJJJ!'**

**Harry tog ett skutt upp i luften, han hade trampat på någonting stort och mosigt på dörrmattan – någonting **_**levande**_**!**"

De fyra tonåringarna stönade samtidigt. Sirius muttrade tyst "korkade Dursley".

"**Ljusen tändes på övervåningen och till sin fasa upptäckte Harry att det där stora mosiga var morbroderns ansikte. Morbror Vernon hade legat vid foten av ytterdörren i en sovsäck, säkert för att övertyga sig om att Harry inte gjorde exakt det som han hade försökt göra.**

**Han gapade och skrek åt Harry i ungefär en halvtimme och sade sedan åt honom att gå och laga en kopp te. Harry lunkade bedrövat in i köket och när han kom tillbaka hade posten anlänt, rakt ner i morbror Vernons knä. Harry kunde se tre brev med adressen i grönt bläck.**

'**Jag vill …' började han, men morbror Vernon var redan i färd med att riva breven i bitar inför ögonen på honom.**"

James började muttra svordomar och Lily såg mordisk ut.

"**Morbror Vernon gick inte till arbetet den dagen. Han stannade hemma och spikade igen brevlådan.**

'**Du förstår', förklarade han för moster Petunia, 'att om de inte kan **_**avlämna**_** dem, så ger de helt enkelt upp.'**

'**Jag är inte säker på att det kommer att fungera, Vernon.'**"

"Till och med Petunia fattar det, Dursley … bara ge upp", suckade Lily.

"**Å, de här personernas hjärnor fungerar på besynnerliga sätt, Petunia, de är inte som du och jag', sade morbror Vernon och försökte slå in en spik med en bit fruktkaka som moster Petunia just hade haft med sig åt honom.**"

"Tack och lov för _det_", muttrade Sirius.

"**På fredagen anlände inte mindre än tolv brev till Harry. Eftersom de inte kunde komma in genom brevinkastet hade de skjutits in under dörren, kilats in genom sidspringorna och några hade till och med pressats in genom det lilla fönstret på bottenvåningen.**

**Morbror Vernon stannade hemma igen. Sedan han bränt upp alla breven, tog han fram hammare och spik och satte brädor för springorna runt dörrarna på framsidan och baksidan så att ingen kunde gå ut. Han gnolade 'Trippa högt på tå genom tulpanerna 'medan han arbetade, och han hoppade till vid minsta ljud.**"

"Snacka om paranoia", skrattade James.

"**På lördagen började saker och ting bli helt oregerliga. Tjugofyra brev till Harry fann sin väg in i huset, hoprullade och gömda inuti vart och ett av de två dussin ägg som det mycket förvirrade mjölkbudet hade räckt moster Petunia genom vardagsrumsfönstret. Medan morbror Vernon ringde ursinniga telefonsamtal till postkontoret och mjölkaffären och försökte finna någon att framföra klagomål till, strimlade moster Petunia breven i sin matberedare.**

'**Vem i all världen är så ivrig att få tala med **_**dig?**_**' frågade Dudley Harry med häpnad i rösten.**"

"HOGWARTS!" skrek James och Sirius, medan Lily grimaserade.

"Det där börjar bli irriterande."

"**På söndagsmorgonen när morbror Vernon slog sig ner vid frukostbordet såg han trött och ganska dålig ut, men ändå lycklig.**

'**Ingen post på söndagarna', påminde han dem glatt medan han bredde marmelad på sina tidningar, 'inga förbaskade brev i dag …'**"

"Tror du, ja", hånlog Sirius och de andra nickade.

"**Någonting kom svischande ner genom skorstenen i köket medan ha talade och träffade honom hårt i nacken. I nästa ögonblick kom trettio eller fyrtio brev utsusande ur spisen som kulor. Dursleys duckade, men Harry tog ett språng upp i luften och försökte fånga ett …**"

"HEJA HARRY!" skrek James, han hoppade upp och började dansa omkring. Remus flinade och Lily lutade sig ängsligt framåt i sin stol.

"'**Ut! UT!'**

**Morbror Vernon grep tag runt midjan på Harry och slängde in honom i hallen.**"

"Rör honom inte din övervuxna valross!" skrek James, som plötsligt var arg.

"**När moster Petunia och Dudley hade sprungit ut med armarna över ansiktet, smällde morbror Vernon igen dörren. De kunde höra hur breven fortfarande strömmade ur i rummet, studsande från väggar och golv.**

'**Det avgör saken', sade morbror Vernon. Han försökte tala lugnt men drog samtidigt stora tussar ur mustaschen. 'Jag vill att ni allesammans ska vara tillbaka här om fem minuter färdiga ge er av. Vi ska fara härifrån. Packa bara lite kläder. Inga invändningar!'**

**Han såg så farlig ur med halva mustaschen borta att ingen vågade säga emot. Tio minuter senare hade de bänt ut genom de förspikade dörrarna och befann sig i bilen, som i full fart körde mot motorvägen. Dudley snorade och lipade i baksätet; hans pappa hade gett honom en örfil för att han uppehöll dem medan han försökte packa ner sin teve, video och dator i idrottsväskan.**"

"Bra."

Marodörerna tittade chockat på Lily.

"Vad? Alla barn behöver disciplin. Han bad om det."

"**De körde. Och körde. Inte moster Petunia vågade fråga vart de var på väg. Då och då gjorde morbror Vernon en skarp sväng och åkte i motsatt riktning en stund.**

'**Skakar av mig dem … skakar av mig dem', muttrade han varje gång han gjorde det.**"

De skrattade alla åt detta.

"**De stannade inte för att äta och dricka på hela dagen. När natten föll på började Dudley stortjuta. Han hade aldrig varit med om en så hemsk dag i hela sitt liv. Han var hungrig, han hade missat fem teveprogram som han velat se och det hade aldrig gått så länge utan att han hade fått spränga en utomjording i luften i sin dator.**"

"Ååh, vad synd", sa Sirius sarkastiskt.

"**Morbror Vernon stannade till sist utanför ett dystert hotell i utkanten av en stor stad. Dudley och Harry delade ett rum med varsin säng och fuktiga, sjaskiga lakan. Dudley snarkade, men Harry somnade inte utan satt på fönsterbrädan och stirrade ner på ljusen från förbipasserande bilar och undrade …**

**De åt gamla torra flingor och kalla konserverade tomater på rostat bröd till frukost dagen därpå.**"

"Blä …" muttrade Lily.

"Vad är det för fel med det?" frågade Sirius och rynkade pannan.

"Sirius älskar ALL mat", berättade James för en äcklad Lily.

"**De hade just ätit färdigt när hotellägarinnan kom fram till deras bord.**

'**Ursäkta mig, men är nån av er mr H. Potter? Det är nämligen så att jag har fått ungefär hundra såna här till receptionen.'**

**Hon höll upp ett brev så att de kunde läsa adressen med grönt bläck:**

_**Mr H. Potter**_

_**Rum 17**_

_**Railview Hotel**_

_**Cokeworth**_

**Harry försökte gripa tag I brevet men morbror Vernon slog undan hans hand. Kvinnan stirrade.**

'**Jag tar dem', sade morbror Vernon och reste sig snabbt upp och följde efter henne ut ur matsalen.**

'**Skulle det inte vara bättre att bara åka hem, kära du?' föreslog moster Petunia flera timmar senare, men morbror Vernon tycktes inte höra henne.**"

"Lyssna på henne!" suckade Lily förbittrat. "Hon vet mer om den magiska världen än du gör."

"**Exakt vad han var på jakt efter visste ingen av dem. Han körde in dem mitt i en skog, klev ur, såg sig omkring, skakade på huvudet, klev tillbaka in i bilen och så bar det av igen. Samma sak hände mitt ute på ett nyplöjt fält, halvvägs över en hängbro och högst upp i ett parkeringshus.**

'**Pappa har visst blivit tokig, va?' sade Dudley dystert till moster Petunia samma eftermiddag.**"

"Ja."

"Håll käften och läs, Sirius."

"Ja, frun!"

"**Morbror Vernon hade parkerat nere vid kusten, låst in dem allesammans inuti bilen och försvunnit.**

**Det började regna. Stora droppar slog mot biltaket. Dudley gnällde och lipade.**

'**Det är måndag', sade han till sin mamma. 'Den store Umberto går i kväll. Jag vill bo nånstans där det finns **_**teve**_**.'**"

"Jag är säker på att du överlever", muttrade Remus i en dräpande röst.

"**Måndag. Det fick Harry att tänka på en sak. Om det **_**var**_** måndag – och man brukade kunna lita på att Dudley kände till dagarna i veckan på grund av teveprogrammen – då var morgondagen, tisdagen, hans egen födelsedag då han skulle fylla elva år.**"

"GRATTIS PÅ FÖDELSEDAGEN HARRY!" skrek marodörerna flinande och även Lily log åt det.

"**Hans födelsedagar brukade förstås aldrig vara särskilt roliga – förra året hade Dursleys gett honom en klädhängare och ett par av morbror Vernons gamla strumpor.**"

Lilys ögon blev till smala springor.

"Deras val till son får trettionio presenter, men min son får en klädhängare och ett par STRUMPOR?" röt James.

"**Men trots allt fyllde man ju inte elva år varje dag.**"

"Sant. Och det betyder bara att han kommer att få sitt Hogwarts-brev snart. De kommer inte att ge upp", log Lily.

"**Morbror Vernon kom tillbaka, och han log faktiskt.**"

"Då kan det inte vara något bra", muttrade James.

"**Han bar dessutom på ett långt, smalt paket och svarade inte moster Petunia när hon frågade vad han hade köpt.**

'**Jag har hittat det perfekta stället!' sade han. 'Kom med nu! Ut ur bilen med er allesammans!'**

**Det var mycket kallt utanför bilen. Morbror Vernon pekade på någonting som såg ut som en stor klippa långt ut i havet. Högst uppe på toppen av klippan låg det eländigaste lilla ruckel man kunde föreställa sig. En sak kunde man vara säker på, och det var att det inte fanns någon teve där.**

'**Det blir storm till kvällen säger de på väderleksrapporten!' sade morbror Vernon glatt och slog ihop händerna. 'Och den här gentlemannen har vänligt nog gått med på att låna oss sin båt!'**

**En tandlös gammal man kom lufsande mot dem och pekade med ett ganska elakt flin på en gammal roddbåt som låg och guppade i det järngrå vattnet nedanför dem.**"

De grimaserade alla, det här gillade de inte alls.

"'**Jag har redan skaffat lite proviant', sade morbror Vernon, 'så ombord med er nu allesammans!'**

**Det var iskallt i båten. Isigt havsskum och regn kröp nerför halsen på dem och en kylig vind piskade dem i ansiktet. Efter vad som kändes som flera timmar kom de fram till klippan, där morbror Vernon snavande och halkande gick före dem upp till det förfallna huset.**

**Inuti var det hemskt; det luktade fränt av tång, vinden ven genom springorna i träväggarna och spisen var tom och fuktig. Det fanns bara två rum.**

**Morbror Vernons proviant visade sig vara en påse chips åt var och en och fyra bananer.**"

"Kallar du det proviant?" flämtade Sirius. "Det är ju ingenting!"

Lily himlade med ögonen.

"**Han försökte tända en brasa, men de tomma chipspåsarna rykte bara och krympte ihop.**

'**Skulle inte vara dumt att ha några av de där breven nu, va?' sade han muntert.**"

"Skitstövel", morrade marodörerna.

"**Han var på mycket gott humör. Tydligen trodde han inte att det fanns den ringaste chans för någon att komma ut till dem här under en storm och avlämna post. I sitt stilla sinne höll Harry med om det, fastän tanken inte gjorde honom det minsta glad.**"

"De kommer nog sända någon ändå", sa James tankfullt. "Gjorde dem det för dig, Lils?"

Lily nickade. Men hon visste redan om magi vid den tidpunkten, så det var lätt för henne att tro på det.

"**Medan natten föll blåste den utlovade stormen upp omkring dem. Skum från de höga vågorna stänkte mot rucklets väggar och en häftig vind fick de smutsiga fönsterrutorna att skallra. Moster Petunia hittade några mögliga filtar i det andra rummet och gjorde en bädd åt Dudley på den malätna soffan. Hon och morbror Vernon gick och lade sig i den knöliga sängen i rummet intill och Harry fick på egen hand försöka hitta en så mjuk golvbit som möjligt, där han rullade ihop sig under den tunnaste, trasigaste filten.**

**Stormen rasade allt häftigare allt eftersom natten framskred. Harry kunde inte sova. Han huttrade och vände och vred på sig för att få det bekvämade, medan magen knorrade av hunger. Dudleys snarkningar dränktes av det låga åskmullret som började nära midnatt. Den upplysta urtavlan på Dudleys klocka, som dinglade över soffkanten på hans feta armled, upplyste Harry om att han skulle bli elva om tio minuter. Han låg och såg på hur hans födelsedag tickade närmare och undrade om Dursleys över huvud taget skulle komma ihåg den, undrade var brevskrivaren nu befann sig.**

**Fem minuter kvar. Harry hörde hur någonting knakade utanför. Han hoppades att taket inte skulle falla in, fastän han kanske skulle bli varmare om det gjorde det.**"

"Åh, nej!" sa Lily plågat. "Säg inte så, Harry!"

"**Fyra minuter kvar. Kanske huset på Privet Drive skulle vara så fullt av brev när de kom tillbaka att han på något vis kunde stjäla ett.**

**Tre minuter kvar. Var det havet som slog så hårt mot klippan? Och (två minuter kvar) vad var det där för ett konstigt krasande ljud? Höll klippan på att falla sönder ner i havet?**

**Bara en minut kvar, och sedan skulle han vara elva. Trettio sekunder … tjugo … tio … nio … kanske skulle han väcka Dudley, bara för att reta honom …**"

"Gör det", flinade Sirius elakt.

"… **tre … två … en …**

**BOM.**"

"BLACK!" skrek Lily, när Sirius skrek ut det sista ordet.

"Vad?" frågade han oskyldigt.

"Det fanns ingen anledning att skrika", snäste hon.

"Men det var ett högt ljud, Lily … duh."

"**Hela rucklet darrade och Harry satte sig tvärt upp och stirrade på dörren. Någon stod utanför och knackade för att bli insläppt.**"

James gned händerna i förväntan, ryckte boken från Sirius och öppnade den till nästa kapitel.

"**Nyckelväktaren …**"

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa, look who's been a good girlboy and read through everything. :D Som jag sagt tidigare (tror jag iaf? ^^') så har jag en del att göra i skolan (vi nior är stooora barn), så jag skriver i stort sätt bara på helgerna. Ett kapitel är ca 11 sidor (for your information), vilket tar ett tag att skriva, och jag har absolut inte tid att skriva ett till kapitel på en helg (inte vanligtvis, i alla fall). Därför kan ni nog räkna med nya kapitel på söndagar, om jag inte håller på att dö av läxor den veckan. ;) Ha tålamod, iaf. :P Kram på er! :D**


	5. 4, Nyckelväktaren

**Lily och Marodörerna läser Harry Potter och De Vises Sten.**

**Tack för alla reviews! De är uppskattade, så att jag vet att jag ska fortsätta att översätta. Jag är glad att ni gillar berättelsen. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting****. Berättelsen är skriven av _Faye-The-BookWolf,_ på engelska, men jag översätter den till svenska här. Jag rekommenderar att ni läser hennes berättelser också, och om det är något ni vill föreslå bör ni vända er till henne. Karaktärerna och allt citerat direkt ur boken tillhör J.K. Rowling. Boken jag har använt (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) är översatt av Lena Fries-Gedin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story is written by _Faye-The-BookWolf,_ in english, but I translate it to Swedish here. I recommend that you read her stories too, and if you want to suggest something you should talk to her. The characters and everything directly quoted from the book belongs to J.K. Rowling. The book that I've used (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) is translated by Lena Fries-Gedin.**

**Säg gärna vad ni vill att jag ska förbättra, om jag ska översätta något på ett annat sätt o.s.v. ;D**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Nyckelväktaren<strong>", började James och log brett.

"Grymt. Hagrid!" ropade Sirius.

"**BOM. Det knackade igen. Dudley vaknade med ett ryck.**

**'Var är kanonen?' sade han dumt.**"

"Idiot", skrattade James.

"**Det hördes ett brak bakom dem och morbror Vernon kom kanande in i rummet. Han höll ett gevär i händerna – nu förstod de vad som hade funnits i det långa, smala paketet han hade tagit med sig.**"

"En pistol!" skrek Lily.

"Vad är en pistol?" frågade James långsamt.

"Det är ett långt metallrör och när du trycker på avtryckaren sänder det ut en liten missil som kallas för kula och den kan orsaka allvarliga skador", förklarade Sirius för de andras chockade ansikten. "Vad! Jag tog mugglarstudier, minns ni inte det?"

"Ja men … jag trodde aldrig att du faktiskt lyssnade …"

"**'Vem där?' skrek han. 'Jag varnar er, jag är beväpnad!'**

**Det blev en paus. Sedan …**

**PANG!**"

"James!"

"Vad?"

"Du är precis lika irriterande som Black!"

"Hehe … förlåt Blomman."

"**Dörren slogs till med en sådan kraft att den hoppade av gångjärnen och landade platt på golvet med ett öronbedövande brak.**"

"HEJA HAGRID!"

"**En jättelik man stod i dörröppningen. Ansiktet var nästan helt dolt av en lång, lurvig hårman och ett vilt, trassligt skägg, men man kunde urskilja ögonen, som gnistrade som svarta skalbaggar under allt håret.**

**Jätten pressade sig in i det lilla rucklet, hukade sig djupt så att huvudet precis nuddade vid taket. Han böjde sig ner, lyfte upp dörren och satte lätt och ledigt tillbaka den i karmen. Dånet från stormen utanför avtog en aning. Han vände sig om och såg på dem allesammans.**

**'Man kanske kunde få sej en kopp te, va? De har inte vart nån lätt resa precis …'**"

De skrattade alla åt det. Typiskt Hagrid.

"**Han lufsade fram till soffan där Dudley satt som förstenad av rädsla.**

**'Opp å hoppa, din stora luns', sade främlingen.**"

"Ja, säg till honom Hagrid!" skrattade Sirius.

"**Dudley pep och sprang och gömde sig bakom sin mamma, som skräckslagen hukade sig bakom morbror Vernon.**"

"Jag är säker på att han var för stor för att kunna gömma sig bakom Petunia", fnös Lily och himlade med ögonen.

"**'Å här e Harry!' sade jätten.**

**Harry tittade upp i det skräckinjagande, vilda och mörka ansiktet och såg att de små skalbaggsögonen var hoprynkade i ett leende.**

**'Sist ja såg dej va du bara en baby', sade jätten. 'Du e väldigt lik din pappa, men du har din mammas ögon.'**"

James och Lily log åt detta. Lily vilade sitt huvud på James axel, och James såg översvallande glad ut.

"**Morbror Vernon gav ifrån sig ett konstigt raspande läte.**

**'Jag kräver att ni omedelbart ger er av härifrån, min herre!' sade han. 'Det är hemfridsbrott att bryta sig in på det här viset!'**

**'Äh, håll truten, Dursley, ditt stora tillgjorda sviskon' sade jätten.**"

"Den var bra, Hagrid!" jublade Sirius.

"**Han sträckte sig fram över soffryggen, slet geväret ur händerna på morbror Vernon, vred ihop det till en knut lika lätt som om det hade varit gjort av gummi och kastade in det i ett hörn av rummet.**

**Morbror Vernon gav ifrån sig ett nytt konstigt läte, som en mus man trampar på.**

**'Hur som helst, Harry', sade jätten och vände ryggen åt Dursleys, 'har den äran å gratulera på födelsedan. Ja har me mej en sak åt dej här – ja kan ha suttit på den vid nåt tillfälle, men den smakar okej.'**"

"Det där är … äckligt, men sött", log Lily.

"Ja skulle fortfarande äta den!"

"Det förvånar mig inte, Black."

"**Från en innerficka i sin svarta överrock drog han fram en lätt söndermosad ask. Harry öppnade den med darrande fingrar. Inuti fanns en stor, kletig chokladtårta med **_**Har Den Äran Harry**_** skrivet på den med grön glasyr.**"

"Ååh", kuttrade Lily, "det är så gulligt!"

"**Harry tittade upp på jätten. Han hade tänkt säga tack så mycket, men orden försvann på vägen till munnen, och i stället sade han:**

**'Vem är du?'**"

"Harry James Potter, uppför dig!" bannade Lily. Hon rodnade när hon såg blickarna riktade mot henne.

"Harry James Potter?" frågade James och log. "Jag gillar det."

"**Jätten skrockade.**

**'De e riktigt, ja har inte presenterat mej. Rubeus Hagrid, Nyckelväktare och Egendomsförvaltare på Hogwarts.'**"

"HOGWARTS!"

"Håll KÄFTEN!"

"**Hann höll fram en enorm hand och skakade hela armen på Harry.**

**'Hur blir de me teet nu då?' sade han och gnuggade händerna mot varandra. 'Å ja säjer förstås inte nej till nät starkare om ni har de.'**"

Lily skakade ogillande på huvudet och killarna skrattade.

"**Hans blick föll på den tomma spishällen med de skrumpnade chipspåsarna och han fnös. Han böjde sig fram över den öppna spisen; de kunde inte se vad han gjorde men när han drog sig bakåt en sekund senare dånade en flammande brasa där. Den fyllde hela det fuktiga rucklet med fladdrande ljus och Harry kände hur värmen sköljde över honom som om han hade sjunkit ner i ett hett bad.**"

"Jag trodde att Hagrid inte kunde använda magi", sade Lily med rynkad panna.

"Tja, han borde inte kunna det eftersom han blev relegerad … men vi vet inte varför", sade James och ryckte på axlarna.

"**Jätten slog sig åter ner på soffan, som sviktade under hans tyngd, och började plocka fram alla möjliga saker ur fickorna på sin rock: en kopparkittel, ett hopklämt korvpaket, en eldgaffel, en tekanna, flera kantstötta muggar och en flaska med någon bärnstensfärgad vätska i som han tog sig en klunk ur innan han började laga till teet. Inom kort var huset fyllt av lukten och ljudet av fräsande korv. Ingen yttrade ett ljud medan jätten arbetade, men då han lät de första sex tjocka, saftiga, lätt brända korvarna glida av eldgaffeln skruvade Dudley lite på sig.**

**Morbror Vernon sade skarpt:**

**'Rör ingenting han ger dig, Dudley.'**"

"Men _kom igen_" fnös Remus och himlade med ögonen.

"Ja Dursley. Din val till son behöver inte mer kött på sina ben", hånade Sirius.

"**Jätten skrockade tyst.**

**'Din stora tjocka klumpeduns till son behöver då inte gödas nåt mer, Dursley, så va inte orolig.'**

**Han räckte över korvarna till Harry, som var så hungrig att han aldrig tyckte sig ha smakat något underbarare, men han kunde fortfarande inte slita blicken från jätten. Till sist, eftersom ingen verkade ha för avsikt att förklara någonting, sade han:**

**'Förlåt, men jag vet fortfarande inte vem du är.'**"

Lily log åt detta, hon var nöjd att hennes son åtminstone hade lite hyfs.

"**Jätten tog en klunk te och torkade sig om munnen med baksidan av handen.**

**'Kalla mej Hagrid', sade han, 'de gör alla. Å som ja sa till dej, så e ja nyckelväktare på Hogwarts – du vet allt om Hogwarts förstås.'**"

"HOG-"

"Säg det Black. Jag utmanar dig", sa Lily kallt, och höll ut sitt trollspö.

Sirius tystnade snabbt.

"**'Ähum … nej', sade Harry.**

**Hagrid såg chockad ut.**

**'Förlåt', sade Harry snabbt.**"

"Det är inte ditt fel", sa Lily med rynkad panna.

"**'**_**Förlåt?'**_** röt Hagrid och vände sig om och stirrade på Dursleys, som ryggade tillbaka in i skuggorna. 'De e dom som borde säja förlåt! Ja visste att du inte fick dina brev, men ja kunde ju för tusan bövlar aldrig tro att du inte ens kände till Hogwarts! Har du aldrig undrat var dina föräldrar lärde sej allt?'**

**'Allt vadå?' frågade Harry.**

**'ALLT VADÅ?' mullrade Hagrid.**"

"Ja, säg till dem, Hagrid!" jublade James.

"**'Nä, vänta lite nu, de kan inte va sant!'**

**Han hade tagit ett stort språng upp ur soffan. I sitt ursinne verkade han uppfylla hela rucklet. Dursleys kröp ihop intill väggen.**

**'Vill ni säja mej', brummade han åt Dursleys, 'att den här pojken … den här pojken! … inte har en aning om … om NÅNTING?'**"

"Hårt", skrattade Sirius.

"Det kommer han inte att gilla", suckade Lily.

"**Harry tyckte att det gick lite för långt. Han hade gått i skolan, när allt kom omkring, och hans betyg var långt ifrån dåliga.**

**'Jag vet **_**vissa**_** saker', sade han. 'Jag kan faktiskt en del matte och sånt.'**

**Men Hagrid bara viftade med handen och sade:**

**'Om **_**våran**_** värld, menar ja. Din värld. Min värld. Dina föräldrars värld.'**

**'Vilken värld?'**

**Hagrid såg ut som om han skulle explodera.**

**'DURSLEY!' dundrade han.**

**Morbror Vernon, som hade blivit väldigt blek, viskade någonting som lät som 'blubberiblubb'.**"

Marodörerna flinade åt detta, de var nöjda att någon äntligen skrek åt Dursley.

"**Hagrid stirrade vilt på Harry.**

**'Men du måste känna till om din mamma å pappa', sade han. 'Dom e ju berömda, menar ja. Ni är **_**berömda**_**.'**

**'Vadå? Inte är väl min … min mamma och pappa berömda?'**

**'Du vet inte … du vet inte …' Hagrid körde fingrarna genom håret och stirrade på Harry med en förvirrad blick.**

**'Du vet alltså inte va du e för nåt?' sade han till sist.**

**Morbror Vernon återfick plötsligt rösten.**

**'Stopp!' befallde han. 'Stopp där på fläcken! Jag förbjuder er att tala om nånting för pojken!'**"

"HÅLL KÄFTEN!" skrek de fyra tonåringarna.

"**En modigare man än Vernon Dursley skulle ha bävat för den ursinniga blick som Hagrid nu gav honom; när Hagrid öppnade munnen för att tala, darrade varenda stavelse av ilska.**

**'Har ni aldrig berättat de för han? Aldrig berättat för honom va de stog i brevet som Dumbledore lämna åt han? Ja va där! Ja såg Dumbledore lämna de, Dursley! Och de har ni inte talat om för han på alla dom här åren?'**

**'Inte talat om **_**vad**_** för mig?' sade Harry ivrigt.**

**'STOPP! JAG FÖRBJUDER ER!' vrålade morbror Vernon panikslagen.**

**Moster Petunia gav till en flämtning av skräck.**"

"Dramadrottning …" muttrade Lily.

"**'Äh, gå å dra nåt gammalt över er, båda två', sade Hagrid. 'Harry, du e en trollkarl.'**"

"JAAAAAAA!" skrek James och Sirius; den tidigare lade ner boken så att han kunde göra en lyckodans med den senare. Lily skrattade åt dem och skakade på huvudet.

"**Det blev alldeles tyst inne i rucklet. Havet och den vinande vinden var det enda som hördes.**

**'Jag är en **_**vadå**_** för något?' flämtade Harry.**

**'En trollkarl förstås', sade Hagrid och slog sig åter ner i soffan, som knakade och sjönk ännu längre ner, 'å en hejans duktig en, vill ja påstå, bara du får lite träning. Va skulle du annars va, me en sån mamma å pappa? Å ja tycker att de nog kan va på tiden för dej å få läsa ditt brev.'**

**Harry sträckte fram handen för att äntligen få ta emot det gulaktiga kuvertet, adresserat i smaragdgrönt bläck till **_**Mr H. Potter, Golvet, Rucklet-på-klippan, Havet.**_** Han drog ut brevet och läste:**

_**HOGWARTS SKOLA för HÄXKONSTER och TROLLDOM**_

_**Rektor: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**(Innehavare av Merlin-Ordern av Första Graden, Storhäxmästare, Överstetrollkarl, Högste Storpamp i Häxmästarnas Internationella Samfund)**_

_**Käre Mr Potter,**_

_**Vi har nöjet att meddela er att ni har tilldelats en plats vid Hogwarts Skola för Häxkonster och Trolldom. Härmed bifogas en lista på alla böcker och all utrustning som behövs.**_

_**Terminen börjar den 1 september. Vi förväntar oss er uggla senast den 31 juli.**_

_**Er tillgivna,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall,**_

_**Biträdande rektor**_"

"Hans brev är precis som mitt", log James.

"Ja, vad trodde du?" flinade Sirius.

"**Frågor exploderade som fyrverkerier inne i huvudet på Harry och han kunde inte bestämma sig för vilken han skulle komma med först. Efter några minuter stammade han:**

**'Vad menas med att de förväntar sig min uggla?'**"

"Av alla frågor han kunde ha frågat … så blev det den", flinade Sirius, och skrattade ett skällande skratt.

"**'Vid alla galopperande Gorgoner, de påminner mej om en sak', sade Hagrid och slog sig för pannan med en sådan kraft att han kunnat slå omkull en draghäst, och ur en annan ficka i överrocken drog han ut en uggla – en riktig, levande, ganska tilltufsad uggla**"

"Hade han en uggla i fickan?" utropade Lily bestört. "Stackars liten!"

"– **en lång gåspenna och en pergamentrulle. Med tungan mellan tänderna krafsade han ner ett meddelande som Harry kunde läsa upp och ner:**

_**Käre Mr Dumbledore,**_

_**Har gett Harry hans brev.**_

_**Tar me han i morron för att köpa sakerna han behöver.**_

_**Vädret hemskt. Hoppas ni mår bra.**_

_**Hagrid**_

**Hagrid rullade ihop meddelandet, gav det till ugglan som klämde fast det i näbben, gick fram till dörren och kastade ut ugglan i stormen. Sedan kom han tillbaka och slog sig ner igen som om det han just hade gjort var lika normalt som att prata i telefon.**"

"Det är det för oss", sade Remus förnuftigt.

"**Harry upptäckte att han satt och gapade och stängde snabbt igen munnen.**

**'Var va jag?' sade Hagrid, men i samma ögonblick trädde morbror Vernon, som fortfarande var askgrå i ansiktet men såg väldigt arg ut, fram i ljuset från brasan.**

**'Han ska inte till den där skolan', sade han.**

**Hagrid grymtade.**

**'Ja skulle vilja se en stor Mugglare som dej hindra han', sade han.**

**'En vad?' sade Harry intresserat.**

**'En Mugglare', sade Hagrid 'de e va vi kallar såna som dom, folk som inte har några magiska krafter. Å du har haft den stora oturen å växa opp i en familj av dom värsta Mugglare ja nånsin skådat.'**

**'Vi svor på när vi tog hand om honom att vi skulle sätta stopp för de där dumheterna', sade morbror Vernon, 'svor på att vi skulle ta det ur honom helt och hållet! Trollkarl, jo, jag tackar jag!'**"

"TA DET UR HONOM?" skrek Lily plötsligt.

"DET ÄR BÄST FÖR DIG ATT DU INTE HAR RÖRT MIN SON, DURSLEY!" morrade James.

Sirius morrade djupt ner i halsen, och Remus ögon hade blivit en hårt bärnstensfärgade.

"**'**_**Visste**_** ni?' sade Harry. '**_**Visste**_** ni att jag var en … en trollkarl!'**

**'Visste!' skrek moster Petunia plötsligt med gäll röst. '**_**Visste!**_** Det är klart att vi visste! Hur skulle du kunna vara nåt annat, när min förbaskade syster var vad hon var?**"

Lily suckade tyst och sänkte blicken.

"**Jo då, hon fick ett precis likadant brev som det där och försvann i väg till den där … den där **_**skolan**_** … och kom hem varenda lov med fickorna fulla av grodyngel och förvandlade tekoppar till råttor.**"

"Det gjorde jag aldrig", suckade Lily uppretat. "Sluta överdriva, Tunia!"

"**Jag var den enda som såg vad hon egentligen var – ett missfoster!**"

Lily ryckte till och lutade sig mot James när han la en arm om henne för att stötta henne.

"**Men vad min mamma och pappa beträffar, så nej då, det var bara Lily för hela slanten, de var stolta över att ha en häxa i familjen!'**

**Hon avbröt sig för att dra ett djupt andetag och fortsatte sedan att gorma och predika. Det verkade som om hon hade väntat i åratal på att få ösa ur sig alltsammans.**"

"Det har hon", suckade Lily.

"**'Sen träffade hon den där Potter i skolan och de lämnade den och gifte sig och fick dig, och självfallet visste jag att du skulle bli precis likadan, precis lika konstig, precis lika … lika … **_**onormal**_** … och sen, kan man tänka sig, gick hon och blev sprängd i luften och vi fick dig på halsen!'**"

"Lily och James är inte onormala", snäste Sirius. "Du är den onormala, din dumma häst!"

"**Harry hade blivit mycket blek. Så snart han återfick talförmågan sade han:**

**'Sprängd i luften? Ni har ju sagt att de dog i en bilolycka!'**

**'BILOLYCKA!' vrålade Hagrid och hoppade upp så ilsket att Dursleys skuttade tillbaka till sitt hörn. 'Hur skulle Lily å James Potter kunna dö i en bilolycka? De e en skymf! En skandal! Att Harry Potter inte känner till sin egen historia när varenda unge i våran värld känner till hans namn!'**

**'Men varför? Vad hände?' frågade Harry ivrigt.**

**Ilskan försvann ur Hagrids ansikte. Han såg plötsligt bekymrad ut.**

**'Ja vänta mej inte de här', sade han med låg, orolig röst. 'Ja hade ingen aning om, när Dumbledore sa åt mej att de kunde bli besvärligt å få tag i dej, att de va så mycket du inte visste. Å, Harry, ja vet inte om ja e rätt person å tala om de för dej, men nån måste ju, du kan inte ge dej av till Hogwarts utan å veta.'**"

"Han har rätt", suckade James och de andra nickade.

"**Han kastade en mördande blick på Dursleys.**

**'Nåja, de e väl bäst du får veta så mycket ja kan tala om för dej – fast ja kan inte tala om allting, de e ett stort mysterium, en del av de …'**

**Han satte sig ner, stirrade in i brasan några sekunder och sade sedan:**

**'De börjar väl, antar ja, me … me en person som heter … men de e otroligt att du inte känner till hans namn, alla i våran värld känner till …'**

**'Vem?'**

**'Jaa … ja vill helst inte säja namnet om ja kan slippa. Ingen vill det.'**"

"Det är inte sant", påstod Sirius.

"Nej, ingen av oss har något emot att säga det", höll James med.

"**'Varför inte?'**

**'Vid alla vidriga vidunder, Harry, folk e fortfarande rädda. Jösses, va de här va svårt. Jo, du förstår, de va den här trollkarln som blev … ond. Så ond man kunde bli. Värre. Värre än värst. Han hette …'**

**Hagrid svalde, men inga ord kom ut.**

**'Kanske du kunde skriva ner det?' föreslog Harry.**

**'Nää … ja kan inte stava de. Okej då … **_**Voldemort**_**.' Hagrid ryste. 'Tvinga mej inte å säja de igen. Hur som helst, för så där en tjugo år sen börja den här – den här trollkarln å se sej om efter anhängare. Fick såna också, en del va rädda och andra ville bara ha lite av hans makt, för han skaffa sej mer och mer makt. Mörka tider, Harry. Man visste inte vem man kunde lita på, våga inte bli vän me främmande trollkarlar eller häxor … Hemska saker hände. Han höll på å ta över. En del gjorde förstås motstånd mot honom – å dom döda han. Grymt. Ett av dom enda säkra ställena som fanns kvar va Hogwarts. Skulle tro att Dumbledore va den ende som Du-Vet-Vem va rädd för. Han våga inte försöka ta över skolan, inte just då i alla fall.**"

Lily nickade och log. "Harry bör vara säker på Hogwarts."

"**Nu va ju din mamma den finaste häxa och din pappa den skickligaste trollkarl ja nånsin känt. Båda två bäst i klassen på Hogwarts under sin tid! De konstiga e väl varför Du-Vet-Vem aldrig försökte få över dom på sin sida tidigare … visste nog att dom stog för nära Dumbledore för å vilja ha nånting me Den Mörka Sidan att göra.**"

"Ja, jag skulle aldrig följa Voldemort!" sa James bestämt.

"Som om jag skulle ha ett val", fnös Lily. "Han hatar mugglarfödda men ja, jag skulle aldrig följa honom heller."

"**Kanske trodde han att han kunde övertala dom … kanske ville han bara ha dom ur vägen. De enda man vet, de e att på allhelgonaafton för tio år sen dök han opp i byn där ni allihop bodde. Du va bara ett år. Han kom till erat hus å … å …'**"

Lily knöt nävarna och hennes ögon var blanka av tårar. Sirius och Remus hade blivit extremt bleka och James verkade ha svårt att läsa.

"**Hagrid drog plötsligt fram en mycket smutsig, prickig näsduk och snöt sig med ett ljud som en mistlur.**

**'Förlåt', sade han. 'Men de e så sorgligt … ja kände ju din mamma och pappa, å finare personer än dom kunde man inte hitta … nånstans …**"

"Jag är glad att han har så höga tankar om oss", viskade Lily precis så högt att de andra kunde höra henne.

"**Du-Vet-Vem döda dom. Å sen … å de e de verkligt mystiska me de hela … försökte han döda dej också. Ville göra rent hus, antar ja, eller kanske han bara gilla å döda vid de laget. Men han kunde inte göra det. Har du aldrig undrat hur du fått de där märket i pannan? De e ingen vanlig skåra. De e va man får när man träffas av en kraftig, ond förbannelse – den gjorde verkan på din mamma å pappa å till å me på erat hus – men den verka inte på dej, och å de e därför du e berömd, Harry. Ingen har nånsin överlevt sen han bestämt sej för å döda nån, ingen utom du, å han har dödat några av de bästa häxorna å trollkarlarna i våran tid – McKinnons, Bones, Prewetts –**"

"Marlene!" skrek Lily. "Nej!"

"Prewetts … det är Molly, Gideon och Fabian, eller hur?" sade James bistert.

"Molly gifte sig med Arthur Weasley … så jag antar att det bara är tvillingarna", sade Sirius sorgset. Han gillade tvillingarna.

"– **å du va bara en liten baby, å du överlevde.'**

**Harry kände att någonting hände inne i hans huvud, någonting ytterst smärtsamt. Då Hagrid kom till slutet av sin berättelse, såg Harry åter den bländande blixten av grönt ljus, tydligare än han kunde minnas att han någonsin sett den förut, och han mindes någonting annat, för första gången i sitt liv – ett högt, kallt, grymt skratt.**"

Lily begravde sitt huvud i sina händer och James grimaserade plågat.

"**Hagrid betraktade honom sorgset.**

**'De va ja som tog dej från de förstörda huset, på Dumbledores order. Förde me dej till dom här typerna …'**

**Harry hoppade till, han hade nästan glömt att Dursleys var där. Morbror Vernon tycktes verkligen ha fått modet tillbaka. Han blängde ilsket på Hagrid med knutna nävar.**

**'Hör på mig nu, gosse lille', brummade han. 'Jag kan hålla med om att det är nånting konstigt med dig, förmodligen inget som inte ett gott kok stryk skulle ha botat – '**"

Lily fräste plötsligt och lyfte huvudet ur händerna. "Om han rör min son så SVÄR jag till MERLIN att jag ska hemsöka honom för evigt!"

"**- och vad allt det här pratet om dina föräldrar beträffar, ja, så var de ena kufiska typer, och världen klarar sig bättre utan dem enligt min åsikt –**"

Sirius och Remus hoppade upp och skrek svordomar om hur idiotisk Dursley var och att världen bara skulle vara ett eländigt ställe utan Tagghorn och Lily.

Lily och James betraktade dem tyst, båda förlorade i sina egna tankar.

"… **fick precis vad de förtjänade, eftersom de syltade in sig med de där trollkarlstyperna, just vad jag väntade mig, visste alltid att det skulle sluta illa för dem …'**

**Men i samma ögonblick tog Hagrid ett språng från soffan och drog fram ett skamfilat skärt paraply från insidan av rocken. Han riktade det som ett svärd mot morbror Vernon och sade:**

**'Ja varnar dej, Dursley, ja varnar dej. Ett enda ord till …'**"

"Ja, håll tyst Dursley", spottade Sirius.

"**Inför risken att bli genomborrad av spetsen på ett paraply i handen på en skäggig jätte svek modet åter morbror Vernon; han tryckte sig tätt intill väggen och tystnade.**

**'Så där ja, de va bättre', sade Hagrid.**

**Han andades tungt och satte sig åter i soffan som den här gången sjönk ända ner till golvet.**

**Under tiden hade Harry fortfarande massor av frågor han ville ställa, hundratals frågor.**

**'Men vad hände med Vol … förlåt, jag menar Du-Vet-Vem?'**"

"Jag hoppas att han inte börjar frukta Voldemorts namn … jag menar, det är bara ett namn", suckade James.

"**'Bra fråga, Harry. Försvann. Gick opp i rök. Samma kväll han försökte döda dej. Å de gör dej ännu mer berömd. De e de största mysteriet, förstår du … han va på väg å bli allt mäktigare – varför skulle han försvinna?**

**En del säjer att han dog. Skitprat, tycker ja. Vet inte om han hade tillräckligt me mänskligt kvar i sej för å dö.**"

De rynkade alla pannan, funderade på saken, och tyckte inte alls om det.

"**En del säjer att han fortfarande finns där ute å bidar sin tid liksom, men ja tror inte på de. Folk som va på hans sida kom tillbaka till våran. Nåra av dom vakna opp ur nån sorts dvala. Tror inte dom kunde ha gjort de om han va på väg tillbaka.**"

"Såvida de inte fejkade det", muttrade Sirius med Lucius Malfoy i tankarna.

"**Dom flesta av oss tror att han fortfarande finns där ute nånstans men att han förlorat sin kraft. För svag för å fortsätta. För de va nånting me dej som tog kål på han, Harry. De va nånting som hände den där natten som han inte räknat me – vet inte vad de va, ingen gör de – men nånting me dej knäckte han ordentligt.'**

**Hagrid såg på Harry med ögon som strålade av värme och respekt, men i stället för att känna sig stolt och belåten var Harry helt övertygad om att det hade begåtts ett förfärligt misstag. En trollkarl? Han? Hur skulle han kunna vara det? Han hade tillbringat sitt liv med att bli mörbultad av Dudley och illa behandlad av moster Petunia och morbror Vernon; om han verkligen var en trollkarl, varför hade de då inte blivit förvandlade till vårtiga paddor varje gång de försökt låsa in honom i hans skrymsle? Om han en gång hade besegrat den störste trollkarlen i hela världen, hur kom det sig då att Dudley alltid kunnat sparka omkring med honom som en fotboll?**

**'Hagrid', sade han med låg röst, 'jag tror att du måste ha gjort ett misstag. Jag tror inte att jag kan vara en trollkarl.'**

**Till hans förvåning skrockade Hagrid.**

**'Ingen trollkarl, va? Aldrig fått saker å ting å hända när du varit rädd eller arg?'**"

"Hmmm, jag undrar jag", skrockade Sirius.

"**Harry såg in i brasan. Nu när han kom att tänka på det … varenda konstig sak som hade gjort hans moster och morbror rasande på honom hade hänt när han, Harry, varit upprörd eller arg … när han jagades av Dudleys gäng hade han rätt som det var befunnit sig utom räckhåll för dem … när han bävade för att gå till skolan med den där löjliga klippningen hade han lyckats få håret att växa ut igen … och allra sista gången Dudley hade slagit till honom, visst hade han tagit sin hämnd då utan att ens förstå vad det var han gjorde? Hade han inte släppt lös en boaorm på honom?**"

"Vilket, föresten, var helt jävla briljant!" flinade James.

"**Harry tittade på Hagrid igen, med ett leende, och såg att Hagrid formligen strålade mot honom.**

**'Ser du?' sade Hagrid. 'Harry Potter, skulle inte han va en trollkarl – vänta du bara, du kommer å bli verkligt berömd på Hogwarts.'**

**Men morbror Vernon tänkte inte ge med sig utan strid.**

**'Har jag inte sagt åt er att han inte ska gå där?' väste han. 'Han ska gå i Stonewall High och det kommer han att vara tacksam för. Jag har läst de där breven och han behöver en massa skräp – trolldomsböcker och trollstavar och …'**

**'Om han vill gå där, kan inte nån stor Mugglare som dej hindra han', brummade Hagrid. 'Hindra Lily och James Potters son från å gå på Hogwarts! Du måste va galen. Han har varit inskriven där ända sen han föddes. Han ska till den finaste häxkonsts- och trolldomsskolan i hela världen. Sju år där å han kommer inte å känna igen sej själv. Han kommer å va me ungdomar av sin egen sort som omväxling, å han kommer å ha den finaste rektorn som Hogwarts nånsin haft, Albus Dumbled…'**

**'JAG TÄNKER INTE BETALA FÖR ATT NÅN STOLLIG GAMMAL TOK SKA LÄRA HONOM TROLLKONSTER!' vrålade morbror Vernon.**"

"Perfekt!" flinade Sirius muntert.

"Hagrid kommer att explodera!" skrattade James.

"**Men han hade till sist gått för långt. Hagrid grep tag i sitt paraply och snurrade det över huvudet på honom.**

**'FÖRSÖK … ALDRIG …' dundrade han, '… Å … FÖROLÄMPA … ALBUS … DUMBLEDORE … INFÖR … MEJ!'**

**Han lät paraplyet svepa ner genom luften tills det pekade på Dudley – det kom en blixt av violett ljus, ett ljud som från en smällare, ett högt pip och i nästa ögonblick dansade Dudley omkring på stället medan han tryckte händerna hårt över sin tjocka bak och tjöt av smärta. När han vände ryggen mot dem, såg Harry hur en knollrig grissvans stack fram genom ett hål i hans byxor.**"

De började alla att skratta högt åt det och det tog dem en hel del minuter att lugna ner sig.

"**Morbror Vernon gav till ett vrål. Han drog in moster Petunia och Dudley i det andra rummet med en sista skräckslagen blick på Hagrid och smällde igen dörren bakom dem.**

**Hagrid tittade ner på sitt paraply och strök sig över skägget.**

**'Borde inte ha tappat humöret så där' sade han ångerfullt, 'men de fungera i alla fall inte. Hade tänkt å förvandla honom till en gris, men han va väl allaredan så lik en att de inte fanns mycke kvar å göra'**"

"Han har en poäng", skrockade James.

"**Han sneglade på Harry under sina buskiga ögonbryn.**

**'Vore tacksam om du inte tala om de här för nån på Hogwarts', sade han. 'Ja får egentligen … ähum … inte göra trollkonster. Ja fick tillåtelse å trolla lite grann för å följa efter dej å få fram breven till dej å såna saker – ett av skälen till att ja så gärna ville åta mej jobbet …'**

**'Varför får du inte göra trollkonster?' frågade Harry.**

**'Joo … ja har skälv gått på Hogwarts men ja … ähum … blev relegerad för å säja som de e. Under tredje året där. Dom bröt av min trollstav på mitten å sånt. Men Dumbledore lät mej stanna kvar som skogvaktare. Han e en storartad man, Dumbledore.'**

**'Varför blev du relegerad?'**"

Sirius lyssnade uppmärksamt.

"**'De börjar bli sent å vi har massor å göra i morron', sade Hagrid med hög röst. 'Måste i väg till stan, skaffa alla dina böcker å sånt.'**"

"Nää, jag ville ju veta", stönade Sirius.

"Diskret, Hagrid", log Remus.

"**Han tog av sig sin stora svarta rock och kastade över den till Harry.**

**'Du får slafa under den där', sade han. 'Bry dej inte om ifall den rör lite på sej, ja tror att ja fortfarande har ett par hasselmöss i en av fickorna.'**"

"Det var det", sa James och la ner boken.

"LUNCH!" skrek Sirius plötsligt och sprang ut.

"Sirius!" skrek Remus och suckade. "Idiot." Han skakade på huvudet och sprang efter honom.

Lily la boken i sin bokväska och reste på sig. Hon skulle precis gå när James försiktigt tog tag om hennes handled. Hon vände sig förvånat om.

"Lily … kan vi snacka?" sa James nervöst.

* * *

><p><strong>Det var det! Ledsen att det tog en vecka mer än det brukar göra, men jag hade fullt upp förra helgen. Nu är den här iaf! :D<strong>


	6. The Talk

**Lily och Marodörerna läser Harry Potter och De Vises Sten.**

**Hey, y'all! :P**

**I det här kapitlet läser de inte i boken, FYI. ;D**

**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting. **Berättelsen är skriven av _Faye-The-BookWolf,_ på engelska, men jag översätter den till svenska här. Jag rekommenderar att ni läser hennes berättelser också, och om det är något ni vill föreslå bör ni vända er till henne. Karaktärerna tillhör J.K. Rowling.****

****Disclaimer: I own nothing. **The story is written by _Faye-The-BookWolf,_ in english, but I translate it to Swedish here. I recommend that you read her stories too, and if you want to suggest something you should talk to her. The characters belongs to J.K. Rowling.******

********Säg gärna vad ni vill att jag ska förbättra, om jag ska översätta något på ett annat sätt o.s.v. ;D********

* * *

><p><em>Lily la boken i sin bokväska och reste på sig. Hon skulle precis gå när James försiktigt tog tag om hennes handled. Hon vände sig förvånat om.<em>

"_Lily … kan vi snacka?" sa James nervöst._

"Visst James", log Lily. "Vad är det?"

"Ja … ehm…" Han gnuggade långsamt handen mot bakhuvudet. "Jag undrade … eftersom … du vet, du verkar gilla mig mer nu … och vi kommer ha Harry i framtiden … om … du skulle vilja … bli … min … flickvän?"

Lily bet sig i läppen, och funderade. Hon hade sett en ny sida av James sedan de hade bjudit in henne att vara med och läsa boken. Han var inte det arroganta dumhuvudet som han brukade vara, han var faktiskt gullig och beskyddande och ibland när han log så fick hon en fladdrande känsla i magen.

"Okej…" sa hon långsamt och log.

James lyste upp. "Verkligen?" flinade han.

Lily nickade. "Jag kommer att ge dig en chans…"

James hade aldrig lett så brett i hela sitt liv.

"JA!" vrålade han och gjorde en liten glad dans.

Lily skrattade. "Kom igen. Vi måste skynda oss innan Sirius slukar all mat i stora salen."

James skrattade. "Just det." Han tog tag i hennes hand och sprang ut ur vid behov-rummet. När de gick in i stora salen höll de fortfarande hand och de log och småpratade glatt. Alla i närheten vände sig och stirrade chockat på dem.

De två tonåringarna lade märke till tystnaden och tittade ner på sina sammanflätade händer. James blinkade. Han hade inte insett att han aldrig släppte Lilys hand.

Lily rodnade lätt men släppte inte taget utan drog honom istället till Gryffindors bord.

"Vi ses senare, James", log hon och släppte slutligen taget om hans hand.

"Aa, precis efter maten", höll han med och satte sig bredvid Sirius.

Lily vände sig och satte sig bredvid sina vänner Alice, Dorcas och Marlene, som genast borjade kasta frågor åt henne.

James flinade för sig själv och tog för sig av pajen.

"Vad var allt det där om, Tagghorn?" frågade Remus och höjde ett ögonbryn.

"Lily sa ja…" sa James stolt.

"Ge e ju jättebja", ropade Sirius genom en munfull av kyckling.

Remus tittade äcklat på sin vän.

"Är det för mycket begärt att du sväljer innan du pratar?"

Blicken som Sirius gav honom var en som tydligt sa 'är inte det uppenbart?'

Remus nöp sin näsrygg och suckade irriterat.

James skrattade och började äta.

"Okej, tjejen, berätta allt!" sa Alice enträget till Lily.

"Berätta vad?" frågade Lily svalt, och tog för sig av soppan.

"Hallå … du och Potter gick ju hand i hand! Och var har du varit hela dagen?" Alice rynkade pannan.

"Jag har varit med James, Sirius och Remus", sa Lily försiktigt. "Och de är faktiskt inte så farliga."

Marlene la en hand på Lilys panna.

"Ingen feber!"

Dorcas skakade på huvudet.

"Och … jag … dejtar honom, typ…"

Tre par ögon stirrade chockat på henne och Lily började genast försvara sig själv.

"Tja, jag har sett en ny sida av honom! Han är inte … så arrogant det här året och han försöker verkligen. Jag har bestämt mig för att ge honom en chans."

"Okej Lil…" sa Alice långsamt. "Om du är säker…" Hon log plötsligt glatt när hennes pojkvän Frank satte sig bredvid henne. Hon hoppade direkt in i ett samtal med honom.

Lily tittade ner på sin mat och rynkade lätt pannan.

"Är du okej?" frågade Marlene leende.

Lily tittade upp och kände ett hugg av smärta när hon såg in i ögonen till vännen som snart skulle dö.

"J-ja" muttrade hon och reste sig häftigt upp. "Ursäkta mig."

James tittade upp när Lily sprang ut ur stora salen medan en oroad Alice Lewis*, Frank Longbottom, Dorcas Meadows och Marlene McKinnon såg på. När hans blick föll på Marlene så förstod han, och reste sig upp. Utan ett ord sprang han efter Lily, och han bara visste att hon skulle till vid behov-rummet.

Han hittade henne uppkrupen i soffan de hade ockuperat när de läste, med tårar strömmande nerför hennes kinder. Någonstans i bakhuvudet noterade James att hon var vacker även när hon var upprörd. Han satte sig ner bredvid henne och höll ut sina armar. Lily såg på honom ett ögonblick innan hon kröp ihop i hans famn, och begravde sitt ansikte mot hans hals.

"Jag står nästan inte ut", viskade hon. "Marlene är en av mina västa vänner … hon kan inte dö…"

"Vi kommer att ändra på det, Lily", sa James bestämt. "Genom att läsa de här böckerna kommer vi redan att ändra saker … vi kan rädda Marlene också."

Lily lyfte på huvudet och tittade på honom. Hon torkade sig långsamt i ögonen och log mot honom.

"Du har rätt", viskade hon och lutade sig närmare mot honom.

James vilade sin panna mot hennes, och hans hjärta slog fort i hans bröst. Lily slöt långsamt ögonen och lutade sitt huvud upp mot hans. James slöt också sina ögon och skulle precis pressa sina läppar mot hennes när –

"HÄR ÄR VI!" ropade Sirius och studsade in i rummet, men stannade när han såg Lily och James med något trutande läppar.

"Åh … erm…"

James öppnade ögonen och förbannade sin bästa vän inombords. Lily tittade rodnande ner på golvet. Remus följde efter Sirius in i rummet och tittade ursäktande på James.

"V-vi borde nog fortsätta", sa Lily tyst. Hon tog fram boken och gav den till Remus.

Remus nickade och öppnade boken.

Undertiden blängde James på sin bästa vän, som log ett retsamt flin tillbaka.

"**Diagongränden…**"

* * *

><p><strong>And... You've read all the way through! :D Vill bara berätta att jag har skrivit ett nytt one-shot, ifall någon känner för att läsa det... ^^' Kram på er, glöm inte att lämna små tassavtryck i reviewboxen. :3<strong>


	7. 5, Diagongränden

**Lily och Marodörerna läser Harry Potter och De Vises Sten.**

**Puh, äntligen är den här! Det här kapitlet tog upp 19 word-sidor, och jag är inte en jättesnabb skrivare... Men nu är det fixat! :D**

**Tack för alla reviews, ni kan gärna skriva fler. De gör mig alldeles varm och go inombords, även om jag inte är den som skrev själva berättelsen från början. ;)**

_**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting****. Berättelsen är skriven av Faye-The-BookWolf, på engelska, men jag översätter den till svenska här. Jag rekommenderar att ni läser hennes berättelser också, och om det är något ni vill föreslå bör ni vända er till henne. Karaktärerna och allt citerat direkt ur boken tillhör J.K. Rowling. Boken jag har använt (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) är översatt av Lena Fries-Gedin.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story is written by Faye-The-BookWolf, in english, but I translate it to Swedish here. I recommend that you read her stories too, and if you want to suggest something you should talk to her. The characters and everything directly quoted from the book belongs to J.K. Rowling. The book that I've used (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) is translated by Lena Fries-Gedin.**_

**Säg gärna vad ni vill att jag ska förbättra, om jag ska översätta något på ett annat sätt o.s.v. ;D**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Diagongränden<strong>", läste Remus.

Lily log. "Jag älskar Diagongränden."

"**Harry vaknade tidigt nästa morgon. Fastän han märkte att det var dagsljus ute, höll han ögonen hårt slutna.**

_**Det var en dröm,**_** sade han bestämt till sig själv. **_**Jag drömde att en jätte som hette Hagrid kom och talade om för mig att jag skulle fara till en skola för trollkarlar. När jag slår upp ögonen kommer jag att vara hemma i mitt skrymsle.**__"_

"Pfft. Inte en chans, Harry!" kacklade Sirius glatt.

"Åt han för mycket socker, eller vad?" frågade Lily försiktigt.

Remus nickade högtidligt.

"**Det hördes plötsligt ett högt, knackande ljud.**

_**Och det där är moster Petunia som knackar på dörren,**_** tänkte Harry medan hjärtat sjönk i bröstet på honom.**"

"Han är en sån pessimist", skrockade Remus.

"**Men han öppnade fortfarande inte ögonen. Det hade varit en så trevlig dröm.**

**Knack. Knack. Knack.**

'**Okej då', mumlade Harry, 'jag stiger upp nu.'**

**Han satte sig upp och Hagrids tunga rock föll av honom. Rucklet var fyllt av solljus, stormen var över, Hagrid själv sov på den nersjunkna soffan och det var en uggla som knackade med klon på fönstret. I näbben höll den en tidning.**

**Harry reste sig hastigt, han var så lycklig att det kändes som om en stor ballong svällde inuti honom. Han gick rakt fram till fönstret och ryckte upp det.**"

"Ååh", sa Lily mjukt, ett leende lekte på hennes läppar.

"**Ugglan dök in och släppte tidningen ovanpå Hagrid, som inte vaknade. Då flaxade ugglan vidare ner på golvet och gick till attack mot Hagrids rock.**

'**Gör inte så där.'**

**Harry försökte vifta bort ugglan, men den högg häftigt efter honom med näbben och fortsatte att gå lös på rocken.**

'**Hagrid!' sade Harry med hög röst. 'Det är en uggla …'**"

"Hallå, betala den", sa Sirius och himlade med ögonen.

"Harry har växt upp med mugglare, Sirius", suckade Lily irriterat. "Han vet såklart inte det."

"Åh, just det…"

"'**Betala han', grymtade Hagrid nere i soffan.**"

"Han kommer inte att förstå sig på valutan heller."

"'**Va?'**

'**Han vill ha betalt för att han lämnar tidningen. Titta i rockfickorna.'**

**Hagrids rock verkade inte bestå av annat än fickor – nyckelknippor, luftgevärskulor, snörnystan, pepparmintskarameller, tepåsar … till sist drog Harry fram en handfull mynt med konstigt utseende.**

'**Ge han fem knutingar', sade Hagrid sömnigt.**

'**Knutingar?'**

'**Dom små slantarna av brons.'**

**Harry räknade upp fem små mynt och ugglan höll fram benet så att han kunde lägga pengarna i en läderpung som var fastbunden vid det. Sedan flög den iväg genom det öppna fönstret.**

**Hagrid gäspade högljutt, satte sig upp och sträckte på sig.**

'**Bäst å ge oss i väg, Harry, massor å göra i dag, måste fara opp till London å köpa alla dina saker till skolan.'**"

"Diagongränden rockar", flinade Sirius.

"**Harry var sysselsatt med att vända och vrida på trollmynten och titta på dem. Han hade just kommit att tänka på någonting som fick det att kännas som om den lyckliga ballongen inuti honom hade fått punktering.**

'**Ähum … Hagrid?'**

'**Mm?' sade Hagrid som höll på att dra på sig sina väldiga stövlar.**

'**Jag har inga pengar, och du hörde ju var morbror Vernon sa i går kväll, han tänker inte betala för att jag ska åka och lära mig trollkonster.'**"

"Nej, han kommer att ha pengar", log James. "Vi skulle ha lämnat kvar det till honom."

"'**Oroa dej inte för de', sade Hagrid och reste sig upp medan han kliade sig i huvudet. 'Tror du verkligen att din mamma å pappa inte lämna dej nånting?'**

'**Men om deras hus blev förstört …'**"

"Vi skulle inte förvara våra pengar i huset", fnös James.

"'**Dom förvara inte sitt guld i huset, gosse lille! Nä, första stället vi söker opp får bli Gringotts Trollkarlsbank. Ta en korv, dom smakar inte alls dumt när dom e kalla, å ja skulle inte säja nej till en bit av din födelsedagstårta heller.'**

'**Har trollkarlar **_**banker?**_**'**

'**Bara en enda. Gringotts. Drivs av svartalfer.'**

**Harry tappade korvbiten som han höll i.**

'_**Svartalfer?**_**'**

'**Javisst – så försöker man råna den, måste man va galen, de kan ja tala om för dej. Akta dej för å ha nånting otalt me svartalfer, Harry.**"

"Det håller jag med om", sa Lily med en rysning. "Första gången jag såg dem blev jag verkligen rädd."

"Jag kan inte komma på en enda person som skulle vara tillräckligt galen för att bryta sig in i Gringotts. Förutom … ni vet, gamle herr Möglig", sa James och höjde på ögonbrynen. Åh, ironin i den meningen.

"**Gringotts e den säkraste platsen i världen för sånt du vill ha i tryggt förvar, förutom Hogwarts kanske. Jag måste faktiskt till Gringotts ändå för å göra en sak. För Dumbledores räkning. Hogwartsärenden.' Hagrid rätade stolt på sig. 'Han brukar låta mej göra viktiga grejer åt honom. Fara å hämta dej, hämta ut saker från Gringotts, vet att han kan lita på mej, förstår du. Har du allting nu? Kom då.'**

**Harry följde efter Hagrid ut på klippan. Himlen var alldeles klar nu och havet glänste i solskenet. Båten som morbror Vernon hade hyrt låg fortfarande där, med massa vatten på botten efter stormen.**

'**Hur kom du hit?' frågade Harry och såg sig om efter ytterligare en båt.**

'**Flög', sade Hagrid.**"

"_Flög?_", upprepade alla förvånat.

James och Sirius bröt ut i skratt.

"Jag kan inte föreställa mig Hagrid på ett kvastskaft", skrattade James.

"'_**Flög?**_**'**

'**Javisst, men vi ska ta oss tillbaks i den här. Ja bör helst inte använda trolldom nu när ja har fått tag på dej.'**

**De satte sig i båten, medan Harry fortfarande stirrade på Hagrid och försökte föreställa sig honom flygande genom luften.**"

"Jag också, Harry", skrockade James flinande.

"'**Fast de verkar synd å behöva ro', sade Hagrid och gav återigen Harry ett av sina sneda ögonkast. 'Om ja skulle ta å … ähum … skynda på de hela lite grann, skulle du då vilja va så snäll å inte nämna de för folk på Hogwarts?'**"

"Självklart kommer han inte att göra det", fnös Sirius.

"'**Självfallet inte', sade Harry, som gärna ville se mer trolleri. Hagrid drog fram det skära paraplyet igen, slog det lätt två gånget mot båtsidan och de sköt iväg mot land med väldig fart.**

'**Varför vore man galen om man försökte råna Gringotts?' frågade Harry.**

'**Man kan bli förhäxad, de finns trollkraft där', sade Hagrid och slog upp tidningen medan han talade.**

'**Dom säjer att de e drakar som vaktar säkerhetsvalven.**"

"GRYMT!" skrek James och Sirius medan Remus grimaserade.

"Ett ord till", väste Lily med en farligt låg röst och drog fram sitt trollspö.

Pojkarna synade det försiktigt och blev tysta.

"**Å sen måste man hitta vägen dit – Gringotts ligger hundratals kilometer under London, förstår du. Djupt ner under tunnelbanan. Man skulle dö av hunger när man försökte å ta sej ut, även om man faktiskt lyckades lägga vantarna på nåt.'**

**Harry satt och tänkte på vad han just hade fått höra medan Hagrid läste sin tidning, **_**The Daily Prophet**_**. Harry hade lärt sig av morbror Vernon att folk helst ville vara ostörda när de läste tidningen, men det var väldigt svårt, han hade aldrig haft så mycket att fråga i hela sitt liv.**"

"Hagrid kommer inte att ha något emot det", sa Lily med en lugnande röst.

James och Sirius himlade med ögonen, men sa ingenting eftersom Lily fortfarande höll i sitt trollspö.

"'**Trolldomsministeriet trasslar som vanligt till saker å ting', muttrade Hagrid och vände på sidan.**"

"Det var ingen överraskning", sa Sirius torrt och de andra verkade hålla med honom.

"'**Finns det ett Trolldomsministerium?' frågade Harry innan han hann hejda sig. **

'**Självfallet', sade Hagrid. 'Dom ville ha Dumbledore till minister, så klart, men han skulle aldrig lämna Hogwarts, så gamle Cornelius Fudge fick jobbet. En riktig klåpare. Så han bombarderar Dumbledore me ugglor varenda morron å ber honom om råd.'**

'**Men vad **_**gör**_** ett Trolldomsministerium?'**"

"Inget viktigt."

"'**Jo, deras främsta jobb e å dölja för Mugglarna att de fortfarande finns häxor å trollkarlar runt om i landet.'**

'**Varför det?'**

'_**Varför?**_** För tusan, Harry, alla skulle ju vilja ha magiska lösningar på sina problem. Nää, vi vill helst va i fred.'**

**I samma ögonblick stötte båten mjukt emot hamnmuren. Hagrid vek ihop tidningen och de klättrade uppför stentrapporna upp på gatan.**

**De förbipasserande stirrade väldigt mycket på Hagrid då de gick genom den lilla staden mot stationen.**"

"Vet de inte om att det är oförskämt att stirra?" snäste Lily.

"Tja, du kan egentligen inte klandra dem", resonerade Remus. "Hagrid står verkligen ut."

"**Harry kunde inte klandra dem.**

**Hagrid var inte bara dubbelt så lång som alla andra, utan han pekade ideligen på helt vanliga saker som parkeringsmätare och sade med hög röst:**

'**Har du sett, Harry? Vilka grejer som där Mugglarna kan hitta på, va?'**"

"Och så var den där lilla detaljen", skrockade Remus.

Lily log svagt.

"'**Hagrid', sade Harry lätt flåsande, eftersom han måste springa för att hinna med, 'sa du verkligen att det finns **_**drakar**_** hos Gringotts?'**

'**Ja, dom säjer de', sade Hagrid. 'Jösses, ja skulle gilla en drake!'**

'**Skulle du **_**gilla**_** en?'**

'**Har velat ha en ända sen ja va liten. Här e vi nu.'**"

"Bor han inte i ett trähus?" frågade Lily försiktigt.

"Det skulle inte hindra Hagrid", flinade James, "han älskar sina djur."

"**De hade kommit fram till stationen. Det gick ett tåg till London om fem minuter. Hagrid, som inte förstod sig på 'Mugglar-pengar'**"

"Siffrorna finns på pengarna", sa Sirius med en axelryckning. "Tja, åtminstone på sedlarna, så det är egentligen inte så svårt."

"**som han kallade dem, gav sedlarna till Harry så att han kunde köpa biljetter åt dem.**

**Folk stirrade mer än någonsin när de satt på tåget. Hagrid fyllde upp två säten och satt och stickade på någonting som såg ut som ett kanariegult cirkustält.**

'**Har du kvar brevet, Harry?' frågade han medan han räknade maskor.**

**Harry tog upp pergamentkuvertet ur fickan.**

'**Bra', sade Hagrid. 'De finns en lista där på allt du behöver.'**

**Harry vek upp ett papper till som han inte hade lagt märke till kvällen innan och läste:**

_**HOGWARTS SKOLA FÖR HÄXKONSTER OCH TROLLDOM**_

_**UNIFORM**_

_**Förstaårselever behöver följande:**_

_**Tre ombyten av enkla arbetsklädnader (svarta)**_

_**En enkel spetsig hatt (svart) för dagsbruk**_

_**Ett par skyddshandskar (drakskinn eller liknande)**_

_**En vintermantel (svart, silverknäppen)**_

_**Var snäll att observera att alla elevkläder ska vara försedda med namnlappar.**_"

"Har inte förändrats mycket", kommenterade James nonchalant.

"Det gör det aldrig", nickade Sirius.

"_**KURSLITTERATUR**_

_**Alla elever ska ha ett exemplar av var och en av följande böcker:**_

_**Grundhandboken om förtrollningar (1:a graden) av Miranda Goshawk**_

_**Trolldomskonstens historia av Bathilda Bagshot**_

_**Magisk teori av Adalbert Waffling**_"

Sirius började skratta åt det. "Waffling?"

"_**En nybörjarguide i förvandlingskonster av Emeric Switch**_"

"Emeric _Switch?_"

"_**Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar av Phyllida Spore**_"

"Haha, Spore."

"Black", morrade Lily.

"_**Trolldrycker och magiska brygder av Arsenius Jigger**_"

"Arsenius … Arsenik!" flinade Sirius medan han njöt av reaktionen han fick från en irriterad Lily.

"_**Fantastiska vidunder och var man hittar dem av Newt Scamander**_"

"Självförklarande", flinade han och träffades plötsligt av en välriktad tystnadsförtrollning. Han blängde när hans två vänner flinade åt honom.

"_**De mörka krafterna: En vägledning i konsten att skydda sig själv av Quentin Trimble**_

_**ÖVRIG UTRUSTNING**_

_**1 trollstav eller 1 trollspö**_

_**1 kittel (tenn, standardstorlek 2)**_

_**1 uppsättning glas- eller kristallflaskor**_

_**1 stjärnkikare**_

_**1 mässingvåg**_

_**Elever får även ta med sig en uggla ELLER en katt ELLER en padda.**_

**FÖRÄLDRAR ERINERAS OM ATT FÖRSTAÅRSELEVER INTE FÅR HA EGNA KVASTKÄPPAR.**"

"Den regeln suger", stönade James, men ryckte till när Lily höjde sitt trollspö i en hotfull rörelse.

"'**Kan vi köpa allt det här i London?' undrade Harry högt.**

'**Om man vet vart man ska gå', sade Hagrid.**

**Harry hade aldrig förr varit i London. Trots att Hagrid verkade veta vart han skulle, var han tydligen inte van vid att ta sig dit på vanligt sätt. Han fastnade i biljettspärren i tunnelbanan och klagade högljutt över att sätena var för små och tågen för långsamma.**

'**Jag fattar inte hur Mugglarna klarar sej utan å trolla', sade han då de klättrade uppför en strejkande rulltrappa som ledde upp till en livlig gata kantad med affärer.**

**Hagrid var så jättelik att han lätt plöjde igenom folkmassan, det enda Harry behövde göra var att hålla sig tätt bakom honom. De gick förbi bokhandlar och musikaffärer, hamburgerbarer och biografer, men inget ställe som såg ut att kunna sälja trollstavar och trollspön. Det här var bara en vanlig gata fylld med vanliga människor. Kunde det verkligen finnas högar med trollkarlsguld begravda miltals under dem? Fanns det verkligen affärer som sålde böcker om förhäxningar och kvastskaft?**"

"Ja, Harry", sa Lily milt.

Sirius såg bedjande på henne men hon ignorerade honom. Han grimaserade irriterat.

"**Kanske allt det här bara var ett jättestort skämt som Dursleys hade kokat ihop?**"

"De skulle behöva ha ett sinne för humor för att kunna göra det", sa James och skakade på huvudet.

"**Om Harry inte hade vetat att Dursleys helt saknade sinne för humor, kunde han ha trott det; men trots att allt som Hagrid dittills hade berättat för honom lät otroligt, kunde Harry inte låta bli att tro på honom i alla fall.**

'**Här e de', sade Hagrid och gjorde halt. 'Den Läckande Kitteln. De e ett berömt ställe.'**"

"Jag skulle inte säga berömt … bara välkänt", sa Remus tankfullt innan han började läsa igen.

"**Det var en mycket liten pub som såg förfallen ut. Om Hagrid inte hade pekat ut den, skulle Harry inte ha märkt att den fanns där. Folk som jäktade förbi kastade inte så mycket som en blick på den. Deras ögon gled från den stora bokhandeln på ena sidan till skivaffären på den andra som om de över huvud taget inte kunde se Den Läckande Kitteln. I själva verket hade Harry en ytterst besynnerlig känsla av att bara han och Hagrid kunde se den.**"

"Mugglar-avvärjande förtrollning", nickade James.

"**Innan han hann nämna det, hade Hagrid lotsat in honom innanför dörren.**

**För att vara ett berömt ställe var det mycket mörkt och sjaskigt. Några gamla kvinnor satt i ett hörn och drack sherry i pyttesmå glas. En av dem rökte en lång pipa. En liten man i hög hatt pratade med den gamle bartendern, som var alldeles skallig och såg ut som en svullen valnöt. Det låga surret av småprat upphörde när de kom inklivande. Alla tycktes känna Hagrid; de vinkade och log mot honom**"

"Ja, du kan inte låta bli att gilla Hagrid", log Lily.

"**och bartendern sträckte sig efter ett glas och sade:**

'**Det gamla vanliga, Hagrid?'**

'**Kan inte, Tom, ja e här i Hogwartsärenden', sade Hagrid och klappade Harry på axeln med sin jättelika hand så att Harrys knän vek sig på honom.**

'**Du store tid', sade bartendern och kikade på Harry, 'är det här … kan det här vara …?'**

**Inne på Den Läckande Kitteln hade det plötsligt blivit alldeles stilla och tyst.**"

"Det var något nytt", kommenterade Remus.

"Tja, det är Harry Potter. Pojken som överlevde", sa James med stolthet i rösten, men också lite sorgsenhet.

"Lily tog hans hand och kramade den mjukt, medan Sirius tyst rynkade pannan.

"'**Kors i alla mina dar', viskade den gamle bartendern. 'Harry Potter … vilken ära.'**

**Han skyndade fram från sin plats bakom baren, störtade emot Harry och grep hans hand med tårar i ögonen.**

'**Välkommen tillbaka, mr Potter, välkommen tillbaka.'**

**Harry visste inte vad han skulle säga. Alla tittade på honom. Den gamla kvinnan med pipan sög på den utan att märka att den hade slocknat. Hagrid strålade.**

**Sedan blev det ett väldigt skrapande av stolar och i nästa ögonblick fann sig Harry i färd med att skaka hand med alla inne på Den Läckande Kitteln.**

'**Doris Crockford, mr Potter, jag kan nästan inte tro att jag äntligen får möta er.'**

'**Jag känner mig så hedrad, mr Potter, väldigt hedrad.'**

'**Har alltid velat skaka er hand … jag är alldeles uppjagad'**"

"Det verkar som att han får all den uppmärksamheten som du längtar efter, Tagghorn", flinade Sirius. Sen blinkade han. "Min röst!" Han tittade på Lily som la undan sitt trollspö. "Tack Lily-björnen."

Hennes ögon smalnade, så han beslöt sig för att hålla käften.

"**Det är mig ett nöje, mr Potter, kan bara inte säga hur glad jag är. Dedalus Diggle.'**

'**Jag har sätt er förut!' sade Harry då Dedalus Diggles höga hatt trillade av honom i upphetsningen. 'Ni bugade er för mig en gång i en affär.'**

'**Han kommer ihåg!' utropade Dedalus Diggle och såg sig omkring på alla de andra. 'Hörde ni det? Han kommer ihåg mig!'**

**Harry skakade hans om och om igen. Doris Crockford kom hela tiden tillbaka för att få göra det en gång till.**"

James och Sirius skrattade åt detta.

"**En blek ung man banade sig fram, mycket nervöst. Det ryckte i hans ena öga.**

'**Professor Quirrell!' sade Hagrid. 'Harry, professor Quirrell kommer å bli en av dina lärare på Hogwarts.'**

'**P-P-Potter', stammade professor Quirrell och fattade Harrys hand, 'j-jag k-kan inte s-säga hur glad jag är att f-få träffa er.'**"

"Usch. Det där kommer att bli irriterande när han undervisar", sa Sirius med en grimas.

"Jag undrar vad han undervisar i", funderade Lily.

"Antagligen något knäppt som Spådomskonst."

"'**Vilken sorts trollkunskap undervisar ni i, professor Quirrell?'**

'**F-Försvar Mot S-S-Svartkonster', mumlade professor Quirrell, som om han helst inte ville tänka på det.**"

"Försvar Mot Svartkonster?" James rynkade pannan.

"Han verkar inte vara ett särskilt bra val för en Försvarsprofessor", suckade Lily och skakade på huvudet.

"'**Inte f-för att ni b-behöver det, eller hur, P-P-Potter?' Han skrattade nervöst. 'Ni är v-väl på v-väg att s-skaffa er all utrustning, antar jag? Jag m-måste själv k-köpa mig en ny b-bok om v-vampyrer.' Han såg skräckslagen ut vid blotta tanken.**"

"Skaffa en ryggrad, snubben", fnös Sirius. "Hur tänkte Dumbledore när han anställde den här killen?"

"**Men de andra ville inte låta professor Quirrell behålla Harry för sig själv. Det tog nästan tio minuter att slippa undan från dem allesammans. Till slut lyckades Hagrid göra sig hörd ovanför det höga sorlet.**

'**Måste dra vidare … massor å köpa. Kom nu, Harry.'**

**Doris Crockford skakade Harrys hand en sista gång och Hagrid lotsade dem genom baren och ut på en liten kringbyggd gård, där det inte fanns någonting annat än en soptunna och några ogräsplantor.**

**Hagrid grinade mot Harry.**

'**Ja tala ju om de för dej, eller hur? Tala om för dej att du va berömd. Till å me professor Quirrell darra när han träffa dej – fast han brukar ju darra förstås.'**"

"Vilken jättebra Försvarslärare", sa Sirius sarkastiskt.

"'**Är han alltid så där nervös?'**

'**Javisst. Stackars sate. Väldigt begåvad. Han va okej medan han höll på å läste böcker men sen tog han ledigt ett år för å få lite direkterfarenhet … Dom säjer att han stötte på vampyrer i Svarta Skogen å de va nåt otrevligt bråk me en häxa, han har aldrig varit sej lik sen dess. Rädd för eleverna, rädd för sitt eget ämne … var e paraplyet nu då?'**"

"Så varför i hela världen undervisar han?" frågade Lily frustrerat. "De kommer inte att lära sig någonting!"

"**Vampyrer? Häxor? Det gick runt i huvudet på Harry. Under tiden var Hagrid sysselsatt med att räkna tegelstenar i muren ovanför soptunnan.**

'**Tre uppåt … två tvärsöver …', mumlade han. 'Okej, undan me dej, Harry.'**

**Han knackade lätt i väggen tre gånger med spetsen på sitt paraply.**

**Tegelstenen som han hade rört vid darrade till, den vickade, mitt i den dök det upp ett litet hål, det blev bredare och bredare, en sekund senare stod de framför en valvport som var tillräckligt stor även för Hagrid, en valvport som ledde ut till en kullerstensgata som slingrade sig och försvann utom synhåll.**"

"DIAGONGRÄNDEN!" jublade James och Sirius.

Lily himlade med ögonen, men varken hon eller Remus kunde låta bli att le lite.

"Det borde vara vi som tog dit honom", viskade Lily och James rynkade bistert pannan, ena armen fann sin väg runt hennes axlar.

"'**Välkommen', sade Hagrid, 'till Diagongränden.'**

**Han flinade åt Harrys förvåning. De klev ut genom valvporten. Harry såg sig hastigt om över axeln och såg hur valvporten omedelbart krympte ihop igen till en stadig mur.**

**Solen lyste klart på en trave med kittlat som stod utanför den närmaste affären. **_**Kittlar – I Alla Storlekar – Av Koppar, Mässing, Tenn Och Silver – Självkokande – Hopfällbara**_** stod det på en skylt ovanför dem.**

'**Ja, du behöver en kittel', sade Hagrid, 'men vi måste ordna me pengar åt dej först.'**

**Harry önskade att han haft minst fyra par ögon till.**"

"Så kändes det för mig med", log Lily. "Det är en underbar syn."

"**Han vred på huvudet åt alla håll och kanter, medan de gick längs gatan, och försökte titta på allting samtidigt: butikerna, sakerna utanför dem, folk som var ute och handlade. En knubbig kvinna utanför en Apotekarbod skakade på huvudet då de gick förbi och sade:**

'**Draklever, sjutton siklar för ett skålpund, det är inte klokt …'**"

James visslade."Priset har gått upp."

De andra nickade.

"**Ett lågt, mjukt hoande hördes inifrån en mörk butik med en skylt där det stod **_**Eeylops Ugglemarknad – Kattugglor, Hornugglor, Tornugglor, Bruna Och Snövita Ugglor.**_** Flera pojkar i Harrys ålder stod med näsorna tryckta mot ett skyltfönster med kvastskaft i.**

'**Titta', hörde Harry en av dem säga, 'den nya Nimbus Tvåtusen – den hittills snabbaste …'**"

James praktiskt taget dreglade över tanken på en ny kvast och det behövdes ett slag på hans huvud från Sirius för att han skulle komma tillbaka till verkligheten.

"**Där fanns affärer som sålde långa klädnader, affärer som sålde stjärnkikare och underliga silverinstrument som Harry aldrig hade sett förut, skyltfönster fyllda med högar av fladdermusmjältar och ålögon, vacklande staplar av böcker om trollkonst, fjäderpennor och pergamentrullar, flaskor med trolldrycker, månglober …**

'**Gringotts', sade Hagrid.**

'**De hade kommit fram till en snövit byggnad som höjde sig över de andra små butikerna. Bredvid dess glänsande bronsdörrar, iförd en uniform i rött och guld, stod …**

'**Ja, de e en svartalf', sade Hagrid tyst då de gick uppför den vita stentrappan mot honom. Alfen var ungefär huvudet kortare än Harry. Han hade ett mörkt, slugt ansikte, ett spetsigt skägg och, noterade Harry särskilt, mycket långa fingrar och fötter. Han bugade då de gick in.**"

"De är lite läskiga", rös Lily.

"**Nu stod de mitt emot ett nytt par dörrar, av silver den här gången, med ord ingraverade på dem:**

_**Träd in här, främling, men ge akt uppå**_

_**Det straff en syndig girighet kan få,**_

_**Ty den som något tar, men ej förtjänat det,**_

_**Får ytterst dyrt betala för sin snikenhet,**_

_**Så om du söker här, djupt ner vid spårets slut**_

_**En skatt som aldrig nånsin varit din förut,**_

_**Tjuv, tag dig i akt, du härmed varnad är,**_

_**Om du mer än bara rikedom finner här.**_

'**Som ja sa förut, måste man vara galen om man försöker råna den här banken', sade Hagrid.**

**Ett par svartalfer bugade dem in genom silverdörrarna, och de befann sig nu i en väldig marmorsal. Ytterligare ett hundratal alfer satt på höga pallar bakom en avlång disk och klottrade i stora liggare, vägde mynt på mässingvågar och undersökte dyrbara stenar genom lupp. Det fanns fler dörrar än det gick att räkna som ledde från sadeln, och ännu fler alfer visade folk in och ut genom dem. Hagrid och Harry styrde stegen mot disken.**

'**Gomorron', sade Hagrid till en ledig svartalf. 'Vi har kommit för å ta ut lite pengar ur Harry Potters bankfack.'**

'**Har ni hans nyckel, sir?'**

'**Har den här nånstans', sade Hagrid och började tömma ut innehållet i sina fickor över disken och spred samtidigt en handfull mögliga hundkex över svartalfens bok med siffror.**"

"Det kommer han inte att gilla!" skrockade James med ett lätt flin.

"**Alfen rynkade på näsan. Harry såg hur alfen till höger vägde en hög rubiner stora som glödande kol.**

'**Här har ja den', sade Hagrid till sist och höll upp en pytteliten guldnyckel.**

**Svartalfen granskade den uppmärksamt.**

'**Den ser ut att vara i sin ordning.'**

'**Å ja har ett brev här också från professor Dumbledore', sade Hagrid och bröstade sig med viktig min. 'De e om Ni-Vet-Vad i valv sjuhundratretton.'**"

"För det där kommer inte alls att göra Harry nyfiken", sa Sirius sarkastiskt.

"Om han är som sina föräldrar i alla fall", nickade Remus.

"Hallå!" skrek de båda kränkta tonåringarna.

"**Svartalfen läste brevet noggrant.**

'**Det är bra', sade han och lämnade tillbaka det till Hagrid. 'Jag ska låta nån ta med er ner till de båda valven. Griphook!'**

**Griphook var ytterligare en svartalf. När Hagrid väl hade stoppat tillbaka alla hundkexen i fickorna igen, följde han och Harry efter Griphook mot en av dörrarna som ledde ut från salen.**

'**Vad är Ni-Vet-Vad i valv sjuhundratretton?' frågade Harry.**"

"Jag visste det", skrattade Remus.

"Vad tror ni att det kan vara?" frågade James tankfullt.

"De Vises Sten", svarade Lily. Sirius och James stirrade förvånat på henne.

"Hur visste du det?" frågade Sirius.

"Det är bokens titel", förklarade Remus. "Det är logiskt."

"Åh …"

"'**Kan inte tala om de för dej', sade Hagrid och såg mystisk ut. 'Väldigt hemligt. Hogwartsaffärer. Dumbledore har anförtrott de åt mej. Riskerar jobbet om ja talar om de för dej.'**

**Griphook höll upp dörren för dem. Harry, som hade väntat sig mer marmor, blev överraskad. De befann sig i en trång stengång upplyst av flammande facklor. Den sluttade brant nerför och det fanns små järnvägsspår på golvet. Griphook visslade och en liten vagn kom susande uppför spåren mot dem. De klev in – Hagrid med en viss möda – och for i väg.**

**Först susade de bara genom en labyrint av slingrande gångar. Harry försökte komma ihåg, vänster, höger, vänster, rakt fram i korsningen, höger, vänster, men det var omöjligt.**"

"Han kommer ihåg mer än de flesta gör", sa Remus och ryckte på axlarna.

"**Den skramlande vagnen tycktes hitta vägen av sig själv, för Griphook styrde inte.**

**Det sved i Harrys ögon då den kalla luften rusade förbi dem, men han höll ögonen öppna. En gång tyckte han att han såg en uppflammande eld i slutet av en gång och vred sig om för att se om det var en drake, men för sent**"

"Han är verkligen observant", noterade James gillande.

"– **de dök ännu djupare ner och passerade en underjordisk sjö där väldiga stalaktiter och stalagmiter växte från taket och golvet.**

'**Jag har aldrig vetat vad det är för skillnad mellan en stalagmit och en stalaktit', ropade Harry till Hagrid över slamret från väggen.**"

Lily öppnade munnen för att svara, men Sirius avbröt henne.

"Vi bryr oss inte."

Den kommentaren gjorde honom förtjänad av den kända Lily Evans-blängningen.

"'**Stalagmit har ett 'm' inuti', sade Hagrid. 'Å fråga mej inte om nåt just nu, för ja tror ja måste kräkas.'**

**Han såg verkligen alldeles grön ut i ansiktet och när vagnen till slut stannade bredvid en liten väggdörr i gången, klev Hagrid ur och måste luta sig mot väggen för att få knäna att sluta skaka.**"

"Stackars Hagrid", sa Lily sympatiskt.

"**Griphook låste upp dörren. Massor av grön rök böljade ut, och då den skingrades flämtade Harry till. Inuti fanns höga drivor av guldmynt. Pelare av silver. Högar av små bronsknutingar.**

'**De e bara ditt alltihop', sade Hagrid med ett brett grin.**

**Bara Harrys alltihop – det var otroligt. Dursleys kunde inte ha vetat om det, för i så fall hade de tagit det ifrån honom fortare än man hann blinka.**"

Alla grimaserade åt denna påminnelse.

"**Hur ofta hade de inte klagat över hur mycket det kostade dem att ha Harry hos sig? Och hela tiden hade det funnits en liten förmögenhet som var hans, begravd nere under London.**

**Hagrid hjälpte Harry att stoppa ner en del av det i en bag.**

'**Guldmynten kallas galleoner', förklarade han. 'De går sjutton silversiklar på en galleon å tjugonio knutingar på en sikel, de e lätt som en plätt. Okej, de här borde räcka till ett par terminer, vi låter resten va kvar här i säkerhet åt dej.' Han vände sig till Griphook. 'Kan ni va snäll å ta me oss till valv sjuhundratretton nu, å skulle vi kunna åka lite långsammare?'**

'**Finns bara en hastighet', sade Griphook.**

**De åkte i väg ännu djupare ner nu och med ökande hastighet. Luften blev kallare och kallare då de susade runt trånga hörn. De for skramlande över en underjordisk ravin och Harry lutade sig ut över sidan för att försöka se vad som fanns där nere på den mörka bottnen, men Hagrid stönade och drog honom tillbaka i nackskinnet.**"

Lily blängde på James stirrade förbryllat tillbaka.

"Det låter som något du skulle kunna göra!" sa hon surt.

"Förlåt?"

"**Valv sjuhundratretton hade inget nyckelhål.**

'**Flytta er bakåt', sade Griphook med viktig min. Han strök försiktigt över dörren med ett av sina långa fingrar och den smälte helt enkelt bort.**

'**Om nån annan än en Gringottsalf försökte sig på det här, skulle han bli insugen genom dörren och instängd där inne', sade Griphook.**

'**Hur ofta tittar ni efter för att se om det finns nån innanför?' frågade Harry.**

'**Ungefär vart tionde år', sade Griphook med ett ganska elakt grin.**"

"Charmerande", sa Sirius torrt.

"**Harry var övertygad om att det måste finnas någonting extra märkvärdigt inuti det här toppensäkra kassavalvet, så han lutade sig ivrigt fram och väntade sig allra minst att få se sagolika ädelstenar – men först trodde han att det var tomt. Sedan upptäckte han ett smutsigt litet paket inslaget i brunt papper som låg på golvet.**"

"Vilket antiklimax", log Remus.

"Det måste helt enkelt vara stenen!" sa Lily, också hon log.

"Men vad är egentligen De Vises Sten?" frågade Sirius förvirrat.

"Jag är säker på att du får reda på det senare i boken."

"**Hagrid plockade upp det och stack in det djupt innanför rocken. Harry ville förfärligt gärna få veta vad det var, men aktade sig noga för att fråga.**

'**Kom nu, opp me dej igen i den här helvetesvagnen, å prata inte me mej på vägen tillbaka, för de e bäst att ja håller munnen stängd', sade Hagrid.**

**Efter en vild tillbakafärd i den skramlande vagnen stod de en stund senare och blinkade i solskenet utanför Gringotts. Harry visste inte vart han skulle störta i väg först, nu när han hade en väska full med pengar. Han behövde inte veta hur många galleoner det gick på en pund för att veta att han bar på mer pengar än han hade haft i hela sitt liv – mer pengar än ens Dudley någonsin haft.**"

"Bra", flinade James.

"**Lika bra att vi tar å köper dej din skoluniform me en gång', sade Hagrid och nickade mot **_**Madam Malkins Klädnader För Alla Tillfällen.**_** 'Hörru Harry, skulle du ha nåt emot att ja smet i väg å tog mej en styrketår på Den Läckande Kitteln? Ja avskyr dom där vagnarna dom har hos Gringotts.'**

**Han såg faktiskt lite dålig ut fortfarande, så Harry klev ensam och lätt nervös in i madam Malkins butik.**

**Madam Malkin var en liten tjock, leende häxa klädd i lila från topp till tå.**

'**Hogwarts, lille vän?' sade hon när Harry började tala. 'Jag har allting framme – en annan ung man är faktiskt här och ekiperar sig just nu.'**"

"Låt oss hoppas att Harry får sin första vän nu", sa James ivrigt. De andra nickade medhållande.

"**Längst in i butiken stod en annan pojke med ett blekt, spetsigt ansikte uppflugen på en fotpall medan en annan häxa nålade upp hans långa svarta klädnad. Madam Malkin ställde Harry på en pall bredvid, lät en lång klädnad glida ner över huvudet på honom och började nåla upp den till rätt längd.**

'**Hej', sade pojken. 'Ska du också till Hogwarts?'**

'**Ja', sade Harry.**

'**Min pappa är i affären intill och köper böcker och mamma är längre bort på gatan och tittar på trollstavar', sade pojken. Han hade en uttråkad, släpig röst.**"

Sirius ögon smalnade något.

"**Sen ska jag släpa i väg med dem båda och titta på racerkvastar. Jag fattar inte varför förstaårselever inte kan få sina egna. Jag tror att jag ska tvinga pappa att köpa en åt mig och sen smuggla in den på något vis.'**"

"Låter som Malfoy", sa Sirius äcklat. "Min kusin Cissy gifte sig nyligen med en kille som heter Lucius Malfoy. Minns du honom, Tagghorn?"

James nickade. "Pompös jävel. Tycker att mugglare och mugglarfödda ska utrotas", sa han bistert.

"**Han påminde starkt om Dudley, tyckte Harry.**

'**Har **_**du**_** en egen kvast?' fortsatte pojken.**

'**Nej', sade Harry.**

'**Spelar du Quidditch?'**

'**Nej', sade Harry igen och undrade vad i all världen Quidditch kunde vara för något.**"

James såg förskräckt ut.

"'**Det gör **_**jag**_** – pappa säger att det vore brottsligt om jag inte tas ut för att spela för mitt elevhem, och jag måste säga att jag håller med honom. Vet du vilket elevhem du kommer att tillhöra?'**

'**Nej', sade Harry och kände sig dummare för varje ögonblick.**

'**Nåja, ingen vet väl riktigt säkert förrän man kommer dit, men jag vet att jag kommer att tillhöra Slytherin, hela vår familj har gjort det –**"

"Definitivt Malfoy", sa James och Sirius i kör medan de två andra skakade sina huvud.

"**tänka sig att hamna i Hufflepuff, då skulle jag nog lämna skolan, skulle inte du?'**

'**Mmm', sade Harry och önskade att han kunde säga någonting intressantare.**

'**Nej, men titta på den där mannen!' sade pojken plötsligt och nickade mot fönstret på framsidan. Där stod Hagrid och flinade mot Harry och pekade på två stora glassar för att visa att han inte kunde komma in.**

'**Det är Hagrid', sade Harry, belåten över att veta någonting som pojken inte gjorde. 'Han arbetar på Hogwarts.'**

'**Jaså', sade pojken, 'ja, jag har hört talas om honom. Han är visst nån sorts tjänare, eller hur?'**"

"Vilken fruktansvärd pojke!" sa Lily frustrerat.

"Harry kommer inte att gilla honom", sa James självsäkert, "det stod tidigare att pojken påminde honom om Dudley."

"'**Han är skogvaktare', sade Harry. Han tyckte mindre och mindre om den här pojken för var sekund som gick.**

'**Ja, just det. Jag har hört att han är nån slags **_**vilde**_** – bor i en koja på skolområdet och då och då super han sig full, försöker göra trollkonster och slutar med att tutta eld på sin egen säng.'**

'**Jag tycker han är jättebegåvad', sade Harry kallt.**"

"Ja, det är rätt Harry!" flinade Sirius.

"'_**Gör **_**du?' sade pojken med ett lätt hånleende. 'Varför är han tillsammans med dig? Var är dina föräldrar?'**

'**De är döda', sade Harry kort. Han hade just ingen lust att gå närmare in på saken med den här pojken.**

'**Å, vad sorgligt', sade den andre, utan att låta det minsta ledsen.**"

Alla morrade.

"'**Men de var väl av **_**vår**_** sort, va?'**"

"Nästa generations rendblodsrasister", sa Lily med avsky i rösten.

"'**Mamma var häxa och pappa var trollkarl, om det är det du menar.'**

'**Jag tycker verkligen inte att de skulle släppa in den andra sorten, eller vad tycker du? De är helt enkelt inte likadana, de har aldrig fått lära sig våra seder och bruk. En del av dem har nog aldrig ens hört talas om Hogwarts förrän de får brevet. Jag tycker att de borde hålla det inom de gamla trollkarlsfamiljerna. Vad heter du i efternamn förresten?'**"

"Berätta det inte för honom", skrek Sirius och viftade vilt med armarna.

"**Men innan Harry hann svara sade madam Malkin:**

'**Nu är du klar, lille vän', och Harry, som inte var ledsen för en förevändning att slippa prata med pojken, skuttade ner från fotpallen.**"

"Bra", flinade Sirius och lugnade ner sig.

"'**Ja, då ses vi väl på Hogwarts', sade pojken med sin släpiga röst.**"

"Jag hoppas inte det, din jävel."

"Håll käften, Black."

"**Harry var ganska tyst medan han åt glassen som Hagrid hade köpt åt honom (choklad och hallon med hackade nötter).**

'**Va e de me dej?' sade Hagrid.**

'**Ingenting', ljög Harry.**

**De stannade för att köpa pergament och fjäderpennor. Harry blev lite gladare när han hittade en flaska bläck som ändrade färg medan man skrev. När de var ute ur butiken igen, sade han:**

'**Hagrid, vad är Quidditch för nåt?'**"

"Den bästa sporten i hela VÄRLDEN!" jublade James.

"'**För tusan, Harry, ja glömmer hela tiden hur lite du vet – tänka sej, inte känna till Quidditch!'**

'**Du behöver väl inte göra det ännu värre', sade Harry. Han berättade för Hagrid om den bleke pojken i madam Malkins butik.**

'… **och han sa att folk från Mugglarfamiljer inte ens borde få komma in …'**

'**Du e **_**inte**_** från nån Mugglarfamilj. Om han bara vetat vem du **_**va**_** – du såg ju dom på Den Läckande Kitteln. Va vet han förresten om de, några av dom bästa ja nånsin träffat på va dom enda me magiska krafter i en lång rad av Mugglare – titta bara på din mamma! Titta på va hon hade för en syster!'**"

"Han har en poäng där", nickade James och såg på Lily med valpögon, vilket fick henne att rodna lätt.

"'**Vad **_**är**_** Quidditch för nåt då?'**

'**De e vår sport. Trollkarlssport. De e som … som fotboll i Mugglarvärlden … alla följer me resultaten i Quidditch, man spelar de högt opp i luften på kvastskaft å man har fyra bollar, de e liksom svårt å förklara reglerna.'**"

"Nej det är det inte!" stönade James.

"'**Och vad är Slytherin och Hufflepuff?'**

'**Elevhem. De finns fyra stycken. Alla säjer att dom i Hufflepuff e en hop fårskallar, men …'**

'**Jag slår vad om att jag ska höra till Hufflepuff', sade Harry dystert.**"

"Näe. Du kommer att hamna i Gryffindor!" flinade James och Sirius.

"'**Hellre Hufflepuff än Slytherin', sade Hagrid bestämt. 'Varenda häxa å trollkarl som gått å blivit fördärvad har tillhört Slytherin. Du-Vet-Vem va en av dom.'**

'**Har Vol … förlåt … Du-Vet-Vem gått på Hogwarts?'**

'**För massor me år sen', sade Hagrid.**"

De fyra tonåringarna ryste.

"Det känns rätt skumt att tänka på", suckade Lily.

"**De köpte Harrys skolböcker i en affär som hette **_**Boklund och Alster**_** där hyllorna var fyllda ända upp till taket med högar av böcker stora som gatstenar och inbundna i läder; böcker stora som frimärken i sidenpärmar; böcker fulla med besynnerliga symboler och en del böcker med ingenting alls inuti. Till och med Dudley, som aldrig läste någonting, skulle ha varit utom sig av iver att få lägga vantarna på några av dem. Hagrid var nästan tvungen att släpa iväg Harry från **_**Besvärjelser och motbesvärjelser (Förhäxa dina vänner och omtöckna dina fiender med de senaste vedergällningsmedlen: hårlossning, darriga ben, tunghäfta och mycket, mycket mer)**_** av professor Vindictus Viridian. **

'**Jag försökte ta reda på hur jag skulle kunna kasta en förbannelse över Dudley.'**"

Lily blängde på James igen.

Han skrattade lätt.

"Ledsen, Blomman, men han förtjänar det."

"Kalla mig inte Blomman."

"'**Ja säjer inte att de inte e en bra idé, men du får inte använda dej av trolldom i Mugglarvärlden utom vid mycke speciella tillfällen', sade Hagrid. 'Å hur som helst skulle du inte kunna utföra nån av dom där besvärjelserna än, du behöver lära dej mycke mer innan du kommer till den nivån.'**

**Hagrid ville inte låta Harry köpa en massiv guldkittel heller ('De står tenn på listan'), men de fick en fin våg att väga trolldrycksingredienser på och en hopfällbar mässingsstjärnkikare. Sedan besökte de Apotekarboden, som var tillräckligt spännande för att uppväga den hemska lukten där inne, en blandning av skämda ägg och ruttna kålhuvuden.**"

"Jag hatar den lukten", stönade Remus. Hans förstärkta varulvssinnen gjorde den stanken outhärdlig.

"**Det stod tunnor med slemmigt innanmäte på golvet, krukor med örter, torkade rötter och pulver i klara färger stod uppradade utmed väggarna och buntar av fjädrar, snören med huggtänder och hoptrasslade klor hängde från taket. Medan Hagrid bad mannen bakom disken om ett basförråd av trolldrycksingredienser åt harry, undersökte Harry i sin tur enhörningshorn av silver för tjugoen galleoner styck och minimala svartglittrade skalbaggsögon (fem knutingar för en skopa).**"

"Priserna verkar gå upp", noterade Remus.

"Vem bryr sig?" frågade Sirius otåligt.

"**Utanför Apotekarboden gick Hagrid igenom Harrys lista igen.**

'**Bara trollstaven kvar … å, javisst ja, ja har fortfarande inte köpt dej nån födelsedagspresent.**"

"Det är så gulligt av honom!" log Lily.

"**Harry kände hur han rodnade.**

'**Du behöver inte …'**

'**Ja vet att ja inte behöver. Vet du va, ja ska ge dej ett djur. Inte en padda, paddor blev omoderna för många år sen, dom skulle bara skratta åt dej – å ja tycker inte om katter, dom får mej å nysa. Ja ska ge dej en uggla. Alla ungar önskar sej ugglor, dom e väldigt användbara, tar me sej ens post å allt möjligt.'**"

"Ugglor är toppen", höll Lily med. Hon tänkte på sin egen uggla.

De andra nickade.

"**Tjugo minuter senare lämnade de Eeylops Ugglemarknad, som var mörk och fylld av prassel och fladder och ögon som glittrade som juveler. Harry bar nu på en stor bur som innehöll en vacker snövit uggla, försänkt i djupaste sömn med huvudet under vingen.**"

"Ååhh", kuttrade Lily medan James och Sirius himlade med ögonen.

"**Han ville aldrig sluta med sina stammande tacksägelser som fick honom att låta precis som professor Quirrell.**

'**Äsch, ingenting å tacka för', sade Hagrid med skrovlig röst. 'Du har väl knappast fått en massa presenter från dom där Dursleys, skulle ja tro. De e bara Ollivanders kvar nu – de enda stället som säljer trollstavar, å du måste ha den bästa staven som går å hitta.'**"

James log brett.

"Jag undrar vad hans trollstav bäst lämpar sig för? Och vilken sorts trollstav han kommer att skaffa."

"Jag undrar hur lång tid det kommer ta?" funderade Lily.

"Om ni låter mig fortsätta läsa så kanske vi får reda på det", sa Remus irriterat.

"**En trollstav … det var vad Harry verkligen hade sett fram emot.**

**Den sista butiken var trång och förfallen. I flagnande guldbokstäver ovanför dörren stod det **_**Ollivanders: Tillverkare av fina trollspön och trollstavar sedan 382 f. Kr.**_** En ensam stav låg på en urblekt purpurröd kudde i det dammiga fönstret.**

**En pinglande klocka hördes någonstans djupt inne i butiken då de klev in. Det var ett mycket litet ställe, tomt så när som på en ensam skranglig stol som Hagrid slog sig ner på för att vänta. Harry hade en besynnerlig känsla av att ha kommit in i ett mycket allvarstyngt bibliotek; han svalde en massa nya frågor som just dök upp och tittade i stället på de tusentals smala askar som låg prydligt staplade ända upp till taket. Av någon orsak kröp det bak i nacken på honom. Själva dammet och tystnaden här inne verkade skälva av någon hemlig magi.**"

"Han har mycket bra sinnen", nickade Sirius. "Det är inte många elvaåriga trollkarlar som skulle märka det."

"'**Godmiddag', sade en mjuk röst. Harry hoppade till. Hagrid måste också ha hoppat till, för det hördes ett högt knarrande ljud och han reste sig kvickt ur den skrangliga stolen.**

**En gammal man stod framför dem, och hans stora bleka ögon lyste som månar genom dunklet i butiken.**"

"Han är lite läskig", ryste Lily.

"'**Hej', sade Harry tafatt.**

'**Å, javisst', sade mannen. 'Visst, visst. Jag trodde nog att jag skulle få se er. Harry Potter.' Det var inte en fråga. 'Ni har er mors ögon. Det är som om det bara var igår som hon själv stod här inne och köpte sitt första trollspå. Tio och en kvarts tum långt, lätt att svänga, tillverkat av pil. Ett fint spö att använda vid förtrollningar.'**"

Lily log. Det trollspöet hade gjort henne stolt över åren.

"**Mr Ollivander flyttade sig närmare Harry. Harry önskade att han skulle blinka. De där silvriga ögonen var lite kusliga.**

'**Er far däremot tyckte bäst om en, mahognystav. Elva tum lång. Böjlig. Lite större kraft och utmärkt till förvandlingskonster. Ja, det är riktigt att er far tyckte bäst om den,**"

James nickade och tittade ner på sin trollstav.

"**men i själva verket är det förstås staven som väljer trollkarlen.'**

**Mr Ollivander hade kommit så nära att han och Harry nästan stod näsa mot näsa. Harry kunde se sig själv speglas i de dimmiga ögonen.**

'**Och det var där som …'**

**Mr Ollivander rörde vid blixtärret på Harrys panna med ett långt, vitt finger.**"

"Det där är ungefär 10 på läskighetstermometern", skrockade Sirius.

"'**Jag måste tyvärr säga att jag sålde trollstaven som åstadkom det, sade han stilla. 'Tretton och en halv tum. Idegran. En kraftfull stav, mycket kraftfull, och i fel händer … Ja, om jag hade vetat vad den där staven skulle ge sig ut i världen och göra …'**

**Han skakade på huvudet och fick sedan till Harrys lättnad syn på Hagrid.**

'**Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! Vad roligt at se dig igen … Ek, sexton tum, ganska böjlig, var det inte så?**

'**Jo, de va de, sir', sade Hagrid.**

'**Det var en bra stav du hade. Men de bröt väl den mitt itu när du blev relegerad, antar jag?' sade mr Ollivander, plötsligt sträng.**

'**Ähum … ja, de gjorde dom', sade Hagrid och trampade nervöst med fötterna. 'Men ja har fortfarande bitarna kvar', tillade han glatt.**

'**Men du **_**använder**_** dem väl inte?' sade mr Ollivander skarpt.**"

"Neeeej, verkligen inte", skrattade Sirius.

"'**Nej, visst inte, sir', sade Hagrid hastigt. Harry lade märke till att han tog ett väldigt hårt grepp om sitt skära paraply medan han talade.**

'**Hmm', sade mr Ollivander och gav Hagrid en genomträngande blick. 'Då så, mr Potter. Låt mig se nu.' Han drog fram ett långt måttband med silvermarkeringar ur fickan. 'Vilken är er trollstavsarm?'**

'**Ähum … jo, jag är högerhänt', sade Harry.**

'**Håll ut armen. Så där ja.' Han mätte Harry från axeln till långfingret, sedan från handleden till armbågen, från axeln till golvet, från knäet till armhålan och runt huvudet.**"

"Jag förstod aldrig varför han gjorde allt det", suckade Lily. Hon skakade på huvudet.

"**Medan han mätte, sade han:**

'**Varenda Ollivanderstav har en kärna av en kraftfull magisk substans, mr Potter. Vi använder enhörningshår, fågel Fenixstjärtfjädrar och hjärtesträngar från drakar. Det finns inte två Ollivanderstavar som är lika varandra, lika lite som det finns två enhörningar, drakar eller fågel Fenixar som är exakt lika varandra. Och ni får naturligtvis aldrig lika goda resultat med nån annan trollkarls stav.'**

**Harry upptäckte plötsligt att måttbandet, som nu mätte avståndet mellan hans näsborrar, gjorde det på egen hand.**"

"Hur kunde han inte märka det tidigare?" frågade Remus med ett höjt ögonbryn.

"Han är Tagghorns son, kompis", flinade Sirius.

"Det förklarar saken", skrattade Remus. James korsade surt armarna.

"**Mr Ollivander flaxade runt hyllorna och tog ner askar.**

'**Det räcker nu', sade han, och måttbandet krympte ihop i en hög på golvet. 'Så där ja, mr Potter. Pröva den här. Bokträ med drakhjärtesträng inuti. Nio tum. Behaglig och smidig. Ta den bara och sväng den i luften.'**

**Harry (som kände sig rätt fånig) tog staven och viftade runt med den lite grand, men mr Ollivander slet den nästan genast ur handen på honom.**

'**Lönnträ och fågel Fenix-fjäder. Sju tum. Väldigt elastisk. Pröva med den …' Harry prövade, men han hade knappt höjt staven när också den slets tillbaka av mr Ollivander.**

'**Nej, nej – se här, ebenholts och enhörningshår, åtta och en halv tum, fjädrande. Sätt i gång, sätt i gång, försök med den.'**

**Harry prövade. Och prövade. Han hade ingen aning om vad mr Ollivander väntade på.**

**Högen med stavar som han hade prövat växte sig högre och högre på den skrangliga stolen, men ju fler stavar som mr Ollivander drog ner från hyllorna, desto lyckligare verkade han bli.**"

"Ja, han är konstig på det sättet. Jag provade ungefär 15 stavar och han praktiskt taget skuttade omkring", sa James och skakade på huvudet.

"'**Besvärlig kund, va? Oroa er inte, vi kommer att hitta staven som passar er perfekt här nånstans … jag undrar just … ja, varför inte … en ovanlig kombination … järnek och fågel Fenix-fjäder, elva tum, böjlig och fin.'**

**Harry tog staven. Han kände en plötslig värme i fingrarna. Han höjde staven ovanför huvudet, lät den svischa ner genom den dammiga luften och en skur av röda och gyllene gnistor sprutade ut från änden som ett fyrverkeri och kastade dansande ljusfläckar på väggarna.**"

James log. "Min gjorde också det."

"Min fick det att regna blommor", skrattade Lily.

"**Harry tjöt och klappade i händerna och mr Ollivander skrek:**

''**Å, bravo! Mycket bra, ja minsann! Ja, jag säger då det … så märkligt … så ytterst märkligt …'**

**Han lade tillbaka Harrys trollstav i asken och slog in den i brunt papper, medan han fortfarande muttrade:**

'**Märkligt … märkligt …'**"

"_Vad_ är det som är märkligt?" frågade James.

"'**Förlåt', sade Harry, 'men **_**vad**_** är det som är märkligt?'**"

"Sådan fader, sådan son."

"**Mr Ollivander fixerade Harry med sin bleka blick.**

'**Jag kommer ihåg varenda trollstav och vartenda trollspö jag nånsin sålt, mr Potter. Varendaste en. Det råkar vara så att den fågel Fenix vars stjärtfjäder finns i er stav lämnade ifrån sig en fjäder till – bara en enda till. Det är faktiskt mycket märkligt att ni skulle vara ämnad för den här trollstaven när dess bror – ja, just dess bror, gav er det där ärret.'**"

Hera rummet tystnade åt detta.

"**Harry svalde.**

'**Ja, tretton och en halv tum. Idegran. Verkligen mycket märkligt att det händer en sån här sak. Det är staven som väljer trollkarlen, kom ihåg det … Jag tror att vi kan förvänta oss stora saker av er, mr Potter … När allt kommer omkring gjorde Han-Som-Inte-Får-Nämnas storartade saker – fruktansvärda, ja, men storartade.'**"

"Storartade?" frågade Sirius med rynkad panna.

"Jag tror att han kanske menade kraftfulla?" gissade Lily osäkert.

"**Harry rös. Han var inte säker på att han tyckte särskilt mycket om mr Ollivander. Han betalade sju galleoner för sin trollstav och mr Ollivander följde dem bugande ut ur butiken.**

'**Den sena eftermiddagssolen hängde lågt ner på himlen då Harry och Hagrid tog sig tillbaka genom Diagongränden, tillbaka genom muren, tillbaka genom Den Läckande Kitteln, som nu var tom på folk. Harry sade inte ett ord medan de gick nerför gatan; han lade inte ens märke till hur många människor som glodde på dem i tunnelbanan, lastade som de var med alla sina paket i konstiga former och med den sovande snövita ugglan i Harrys knä.**"

"Ja, det måste se konstigt ut", nickade Lily. "För mugglare i alla fall."

"**Uppför en rulltrappa till, ut på Paddington-stationen; Harry insåg inte var de var förrän Hagrid klappade honom på axeln.**

'**Vi hinner ta oss nåt litet å tugga på innan ditt tåg går', sade han.**

**Han köpte var sin hamburgare åt dem och de slog sig ner på plastsäten för att äta dem.**

**Harry såg sig hela tiden omkring. Allting såg konstigt ut på något sätt.**"

"För att du precis har besökt en magirelaterad plats för första gången! Allting som var 'normalt' för dig tidigare verkar konstigt nu", förklarade Remus.

"'**Hur e de me dej, Harry? Du e väldigt tyst', sade Hagrid.**

**Harry var inte säker på att han kunde förklara det. Han hade just haft den bästa födelsedagen i sitt liv … och ändå … han tuggade på hamburgaren och försökte hitta de rätta orden.**

'**Alla tror att jag är speciell', sade han till sist.**"

"Det är du också". Sa Lily och James direkt.

"'**Alla de där som var på Den Läckande Kitteln, professor Quirrell, mr Ollivander … men jag vet ingenting alls om magi. Hur kan de vänta sig stora ting? Jag är berömd och jag kan inte ens minnas vad jag är berömd för. Jag vet inte vad som hände när Vol … förlåt … jag menar kvällen då mina föräldrar dog.'**

**Hagrid lutade sig fram över bordet. Bakom det vilda skägget och de vilda ögonbrynen dolde sig ett mycket vänligt leende.**

'**Oroa dej inte, Harry. Du lär dej snart nog. Alla börjar från början på Hogwarts, de kommer å gå fint för dej. Va bara dej själv. Ja vet att de e svårt. Du har blivit särskilt utvald, å de e alltid svårt. Men du kommer å trivas jättebra på Hogwarts, de gjorde ja, de gör ja faktiskt fortfarande.**"

"Jag är glad att Hagrid finns där för Harry", log Lily. "Han kommer att vara en jättebra vän."

"**Hagrid hjälpte Harry upp på tåget som skulle ta honom tillbaka till Dursleys och gav honom sedan ett kuvert.**

'**Din biljett till Hogwarts', sade han. 'Första september, King's Cross station, alltihop står på biljetten. Om du får några problem me Dursleys, så skicka mej ett brev me din uggla, hon vet var hon kan hitta mej … Vi ses snart, Harry.'**

**Tåget körde ut från stationen. Harry ville titta på Hagrid tills han var utom synhåll; han reste sig upp i sätet och pressade näsan mot fönstret, men han blinkade och när han såg klart igen var Hagrid försvunnen.**"

"Det var det!" log Remus och gav boken till Lily.

"**Resan från perrong nio och tre kvart …**"

* * *

><p><strong>Klart! Jag vet inte när nästa kapitel kommer upp, men är klar med ungefär hälften av det nu. Räkna inte med mindre än en vecka, som vanligt, eftersom jag mest skriver på helgerna.<strong>

**Jag tänkte också säga lite hur berättelsen är utformad, om någon undrade. Det kommer mest att vara bokläsnings-kapitel, men då och då kommer det upp några där de inte läser. ;D**

**Passar också på att berätta att jag har ett nytt one-shot uppe, ifall någon är intresserad. Det heter Goodbye.**

**Hoppas att ni alla har haft ett underbart lov! :D**


	8. 6, Resan från perrong nio och tre kvart

**Lily och Marodörerna läser Harry Potter och De Vises Sten.**

**Tack så mycket för alla reviews! Tänkte svara på två stycken här, bara för att klargöra lite.. xD**

**livnicki: Vad kul att du gillar den! Ledsen om det där med kommentarerna dock, men jag har i stort sätt inget val eftersom jag bara översätter historien. Jag ändrar inget i den (erm ... förutom språket ... ^^').**

**(det stod inget namn): Tack så mycket för erbjudandet! Tyvärr kan jag ju inte precis kontakta dig eller så, eftersom du valde att skriva anonymt, men du kanske kan skicka ett meddelande? Eller kommentera under ditt riktiga användarnamn? Då skulle jag också kunna ta en titt på berättelsen du nämnde. ;) Jag skulle ibland vilja ha en till åsikt om hur jag ska översätta skämt baserade på namn eller något i den stilen, så det skulle vara jättebra om du kunde hjälpa till med det. :) Angående det du sa om Snape, så kan jag avslöja att han tyvärr inte kommer in förrän i nästa bok, men han kommer i alla fall. :D**

**En bamsekram också till alla andra som har skrivit en review, tack så mycket. :D**

_**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting****. Berättelsen är skriven av Faye-The-BookWolf, på engelska, men jag översätter den till svenska här. Jag rekommenderar att ni läser hennes berättelser också, och om det är något ni vill föreslå bör ni vända er till henne. Karaktärerna och allt citerat direkt ur boken tillhör J.K. Rowling. Boken jag har använt (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) är översatt av Lena Fries-Gedin.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story is written by Faye-The-BookWolf, in english, but I translate it to Swedish here. I recommend that you read her stories too, and if you want to suggest something you should write to her. The characters and everything directly quoted from the book belongs to J.K. Rowling. The book that I've used (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) is translated by Lena Fries-Gedin.**_

**Ser du någonting som låter fel i berättelsen (formulerat, översatt ...?)? Tveka inte att säga till, är jättetacksam för lite konstruktiv kritik! ;)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Harrys sista månad hos Dursleys var inte rolig<strong>", läste Lily.

"Inte för att han någonsin hade särskilt kul ändå", muttrade James.

"**Visserligen var Dudley nu så rädd för Harry att han inte ville vistas i samma rum, och moster Petunia och morbror Vernon stängde inte längre in Harry i hans skrymsle, tvingade honom inte att göra någonting och skrek inte åt honom – i själva verket talade de inte alls till honom.**"

"Det är en förbättring", nickade James.

"Men det måste bli rätt deprimerande efter ett tag", sa Sirius nedstämt.

"**Halvt skräckslagna och halvt ursinniga uppförde de sig som om varenda stol Harry satt i var tom. Trots att det på många sätt var en förbättring, blev det faktiskt lite deprimerande efter ett tag.**"

Sirius och Lily nickade medhållande.

"**Harry höll sig på sitt rum, med sin nya uggla till sällskap. Han hade bestämt sig för att kalla henne Hedwig, ett namn som han hade hittat i **_**Trolldomskonstens historia**_**.**"

"Läste han faktiskt den?" frågade Sirius chockat.

"Jag själv ville lära mig allt jag kunde om trollkonst när jag först fick reda på att jag var en häxa", snäste Lily.

"**Hans skolböcker var mycket intressanta.**"

Lily såg hoppfull ut.

"**Han låg på sängen och läste till sent på kvällarna, medan Hedwig flög in och ut genom det öppna fönstret som hon behagade. Det var tur att moster Petunia inte kom in och dammsög längre, för Hedwig hade hela tiden med sig döda möss tillbaka.**"

"Verkar som att de kommer bra överens. Hon har redan med sig presenter till honom", påpekade Remus.

"**Varje kväll innan han somnade, prickade Harry av ännu en dag på papperslappen som han hade fäst på väggen, och räknade ner dagarna till första december.**"

"Jag brukade göra det på Grimmaldiplan", sa Sirius tyst.

Lily tittade nyfiket på honom men James skakade på huvudet, han visste att Sirius inte skulle vilja förklara det.

"**Den sista dagen i augusti tänkte han att det var bäst att han pratade med sin moster och morbror om att han skulle till King's Cross-stationen dagen därpå, så han gick ner till vardagsrummet där de satt och tittade på ett frågesportsprogram på teve. Han harklade sig för att låta dem veta att han var där, och Dudley gav till ett skrik och sprang ut ur rummet.**"

De skrattade alla åt det.

"'**Ähum … morbror Vernon?'**

**Morbror Vernon grymtade för att visa att han lyssnade.**"

"Han är mer lik en gris än hans son är", skrockade James.

"'**Ähum … jag måste vara på King's Cross i morgon för att … för att åka till Hogwarts.'**

**Morbror Vernon grymtade igen.**

'**Skulle du kunna köra mig dit?'**

**En grymtning. Harry antog att det betydde ja.**"

"Han borde vänta på ett ordentligt svar", suckade Lily.

"Som om Dursley skulle ge honom ett."

"'**Tack.'**"

"Han är åtminstone artig", nickade Lily.

"Jag är förvånad över att han inte blev värre", sa Remus och rynkade pannan, "sådan här vanvård och misshandel kan ta fram det värsta i människor."

"**Han var just på väg upp igen när morbror Vernon faktiskt sade någonting.**

'**Konstigt sätt att ta sig till en trollkarlsskola på, med tåg. Alla de förtrollade mattorna har kanske fått punktering?'**"

"Vad väldigt lustig han är", sa James sarkastiskt.

"**Harry sade ingenting.**

'**Var ligger den där skolan förresten?'**"

"Skottland."

"Vi VET, Tramptass."

"'**Jag vet inte', sade Harry, som för första gången insåg att så var det. Han drog fram biljetten som Hagrid hade gett honom ur fickan.**

'**Jag ska bara ta tåget från perrong nio och tre kvart', läste han.**

**Hans moster och morbror stirrade.**

'**Vad då för en perrong?'**

'**Nio och tre kvart.'**

'**Prata inte smörja', sade morbror Vernon. 'Det finns ingen perrong nio och tre kvart.'**"

"Jo det finns det, din feta jävel", snäste James.

"Petunia VET att det finns en perrong nio och tre kvart. Hon har blivit tvingad att följa med och säga hejdå till mig!" skrek Lily.

"'**Det står på min biljett.'**

'**Heltokiga', sade morbror Vernon. 'Spritt språngande galna, hela högen. Du ska få se. Vänta du bara. Som du vill, vi kör dig till King's Cross. Vi ska ändå åka in till London imorgon, annars skulle jag inte göra mig besvär.'**

'**Varför ska ni åka till London?' frågade Harry i ett försök att visa sig vänlig.**

'**Vi ska med Dudley till sjukhuset', brummade morbror Vernon ilsket. 'Måste få den där förbaskade svansen borttagen innan han börjar på Smeltings.'**"

"Nej, gör inte det. Tvinga honom att behålla den", sa Sirius hämndlystet

"**Harry vaknade klockan fem morgonen därpå och var för upphetsad och nervös för att kunna somna om.**"

"Ååhh", kuttrade Lily, "precis så kände jag det också."

"**han steg upp och drog på sig sina jeans för han ville inte gå in på stationen i sin trollkarlsklädnad –**"

"Smart", nickade James.

"**han skulle byta på tåget. Han gick igenom sin Hogwartslista ännu än gång för att vara säker på att han hade allt han behövde, såg till att Hedwig var säkert instängd i sin bur och stegade sedan fram och tillbaka i rummet i väntan på att Dursleys skulle stiga upp. Två timmar senare hade Harrys väldiga, tunga koffert lastats in i Dursleys bil, moster Petunia hade övertalat Dudley att sitta bredvid Harry och de hade kört iväg.**

**De kom till King's Cross halv elva. Morbror Vernon slängde ner Harrys koffert på en bagagekärra och rullade in den på stationen åt honom.**"

Lilys ögon smalnade.

"**Harrytyckte att det var besynnerligt snällt tills morbror Vernon tvärstannade mitt framför perrongerna med ett elakt grin i ansiktet.**

'**Jaha, här har du det nu, gosse lille. Perrong nio, perrong tio. Din perrong borde vara någonstans i mitten, men de har visst inte byggt den än, va?**

**Han hade förstås alldeles rätt. Det fanns en stor plastsiffra nio över den ena perrongen och en stor plastsiffra tio över perrongen bredvid och i mitten ingenting alls.**

'**Ha en så trevlig termin', sade morbror Vernon med ett ännu elakare leende. Han gick därifrån utan ett ord till. Harry vände sig om och såg hur Dursleys körde sin väg. De skrattade alla tre.**"

James och Sirius började ursinnigt kasta svordomar mot Dursleys.

Remus morrade och Lily såg ut som om hon var beredd att mörda.

"Petunia, hur kunde du!" skrek hon med blixtrande ögon.

"**Harry blev alldeles torr i munnen. Vad i all världen skulle han ta sig till? Han började dra till sig en massa konstiga blickar från folk, på grund av Hedwig. Han måste fråga någon.**

**Han hejdade en vakt som gick förbi, men vågade inte nämna plattform nio och tre kvart.**"

"Bra, det skulle han inte ha gillat", sa Remus stelt.

"**Vakten hade aldrig hört talas om Hogwarts och när Harry inte ens kunde tala om för honom vilken del av landet det låg i, började han bli förargad, som om Harry gjorde sig dum med flit. Harry, som blev alltmer desperat, frågade efter tåget som avgick klockan elva, men vakten sade att det inte fanns något tåg som gick då. Till slut stegade vakten iväg därifrån muttrande om folk som slösade på bort ens tid. Harry kämpade hårt för att inte gripas av panik. Enligt den stora klockan ovanför tavlan med ankomsttider hade han tio minuter på sig för att kliva på tåget till Hogwarts och han hade ingen aning om hur han skulle göra det; han var lämnad åt sitt öde mitt på stationen med en koffert som han knappt orkade lyfta, en ficka full med trollpengar och en stor uggla.**"

"Jag hoppas att han hittar hjälp", sa Lily bekymrat.

"**Hagrid måste ha glömt bort att tala om någonting för honom som man måste göra, i stil med att knacka på den tredje tegelstenen på vänster sida för att komma in i Diagongränden. Han undrade om han skulle ta fram sin trollstav och börja knacka på biljettboxen mellan perrong nio och tio.**"

"Nej, gör inte det", sa Sirius snabbt.

"**I samma ögonblick passerade en grupp människor alldeles bakom honom och han uppfångade några ord av vad de sade:**

'… **fullpackat med Mugglare förstås …'**"

"Tack gode gud", sa Lily och James lättat.

"**Harry svängde runt. Rösten han hade hört kom från en knubbig kvinna som pratade med fyra pojkar, allesammans med eldrött hår.**"

"Låter som Weasleys", noterade James.

"**Var och en av dem sköt en likadan koffert som Harrys framför sig – och de hade en uggla.**

**Med bultande hjärta sköt Harry sin bagagekärra efter dem. De stannade och han gjorde samma sak, precis så nära dem att han kunde höra vad de sa.**

'**Vad är det för nummer på perrongen nu igen?' sade pojkarnas mamma.**

'**Nio och tre kvart!' pep en liten flicka, också rödhårig, som höll henne i handen. 'Mamma, kan inte jag få åka …'**"

"Vad sött", log Lily.

"**Du är inte tillräckligt gammal, Ginny, var tyst nu. Se så, Percy, gå först du.'**

**Den av pojkarna som såg ut att vara äldst marscherade iväg mot perrongerna nio och tio. Harry följde honom med blicken och försökte låta bli att blinka så att han inte missade det, men just som pojken kom fram till skiljelinjen mellan de båda perrongerna, kom en stor skara turister insvärmande framför Harry och då den sista ryggsäcken äntligen hade dragit bort, hade pojken försvunnit.**"

"Otur", sa Sirius och skakade på huvudet.

"'**Fred, du är näst i tur', sade den knubbiga kvinnan.**

'**Jag är inte Fred, jag är George', sade pojken. 'Hur i fridens namn, kvinna, kan du kalla dig själv mor? Kan du inte se att jag är George?'**"

James och Sirius skrattade.

"Tvillingar!"

"Jag hoppas att –" började James

"– de är upptågsmakare", avslutade Sirius.

"'**Förlåt, käraste George.'**

'**Jag skojar bara, jag är Fred', sade pojken, och så satte han iväg. Hans tvillingbror ropade efter honom att han skulle skynda sig, och det måste han ha gjort, för en sekund senare var han borta – men hur hade han burit sig åt?**

**Nu gick den tredje brodern raskt mot biljettspärren, han var nästan framme, och sedan, helt plötsligt, var han ingenstans.**

**Det fanns ingenting annat att göra.**

'**Ursäkta mig', sade Harry till den knubbiga kvinnan.**

'**Hej, lille vän', sade hon. 'Första gången du ska till Hogwarts? Ron är också ny.'**

**Hon pekade på den siste och yngste av sina söner. Han var lång, mager och gänglig, med fräknar, stora händer och fötter och en lång näsa.**"

"Smickrande", flinade Sirius.

"'**Ja', sade Harry. 'Saken är … saken är att jag inte vet hur jag ska …'**

'**Hur du ska komma till perrongen?' sade hon vänligt, och Harry nickade.**

'**Var inte orolig', sade hon. 'Allt du behöver göra är att gå raka vägen fram mot spärren mellan perrongerna nio och tio. Stanna inte och var inte rädd för att du ska krascha in i den. Bäst att göra det lite småspringande om du är nervös. Sätt i gång, gå nu före Ron.'**"

"Jag gillar henne", log Lily, vem som helst som var snäll mot hennes son hamnade direkt på hennes bra lista.

"'**Ähum … okej', sade Harry.**

**Han svängde runt med bagagekärran och stirrade på spärren. Den såg väldigt stark och kraftig ut.**

**Han började gå mot den. Folk som var på väg till perrong nio och tio trängde och skuffade honom. Harry gick fortare. Han skulle smälla rakt in i den där biljettspärren och då skulle han vara riktigt illa ute; han lutade sig fram över bagagekärran och började springa med väldig fart, spärren kom närmare och närmare, han skulle inte kunna stanna, bagagekärran var utom kontroll, han var ett par centimeter bort, han slöt ögonen och beredde sig på kraschen … Den kom inte … han fortsatte att springa … han slog upp ögonen.**

**Ett mörkrött ånglok stod och väntade vid en perrong packad med folk.**"

Alla de fyra tonåringarna jublade glatt.

"**På en skylt upptill stod det **_**Hogwartsexpressen, kl. 11**_**. Harry tittade bakom sig och såg ett portvalv i smidesjärn där biljettspärren hade varit, med orden **_**Perrong nio och tre kvart**_** högst upp. Han hade klarat det.**

**Rök från loket drev över huvudet på folk i den tjattrande hopen, medan katter i alla upptänkliga förger snodde sig hit och dit mellan benen på dem. Ugglor hoade liksom misslynt till varandra ovanför sorlet och skrapet från tunga koffertar.**

**De första vagnarna var redan packade med elever. Några av dem hängde ut genom fönstren och pratade med sina familjer och några slogs om sittplatserna. Harry sköt sin kärra utefter perrongen på jakt efter en tom sittplats. Han gick förbi en pojke med runt ansikte, som just sade:**

'**Farmor, jag har tappat bort min padda igen.'**

'**Å, **_**Neville**_**', hörde han den gamla kvinnan sucka.**

**En pojke med dreadlocks var omgiven av en liten skara.**

'**Vi kan väl få ta oss en titt, Lee, var hygglig nu.'**

**Pojken lyfte upp locket på en ask han höll i famnen och folk omkring honom skrek och tjöt då någonting inuti den stack ut ett långt, hårigt ben.**"

"Grymt!" skrek Sirius och James nickade ivrigt.

Lily, däremot, ryste lätt vid tanken på vilken sorts varelse det benet kunde tillhöra.

"**Harry pressade sig vidare genom trängseln tills han fann en tom kupé nära änden av tåget. Han satte först in Hedwig i den och började sedan skjuta och släpa sin koffert mot tågdörren. Han försökte dra upp den för fotsteget, men orkade knappt lyfta ena änden och tappade den två gånger på foten så att det gjorde ont.**"

Alla fyra ryckte till, de hade alla upplevt detta minst en gång.

"'**Vill du ha ett handtag?' Det var en av de rödhåriga tvillingarna som han hade följt efter genom biljettspärren.**"

"Det var snällt av honom", nickade Lily gillande.

"'**Ja tack', flämtade Harry.**

'**Ohoj, Fred! Kom hit och hjälp till!'**

**Med tvillingarnas hjälp blev kofferten slutligen instuvad i ett hörn av kupén.**

'**Tack så mycket', sade Harry och strök det svettiga håret ur ögonen.**

'**Vad är det där?' sade en av tvillingarna plötsligt och pekade på Harrys blixtärr.**

'**Jösses', sade den andre tvillingen. 'Är du …?'**

'**Ja, det **_**är**_** han', sade den förste tvillingen. 'Visst är du?' tillade han och vände sig till Harry.**

'**Vad då?' sade Harry.**

'_**Harry Potter!**_**' utbrast tvillingarna i kör.**

'**Jaså, han', sade Harry.**"

De skrattade alla till lite åt det.

"'**Jo, det är jag, menar jag.'**

**De båda pojkarna stod och gapade på honom och Harry kände hur han rodnade. Sedan kom till hans lättnad en röst svävande in genom den öppna tågdörren.**

'**Fred? George? Är ni där?'**

'**Vi kommer, mamma.'**

**Med en sista blick på Harry hoppade tvillingarna ner från tåget.**

**Harry slog sig ner närmast fönstret, där han till hälften dold kunde betrakta den rödhåriga familjen på perrongen och höra vad de sade.**"

"Du borde inte tjuvlyssna, Harry", grälade Lily.

"Lily … du skäller ut en bok', sa James försiktigt och Lily rodnade.

"**Mamman hade just tagit fram sin näsduk.**

'**Ron, du har fått nånting på näsan.'**

**Den yngste pojken försökte slingra sig undan, men hon grep tag i honom och började gnida honom på nästippen.**

'_**Mamma**_** … släpp mig.' Han vred sig loss.**

'**Ååå, har söte lille Ronnie fått nånting på lilla nosen?' sade en av tvillingarna.**"

"Haha", skrattade Sirius tillsammans med de andra marodörerna.

"De där tvillingarna är toppen!"

"'**Håll klaffen', sade Ron.**

'**Var är Percy?' sade deras mamma.**

'**Han kommer nu.'**

**Den äldste pojken kom klivande inom synhåll. Han hade redan bytt till sin böljande svarta Hogwartsklädnad och Harry lade märke till ett glänsande silvermärke på hans bröst med bokstaven P på.**"

"Prefekt", stönade Sirius. Lily och Remus blängde på honom.

"'**Kan inte stanna längre, mamma', sade han. 'Jag sitter längst fram, prefekterna har två kupéer för sig själva …'**

'**Å, är du **_**prefekt**_**, Percy?' sade en av tvillingarna och såg ytterst förvånad ut. 'Du borde ha sagt något, vi hade ingen aning.'**

'**Vänta lite, jag tror att jag kommer ihåg att han sa nåt om det', sade den andre tvillingen. 'En gång …'**

'**Eller två gånger …'**

'**En minut …'**

'**Hela sommaren …'**"

James och Sirius flinade brett.

"'**Äh, håll klaffen på er', sade Prefekten Percy.**

'**Hur kommer det sig förresten att Percy har fått en ny klädnad?' sade en av tvillingarna.**

'**Därför att han är **_**prefekt**_**', sade deras mamma ömt. 'Då då, kära du, hoppas du får en fin termin. Skicka mig en uggla när du kommit fram.'**

**Hon kysste Percy på kinden och han gav sig iväg. Sedan vände hon sig till tvillingarna.**

'**Och ni båda, uppför er nu ordentligt det här året. Om jag får en enda uggla till som talar om för mig att ni har … att ni har sprängt en toalett i luften eller …'**"

"Hon borde nog inte ha sagt det", skrattade James.

"'**Sprängt en toalett i luften? Vi har aldrig sprängt nån toalett.'**

'**Fin idé i alla fall, tack ska du ha, mamma.'**

'**Det där var **_**inte roligt**_**. Och se efter Ron.'**

'**Oroa dig inte, lilla rara Ronnieponken kan vara trygg med oss.'**

'**Håll klaffen', sade Ron igen. Han var nästan lika lång som tvillingarna redan och näsan var fortfarande skär där hans mamma hade gnidit den.**

'**Mamma, vill du höra en sak? Kan du gissa vem vi just mötte på tåget?'**"

"Mystiken tätnar."

"Håll truten, Black."

"Javisst, Evans."

"**Harry lutade sig hastigt tillbaka så att de inte kunde se att han tittade på dem.**

'**Den där svarthåriga pojken, du vet, som stod alldeles intill oss på stationen? Vet du vem det är?'**

'**Vem?'**

'_**Harry Potter!**_**'**

**Harry hörde den lilla flickans röst.**

'**Å, mamma, får jag kliva på tåget och se honom, å, mamma, snälla du …'**"

James och Sirius fnissade och Lily log.

"Hon är visst lite förälskad … vad gulligt."

"'**Du har redan sett honom, Ginny, och den stackars pojken är inte nånting man glor på som på zoo. Är det verkligen han, Fred? Hur vet du det?'**

'**Frågade honom. Såg hans ärr. Det syns faktiskt tydligt, ser ut som en blixt.'**

'**Stackars liten, inte konstigt att han var ensam. Jag undrade just. Han var väldigt artig när han frågade hur man skulle komma till perrongen.'**

'**Strunt i det, tror du att han kommer ihåg hur Ni-Vet-Vem ser ut?'**

**Deras mamma blev med ens mycket sträng på rösten.**

'**Jag förbjuder dig att fråga honom, Fred. Nej, akta dig noga för det. Som om han behöver påminnas om det sin första dag i skolan.'**"

"Jag gillar verkligen den här kvinnan", sa Lily tyst och mjukt.

"'**Okej, bli inte så upphetsad.'**

**En vissla tjöt.**

'**Skynda er på nu!' sade deras mamma, och de tre pojkarna klättrade upp i tåget. De lutade sig ut genom fönstret, så att hon kunde kyssa dem adjö och deras lillasyster började gråta.**

'**Gråt inte, Ginny, vi ska skicka dig massvis med ugglor.'**

'**Vi ska skicka dig en Hogwartstoalett.'**"

"Jag undrar om de verkligen gjorde det", skrattade James.

"'_**George!**_**'**

'**Jag skämtade bara, mamma.'**

**Tåget satte i rörelse. Harry såg hur pojkarnas mamma vinkade och deras syster sprang halvt skrattande och halvt gråtande för att hålla jämna steg med tåget tills det kom upp i för hög hastighet, då drog hon sig tillbaka och vinkade.**

**Harry såg flickan och hennes mamma försvinna då tåget rundade kröken. Hus blixtrade förbi fönstret. Harry kände hur det spratt till inom honom av upphetsning. Han visste inte vad han var på väg till – men det måste vara bättre än det som han lämnade bakom sig.**"

"Det är det", sa Sirius och alla nickade medhållande.

"**Dörren till kupén gled upp och den yngste rödhårige pojken kom in.**

'**Är det någon som sitter där?' frågade han och pekade på sätet mitt emot Harry. 'Det är fullt på alla andra platser.**"

"Det här kanske blir hans första vän", sa Lily ivrigt.

"**Harry skakade på huvudet och pojken slog sig ner. Han kastade en hastig blick på Harry och tittade sedan kvickt ut genom fönstret och låtsades att han inte hade tittat. Harry såg att han fortfarande hade ett svart märke på näsan.**

'**Hej Ron.'**

**Tvillingarna var tillbaka.**

'**Hörru, vi tänker gå till mitten på tåget, Lee Jordan har en jättespindel där.'**

'**Okej', mumlade Ron.**

'**Harry', sade den andre tvillingen, 'har vi presenterat oss? Fred och Gorge Weasley.**"

"Jag visste det", log James.

"Oj, hur många barn skaffade Molly och Arthur egentligen?" frågade Sirius, road.

"**Och det här är Ron, vår bror. Vi ses senare då.'**

'**Hej då', sade Harry och Ron.**

**Tvillingarna lät dörren glida igen efter sig.**

'**Är du verkligen Harry Potter?' utbrast Ron.**

**Harry nickade.**

'**Jaså, jaha, jag trodde att det kunde vara nåt av Freds och Georges skämt', sade Ron. 'Och har du verkligen fått, du vet …'**

**Han pekade på Harrys panna.**

**Harry drog tillbaka luggen och visade blixtärret. Ron stirrade.**

'**Så det var där som Du-Vet-Vem …?'**

'**Ja', sade Harry, 'men jag kommer inte ihåg det.'**

'**Ingenting?' sade Ron ivrigt.**"

"Sa inte hans mamma åt honom att inte fråga?" muttrade Lily irriterat.

"Tja, tekniskt sätt så sa hon bara till tvillingarna."

"'**Joo … jag kommer ihåg en massa grönt ljus, men ingenting annat.'**

'**Vad häftigt', sade Ron. Han satt och stirrade på Harry några ögonblick och sedan, som om han plötsligt insåg vad han höll på med, tittade han hastigt ut genom fönstret igen.**

'**Är alla i din familj trollkarlar?' frågade Harry, som fann Ron precis lika intressant som Ron fann honom.**

'**Ähum … ja, jag tror det', sade Ron. 'Jag tror att mamma har en syssling som är revisor, men vi talar aldrig om honom.'**

'**Så du måste känna till en massor av trollkonster redan.'**

**Weasleys var tydligen en av de gamla trollkarlsfamiljerna som den bleke pojken hade talat om.**"

"Ja, men Weasleys är mycket bättre än Malfoys och andra familjer som dem", nickade Remus.

"'**Jag hörde att du har bott hos Mugglare', sade Ron. 'Hurdana är de?'**

'**Hemska – nej, förresten, inte allesammans. Fast min moster och morbror och kusin är det, önskar att jag hade haft tre trollkarlsbröder istället.'**

'**Fem', sade Ron. Av någon anledning såg han dyster ut.**"

"Sju barn? Merlin", muttrade James.

"De har visst haft fullt upp", skrattade Sirius.

"Black! Skrek Lily och slog honom. "Håll käften!"

"'**Jag är den sjätte i min familj som går på Hogwarts. Man skulle kunna säga att jag har en massa att leva upp till. Bill och Charlie har redan gått ur skolan – Bill var förste ordningsman och Charlie var Quidditchkapten.**"

"Grymt", flinade James och blev sedan tankfull. "Jag undrar om Harry kommer med i Quidditchlaget."

"Tja, vi kommer inte att få reda på det i den här boken", suckade Remus irriterat.

"**Nu är Percy prefekt. Fred och George gör en hel del bus, men de får ändå riktigt bra betyg och alla tycker att de är jätteroliga. Alla väntar sig att jag ska lyckas lika bra som de andra, men om jag gör det, är det ingen större sak, eftersom de har gjort det först. Man får aldrig nånting nytt heller, med fem bröder. Jag har Bills gamla klädnad, Charlies gamla trollstav och Percys gamla råtta.'**

**Ron stack in handen i jackan och drog fram en tjock grå råtta, som låg och sov.**

'**Han heter Scabbers och han duger ingenting till, han vaknar nästan aldrig. Percy fick en uggla av pappa när han blev utnämnd till prefekt, men de hade inte rå… jag fick Scabbers istället, menar jag.'**"

Marodörerna tittade roat på varandra. Alla tre tänkte på Peter Pettigrew alias Slingersvans.

"**Rons öron blev skära. Han såg ut att tycka att han hade sagt för mycket, för han återgick till att stirra genom fönstret.**

**Harry tyckte inte att det var någonting fel med att inte ha råd med en uggla. När allt kom omkring hade han aldrig haft några pengar i hela sitt liv förrän för en månad sen, och det berättade han för Ron, allting om att vara tvungen att ha på sig Dudleys gamla kläder och aldrig få några riktiga födelsedagspresenter. Det tycktes muntra upp Ron.**

'… **och innan Hagrid berättade det för mig, visste jag ingenting om att jag var en trollkarl eller om mina föräldrar eller om Voldemort …'**"

"Det kommer att chocka honom", sa Sirius nickandes.

"**Ron flämtade till.**

'**Vad är det?' sade Harry.**

'_**Du sa Du-Vet-Vems namn!**_**' sade Ron och lät både chockad och imponerad. 'Jag skulle ha trott att du, av alla …'**

'**Jag försöker inte visa mig **_**modig**_** eller nånting sånt genom att säga namnet', sade Harry, 'jag visste bara inte att man inte borde göra det. Fattar du vad jag menar? Jag har massor att lära mig … och jag slår vad om', tillade han och gav för första gången uttryck åt någonting som hade oroat honom på sista tiden, 'jag slår vad om att jag är sämst i klassen.'**"

"Det kommer du inte att vara", sa Lily lugnande.

"'**Det kommer du inte att vara. Det finns massvis med elever från Mugglarfamiljer, och de brukar lära sig väldigt fort.'**

**Medan de pratade hade tåget fört dem ut ur London. Nu rusade de i hög hastighet förbi fält fulla med kor och får. De satt tysta en stund och såg hur fälten och vägarna susade förbi.**

**Vid halv tolvtiden hördes ett väldigt skrammel utanför i korridoren och en leende kvinna med gropar i kinderna sköt upp deras dörr och sade:**

'**Vill ni ha nånting från vagnen, små vänner?'**

**Harry, som inte hade fått någon frukost, hoppade upp från sätet, men Ron blev skär om öronen igen och mumlade att han hade smörgåsar med sig … Harry gick ut i korridoren.**

**Han hade aldrig haft några pengar till godis när han bodde hos Dursleys och nu när han hade fickor som rasslade av guld och silver var han beredd att köpa så många Marsstänger**"

"Vad är Marsstänger?" frågade James och Sirius förvirrat. Remus – som älskade allt som innehöll choklad – svarade:

"Det är en sorts Mugglargodis. En chokladstång, närmare bestämt."

"**han kunde bära, men kvinnan hade inga Mars. Däremot hade hon Bertie Botts Bönor I Alla Smaker, Droobles Bästa Bubbelgum, Chokladgrodor, Pumpapastejer, Kittelkakor, Lakritsstavar och en massa konstiga godsaker som Harry aldrig hade sett i hela sitt liv. Eftersom ha inte ville gå miste om någonting köpte han av alla sorter och betalade kvinnan elva silversiklar och sju bronsknutingar.**

**Ron stirrade då Harry kom tillbaka till kupén med alltsammans och tippade ut det på ett tomt säte.**"

"Jag hoppas verkligen att han delar med sig", sa Lily allvarligt.

"'**Du är visst hungrig?'**

'**Utsvulten', sade Harry och tog en stor tugga på en pumpapastej.**

**Ron hade tagit fram ett knöligt paket och vecklat upp det. Inuti låg fyra dubbelsmörgåsar. Han särade på en av dem och sade:**

'**Hon glömmer alltid att jag inte gillar saltkött.'**

'**Jag byter gärna mot en av de här', sade Harry och höll upp en pastej. 'Varsågod, ta en …'**"

Lily log gillande.

"'**Du vill nog inte ha den här, den är alldeles torr', sade Ron. 'Hon har ont om tid, förstår du', tillade han hastigt, 'eftersom vi är hela fem stycken.'**

'**Äsch, ta en pastej, hör du', sade Harry, som aldrig hade haft någonting att dela förut eller, vad det beträffar, någon att dela med. Det kändes trevligt att sitta där med Ron och glufsa i sig alla pastejerna och kakorna tillsammans (smörgåsarna låg bortglömda kvar).**"

"Vilken överraskning", skrockade Sirius.

"'**Vad är det här för nåt?' frågade Harry och höll upp ett paket med Chokladgrodor. 'Det är inte grodor på **_**riktigt,**_** va?' Det började kännas som om ingenting skulle förvåna honom längre.**

'**Nej', sade Ron. 'Men titta efter vad det är för kort, jag har inte nån Agrippa.'**"

"Jag har typ tio med honom", flinade James och Sirius blängde på honom.

"'**Va?'**

'**Nej visst, det kan du förstås inte veta, det finns kort inuti Chokladgrodorna, förstår du, som man samlar på – berömda häxor och trollkarlar. Jag har ungefär fem hundra, men jag har inte Agrippa eller Ptolemaios.'**

**Harry vecklade upp pappret på sin Chokladgroda och plockade ut kortet. Det visade ansiktet på en man. Han bar halvmåneformade glasögon, hade en lång krokig näsa och böljande silverfärgat hår och skägg och silvriga mustascher.**"

"Dumbledore", sa James glatt.

"**Under bilden stod namnet **_**Albus Dumbledore.**_

'**Så det **_**här**_** är Dumbledore!' sade Harry-**

'**Kom inte och säg att du aldrig hört talas om Dumbledore!' sade Ron. 'Kan jag ta en groda? Jag kanske får Agrippa – tack …'**

**Harry vände på sitt kort och läste:**

_**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

_**NUVARANDE REKTOR FÖR HOGWARTS**_

_**Dumbledore, av många ansedd som den störste trollkarlen i modern tid, är särskilt berömd för sin seger över Grindelwald 1945, för upptäckten av de tolv användningssätten av drakblod och verket om alkemi i samarbete med kollegan Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore tycker om kammarmusik och bowling med tio käglor.**_

**Harry vände fram andra sidan av kortet igen och såg till sin förvåning att Dumbledores ansikte hade försvunnit.**

'**Han är borta!'**"

"Du kan ju inte vänta dig att han ska hålla till där hela dan", fnös Sirius.

"'**Ja, du kan ju inte vänta dig att han ska hålla till här hela dan', sade Ron.**"

"… det där var skumt", muttrade han.

"'**Han kommer tillbaka.. Nej, jag fick Morgana igen och jag har redan sex med henne på … Vill du ha det? Du kan börja samla.'**

**Rons blickar vandrade iväg mot högen med Chokladgrodor som väntade på att vecklas upp ur sina höljen.**

'**Varsågod och ta för dig', sade Harry. 'Fast i Mugglarvärlden, förstår du, där stannar folk kvar på fotografierna.'**"

"Vad konstigt", sa James.

"'**Gör de? Va, rör de inte på sig alls?' Ron lät häpen. 'Vad **_**konstigt!**_**'**

**Harry stirrade då Dumbledore smög sig tillbaka in i bilden på hans kort och gav honom ett litet leende. Ron var med intresserad av att äta grodorna än att titta på korten med berömda häxor och trollkarlar, men Harry kunde inte ta ögonen ifrån dem. Snart hade han inte bara Dumbledore och Morgana utan också Hengist av Woodcroft, Alberic Grunnion, Circe, Paracelsus och Merlin. Han slet till sist blicken från druidprästinnan Cliodna, som kliade sig på näsan, och öppnade en påse med Bertie Botts Bönor I Alla Smaker.**"

Remus grimaserade åt det och James och Sirius skrattade. Lily tittade nyfiket på dem, för att sedan skaka på huvudet och fortsätta läsa.

"'**Du måste se upp med de där', varnade Ron. 'När de säger alla smaker, så **_**menar**_** de det verkligen – du får alla de vanliga, du vet, som choklad och pepparmint och marmeladsmak, men du kan också få spenat och lever och komage. George tror att han fick en med snorgubbesmak en gång.'**"

"Blä."

"**Ron tog en grön böna, tittade noga på den och bet i ett hörn.**

'**Bläää … ser du? Brysselkål.'**

**Det var trevligt att sitta där och äta Bönorna I Alla Smaker. De som Harry fick smakade rostat bröd, kokos, vita bönor i tomatsås, jordgubbar, curry, gräs, kaffe, sardiner, och han var till och med modig nog att knapra på änden av en konstig grå böna som Ron inte ville röra och som visade sig vara peppar.**"

"Inte så dåligt val", nickade James.

"**Landskapet som nu flög förbi fönstret blev allt vildare. De prydliga fälten var borta. Nu syntes skogar, slingrande floder och mörkgröna kullar.**

**Det hördes en knackning på dörren till deras kupé och pojken med det runda ansiktet som Harry hade passerat på perrong nio och tre kvart kom in. Han såg gråtfärdig ut.**

'**Förlåt', sade han, 'men har ni sett en padda nånstans?'**

**När de skakade på huvudet, gnällde han:**

'**Jag har tappat bort honom! Han smiter från mig hela tiden!'**

'**Han dyker säkert upp', sade Harry.**"

"Det var snällt av honom", strålade Lily.

"'**Jaa', sade pojken olyckligt. 'Ja, om ni ser honom …'**

**Han försvann därifrån.**

'**Fattar inte varför han är så bekymrad', sade Ron. 'Om jag hade haft med mig en padda skulle jag tappa bort den så fort jag kunde. Fast jag tog förstås med mig Scabbers, så jag kan ingenting säga.'**

**Råttan snusade fortfarande i Rons knä.**

'**Han kunde ha dött utan att nån märkt nån skillnad', sade Ron upprört. 'Jag försökte förvandla honom till gul igår för att göra honom med intressant, men förtrollningen fungerade inte. Jag ska visa dig, titta här …'**"

"Då var det förmodligen inte en riktig förtrollning."

"**Han grävde runt i sin koffert och drog fram en stav som såg sliten ut. Den hade stora hack här och var och någonting vitt glittrade i änden.**

'**Enhörningshåret håller nästan på att sticka fram. Hur som helst …'**"

"Det är inte bra", sa Lily oroligt.

"Och så sa han att det var hans brors trollstav. Den kommer inte att fungera lika bra för honom", sa James och rynkade pannan.

"**Han hade just höjt trollstaven när kupédörren gled upp igen. Pojken som hade förlorat sin padda var tillbaka, men den här gången hade han en flicka med sig. Hon var redan iförd sin nya Hogwartsklädnad.**

'**Har nån sett en padda? Neville har tappat bort en', sade hon. Hon lät dominerande på rösten, hade massor med yvigt brunt hår och ganska stora framtänder.**"

"Den här författaren ger verkligen smickrande beskrivningar", sa Sirius sarkastiskt.

"'**Vi har redan talat om för honom att vi inte har sett den', sade Ron, men flickan lyssnade inte, hon tittade intensivt på staven i hans hand.**

'**Å, håller du på att trolla? Får vi se då.'**

**Hon satte sig ner. Ron såg häpen ut.**"

"Påträngande", muttrade Sirius.

"**Ähum … som du vill.'**

**Han harklade sig.**

'**Tusensköna, solsken, fina lena smör,**

**Denna dumma, feta råtta gul nu gör.'**

**Han svängde med staven, men ingenting hände. Scabbers förblev grå och djupt insomnad.**"

"Självklart är den inte riktig."

"'**Är du säker på att det där är en riktig trollformel?' sade flickan. 'Den är ju inte särskilt bra, eller hur? Jag har prövat ett par enkla trollformler bara för övnings skull och alltsammans har fungerat för mig. Ingen i min familj har några som helst magiska krafter, så det var en jättestor överraskning när jag fick mitt brev, men jag blev jätteglad förstås, för det är ju den allra bästa trolldomsskola som finns, har jag hört – jag har förstås lärt mig alla våra kursböcker utantill, hoppas bara att det ska räcka – jag är förresten Hermione Granger, vilka är ni?'**"

Lily försökte att läsa detta som det var skrivet, men lyckades inte.

"Hon pausade inte ens", sa hon misstroget.

"Lärde hon sig alla böckerna UTANTILL?" sa Sirius kvävt. "Inte ens Remus gjorde det."

Nämnd varulv himlade med ögonen.

"**Allt det här sade hon väldigt fort.**

**Harry tittade på Ron, och blev lättad då han såg hans häpna ansiktsuttryck och förstod att inte han heller hade lärt sig alla kursböckerna utantill.**

'**Jag är Ron Weasley', muttrade Ron.**

'**Harry Potter', sade Harry.**

'**Är det verkligen du?' sade Hermione.**"

"Till och med mugglarfödda känner till honom", log Sirius.

"'**Jag vet förstås allt om sig – jag skaffade några extra böcker till bakgrundsläsning, och du står i **_**Den moderna magins historia**_** och i **_**Svartkonsternas uppgång och fall**_** och i **_**Nittonhundratalets största händelser inom trollkarlsvärlden.**_**'**"

"… det förklarar saken."

"'**Gör jag?' sade Harry och kände sig förvirrad.**

'**Milda makter, visste du inte det, jag skulle då ha tagit reda på allt jag kunde om jag hade varit du', sade Hermione. 'Vet nån av er vilket elevhem ni ska tillhöra? Jag har frågat runt lite grand och jag hoppas att jag hamnar i Gryffindor, det låter absolut bäst, jag har hört att Dumbledore själv var elev där, men Ravenclaw skulle nog inte vara så dumt det heller … Hur som helst är det bäst att vi går och letar efter Nevilles padda. Ni båda borde kanske byta kläder, för jag tror att vi är framme snart.'**

**Och hon gick sin väg och tog med sig pojken som hade förlorat sin padda.**

'**Vilket elevhem jag än ska tillhöra, så hoppas jag att hon inte hör till samma', sade Ron.**"

"Än finns det hopp", nickade Sirius, som höll med Ron.

"**Han slängde ner sin trollstav i kofferten igen. 'En sån idiotisk trollformel – George gav den till mig, han visste säkert att den inte dög nånting till.'**

'**Vilket elevhem hör dina bröder till?' frågade Harry.**

'**Gryffindor'**"

"Det bästa elevhemmet", flinade Sirius och James.

"**sade Ron. Dysterheten tycktes falla över honom igen. 'Mamma och pappa tillhörde också det elevhemmet. Jag vet inte vad de kommer att säga om jag inte gör det. Jag tror faktiskt inte Ravenclaw skulle vara så illa, men tänk om jag hamnar i Slytherin.**"

"De kommer du inte att göra."

"'**Är det elevhemmet som Vol… jag menar Du-Vet-Vem tillhörde?'**

'**Just det', sade Ron. Han slängde sig bakåt i sätet med ett nedslaget uttryck i ansiktet.**

'**Vet du, jag tycker att Scabbers morrhår är lite ljusare i ändarna', sade Harry i ett försök att avleda Rons tankar från elevhem.**"

"Han är så gullig", log Lily.

"'**Vad gör förresten dina äldsta bröder nu när de har lämnat skolan?'**

**Harry undrade var trollkarlar sysslade med när de väl hade slutat skolan.**

'**Charlie är i Rumänien och studerar drakar**"

"GRYYYYMT!" vrålade Sirius och Lily blängde på honom.

"'**och Bill är i Afrika och arbetar med nånting för Gringotts', sade Ron. 'Har du hört om Gringotts? Det har stått massor om det i **_**The Daily Prophet,**_** men du får väl inte den hos Mugglarna – några försökte råna ett säkerhetsvalv.'**"

"Inte en chans", flämtade James.

"Försökte någon råna Gringotts?" sa Lily förbryllat.

"Men de måste ha blivit upptäckta", sa Sirius långsamt.

"**Harry stirrade.**

'**Är det sant? Vad hände med dem?'**

'**Ingenting, det är därför som det är en så stor nyhet. Man har inte fått fast dem.**"

"Wow", sa de fyra tonåringarna chockat.

"**Pappa säger att det måste ha varit en mäktig Ond trollkarl som kunde överlista Gringotts, men man tror inte att de tog nånting, det är det som är det konstiga. Det är klart att alla blir skrämda när nånting sånt här händer ifall Du-Vet-Vem skulle ligga bakom det.'**

**Harry funderade tyst fram och tillbaka på nyheten. Han började få en stickande känsla av rädsla varenda gång Du-Vet-Vem nämndes. Han antog att allt det här ingick när man trädde in i den magiska världen, men det skulle ha varit betydligt angenämare att säga 'Voldemort' utan att bekymra sig.**

'**Vilka är med i ditt Quidditchlag?' frågade Ron.**

'**Ähum … jag känner inte till några', erkände Harry.**"

James såg deprimerad ut.

"'**Va?' Ron såg förbluffad ut. 'Å, vänta bara, det är det bästa spelet i världen', och så satte han i gång att förklara allt om de fyra bollarna och de sju spelarnas placering, beskrev de berömda matcher han hade varit på tillsammans med sina bröder och kvasten han gärna ville köpa om han hade pengar. Han höll just på att gå igenom de finare poängerna med spelet för Harry när kupédörren sköts upp ytterligare en gång, men det var inte Neville, pojken som hade förlorat sin padda, eller Hermione Granger den här gången.**"

"Tack gode gud för det", muttrade Sirius.

"**Tre pojkar steg in och Harry kände omedelbart igen den i mitten: det var den bleke pojken från madam Malkins klädbutik.**"

"Jag tror att jag skulle ha föredragit Granger igen", grimaserade Sirius.

"**Han tittade på Harry med betydligt större intresse än han hade visat borta i Diagongränden.**"

"Självklart gör han det", sa James bistert.

"'**Är det sant?' sade han. 'Alla i tåget säger att Harry Potter sitter i den här kupén. Det är alltså du?'**

'**Ja', sade Harry.**

**Han betraktade de andra pojkarna. Båda två var tjocka och satta och såg oerhört elaka ut. Där de stod på varsin sida om den bleke pojken såg de ut som livvakter.**

'**Ja, det här är Crabbe och det här är Goyle', sade den bleke pojken vårdslöst då han märkte vart Harry tittade. 'Och jag heter Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.'**"

"Visste det", nickade Sirius.

"**Ron gav ifrån sig en lätt hostning som kunde ha dolt en fnissning. Draco Malfoy såg på honom.**

'**Du kanske tycker att mitt namn är lustigt? Vem du är behöver man i varje fall inte fråga. Pappa talade om för mig att alla Weasleys har rött hår, fräknar och fler barn än de har råd med.**"

Alla såg rasande ut.

"Weasleys är bättre än du någonsin kommer att vara!" fräste Sirius.

"**Han vände sig till Harry igen.**

'**Du kommer snart att upptäcka att vissa trollkarlsfamiljer är bättre än andra, Potter. Du måste se till att du inte skaffar dig vänner av fel sort. Jag kan hjälpa dig med det.'**

**Han höll fram handen för att skaka Harrys, men Harry tog den inte.**"

"Duktig pojke", nickade James.

"'**Tack, men jag tror att jag alldeles själv kan se vilka som är av fel sort', sade han kyligt.**"

"Rätt så, Harry", flinade Lily tillfredställt.

"**Draco Malfoy blev inte röd, men en skär skiftning visade sig på hans bleka kinder.**

'**Jag skulle vara försiktig om jag var du, Potter', sade han släpigt. 'Om du inte är lite hövligare kommer du att gå samma väg som dina föräldrar.**"

Alla började svära och ropa åt det och det tog ett tag innan de lugnade ner sig.

"**De visste inte heller vad som var bra för dem. Om du drar omkring i sällskap med slödder som Weasleys och den där Hagrid kommer det att färga av sig på dig.'**

**Både Harry och Ron reste sig upp. Rons ansikte var lika rött som hans hår.**

'**Säg om det där', sade han.**

'**Jaså, ni tänker slåss med oss, va?' hånlog Malfoy.**

'**Ja, om ni inte ger er iväg härifrån med detsamma', sade Harry, morskare än han kände sig, för Crabbe och Goyle var mycket större än både han och Ron.**"

"Äkta Gryffindormod", sa James högtidligt, fast han var fortfarande irriterad över vad Malfoy hade sagt.

"'**Men vi har ingen lust att ge oss iväg, eller hur grabbar? Vi har ätit upp all vår mar och ni verkar fortfarande ha en del kvar.**"

"Rör den inte!" skrek alla.

"**Goyle sträckte sig efter Chokladgrodorna bredvid Ron – Ron tog ett språng framåt, men innan han hade så mycket som petat på Goyle, gav Goyle ifrån sig ett fruktansvärt tjut.**

**Råttan Scabbers hängde från hans finger, med de vassa små tänderna djupt begravda i Goyles knoge – Crabbe och Malfoy backade undan medan Goyle vrålande svängde runt, runt med Scabbers, och när Scabbers till slut flög av fingret och slog i fönstret, försvann de alla tre samtidigt.**"

"Bra gjort, Slingersvans", sa Sirius hämndlystet och Lily tittade förvirrat på honom.

"Jag trodde att han hette Scabbers."

Sirius bleknade, James och Remus kastade arga blickar på honom.

"Det är inget, Lily", muttrade James.

"**Kanske de trodde att det fanns fler råttor på lur bland godsakerna, eller kanske de hade hört steg, för en sekund senare stod Hermione Granger inne i kupén.**"

"Självklart gjorde hon det", suckade Sirius.

"'**Vad har ni haft för er här?' sade hon och tittade på godiset som låt utspritt över hela golvet och Ron som lyfte upp Scabbers i svansen.**

'**Jag tror att han har tuppat av efter smällen han fick', sade Ron till Harry. Han tittade närmare på Scabbers. 'Nej, jag kan inte tro det, han har somnat igen.'**

**Och det hade han.**

'**Har du träffat Malfoy förut?'**

**Harry berättade om deras möte i Diagongränden.**

'**Jag har hört talas om hans familj', sade Ron bistert. 'De var bland de första som kom tillbaka till vår sida efter att Du-Vet-Vem hade försvunnit. Sa att de hade blivit förhäxade. Min pappa tror inte på det. Han säger att Malfoys pappa inte behövde nån förevändning för att gå över till Den Mörka Sidan.'**"

"Nej, det behövde han inte", höll Sirius med.

"**Han vände sig till Hermione. 'Kan vi göra nånting för dig?'**

'**Det är bäst att ni skyndar er att ta på era klädnader, jag har just varit längst fram i ****tåget för att fråga föraren och han säger att vi nästan är framme. Ni har väl inte slagits? Ni kommer att sitta illa till innan vi ens kommer dit!'**

'**Scabbers har slagits, inte vi', sade Ron och gjorde en grimas åt henne. 'Skulle du vilja vara vänlig och lämna oss medan vi klär om?'**

'**Visst, jag kom bara in hit för att folk utanför uppförde sig väldigt barnsligt och rusar fram och tillbaka i korridorerna', sade Hermione med överlägsen röst. 'Och du är förresten smutsig på näsan, vet du om det?'**"

"De kommer att bli jättebra vänner", sa James sarkastiskt.

"**Ron blängde på henne då hon gick.**

**Harry kikade ut genom fönstret. Det började bli mörkt. Han kunde se berg och skogar under en djupröd himmel. Tåget verkade mycket riktigt sakta farten.**

**Han och Ron tog av sig jackorna och drog på sig sina långa svarta klädnader. Rons var lite för kort för honom, man kunde se hans gymnastikskor under den.**

**En röst ekade genom tåget:**

'**Vi kommer fram till Hogwarts om fem minuter. Vill ni vara så vänliga att lämna ert bagage på tåget, det transporteras för sig till skolan.'**

**Harrys mage drog ihop sig till en knut av nervositet och han såg att Ron såg blek ut under fräknarna.**"

"Var inte nervösa. Hogwarts är TOPPEN", sjöng Sirius och de andra nickade medhållande.

"**De proppade fickorna fulla med det sista av godiset och slöt sig till skaran som trängdes i korridoren.**

**Tåget saktade in och stannade slutligen. Folk banade sig fram mot dörren och ut på en liten, mörk perrong. Harry huttrade i den kalla nattluften. Sedan kom en lykta guppande över huvudet på eleverna och Harry hörde en välbekant röst:**

'**Förstaårselever hitåt! E allt som de ska, Harry?'**

**Hagrids stora håriga ansikte log strålande mot honom över havet av huvuden.**

'**Kom me här, följ efter mej – nåra fler förstaåringar? Se opp var ni går nu! Förstaårseleverna följer efter mej!'**

**Snavande och halkande följde de efter Hagrid nerför något som verkade vara en brant, smal stig. Det var så mörkt på båda sidorna om den att Harry tänkte att det måste finnas tjocka träd där. Ingen sade just något. Neville, pojken som ideligen tappade bort sin padda, snörvlade till ett par gånger.**

'**Ni ska strax få se er första skymt av Hogwarts', ropade Hagrid över axeln, 'bara runt kröken här.'**

**Det hördes ett högljutt 'Ååååå!'**"

"Det är så vackert", log Lily.

"**Den smala stigen hade plötsligt mynnat ut vid kanten av en väldig svart sjö. På toppen av en hög klippa på andra sidan, med fönster som gnistrade mot den stjärnbeströdda himlen, reste sig ett väldigt slott med många tinnar och torn.**

'**Inte fler än fyra i varje båt', ropade Hagrid och pekade på en flotta av små båtar som låg i vattnet vid stranden. Neville och Hermione följde efter Harry och Ron ner i deras båt.**"

"Åh, toppen", suckade James och Sirius.

"'**E alla i båtarna?' skrek Hagrid, som hade en båt för sig själv. 'Då så – FRAMÅT!'**

**Och flottan med småbåtar satte sig i rörelse, alla samtidigt, och gled över sjön som var slät som glas. Alla satt tysta och stirrade upp mot det väldiga slottet ovanför. Det tornade upp sig över dem medan de fördes allt närmade klippan där slottet stod.**

'**Ner me huvet!', vrålade Hagrid då de första båtarna nådde fram till klippan; de böjde allesammans på huvudet och de små båtarna förde dem genom en ridå av järnek som dolde en bred öppning i klippytan. De gled fram genom en mörk tunnel, som verkade föra dem rakt under slottet, tills de kom fram till en sorts underjordisk hamn, där de kravlade sig ur båtarna upp på klippor och småstenar.**

'**Hörru du där! E de här din padda?' sade Hagrid, som kontrollerade båtarna då folk klev ur dem.**

'**Trevor!' skrek Neville glädjestrålande och höll fram händerna. Sedan klättrade de uppför en gång i klippan efter Hagrid lykta och kom till sist ut på slätt, fuktigt gräs alldeles i skuggan av slottet.**

**De gick uppför en stentrappa och skockade sig runt den enorma porten av ek.**

'**E alla här? Du där, har du din padda kvar?'**"

"Varför nämns den där paddan hela tiden?" frågade Sirius frustrerat.

"**Hagrid höjde en jättelik näve och knackade tre gånger på slottsporten.**"

"Det var det", sade Lily och lämnade över boken till Sirius.

"**Sorteringshatten…**"

* * *

><p><strong>And it ends for this time! Jag är faktiskt en dag tidigare än vanligt (wow, en otrolig prestation xD), har väl varit på gott skrivar-humör efter lovet... :D Känner mig dock inte så entusiastisk inför veckan som kommer, så det kan dröja upp till två veckor innan nästa kapitel. Ledsen för det, men det är väl bättre än aldrig ...? ^^' Kram på er. :P<strong>


	9. 7, Sorteringshatten

**Lily och Marodörerna läser Harry Potter och De Vises Sten.**

**GOD JUL! :D**

**Tack för alla reviews, uppe i 40 nu! Jag är verkligen tacksam för alla som har stannat och hållit sig fast än så länge, även om jag uppdaterar lite väl sällan (Jag veet att jag sa "upp till två veckor" i förra kapitlet, men jag räknade helt enkelt inte med att vi skulle ha prov och så... ^^' Jag ska nog inte lova något hädanefter). Jag har i alla fall inte övergivit berättelsen, jag det tänker jag inte göra heller. :D**

**Tog äntligen tag i att skriva det här kapitlet, för att ge er en liten julklapp. ;)**

**Svar till några (eller tja, _en_ i alla fall) medlemmar:**

**Marodr47: Tack så mycket för tipset, men i min Disclaimer står det att jag redan gör det. ^^ Så även om jag bara behöver översätta det som är skrivet av Faye-The-BookWolf, så har jag även skrivit av rätt många sidor till varje kapitel. Ledsen om du hoppades att ditt tips skulle göra processen kortare, men det var bra i alla fall. :)**

_**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting****. Berättelsen är skriven av Faye-The-BookWolf, på engelska, men jag översätter den till svenska här. Jag rekommenderar att ni läser hennes berättelser också, och om det är något ni vill föreslå bör ni vända er till henne. Karaktärerna och allt citerat direkt ur boken tillhör J.K. Rowling. Boken jag har använt (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) är översatt av Lena Fries-Gedin.**_

__**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story is written by Faye-The-BookWolf, in english, but I translate it to Swedish here. I recommend that you read her stories too, and if you want to suggest something you should write to her. The characters and everything directly quoted from the book belongs to J.K. Rowling. The book that I've used (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) is translated by Lena Fries-Gedin.**__

**Ser du någonting som låter fel i berättelsen (formulerat, översatt ...?)? Tveka inte att säga till, är jättetacksam för lite konstruktiv kritik! ;)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Porten öppnades genast<strong>", började Sirius.

"**Där stod en lång, svarthårig häxa i en smaragdgrön klädnad. Hon hade ett mycket strängt utseende och Harrys första tanke var att det här inte var någon som man satte sig upp mot.**"

Alla skrattade och nickade.

"'**Förstaårseleverna, professor McGonagall', sade Hagrid.**

'**Tack, Hagrid. Jag för dem vidare härifrån.'**

**Hon sköt upp porten på vid gavel. Entréhallen var så stor att hela Dursleys hus hade kunnat få rum i den.**"

"Och mer."

"**Stenväggarna lystes upp av flammande facklor precis som hos Gringotts, taket var för högt för att man ens skulle kunna urskilja det, och en ståtlig marmortrappa mittemot dem ledde upp till de övre våningarna.**"

"Det är fantastiskt vid första ögonkastet", sa Lily och log mjukt.

"**De följde efter McGonagall över det stenlagda golvet. Harry kunde höra surret av hundratals röster från en dörröppning till vänster – resten av skolan måste redan vara här – men professor McGonagall visade in förstaårseleverna i ett tomt litet rum intill hallen. De trängde in sig där, stod lite närmare varandra än de annars skulle ha gjort och kikade nervöst omkring sig.**"

"Ah, Förstingar", sa Sirius tillgivet, "så bedårande."

Lily och Remus himlade med ögonen medan James skrockade.

"'**Välkomna till Hogwarts', sade professor McGonagall. 'Banketten inför terminsstarten börjar alldeles strax, men innan ni intar era platser i Stora Salen, ska ni sorteras in i era elevhem. Sorteringen är en mycket viktig ceremoni, därför att så länge ni är här kommer ert elevhem att vara ungefär som en familj för er inom Hogwarts väggar. Ni kommer att ha lektioner tillsammans med de övriga i ert hem, sova i hemmets sovsal och tillbringa er lediga tid i hemmets sällskapsrum.**"

"Och ha fester", insköt Sirius glatt.

"**De fyra elevhemmen heter Gryffindor**"

James och Sirius jublade.

"**Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Slytherin.**"

Remus suckade irriterat när Sirius och James buade.

"**Varje hem har sin egen förnämliga historia och vart och ett av dem har frambringat berömda häxor och trollkarlar. Under er tid som elever här på Hogwarts kommer era framgångar att vinna poäng åt ert elevhem, medan däremot alla era brott mot reglerna får det att förlora poäng.**"

"Jag tror inte att de där två riktigt förstod vad hon menade", kommenterade Lily torrt. Hon kastade en blick på de två marodörerna hon syftade på, som för tillfället bar änglalika leenden.

"**I slutet av året belönas det hem som har flest poäng med elevhemspokalen – en stor ära. Jag hoppas att ni var och en ska bli till heder för det hem ni tillhör, vilket det än blir.**

**Sorteringsceremonin äger rum om ett par minuter inför alla övriga i skolan. Jag föreslår att ni allesammans snyggar till er så mycket ni kan medan ni väntar.'**

**Hennes blick dröjde en kort sekund vid Nevilles mantel, som var fastknäppt under hans vänstra öra,**"

"Hur lyckades han göra det?" skrattade Sirius.

"**och på Rons smutsiga näsa. Harry försökte nervöst släta till håret.**"

"Kommer inte att fungera", suckade James, och körde handen genom sitt egna rufsiga hår. "Det är lönlöst."

Lily skakade lätt på huvudet och tog tag i hans handled. "Gör inte så", suckade hon. "Det är irriterande."

"Okej", sa James genast och log mot henne.

Lily rodnade lätt och släppte taget om hans handled.

"'**Jag kommer tillbaka när vi är färdiga att ta emot er', sade professor McGonagall. 'Var snälla och vänta här tyst och stilla.'**

**Hon lämnade rummet. Harry svalde.**

'**Exakt hur går det till att sortera in oss i elevhemmen?' frågade han Ron.**

'**Nåt slags prov, tror jag. Fred sa att det gör vändigt ont, men jag tror han skojade.'**"

Sirius och James skrattade åt detta.

"**Harrys hjärta hoppade nästan ur bröstet på honom. Ett prov? Inför hela skolan? Men han kunde inga trollkonster än – vad i all världen skulle han bli tvungen att göra? Han hade inte väntat sig någonting sådant här i samma stund de anlände. Han tittade sig ängsligt omkring och märkte att alla andra också såg skräckslagna ut. Ingen sade just någonting utom Hermione Granger, som viskade mycket fort om alla trollformler hon hade lärt sig och undrade vilken hon skulle behöva.**"

Sirius himlade med ögonen.

"**Harry ansträngde sig hårt för att inte lyssna på henne. Han hade aldrig varit nervösare, aldrig, inte ens den gången han kom hem till Dursleys med en rapport från skolan om att han på något vis hade förvandlat sin lärares hår till blått.**"

Alla skrattade lätt åt det, fast Lily såg kluven ut.

"**Han höll ögonen fästa på dörren. Vilket ögonblick som helst nu skulle professor McGonagall komma tillbaka och föra honom till hans undergång.**"

"Wow. Bara lite dramatisk?"

"Hallå. Låt honom vara, Tramptass.

"**Sedan hände något som fick honom att hoppa högt upp i luften – flera stycken bakom honom började skrika.**"

"Troligen spökena", antog Remus och nickade.

"'**Vad i hela …?'**

**Han flämtade till. Och det gjorde alla runt omkring honom också. Ett tjugotal spöken hade just kommit inströmmande genom väggen längst bak. Pärlvita och lätt genomskinliga gled de genom rummet medan de pratade med varandra utan att kasta så mycket som en blick på förstaårseleverna. De verkade gräla. Ett av dem som såg ut som en tjock liten munk sade just:**

'**Förlåta och glömma, tycker jag, vi borde ge honom en ny chans …'**"

"Peeves", nickade de tre marodörerna och Lily tittade nyfiket på dem.

"'**Min käre munkbroder, har vi inte gett Peeves alla chanser han förtjänar? Han ger oss allesammans dåligt rykte och ni vet ju att han inte ens är ett riktigt spöke – vad gör ni här förresten?'**"

"Har fest, förstod du inte det?" frågade Sirius oskyldigt.

"**Ett spöke som bar pipkrage och åtsittande byxor hade plötsligt lagt märke till förstaårseleverna.**

**Ingen svarade.**

'**Nya elever!' sade Tjocke Munkbrodern och log brett mot dem allesammans. 'Ni väntar väl på att bli sorterade, antar jag?'**"

"Varför frågar de så uppenbara frågor?" suckade Sirius.

"De försöker vara trevliga, Black."

"**Några nickade stumt.**

'**Hoppas få se er i Hufflepuff!' sade Munkbrodern. 'Mitt gamla elevhem.'**

'**Raska på och kom med nu', sade en skarp röst. 'Sorteringsceremonin ska just börja.'**

**Professor McGonagall var tillbaka. Ett i taget svävade spökena bort genom väggen mittemot.**

'**Ställ upp er på led', sade professor McGonagall till förstaårseleverna, 'och följ mig.'**

**Harry, som tyckte det kändes som om hans ben på något mystiskt sätt hade förvandlats till bly, föll in i ledet efter en pojke med sandfärgat hår, med Ron bakom sig, och de tågade ut ur rummet, tillbaka tvärs över hallen och genom ett par dubbeldörrar in i Stora Salen.**

**Harry hade aldrig ens kunnat föreställa sig en sådan förunderlig och praktfull plats.**"

Lily log instämmande. Hon hade känt det likadant i hennes första år.

"**Den var upplyst av tusentals och åter tusentals levande ljus som svävade uppe i luften över fyra långa bord, där resten av eleverna satt. Borden var dukade med glänsande guldtallrikar och guldbägare. Längst upp i salen stod ytterligare ett långt bord där lärarna satt. Professor McGonagall ledde fram förstaårseleverna dit, så att de kom att stanna på ett led öga mot öga med de andra eleverna och med lärarna bakom sig. De hundratals ansiktena som stirrade på dem såg ut som bleka lyktor i det fladdrande skenet från ljusen. Fläckvis utspridda här och där bland eleverna lyste spökena som matt silver. Mest för att undvika alla de stirrande ögonen tittade Harry uppåt och såg ett sammetsliknande svart tak översållat med stjärnor. Han hörde Hermione viska:**

'**Det är förtrollat, så att det ska se ut som himlen utanför. Jag har läst om det i **_**Hogwarts, en historisk beskrivning.**_**'**"

"Vad har hon _inte_ läst?" sa Sirius uttråkat.

"Jag undrar vilket hem hon hamnar i", funderade Remus.

"Är inte det uppenbart? Ravenclaw", fnös Sirius och James nickade instämmande.

"Ska vi slå vad?" frågade Remus. "Jag tror att hon hamnar i Gryffindor."

"Jag också", log Lily.

"Okej", sa Sirius kaxigt. "2 galleoner var?"

De andra nickade i samtycke.

"**Det var svårt att tro att det fanns ett tak där över huvud taget och att Stora Salen inte helt enkelt öppnade sig mot himlen.**

**Harry tittade hastigt ner igen då professor McGonagall tyst placerade en fyrbent pall framför förstaårseleverna. Ovanpå pallen ställde hon en spetsig trollkarlshatt. Hatten var lagad och nött och förfärligt smutsig. Moster Petunia skulle inte ha släppt den innanför sina väggar.**

_**Kanske de måste försöka förtrolla fram en kanin ur den**_**, tänkte Harry uppjagat, det verkade vara den sortens hatt –**"

"Va?" frågade James förbryllat.

"Mugglarmagiker gör det som ett trick", förklarade Lily och James höjde ett ögonbryn, men kommenterade det inte.

"**och eftersom han märkte att alla i salen nu stirrade på hatten, stirrade även han på den. Under ett par ögonblick rådde det fullständig tystnad. Sedan ryckte hatten till. En lång reva nära brättet öppnades på vid gavel som en mun – och hatten började sjunga:**"

"Nej, sjung det inte!" skrek James.

Sirius flinade och började sjunga:

"_**Ni tycker kanske inte jag är vacker,**_

_**Men döm ej efter vad ni ser idag,**_

_**Jag lovar äta upp mig själv om ni**_

_**Kan finna någon hatt mer klok än jag.**_

_**Behåll ni gärna era svarta plommonstop,**_

_**Och era höga hattar som ser fina ut**_

_**För jag är Hogwartshatten Som Sorterar**_

_**Och därför slår jag alla andra utan prut.**_

_**Det finns ej något dolt i era tankar**_

_**Som inte genast jag kan uppenbara,**_

_**Sätt mig på huvudet, och jag skall säga**_

_**I vilket hem ni helst bör vara.**_

_**Ni kanske passar bäst i Gryffindor,**_

_**Där folk med mod i bröstet lever,**_

_**Vars djärvhet, kraft och tapperhet**_

_**Dem skiljet ut från mängden av elever;**_

_**Ni kanske hemma hör i Hufflepuff,**_

_**Där rättvisa och sanning styr,**_

_**Ja, Hufflepuffarna är trogna och lojala**_

_**Och aldrig någon möda skyr;**_

_**Måhända är ert hem det visa Ravenclaw,**_

_**Ty den som lärd och kvicktänkt är**_

_**Och har ett gott och klart förstånd**_

_**Skall alltid sina likar finna där;**_

_**Eller måhända är ni i Slytherin**_

_**Skall era sanna vänner finna,**_

_**Där sluga rävar nyttjar alla knep**_

_**Att sina mål och syften vinna.**_

_**Så sätt nu hatten på! Förfäras ej!**_

_**Grips ej av frossa! Ty jag kan lova**_

_**Att (fast jag inga har) ni är i säkra händer,**_

_**För jag, jag är en Hatt Med Tankegåva!**_"

Sirius avslutade stolt och brast ut i skratt när han såg sina vänner med händerna pressade mot sina öron, och ryckningar i ögonlocken.

"Det där … det lät som en katt som blev strypt!" skrek Lily.

"Snarare en klagovålnad", muttrade Remus.

"Du måste åtminstone inte höra hans tjutande varje dag, Lils. Han sjunger alltid högt i duschen och det får mina öron att blöda", stönade James.

Sirius blängde tjurigt på honom.

"**Hela salen bröt ut i smattrande applåder då hatten avslutade sin sång. Den bugade för vart och ett av de fyra borden och blev sedan alldeles stilla igen.**

'**Så det enda vi behöver göra är att prova hatten!' viskade Ron till Harry. 'Jag ska döda Fred, han höll på och dillade om att slåss mot ett troll.'**"

Sirius kunde inte hjälpa att skrocka lite.

"**Harry log svagt. Ja, att prova en hatt var mycket bättre än att behöva utföra en trollkonst, men han önskade ändå att de kunde fått prova den utan att alla tittade på. Hatten verkade begära en hel del; för ögonblicket kände sig Harry varken modig eller kvicktänkt eller någonting alls åt det hållet. Om bara hatten hade nämnt ett elevhem för folk som kände sig lite illa till mods, skulle det ha varit det rätta för honom.**"

"Då skulle alla vara i det elevhemmet", log Lily.

"**Professor McGonagall steg nu fram med en lång pergamentrulle i handen.**

'**När jag ropar upp ert namn, sätter ni på er hatten och slår er ner på pallen för att bli sorterad', sade hon. 'Abbot, Hannah!'**"

"Måste vara hemskt att vara först", skrattade Sirius.

"Skratta inte, Sirius", skällde Lily och Sirius himlade med ögonen som svar.

"**En flicka med rosigt ansikte och blonda råttsvansar snubblade fram ur ledet, tog på sig hatten, som föll rakt ner över ögonen på henne, och satte sig på pallen. Ett ögonblicks paus …**

'**HUFFLEPUFF!' ropade hatten.**

**Hufflepuffarna vid bordet till höger jublade och klappade i händerna då Hanna gick och satte sig hos dem. Harry såg att Tjocke Munkbroderns spöke vinkade glatt till henne.**

'**Bones, Susan!'**

'**HUFFLEPUFF!' ropade hatten igen, och Susan skuttade i väg och satte sig bredvid Hannah.**

'**Boot, Terry!'**

'**RAVENCLAW!'**

**Bord nummer två från vänster applåderade den här gången; flera medlemmar i Ravenclaw reste sig upp och skakade hand med Terry då han anslöt sig till dem.**

'**Brocklehurst, Mandy' kom också till Ravenclaw men 'Brown, Lavender' blev den första nya Gryffindoraren**"

Marodörerna började jubla åt det och till och med Lily tillät sig själv att applådera lite.

" **och bordet längst bort till vänster bröt ut i vilda hejarop; Harry kunde se hur Rons tvillingbröder busvisslade.**

**Efter dem kom 'Bulstrode, Millicent', som hamnade i Slytherin.**"

"BUUU!" vrålade Sirius och James.

"**Kanske det var inbillning från Harrys sida, efter allt han hade hört om Slytherin, men han tyckte att de såg ut att vara en otrevlig skara.**"

"Det är inte din inbillning", sa Sirius dystert.

"**Han började känna sig illamående nu. Han kom ihåg hur han hade valts ut till tävlingslagen under idrottslektionerna i sin gamla skola. Han hade alltid valts sist, inte för att han inte dög, utan för att ingen ville tro att Dudley skulle tro att de gillade honom.**"

Lily och James såg med ens bistra ut, Lily var upprörd över hur hemskt Harrys liv hade varit. James tog hennes hand och kramade den mjukt, vilket fick Lily att le lätt.

"'**Finch-Fletchley, Justin!'**

'**HUFFLEPUFF!'**

**Ibland, lade Harry märke till, ropade Hatten ut elevhemmet med en gång, men andra gånger tog det en liten stund för den att avgöra saken. 'Finnigan, Seamus', den sandhårige pojken närmast Harry i ledet, satt nästan en hel minut på pallen innan hatten förklarade honom vara en Gryffindorare.**"

Alla jublade igen.

"'**Granger, Hermione!'**"

Sirius flinade. "Ah, sanningens ögonblick." Han läste några rader i förväg och stönade. "Inte en chans…"

"**Hermione nästan sprang fram till pallen och drog ivrigt ner hatten över huvudet. **

'**GRYFFINDOR!' ropade hatten. Ron stönade.**"

James och Sirius gjorde likadant när de lämnade över sina pengar.

"**En hemsk tanke slog Harry, så som hemska tankar alltid gör när man är väldigt nervös. Tänk om han inte blev vald över huvud taget?**"

"Det kommer du att bli", sa Lily lugnande.

"**Tänk om han bara satt där med hatten över ögonen i evigheter, tills professor McGonagall slet av den från huvudet på honom och sade att det tydligen hade skett ett misstad och det var bäst att han tog tåget tillbaka?**

**När Neville Longbottom, pojken som hela tiden tappade bort sin padda, ropades upp, ramlade han omkull på väg till pallen. Det tog en lång stund för hatten att bestämma vart Neville hörde. När den till sist ropade 'GRYFFINDOR' sprang Neville iväg med hatten kvar på huvudet och fick lov att överlämna den till 'MacDougal, Morag.'**"

Marodörerna började skratta.

"Påminner mig om vad Peter gjorde", flinade Sirius och Lily började också skratta; Peter hade gjort samma sak som Neville, men hade snubblat över sina egna fötter när han sprang för att lämna tillbaka hatten, utbredd på marken inför hela Stora Salen.

"**Malfoy kom framsvassande när hans namn ropades ut och fick omedelbart sin önskan uppfylld. Hatten hade nätt och jämnt rört vid hans huvud förrän den vrålade: 'SLYTHERIN!'**"

"BUU!" skrek James och Sirius och Lily skakade på huvudet.

"**Malfoy gick bort och förenade sig med sina vänner Crabbe och Goyle med en självbelåten min.**

**Det var inte många personer kvar nu.**

**Moon …, Nott …, Parkinson …, sedan ett par tvillingsystrar, 'Patil', och 'Patil' …, sedan 'Perks, Sally-Anne' … och sedan, äntligen …**

'**Potter, Harry!'**"

"Gryffindor", sa James direkt.

"**Då Harry steg fram, bröt det plötsligt ut viskningar som små väsande eldar runtom i hela salen.**

'**Var det **_**Potter**_** hon sa?'**

'_**Den**_** Harry Potter?'**"

"Jepp", flinade James.

"**Det sista Harry såt innan hatten föll ner över ögonen på honom var hur alla i hela salen sträckte på halsen för att få sig en ordentlig titt på honom. I nästa sekund tittade han på den svarta insidan av hatten. Han väntade.**

'**Hmm', sade en tunn röst i hans öra. 'Svårt. Mycket svårt.**"

"Nej, det är det inte", sa James med en gång. "Gryffindor."

"**Massor med mod, ser jag. Inget dåligt huvud heller. Det finns begåvning, ja, du store tid, det vill jag lova – och en stark längtan att visa sin duglighet, det var verkligen intressant … Så var ska jag placera dig?'**"

"Gryffindor", insisterade Sirius och James.

"**Harry grep hårt om kanterna på pallen och tänkte: **_**Inte Slytherin, inte Slytherin.**_"

"Det är rätt, Harry. Sätt den där Hatten på plats!"

"'**Jaså, inte Slytherin?' sade den tunna rösten. 'Är du säker på det? Du skulle kunna bli stor, ska du veta, allt som krävs finns här i ditt huvud, och Slytherin skulle kunna hjälpa dig på vägen till storhet, det är det ingen tvekan om – nej? Nåja, om du är säker på det … är det bäst att det blir GRYFFINDOR!'**"

James sjönk lättad tillbaka i sin stol, sen hoppade han och Sirius upp och jublade.

Lily fnissade och Remus flinade lite.

"**Harry hörde hur hatten ropade ut det sista ordet till hela salen. Han tog av sig den och gick på ostadiga ben mot Gryffindorbordet. Han var så lättad över att över huvud taget ha blivit vald och inte placerad i Slytherin att han knappt märkte att han fick det högsta bifallet hittills. Prefekten Percy steg upp och skakade kraftigt hans hand, medan Weasleytvillingarna skrek:**

'**Vi fick Potter! Vi fick Potter!'**"

Sirius och James skrattade glatt.

"**Harry slog sig ner mitt emot spöket i pipkragen som han hade sett tidigare. Spöket klappade honom på armen och gav Harry en plötslig, hemsk känsla av att just ha dykit ner i en hink med iskallt vatten.**"

"Jag avskyr den känslan", sa Lily och rös.

"**Han kunde se Honnörsbordet tydligt nu. Vid änden närmast honom satt Hagrid, som fångade hans blick och gjorde tummen upp åt honom. Harry log brett tillbaka. Och där, i mitten av Honnörsbordet, i en stor guldstol, satt Albus Dumbledore. Harry kände genast igen honom från kortet han dragit fram ur Chokladgrodan på tåget. Dumbledores silverhår var det enda i hela salen som lyste lika ljust som spökena. Harry upptäckte också professor Quirrell, den nervöse unge mannen från Den Läckande Kitteln. Han såg mycket speciell ut i en stor purpurfärgad turban.**"

"Eh … Vad var det om?" frågade Sirius flinande.

"Vem vet?" suckade Remus, och skakade på huvudet åt hundanimagusen.

"**Och nu var det bara tre stycken kvar som skulle sorteras in. 'Thomas, Dean', en svart pojke som till och med var längre än Ron, anslöt sig till Harry vid Gryffindorbordet.**

'**Turpin, Lisa' fick bli en Ravenclaware och sedan var det Rons tur. Han var grönblek vid det här laget.**"

"Kom igen Ron!" hejade James och Sirius.

"**Harry korsade fingrarna under bordet och en sekund senare hade hatten ropat: 'GRYFFINDOR!'**"

"WHOHOOO!"

"'**Bra gjort, Ron, alldeles utmärkt', sade Percy Weasley pompöst ochj böjde sig fram över Harry**"

"Vilken jobbig typ."

"Sirius!"

"**medan 'Zabini, Blaise' utropades till Slytherinare. Professor McGonagall rullade ihop sitt pergamentpapper och tog med sig Sorteringshatten därifrån.**

**Harry tittade ner på sin tomma guldtallrik. Han hade först nu insett hur hungrig han var. Pumpapastejerna kändes som evigheter sedan.**

**Albus Dumbledore hade rest sig upp. Han strålade mot eleverna och slog brett ut med armarna, som om ingenting kunde ha gjort honom gladare än att se dem alla där.**"

"Det är nog sant. Professor Dumbledore älskar alla sina elever", log Remus.

"'**Välkomna!' sade han. 'Välkomna till ett nytt år på Hogwarts! Innan vi börjar vår festmåltid, skulle jag vilja säga ett par ord. Och så här lyder de: Dumbom! Lipsill! Stolle! Tokskalle!**"

Alla skrattade åt Dumbledores originella ordval.

"'**Tack ska ni ha!'**

**Han satte sig ner igen. Alla klappade i händerna och jublade. Harry visste inte om han skulle skratta eller inte.**

'**Är han … lite tokig?' frågade han Percy tvekande.**

'**Tokig?' sade Percy obekymrat. 'Han är ett geni! Den avgjort bäste trollkarlen i hela världen! Men visst är han lite tokig. Potatis, Harry?'**

**Harry bara gapade. Serveringsfaten framför honom dignade nu av mat. Han hade aldrig sett så många rätter han tyckte om på ett enda bord: rostbiff, stekt kyckling, fläskkotletter och lammkotletter, korvar, bacon och stekt kött, kokt potatis, stekt potatis, pommes frites, Yorkshirepuddingar, ärtor, morötter, köttsås, ketchup och, av någon underlig anledning, pepparmintskarameller.**"

Sirius stönade. "Jag är hungrig", gnällde han.

De andra himlade med ögonen.

"**Dursleys hade aldrig låtit Harry svälta precis,**"

"Bra", muttrade Lily och James.

"**men han hade aldrig fått lov att äta så mycket han önskade. Allt som Harry verkligen ville ha hade Dudley tagit, även om det gjorde honom illamående. Harry lassade på sin tallrik med en smakbit av allting utom pepparmintskaramellerna och började äta. Alltsammans smakade härligt.**

'**Det där ser verkligen gott ut', sade spöket i pipkragen sorgset och såg på när Harry skar upp sitt kött.**"

"Han beter sig alltid sådär", skrockade James.

"'**Kan ni inte …?'**

'**Jag har inte ätit på nästan fyra hundra år', sade spöket. 'Jag behöver förstås inte göra det, men man saknar det verkligen. Jag har visst inte presenterat mig? Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington till din tjänst. Spöke hemmahörande i Gryffindortornet.'**

'**Jag vet vem ni är!' sade Ron plötsligt. 'Mina bröder har berättat för mig om er, ni är Nästan Huvudlöse Nick!'**"

"Han hatar det där", flinade Sirius.

"'**Jag skulle **_**föredra**_** att ni kallar mig Sir Nicholas de Mimsy …', började spöket stelt, men den rödblonde Seamus Finnigan avbröt honom. **

'_**Nästan**_** huvudlös? Hur kan ni vara **_**nästan**_** huvudlös?'**"

Lily såg lite illamående ut, hon mindes ett speciellt tillfälle då hennes vän Alice Smith hade frågat samma fråga.

"**Sir Nicholas såg ytterst sur ut, som om deras lilla samtal inte alls tog den riktning han ville.**

'**Så **_**här**_**', sade han irriterat. Han grep tag i sitt vänsteröra och drog. Hela huvudet vippade av från halsen och föll ner på axeln som om det satt på gångjärn. Någon hade tydligen försökt halshugga honom, men inte gjort det ordentligt. Med en belåten min då han såg deras förbluffade ansiktsuttryck knyckte Nästan Huvudlöse Nick tillbaka huvudet på halsen, hostade och sade:**

'**Jaha ja, ni nya Gryffindorare! Jag hoppas ni tänker hjälpa oss att vinna elevhemsmästerskapen i år? Gryffindor har aldrig varit utan seger under en så lång tid. Slytherin har vunnit pokalen sex år i rad!**"

"VA?" vrålade James och Sirius.

"Skandalöst!"

"Befängt!"

"Fruktansvärt!"

"Omöjligt!"

"Gräsligt!"

"Obeskrivligt!"

"O-"

"Vi FATTAR!" skrek Lily, och såg extremt irriterad ut.

"**Blodige Baronen håller på att bli nästan outhärdlig – han är Slytherins spöke.'**

**Harry tittade bort mot Slytherinbordet och såg ett fasansfullt spöke sitta där, med tomma stirrande ögon, ihåligt ansikte och en klädnad fläckad av silverfärgat blod.**"

"Jag har alltid undrat varför han ser ut så…" funderade Lily.

"Vi frågade honom en gång", kommenterade Sirius.

"Verkligen? Berättade han?" frågade Lily cyniskt.

"Nej", sa Sirius och putade tjurigt med underläppen, "det gjorde han inte."

"**Han satt närmast intill Malfoy som inte såg särskilt belåten ut med bordsplaceringen, vilket gladde Harry.**

'**Hur har han blivit så nerblodad?' frågade Seamus ytterst intresserat.**

'**Jag har aldrig frågat', sade Nästan Huvudlöse Nick finkänsligt.**

**När alla hade ätit så mycket de orkade, försvann resterna av maten från tallrikarna och lämnade dem lika skinande rena som innan. Ett ögonblick senare dök efterrätterna upp. Glassportioner i alla smaker man kunde tänka sig, äppelpajer, sirapstårtor, chokladbakelser och syltmunkar, sockerkaka med vaniljkräm och grädde, jordgubbar, brylépudding, rispudding …**"

Sirius putade ännu mer med underläppen när hans mage började kurra men var ignorerad av de andra.

"**Medan Harry tog för sig av sirapstårtan, övergick samtalsämnet till deras familjer.**

'**Jag är hälften av varje', sade Seamus. 'Min pappa är en Mugglare. Mamma talade inte om för honom att hon var en häxa förrän de redan var gifta. Ganska otäck chock för honom.'**"

James och Sirius skrattade men Lily suckade sorgset, med Severus Snape i tankarna.

"**De andra skrattade. **

'**Och du då, Neville, hur är det med din familj?', sade Ron.**

'**Jo, jag har växt upp hos min farmor och hon är en häxa', sade Neville,**"

"Men vad hände med Frank och hans fru?" frågade Lily oroat, hon misstänkte nämligen att hans fru var Alice.

"'**men familjen trodde jättelänge att jag var helt och hållet en Mugglare. Gammelfarbror Algie försökte hela tiden överrumpla mig och tvinga fram lite magi ur mig – han knuffade ner mig från änden på piren i Blackpool en gång, jag var nära att drunkna – men ingenting hände förrän jag var åtta år. Gammelfarbror Algie kom hem på te och han höll mig hängande i vristerna utanför ett fönster på övervåningen när min gammelmoster Enid bjöd honom på en maräng och han oavsiktligt släppte taget. Men jag studsade, hela vägen ner genom trädgården och ut på vägen. De blev verkligt förtjusta allihop, Farmor grät, så glad var hon.**"

"Så hemskt!"

"**Och ni skulle ha sett deras ansikten när jag blev antagen här, de trodde att jag kanske inte hade tillräcklig magisk kraft för att få komma in, förstår ni. Farbror Algie blev så belåten att han köpte en padda åt mig.**"

"Vilken present", muttrade Sirius och Lily blängde på honom.

"**På andra sidan av Harry pratade Percy Weasley och Hermione om lektioner ('Jag hoppas **_**verkligen**_** att de börjar med detsamma, det finns så mycket att lära sig, jag är särskilt intresserad av Förvandlingskonst, du vet, att förvandla nånting till nånting annat, det lär vara särskilt svårt förstås … Man börjar i liten skala, bara tändstickor till nålar och såna saker …')**

**Harry, som började känna sig varm och sömnig, tittade upp mot Honnörsbordet igen. Hagrid tog djupa klunkar ur sin bägare. Professor McGonagall pratade med professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, i sin löjliga turban, pratade med en lärare med flottigt svart hår,**"

"Nej."

"**krokig näsa,**"

"Nej."

"**och gul hy.**"

"Nej!" skrek James och Sirius panikartat.

"**Det hände väldigt plötsligt. Den kroknäste läraren tittade förbi Quirrells turban rakt in i Harrys ögon, och en skarp, brännande smärta sköt tvärs genom ärret på Harrys panna.**"

"Det var konstigt", muttrade James, som fortfarande inte hade kommit över chocken.

"Det kan inte vara Snorgärsen", försökte Sirius försäkra sig själv.

"'**Aj!' Harry satte hastigt handen för pannan.**

'**Vad är det?' frågade Percy.**

'**Ing-ingenting.'**

**Smärtan hade försvunnit lika snabbt som den kommit. Svårare att skaka av sig var känslan Harry hade fått när han såg lärarens blick, en känsla av att han inte alls tyckte om Harry.**

'**Vem är den där läraren som talar med professor Quirrell?' frågade han Percy.**

'**Jaså, känner du redan professor Quirrell? Inte konstigt att han ser så nervös ut, för det där är professor Snape.**"

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEJ!" vrålade James och Sirius.

Lily skakade på huvudet.

"**Han undervisar i Trolldryckskonst, men han vill egentligen inte göra det – alla vet att han är ute efter Quirrells jobb. Han vet en förfärlig massa om Svartkonster, Snape.'**"

"Det håller jag med om", muttrade Sirius. James skulle precis lägga till något när han såg den ledsna blicken i sin flickväns ansikte och la då istället armen runt henne.

"**Harry betraktade honom en stund, men Snape såg inte på honom någon mer gång.**

**Till slut försvann efterrätterna också och professor Dumbledore reste sig igen. Det blev tyst i salen.**

'**Ähum … bara ett par ord till nu när vi alla fått näring och blivit vattnade. Jag har några saker att meddela er inför terminsstarten. Förstaårseleverna bör lägga märke till att skogen på området är förbjuden mark för alla elever. Och det skulle inte skada några av våra äldre elever att också komma ihåg det.**"

Marodörerna flinade glatt.

"**Dumbledores gnistrande ögon blixtrade till i riktning mot tvillingarna.**

'**Jag har också blivit ombedd av vaktmästaren, mr Filch, att påminna er alla om att inga trollkonster bör utövas i korridorerna på rasterna.**

**Uttagningarna till Quidditchlagen kommer att göras under andra veckan på terminen. Alla som är intresserade av att spela för sitt elevhem kontaktar madam Hooch.**

**Och till sist måste jag tala om för er att i år är tredje våningens korridor på höger sida förbjudet område för alla som inte vill dö en mycket plågsam död.**"

"Ehm… det var något nytt", kommenterade Sirius, och höjde ett ögonbryn.

"**Harry skrattade, men han var en av de få som gjorde det.**

'**Han är väl inte seriös?'**"

"Självklart inte, det är jag", flinade Sirius och hans vänner stönade åt den överanvända ordvitsen.

"**mumlade han till Percy.**

'**Det är han säkert', sade Percy och såg ogillande på Dumbledore. 'Det är konstigt, för han brukar alltid ge oss ett skäl till varför vi inte är tillåtna att gå någonstans – skogen är fylld av farliga vilddjur, det vet alla. Jag tycker verkligen att han kunde ha talat om det för oss prefekter åtminstone.'**

'**Och låt oss nu, innan vi går och lägger oss, sjunga skolsången!' ropade Dumbledore. Harry lade märke till att de andra lärarnas leenden hade blivit ganska stela.**"

"Sirius sjung inte!" skrek de andra tre eleverna, rädda att deras trumhinnor skulle förstöras.

"**Dumbledore svängde lätt med sin trollstav som om han försökte skaka av en fluga från änden och ett långt gyllene vand flög ut från den. Det höjde sig i luften ovanför borden och snodde sig som en orm till ord.**

'**Alla väljer sin älsklingsmelodi', sade Dumbledore, 'och så sätter vi igång!'**

**Och skolan skrålade:**"

Tillsammans med Sirius, till Lilys, James och Remus förtvivlan.

"'_**Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts**_

_**Vare sig vi är gamla och flintis**_

_**Eller unga med skrubbsår på knäna,**_

_**Var snäll och se till att vi nånting oss lär.**_

_**Med saker som är intressanta för oss**_

_**Behöver vi fylla vårt huvud och sinne**_

_**För nu är där tomt, ja, mest bara luft**_

_**Och fluglik och tussar av dam där inne.**_

_**Ge oss tillbaka allt det som vi glömt**_

_**Och lär oss sånt som till nytta kan bli,**_

_**Så ska vi plugga tills ögonen blöder.**_

_**Gör bara ditt bästa, och resten gör vi.'**_"

Sirius avslutade långsamt sången och flinade åt sina något stela vänner.

"**Alla avslutade sången olika fort. Till sist var det bara Weasleytvillingarna kvar som tillsammans sjöng en långsam begravningsmarsch. Dumbledore dirigerade de sista raderna de sjöng med sin trollstav, och när de hade slutat, var han en av dem som applåderade högst.**

'**Å, musik', sade han och torkade sig i ögonen. 'En förtrollning som går utanpå allt annat vi gör här. Och nu är det dags för sängen. Kila iväg med er!'**

**Gryffindors nybörjarelever följde efter Percy genom den sorlande mängden, ut ur Stora Salen och uppför marmortrappan. Harrys ben kändes som bly igen, men bara för att han var så trött och fylld med mat. Han var för sömnig för att ens bli förvånad över att folk på porträtten längs korridorerna viskade och pekade då de gick förbi, eller över att Percy två gånger ledde dem genom dörröppningar dolda bakom skjutbara paneler och hängdraperier. De klev uppför fler trappor, gäspande och släpande fötterna efter sig, och Harry undrade just hur mycket längre de måste gå när de plötsligt tvärstannade.**

**En bunt promenadkäppar svävade omkring uppe i luften framför dem och då Percy tog ett steg framåt började de kasta sig mot honom.**"

"Peeves", skrockade James och Sirius. Remus grimaserade.

"'**Peeves', viskade Percy till förstaårseleverna. 'En poltergeist.' Han höjde rösten: 'Peeves - visa dig.'**

**Ett högt, ofint ljud, som när man släpper luften ur en ballong, hördes till svar.**

'**Vill du att jag ska gå till Blodige Baronen?'**"

"Glädjedödare."

"**Det hördes en lätt knall och en liten man med elaka mörka ögon och bred mun dök upp, svävande i luften med korslagda ben och med promenadkäpparna i ett stadigt grepp. **

'**Ooooooo!' sade han med ett obehagligt kacklande skratt. 'De små söta Förstisarna! Vad skojigt!'**

**Han dök plötsligt ner mot dem. De böjde sig hastigt undan allesammans.**

'**Ge dig i väg, Peeves, annars ska minsann Baronen få veta det här, och jag menar vad jag säger!' röt Percy.**"

"Tråkmåns."

"**Peeves räckte ut tungan och försvann samtidigt som han släppte ner käpparna på Nevilles huvud.**"

"Stackars Neville", sa Lily och skakade på huvudet.

"**De hörde hur han susade iväg och hur han fick vapensköldar att rassla då han svepte förbi.**

'**Ni måste se upp för Peeves', sade Percy då de fortsatte igen. 'Blodige Baronen är den ende som kan hålla honom i schack, han lyder inte ens oss prefekter. Nu är vi framme.**"

"Självklart inte", fnös Sirius.

"**Längst bort i änden på korridoren hängde ett porträtt av en mycket tjock kvinna i skär sidenklänning.**

'**Lösenord', sade hon.**

'**Caput Draconis', sade Percy, och porträttet svängde ut från väggen och avslöjade ett runt hål i den. De kravlade sig genom det allesammans – Neville behövde en hjälpande hand – och befann sig i Gryffindors sällskapsrum, ett hemtrevligt, runt rum fyllt med mjuka fåtöljer.**

**Percy dirigerade flickorna genom en dörr som ledde till deras sovsal och pojkarna genom en annan. På toppen av en spiraltrappa – de befann sig tydligen i ett av tornen – fann de till sist sina bäddar: fem himmelssängar med djupröda sammetsförhängen omkring. Deras koffertar hade redan burits upp. Alltför trötta för att prata drog de på sig sina pyjamasar och trillade i säng.**

'**Visst var det jättegod mat?' mumlade Ron till Harry genom förhängena. 'Låt **_**bli**_**, Scabbers! Han tuggar på mina lakan.'**"

Marodörerna skrattade tyst.

"**Harry hade tänkt fråga Ron om han hade ätit av sirapstårtan, men han somnade nästan med detsamma.**

**Kanske hade Harry ätit en aning för mycket, för han drömde en väldigt underlig dröm. Han hade på sig Quirrells turban, som hela tiden talade till honom och sade till honom att han omedelbart måste flytta över till Slytherin, därför att det var hans öde.**"

"Nej", sa James ögonblickligen.

"**Harry sade åt turbanen att han inte ville vara i Slytherin; den blev tyngre och tyngre; han försökte dra av sig den men den klämde åt allt hårdare så att det gjorde ont, och där var Malfoy, som skrattade åt honom medan han kämpade med den, sedan förvandlades Malfoy till den kroknäste läraren, Snape, vars skratt blev högt och isande – ett grönt ljus blixtrade till och Harry vaknade, darrande och badande i svett.**"

"Ehm … intressant dröm", skrockade Sirius.

"**Han vände sig på andra sidan och somnade om, och när han vaknade dagen därpå kom han inte alls ihåg drömmen.**"

"Det var allt", flinade Sirius och gav boken till James som öppnade den och började läsa.

"**Trolldrycksläraren.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Än en gång, god jul på er alla! :D<strong>


	10. 8, Trolldrycksläraren

**Yey, jag lever fortfarande! ;D**

**Jag vill bara säga ett speciellt tack till xJulle och Liten tnt för att ni gav mig dåligt samvete över att jag inte har skrivit. Jag vet fortfarande inte hur ofta jag kommer att skriva (med alla nationella prov m.m. och, face it, min egen lathet ;S) men jag ska försöka att skriva oftare. Tack till er som fortfarande hänger kvar! :D**

_**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting****. Berättelsen är skriven av Faye-The-BookWolf, på engelska, men jag översätter den till svenska här. Jag rekommenderar att ni läser hennes berättelser också, och om det är något ni vill föreslå bör ni vända er till henne. Karaktärerna och allt citerat direkt ur boken tillhör J.K. Rowling. Boken jag har använt (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) är översatt av Lena Fries-Gedin.**_

__**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story is written by Faye-The-BookWolf, in english, but I translate it to Swedish here. I recommend that you read her stories too, and if you want to suggest something you should write to her. The characters and everything directly quoted from the book belongs to J.K. Rowling. The book that I've used (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) is translated by Lena Fries-Gedin.**__

**Ser du någonting som låter fel i berättelsen (formulerat, översatt ...?)? Tveka inte att säga till, är jättetacksam för lite konstruktiv kritik! ;)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Trolldrycksläraren<strong>", läste James med en grimas.

"'**Titta där.'**

'**Var?'**

'**Bredvid den långe killen med rött hår.'**"

"Trevligt", kommenterade Sirius torrt.

"'**Han med glasögon?'**

'**Såg du hans ansikte?'**"

"Om det liknar Tagghorns ansikte så lider jag med honom", retades Sirius, och den nämnde pojken blängde på honom.

"'**Såg du ärret?'**

**Viskningar följde Harry från det ögonblick då han kom ut från sovsalen dagen därpå. Folk som köade utanför klassrummen ställde sig på tå för att få sig en titt på honom eller gjorde en helomvändning så de kunde gå förbi honom en gång till och stirra på honom. Harry önskade att de inte skulle göra det, för han försökte koncentrera sig på att hitta till sina lektioner.**"

"Det skulle nog vara rätt överväldigande", nickade Lily med ett litet leende.

"**Det fanns etthundrafyrtiotvå trappor i Hogwarts:**"

"Vem tusan orkade räkna dem?" fnös Sirius.

"**breda, svepande trappor; smala, skrangliga; några ledde någon annanstans på fredagar; några jade ett försvinnande steg halvvägs upp som man måste komma ihåg att hoppa över. Sedan fanns det dörrar som inte ville öppna sig om man inte bad hövligt eller kittlade dem på exakt rätt ställe, och dörrar som i själva verket inte alls var dörrar utan fasta väggar som bara låtsades.**"

"De är så irriterande", stönade James och Sirius skrattade.

"Va?" frågade Lily nyfiket.

"Tagghorn här hamnade i en liten konflikt med en av de där dörrarna", flinade Sirius. "En av dem som man måste vara artig mot, närmare bestämt. Den ville inte öppna sig för James så han svor åt den och började gå iväg, men då öppnades den och slog honom i röven." Sirius skrattade åt minnet. "Och en annan gång så sprang han, men försökte ta sig igenom en fejkdörr och slog rakt in i väggen."

Det ryckte i Lilys läppar, och hon log brett när hon såg James tjuriga uppsyn.

"**Det var också väldigt svårt att komma ihåg var någonting befann sig, för allting verkade flytta runt en hel del. Folk på porträtten gick hela tiden på besök till varandra och Harry var säker på att också rustningarna kunde vandra omkring.**"

"Ja, de kan dom", sa Remus i en saklig ton.

"**Spökena gjorde inte heller det hela bättre. Det var alltid en otäck chock när något av dem plötsligt gled igenom en dörr som man försökte öppna. Nästan Huvudlöse Nick var alltid glad att kunna peka ut för nya Gryffindorare åt vilket håll de skulle gå, men Poltergeisten Peeves innebar två låsta dörrar och en falsk trappa om man mötte honom när man var sen till en lektion. Han släppte ner papperskorgar i huvudet på en, drog undan mattan under ens fötter, bombarderade en med kritbitar eller smög sig på en bakifrån, osynlig, och grep tag i ens näsa och tjöt:**

'**NU FICK JAG ALLT FAST DIG I SNABELN!'**"

"Äsch, den är gammal", suckade Sirius.

"Han behöver verkligen lite nytt material", instämde James.

"**Ännu värre än Peeves, om det nu var möjligt, var vaktmästaren Argus Filch. Harry och Ron lyckades komma på kant med honom redan första morgonen de var där.**"

"Snyggt jobbat", berömde James och Sirius flinande. De verkade omedvetna om att Lilys sura blickar mot dem.

"**Filch fann dem i färd med att försöka med våld ta sig igenom en dörr som otursamt nog visade sig vara ingången till den förbjudna korridoren på tredje våningen.**"

"Vad synd att det inte var med flit", skrockade Sirius.

"**Han ville inte tro på att de hade gått vilse, utan var säker på att de försökte bryta sig igenom den med avsikt och hotade med att låsa in dem i fängelsehålorna när professor Quirrell just kom förbi och räddade dem.**"

"Varför kom han förbi _där?_" frågade Remus, medans hans ögon smalnade misstänksamt.

"**Filch ägde en katt som hette mrs Norris, ett magert, dammgrått djur med utstående, lampkupsliknande ögon precis som mr Filch. Hon patrullerade korridorerna ensam. Bröt man mot en regel inför hennes ögon, gjorde man den minsta lilla olämpliga sak, så kilade hon iväg efter Filch, som flämtande och väsande uppenbarade sig två sekunder senare. Filch kände till de hemliga gångarna i skolan bättre än någon annan (möjligen med undantag av Weasleytvillingarna)**"

"Och oss!" insköt Sirius och James samtidigt.

"**och kunde dyka upp lika plötsligt som något av spökena. Eleverna hatade honom allesammans och det var mångas käraste önskan att få ge mrs Norris en rejäl spark.**

**Och sedan, när man väl hade lyckats hitta till dem, var det själva lektionerna. Magi var inte fullt så enkelt, vilket Harry snabbt upptäckte, som att bara vifta med trollstaven och uttala några konstiga ord.**"

"Duh", flinade Sirius, och Lily smällde till honom på huvudet.

"**De måste studera natthimlen genom sina stjärnkikare varenda onsdag vid midnatt och lära sig namnen på olika stjärnor och planeternas rörelser. Tre gånger i veckan gick de ut till växthusen bakom slottet för att studera Örtlära tillsammans med en rultig liten häxa som hette professor Sprout, och där lärde de sig hur man skulle sköta alla de underliga växterna och svamparna och fick reda på var de användes till.**

**Den i särklass tråkigaste lektionen var Trollkonsthistoria,**"

"Den bästa lektionen att ta sig en tupplur på", sa Sirius med ett retsamt flin.

"Absolut", instämde James.

"James! Sirius!" utbrast Lily tillrättavisande.

"Du kan inte säga något, Lily", kontrade James. "Jag såg dig spela hänga gubben med Alice Smith under en av hans lektioner."

Lily rodnade förtretat.

"Li-ly Ev-ans", sa Sirius släpigt, och log brett.

"Håll käften", snäste hon.

"**som var det enda ämne där eleverna undervisades av ett spöke. Professor Binns hade förvisso varit mycket gammal när han somnade framför brasan i lärarrummet och lämnade sin kropp efter sig nästa morgon för att undervisa. Binns surrade på i all oändlighet medan de krafsade ner namn och årtal och blandade ihop Emeric Den Elake och Ulric Den Underlige.**

**Professor Flitwick, som var lärare i Trollformler, var en pytteliten trollkarl, som måste stå på en trave böcker för att kunna se ovanför katedern.**"

Lily log varmt, han var en av hennes favoritlärare.

"**I början av deras första lektion tog han klassboken, och när han kom till Harrys namn gav han till ett upphetsat pip och trillade ner utom synhåll.**"

Alla skrattade.

"Gamla goda Flitwick!" flinade Sirius.

"**Professor McGonagall var återigen annorlunda. Harry hade haft helt rätt i sin förmodan att hon inte var en lärare man satte sig upp emot. Sträng och skarp tog hon dem i upptuktelse i samma ögonblick de slagit sig ner till hennes första lektion.**"

"Vilken överraskning", skrattade Sirius.

"Jag undrar om Harry också är bra i Förvandlingskonst, som jag…" funderade James.

"'**Förvandlingskonst är något av den mest invecklade och farliga magi ni kommer att få lära er här på Hogwarts', sade hon. 'Den som ställer till med trassel på mina lektioner får lämna dem och aldrig mer komma tillbaka. Så nu har jag varnat er.'**"

"Hon förändras visst inte särskilt mycket, eller hur?"

"**Sedan förvandlade hon katedern till en gris och tillbaka igen. De var väldigt imponerade allesammans och otåliga att få sätta igång själva, men insåg snart att de inte skulle få förvandla möblerna till djur på ett bra tag.**"

"Eh … såklart inte", fnös Sirius. "Det är alldeles för komplicerat för de små söta förstisarna."

"**Efter att ha gjort en mängd invecklade anteckningar fick de varsin tändsticka som de skulle försöka förvandla till en nål. Vid slutet av lektionen hade bara Hermione Granger fått sin tändsticka att se annorlunda ut; professor McGonagall visade klassen hur den hade blivit alldeles silvrig och spetsig och gav Hermione ett av sina sällsynta leenden.**"

"Hon gav aldrig mig ett sällsynt leende när jag lyckades med något", fnös James förnärmat, då Förvandlingskonst var hans bästa ämne.

"Det är för att du alltid ställer till med trubbel", påminde Remus honom.

"**Den kurs som alla verkligen hade sett fram emot var Försvar Mot Svartkonster, men Quirrells lektioner visade sig vara något av ett skämt. Hans klassrum luktade starkt av vitlök, som alla sade var till skydd mot en vampyr som han hade stött på i Rumänien och som han fruktade skulle komma tillbaka och ta honom en vacker dag. Turbanen, talade han om för dem, hade han fått i gåva av en afrikansk prins som tack för att han hade befriat honom från en besvärlig gengångare,**"

"Det … verkar … troligt?" började Remus långsamt.

"Vilken bluff", fnös Sirius hånfullt.

"**men de tvivlade ganska starkt på den historien. För det första, när Seamus Finnigan ivrigt frågade hur Quirrell hade blivit kvitt gengångaren rodnade Quirrell och började tala om vädret; för det andra hade de lagt märke till att det svävade en konstig lukt runt turbanen, och Weasleytvillingarna var övertygade om att den också var fullproppad med vitlök, så att Quirrell var skyddad vart han än gick.**"

Remus höjde ett ögonbryn. Det lät lite misstänksamt, tyckte han.

"**Harry blev mycket lättad då han upptäckte att han inte låg så längt efter alla andra. Massor av elever hade kommit från Mugglarfamiljer och precis som han inte haft en aning om att de var häxor och trollkarlar. Det var så mycket de måste lära sig att inte ens sådana som Ron hade något större försprång.**

**Fredagen var en betydelsefull dag för Harry och Ron. De lyckades äntligen hitta vägen ner till frukosten i Stora Salen utan att gå vilse en enda gång.**"

"Åh, hurra! Jösses! Gratulerar!" utbrast Sirius entusiastiskt.

"Hallå där!" sa James surt och slog sin bäste vän i ansiktet med en kudde. "Sluta med det där."

"'**Vad har vi för lektioner idag?' frågade Harry Ron medan han strödde socker på gröten.**

'**Dubbeltimme i Trolldryckskonst tillsammans med eleverna från Slytherin', sade Ron. 'Snape är föreståndare för Slytherinhemmet. Det sägs att han favoriserar dem – vi får se om det stämmer.'**"

James och Sirius såg genast sura ut när Snape kom upp igen.

"Utan tvekan", spottade Sirius.

"'**Jag önskar att McGonagall favoriserade oss', sade Harry.**"

"Det gör vi också", muttrade marodörerna, som fortfarande var irriterade.

"**Professor McGonagall var föreståndare för Gryffindorhemmet, men det hade inte hindrat henne från att ge dem en väldig massa läxor dagen innan.**

**Just då kom posten. Vid det här laget hade Harry vant sig vid det, men han hade fått något av en chock första morgonen när ett hundratal ugglor plötsligt hade strömmat in i Stora Salen under frukosten och cirklat runt borden tills de fick syn på sina ägare och släppte ner brev och paket i knät på dem.**

**Hedwig hade inte haft med sig någonting till Harry hittills. Hon flög in ibland och nafsade honom i örat och fick en bit rostat bröd innan hon gav sig iväg för att sova i uggleboet tillsammans med de andra skolugglorna.**"

"Vad snällt av henne", log Lily. Hedwig verkade veta vad hennes ägare ville.

"**Men den här morgonen flaxade hon ner mellan marmeladen och sockerskålen och släppte ett litet brev på Harrys tallrik. Harry slet genast upp det.**

_**Kära Harry,**_

**Stod det med mycket slarvig och klottrig handstil.**

_**Jag vet att du e ledig på fredagseftermiddagarna, så skulle du vilja komma å dricka en kopp te me mej vid tretiden? Jag vill höra allt om din första vecka. Skicka ett svar tillbaka me Hedwig.**_

_**Hagrid**_"

"Jag är glad att Harry har Hagrid att prata med", sa Lily med ett brett leende.

"Hagrid är en jättebra vän", sa de tre marodörerna instämmande.

"**Harry lånade Rons gåspenna, krafsade ner '**_**Ja, tack, vi ses senare**_**' på baksidan och skickade iväg Hedwig igen.**

**Det var tur att Harry hade testunden med Hagrid att se fram emot, för lektionen i Trolldryckskonst visade sig vara det värsta han varit med om hittills.**"

"Jag undrar varför", väste Lily och blängde på James, som sjönk ihop.

"Vad?" frågade han befallande.

"Ifall du inte hade märkt det, så är Harry rena avbilden av dig! Vem tror du att han blir måltavla för?"

"… oj då", muttrade han och vände ner blicken.

"**Vid festbanketten som invigde terminen hade Harry fått för sig att professor Snape ogillade honom. När den första trolldryckslektionen närmade sig sitt slut visste han att han hade haft fel. Snape ogillade inte Harry**"

"Vänta lite … va?" sa Sirius och lyfte ett ögonbryn.

"– **han **_**hatade**_** honom.**"

"Åh … då fattar jag."

"**Trolldryckslektionerna ägde rum nere i en av fängelsehålorna. Det var kallare där än uppe i huvudbyggnaden av slottet och skulle ha varit tillräckligt kusligt även utan djuren konserveringsvätska som simmade omkring i glasburkar runt väggarna.**

**Snape började lektionen, precis som Flitwick, med att titta i klassboken, och precis som Flitwick hejdade han sig vid Harrys namn.**

'**Javisst ja', sade han dämpat. 'Harry Potter. Våd nya … **_**berömdhet.**_**'**"

"Håll käften, ditt äckliga svin!" skrek Sirius. James försökte undvika Lilys blängande blick, som verkade säga "det här är helt och hållet ditt fel."

"**Draco Malfoy och hans vänner Crabbe och Goyle fnissade förstulet.**

**Snape avslutade uppropet och tittade ur över klassen. Hans ögon var svarta som Hagrids,**"

"Jämför inte den jäveln med Hagrid", muttrade James, och ryckte till när Lily blängde ännu skarpare på honom.

"**men de hade ingenting av Hagrids värme. De var kalla och tomma och fick en att tänka på mörka tunnlar.**

'**Ni är här för att lära er trolldryckstillverkningens hårfina vetenskap och exakta konst', började han. Han talade i knappt mer än en viskning, men de uppfattade vartenda ord – i likhet med professor McGonagall hade Snape förmågan att utan ansträngning få en klass att sitta alldeles tyst.**"

"Förmodligen av rädsla snarare än respekt", fnös Sirius. "Jag slår vad om att han skrämmer dem till underkastelse."

"'**Och hos mig förekommer det just inget löjligt svängande med trollstavar, många av er kommer knappt att tro att det här är magi. Jag väntar mig inte att ni på allvar ska förstå skönheten i den sakta sjudande kitteln med dess skimrande ångor eller den utsökta kraften i vätskor som smyger sig genom mänskliga ådror och förhäxar förståndet, förleder sinnena … jag kan lära er hur man buteljerar ryktbarhet, brygger ära, till och med korkar igen döden – om ni inte är en lika stor samling tjockskallar som jag brukar få lov att undervisa.**"

"Severus!" utbrast Lily chockat.

"Ser du, Lily?" pressade James, "han är ett svin." Lilys ögon smalnade, och han skyndade sig att läsa igen.

"**Ytterligare tystnad följde på hans lilla tal. Harry och Ron utbytte blickar med höjda ögonbryn. Hermione Granger satt längst ut på kanten av sin stol och såg ut att brinna av iver att få bevisa att hon inte var någon tjockskalle.**"

"Självklart", sa Sirius sarkastiskt.

"'**Potter!' sade Snape plötsligt. 'Vad får jag om jag tillsätter smulad rot av afodill i en dekokt på malört?'**"

"Levande Dödens Saft. Men man lär sig inte det förrän under sitt sjätte år", sa Lily och rynkade pannan, upprörd över hur hennes före detta bäste vän behandlade hennes son.

"_**Smulad rot av vad till en dekokt på vad?**_** Harry kastade en blick på Ron, som såg lika förvirrad och villrådig ut som han själv; Hermiones hand hade flugit upp i luften.**

'**Jag vet inte, sir', sade Harry.**

**Snapes läppar kröktes i ett hånleende.**

'**Ser man på, berömmelse är tydligen inte allt.'**"

"Låt honom vara!" morrade James. "Tror du verkligen att han vill vara berömd? Håll käften för helvete din jävel!"

Lily brydde sig inte ens om att säga till honom, hon tittade bara ner på sina hårt knutna nävar i sitt knä.

"**Han låtsades inte om Hermiones hand.**

'**Vi försöker igen. Potter, var skulle du leta om jag sa åt dig att finna en besoar åt mig?'**"

"Magen på en get", sa Lily tyst. "Det lär man sig första året … men inte förrän nästa termin."

"**Hermione räckte upp handen så högt hon kunde utan att lyfta från stolen, men Harry hade inte den blekaste aning om vad en besoar var för något. Han försökte låta bli att titta på Malfoy, Crabbe och Goyle, som skakade av skratt.**"

"Skitungar", morrade Sirius. Remus skakade på huvudet, även han var irriterad på dem.

"'**Jag vet inte, sir.'**

'**Det föll dig väl aldrig in att öppna en bok innan du kom hit, Potter?'**

**Harry tvingade sig att hela tiden se rakt in i de där kalla ögonen. Han **_**hade**_** faktiskt tittat igenom sina kursböcker hos Dursleys, men väntade sig Snape verkligen att han skulle komma ihåg allting i **_**Ett tusen magiska örter och svampar**_**?**"

"Tydligen", morrade James och Sirius.

"**Snape låtsades fortfarande inte om Hermiones flaxande hand.**

'**Vad är skillnaden, Potter, mellan munkluva och stormhatt?'**"

"Det finns ingen", suckade Lily. "Sev…"

James såg på sin flickvän och suckade. Just nu ville han förhäxa Snape tills han inte kom ihåg sitt eget namn, men hennes ledsna ansikte lugnade ner honom något. Han sträckte sig mot henne och tog hennes hand.

"**Vid den frågan reste sig Hermione upp i bänken och sträckte handen högt mot taket i fängelsehålan.**

'**Jag vet inte', sade Harry tyst. 'Men jag tror att Hermione gör det, varför frågar professorn inte henne?'**"

"Den var bra, valpis."

"**Någon skrattade; Harry uppfångade Seamus blick och Seamus blinkade åt honom. Snape däremot var inte nöjd.**

'**Sitt ner', fräste han åt Hermione. 'Upplysningsvis, Potter, kan jag tala om för dig att afodill och malört frambringar en sömndryck som är så stark att den kallas för Den Levande Dödens Saft. En besoar är en sten som man tar ur magen på en get och den kan rädda en från de flesta gifter. Vad munkluva och stormhatt beträffar är de en och samma växt, som också går under namnet akonit. Nåå? Varför antecknar ni inte det här nu?'**"

"För att du inte sa att de skulle göra det, din slemmiga jävel!" morrade Sirius.

"**Med ens blev där ett förfärligt rotande efter gåspennor och pergament. Över oväsendet sade Snape:**

'**Och en poäng kommer att dras från Gryffindor för din näsvishet, Potter.'**"

Sirius svor och föll plötsligt offer för en välriktad, svidande förbannelse.

"Tänk på språket", snäste Lily irriterat. "Med tanke på att det var Severus, så har han tur att det bara var en poäng. Och han _var_ faktiskt näsvis."

"**Saker och ting blev inte bättre för Gryffindorarna under fortsättningen av trolldryckslektionen. Snape delade in dem allihop i par och gav dem i uppgift att blanda till en enkel dryck som skulle bota bölder. Han svepte omkring i sin långa svarta mantel och såg på hur de vägde torkade nässlor och malde gifttänder från ormar, medan han kritiserade nästan alla utom Malfoy, som han tycktes gilla.**"

"Det var ingen överraskning", muttrade Sirius, som fortfarande hade ont från Lilys förhäxning.

"**Just när han sade åt dem allesammans att titta på hur perfekt Malfoy hade låtit sina hornförsedda sniglar koka, fylldes hålan av moln av sur grön rök och ett högt fräsande. Neville hade på något vis lyckats smälta ner Seamus kittel till en förvriden liten klump och deras trolldryck sipprade över stengolvet och brände hål i skorna på folk.**"

"Slingersvans och Remmy gjorde något liknande förra året", skrockade James.

Remus stönade åt minnet medan Lily log och Sirius gav ett skällande skratt.

"**Inom några sekunder stod alla i klassen uppflugna på sina pallar medan Neville, som hade dränkts i dekokten när kitteln föll ihop, jämrade sig av smärta då ilskna röda bölder slog upp över hela armarna och benen på honom.**

'**Idiotiska pojke!'**"

"Sev…" sa Lily besviket. "Sådär ska man inte tala till en elvaårig pojke!"

"**morrade Snape och röjde undan den utspillda trolldrycken med en enda svängning på sin stav. 'Ni satte väl till piggsvinspiggarna innan ni tog kitteln från elden, kan jag tro?'**

**Neville gnällde då det började slå upp bölder över hela näsan på honom.**

'**Ta med honom till sjukhusflygeln', fräste Snape ilsket åt Seamus. Sedan svängde han runt mot Harry och Ron, som hade arbetat närmast intill Neville.**"

"Du skulle bara våga anklaga honom, snörvel", morrade James och Sirius. Remus ögon smalnade något.

"'**Du, Potter, varför sa du inte till honom att han inte skulle tillsätta piggarna? Du trodde väl att det skulle få dig att verka duktig om han gjorde fel, va? Det här blir ytterligare en poängs avdrag från Gryffindor för din skull.'**"

"VA!"

"Tyst, ni två..."

"Kom igen, Lily! Det där var helt obefogat!" väste James.

Lily suckade och nickade. "Ja … det var det …"

"**Det var så orättvist att Harry öppnade munnen för att komma med invändningar, men Ron gav honom en spark i skydd av deras kittel.**

'**Utmana inte ödet', mumlade han. 'Jag har hört att Snape kan bli väldigt otrevlig.'**

**Då de klättrade uppför trappan från fängelsehålan en timme senare, jagade tankarna omkring i huvudet på Harry och han kände sig mycket nerstämd. På grund av honom hade Gryffindor förlorat två poäng under hans allra första vecka**"

"Oroa dig inte, Harry. Din far och gudfar förlorade femtio under deras första dagar", tröstade Lily med en grimas.

"**- varför hatade Snape honom så mycket?**"

Lily vände sig för att blänga på James som suckade och tittade ner i sitt knä.

"'**Upp med hakan', sade Ron. 'Snape drar alltid av poäng för Fred och George. Får jag följa med dig och hälsa på Hagrid?'**"

"Snygg avledning."

"**Fem minuter i tre lämnade de slottet och tog sig fram över området. Hagrid bodde i ett litet trähus i utkanten av den förbjudna skogen. Ett armborst och ett par galoscher stod utanför ytterdörren.**

**När Harry knackade hörde de ett våldsamt krafsande inifrån och flera dånande skall. Sedan hörde de Hagrids röst som sade:**

'_**Plats,**_** Fang, **_**plats.**_**'**"

"Fang är bara en valp just nu", skrockade Sirius. "Hagrid är toppen. Han väljer skrämmande namn för de gulliga djuren och riktigt söta namn för de farliga."

"**Hagrids stora håriga ansikte dök upp i springan då han sköt upp dörren.**

'**Vänta lite', sade han. '**_**Plats,**_** Fang.'**

**Han släppte in dem medan han samtidigt kämpade för att hålla fast i halsbandet på en jättelik svart jakthund.**

**Det fanns bara ett rum inuti. Det hängde skinkor och fasaner från taket, en kopparkittel kokade på den öppna elden och i hörnet stod en stor och stadig säng med ett lapptäcke över.**

'**Känn er som hemma', sade Hagrid och släppte taget om Fang, som skuttade rätt på Ron och började slicka hans öron. Precis som Hagrid var Fang tydligen mindre vildsint än han såg ut.**"

James och Remus började gapskratta.

"Vad är det?" frågade Lily nyfiket.

"Det är det som Fang försöker göra på Sirius", flinade James. "Så det verkar som att Harry har sin egen Sirius. Nu behöver han bara en Remus och en Peter nu."

"'**Det här är Ron', sade Harry till Hagrid, som hällde kokande vatten i en stor tekanna och lade upp hastbullar på ett fat.**

'**En Weasley till, va?' sade Hagrid med en blick på Rons fräknar.**"

"Nu känner han sig _verkligen_ speciell." Remus skakade på huvudet.

"'**Ja har hållit på i halva mitt liv me å jaga bort dina tvillingbröder ur skogen.'**

**Hastbullarna spräckte nästan tänderna på dem, men Harry och Ron låtsades att de gillade dem medan de berättade allt för Hagrid om sina första lektioner. Fang vilade huvudet i Harrys knä och dreglade över hela hans klädnad.**

**Harry och Ron blev förtjusta över att höra Hagrid kalla Filch 'den där gamle geten'.**"

"Ja, Hagrid hatar Filch", skrattade Sirius, och fick James att börja skratta han med.

"'**Och vad den där kattuschlingen mrs Norris beträffar, så skulle ja gärna ta å presentera henne för Fang nån gång, Vet ni att varje gång ja går opp till skolan så följer hon efter mej överallt? Kan inte bli av me henne – de e Filch som lurar henne å göra de.'**

**Harry berättade för Hagrid om Snapes lektion. Hagrid sade åt honom, precis som Ron, att inte bry sig om det och att Snape knappt tyckte om någon av eleverna.**

'**Men det verkade som om han faktiskt **_**hatade**_** mig.'**

'**Dumheter!' sade Hagrid. 'Varför skulle han göra de?'**"

"På grund av din jävel till far", fnös Lily.

"**Ändå kunde inte Harry låta bli att tycka att Hagrid inte riktigt mötte hans blick när han sade det.**

'**Hur e de me din bror Charlie?' frågade Hagrid Ron. 'Ja gilla han skarpt … fin hand me djur.'**

**Harry undrade om Hagrid bytte samtalsämne med flit. Medan Ron berättade allt för Hagrid om Charlies arbete med drakar, tog Harry upp ett papper som låg på bordet under tehuven. Det var ett urklipp ur **_**The Daily Prophet:**_

_**SENASTE NYTT OM INBROTTET HOS GRINGOTTS**_"

"Inbrott?" flämtade Lily.

"Merlin … bröt någon sig in hos Gringotts? Wow, det är ju ett självmordsuppdrag!"

"Håll käften Black. Låt James läsa … det här låter intressant."

"_**Undersökningarna fortsätter om inbrottet hos Gringotts den 31 juli, som allmänt tros vara ett verk av Onda trollkarlar eller okända häxor.**_

_**Svartalferna på Gringotts hävdade idag att ingenting hade stulits. Valvet som genomsöktes hade i själva verket tömts tidigare samma dag.**_"

Remus ögon smalnade. Kunde det vara valvet som Hagrid hade varit i?

"'_**Men vi talar inte om för er vad som fanns där inne, så lägg inte näsan i blöt om ni vill ert eget bästa', sade en talesalf för Gringotts idag på eftermiddagen.**_"

"Charmigt."

"**Harry kom ihåg att Ron hade berättat för honom på tåget att någon hade försökt råna Gringotts, men Ron hade inte nämnt vilket datum.**

'**Hagrid!' sade Harry. 'Det där inbrottet på Gringotts skedde på min födelsedag!**"

"Hans födelsedag är den 31:a", log Lily.

"**Det kan ha skett medan vi var där!'**

**Det var inget tvivel om saken, den här gången mötte Hagrid definitivt inte Harrys blick. Han grymtade och bjöd honom på en hastbulle till. Harry läste artikeln igen. **_**Valvet som genomsöktes hade i själva verket tömts tidigare samma dag.**_** Hagrid hade tömt valv sjuhundratretton, om man nu kunde kalla det för att tömma, att ta ut det där lilla smutsiga paketet. Hade det varit det som tjuvarna letade efter?**"

Remus nickade långsamt, han hade tänkt samma sak.

"**Då Harry och Ron traskade tillbaka till slottet för att äta middag, med fickorna nertyngda av hastbullar som de varit för artiga att tacka nej till, tänkte Harry att ingen av de lektioner han hittills haft hade gett honom så mycket att fundera på som testunden med Hagrid. Hade Hagrid hämtat det där paketet precis i rättan tid? Var fanns det nu? Och visste Hagrid någonting om Snape som han inte ville tala om för Harry?**"

"Bara att, anledningen till att Snape hatar dig är på grund av mig", suckade James och lämnade över boken till Remus.

Remus öppnade den, harklade sig och började läsa.

"**Midnattsduellen …**"

* * *

><p><strong>Och nu har du läst hela vägen! :DD Jag är lite deppig just nu, har hittat en ny bokserie som jag <em>älskar, <em>men sen så läste jag en artikel om den serien, där någon hade kritiserat varenda del i boken. Det värsta var, att all dålig kritik stämde, jag hade bara inte märkt det. :'(**

**Nåja, jag tänker försöka stanna i min bubbla och avguda serien, så som jag gjorde under min Twilight-period. Jag kanske förhoppningsvis inte faller ur den här. ;D**

**You know what to do! ^^**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	11. 9, Midnattsduellen

**Vad är detta? Lever jag fortfarande? :O**_**  
><strong>_

**Haha, jag har alltså INTE övergivit det här... det tar bara lite tid mellan alla kapitel. Men igår blev jag inspirerad igen, och tänkte att "nu måste jag faktiskt öka takten lite", så här är det!**

**Se kapitlet som att jag firar att VI VANN EUROVISION SONG CONTEST IGÅR! :DD (ville bara säga det. ^^)**

**Tack än en gång till alla som fortfarande hänger kvar! :D**

_**Disclaimer: Jag äger ingenting. Berättelsen är skriven av Faye-The-BookWolf, på engelska, men jag översätter den till svenska här. Jag rekommenderar att ni läser hennes berättelser också, och om det är något ni vill föreslå bör ni vända er till henne. Karaktärerna och allt citerat direkt ur boken tillhör J.K. Rowling. Boken jag har använt (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) är översatt av Lena Fries-Gedin.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story is written by Faye-The-BookWolf, in english, but I translate it to Swedish here. I recommend that you read her stories too, and if you want to suggest something you should write to her. The characters and everything directly quoted from the book belongs to J.K. Rowling. The book that I've used (Harry Potter och De Vises Sten, ofc) is translated by Lena Fries-Gedin.**_

**Ser du någonting som låter fel i berättelsen (formulerat, översatt ...?)? Tveka inte att säga till, är jättetacksam för lite konstruktiv kritik! ;)**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Midnattsduellen<strong>", läste Remus.

"Jag tror inte att jag kommer att tycka om det här", suckade Lily.

"**Harry hade aldrig trott att han skulle möta någon pojke som han avskydde mer än Dudley, men det var innan han mötte Draco Malfoy.**"

"Det kan jag förstå", nickade James.

"**Men förstaårseleverna i Gryffindor hade bara lektionerna i Trolldryckskonst med dem från Slytherin, så de behövde inte lida särskilt mycket av Malfoy.**"

"Tack gode Merlin för såna små barmhärtigheter", flinade Sirius.

"**Eller åtminstone hade de inte behövt göra det innan de fick se ett anslag som satts upp i Gryffindors sällskapsrum och som fick dem alla att stöna. Flyglektionerna skulle starta på torsdag samma vecka – och Gryffindor- och Slytherineleverna skulle lära sig tillsammans.**"

"Harry ska lära sig att flyga!" flinade James uppspelt.

"Synd bara att han måste göra det med ormarna", muttrade Sirius.

"'**Typiskt', sade Harry dystert. 'Precis vad jag alltid önskat. Att skämma ut mig på ett kvastskaft inför ögonen på Malfoy.'**"

"Du kommer inte att skämma ut dig", sa James enträget.

"**Han hade sett fram emot att få lära sig att flyga mer än någonting annat.**"

"Sådan far, sådan son", suckade Lily och skakade på huvudet med ett leende.

"'**Du kan ju inte veta om du kommer att skämma ut dig', sade Ron förståndigt. 'Jag vet i alla fall att Malfoy alltid skryter om hur duktig han är på Quidditch, men jag slår vad om at det bara är prat.'**

**Malfoy pratade verkligen en massa om flygning. Han klagade högljutt över att förstaårseleverna aldrig fick vara med i elevhemmens Quidditchlag**"

"Tja … det suger faktiskt", erkände James långsamt.

"**och berättade långa, skrytsamma historier som alltid verkade avslutas med att han nätt och jämnt undankom Mugglare i helikoptrar.**"

De fyra tonåringarna himlade med ögonen.

"**Fast han var inte den ende: om man skulle tro Seamus Finnigan hade han tillbringat större delen av sin barndom med att susa runt landsbygden på sin kvastkäpp.**"

"Det är mer trovärdigt", sa Lily.

"**Till och med Ron brukade berätta för alla som ville höra på om den gången då han nästan hade krockat med en drakflygare på Charlies gamla kvast. Alla från trollkarlsfamiljer pratade jämt om Quidditch.**"

"För att det är den bästa sporten nånsin!" flinade James.

"**Ron hade redan haft en stor diskussion om fotboll med Dean Thomas, som delade sovsal med dem. Ron kunde inte förstå vad det var för spännande med ett spel som bara innehöll en boll där ingen fick lov att flyga.**"

"Ja, det låter tråkigt."

"**Harry hade kommit på Ron med att sitta och peta på Deans affisch med West Hams fotbollslag i ett försök att få spelarna att röra sig.**"

Alla började skratta åt det.

"**Neville hade aldrig suttit på ett kvastskaft i hela sitt liv, för hans mormor hade aldrig släppt honom i närheten av något. I sitt stilla sinne tyckte Harry att hon hade en god anledning, för Neville lyckades råka ut för ett ovanligt stort antal olyckshändelser även med båda fötterna på marken.**"

"Stackars Neville", sa Lily medlidsamt.

"**Hermione Granger var nästan lika nervös för att flyga som Neville.**"

"Något man inte kan lära sig ur en bok", skrockade Sirius.

"**Det var någonting man inte kunde lära sig utantill ur en bok – inte för att hon inte hade försökt.**"

"Självklart", flinade Sirius och himlade med ögonen.

"**Vid frukosten på torsdagen tråkade hon nästan ihjäl dem allesammans med flygtips som hon hade fått ur en biblioteksbok som hette **_**Quidditch genom tiderna.**_"

"Min favoritbok", förkunnade James.

"**Neville hängde fast vid hennes minsta ord, i förtvivlat hopp om vad som helst som kunde hjälpa honom att hänga fast vid sin kvastkäpp längre fram, men alla andra blev väldigt glada när Hermiones föreläsning avbröts av postens ankomst.**

**Harry hade inte fått ett enda brev sedan Hagrids lilla meddelande, någonting som Malfoy förstås hade varit snabb att lägga märke till. Malfoys berguv hade alltid med sig paket med godsaker hemifrån till honom, vilka han skadeglatt öppnade vid Slytherins bord.**"

"Skitunge", morrade Sirius och James. Lily och Remus såg arga ut.

"**En tornuggla kom med ett litet paket till Neville från hans mormor. Han öppnade det ivrigt och visade dem en glaskula i samma storlek som en stor spelkula, som verkade vara fylld med vit rök.**"

"En minnsalt", nickade Remus.

"Jag förstod mig aldrig på dem. De talar om för dig at du har glömt någonting, men inte _vad _du har glömt", sa Lily och ryckte på axlarna.

"'**Det är en Minnsalt!', utropade han. 'Farmor vet att jag glömmer saker och ting – den här talar om för en om det är någonting man har glömt att göra. Titta, om man håller den hårt på det här viset och den blir röd … å …' Han blev lång i ansiktet, för Minnsallt-kulan hade plötsligt börjat glöda i mörkröd färg. ' … så har man glömt nånting …'**

**Neville försökte komma ihåg vad det var han hade glömt när Draco Malfoy, som just gick förbi Gryffindors bord, ryckte till sig Minnsalt-kulan ur handen på honom.**"

"Ge tillbaka den!" skrek de fyra tonåringarna upprört.

"**Harry och Ron for upp från sina stolar. De hoppades till hälften på en anledning att slåss med Malfoy, men professor McGonagall, som upptäckte bråk snabbare än någon annan lärare i skolan, var där i ett huj.**"

"Men Minnie", stönade Sirius.

"'**Vad försiggår här?'**

'**Malfoy tog min Minnsalt, professorn.'**

**Malfoy blängde surt medan han hastigt lät Minnsalt-kulan falla tillbaka ner på bordet.**

'**Jag tittade bara'**"

"Säkert."

"**sade han och smet iväg med Crabbe och Goyle efter sig.**

**Klockan halv fyra samma eftermiddag skyndade Harry, Ron och de andra Gryffindoreleverna nerför yttertrappan ut på skolområdet för att få sin första flyglektion. Det var en klar, blåsig dag**"

"Perfekt väder", nickade James.

"_Alla_ väder är perfekta enligt dig när det gäller Quidditch", sa Sirius flinande.

"**och gräset gick i vågor under fötterna på dem då de marscherade nerför slänterna mot en slät gräsmatta, som låg på den sidan av skolområdet som vette mot den förbjudna skogen, vars träd vajade mörka i fjärran.**

**Slytherinarna var redan där, och det var också tjugo kvastkäppar som låg i prydliga rader på marken. Harry hade hört Fred och George Weasley klaga över skolans kvastar; de sade att några av dem började skaka om man flög för högt eller alltid drog lite åt vänster.**"

"Ja, skolans kvastar suger", höll James och Sirius med.

"**Deras lärare, madam Hooch, anlände. Hon hade kort, grått hår och gula ögon som en hök.**

'**Nå, vad väntar ni på allesammans?' röt hon åt dem. 'Ställ upp er bredvid varsitt kvastskaft. Sätt igång nu, skynda på.'**

**Harry tittade ner på sin kvast. Den var gammal och några av kvistarna stack ut i underliga vinklar.**"

"Det var inte bra valt", suckade James.

"'**Håll ut er högra hand över kvasten', ropade madam Hooch där hon stod längst fram, 'och säg 'Upp'!'**

'**UPP!' skrek alla.**

**Harrys kvast flög genast upp i handen på honom**"

James flinade brett.

"**Men den var en av de få som gjorde det. Hermione Grangers rullade bara runt på marken och Nevilles rörde sig inte alls. Kanske kunde kvastar, precis som hästar, märka när man var rädd, tänkte Harry; det fanns en skälvning i Nevilles röst som bara alltför tydligt sade att han ville ha fötterna på marken.**"

"Det är en bra teori", häll Remus med och nickade.

"**Madam Hooch visade dem sedan hur de skulle sitta upp på kvastarna utan att glida av från änden, och gick utmed ledet och rättade till deras grepp.**

**Harry och Ron blev förtjusta när hon talade om för Malfoy att han hade gjort på fel sätt i åratal.**"

"Ha! Rätt åt dig, din slemmiga jävel!" flinade Sirius skadeglatt.

James flinade också men nickade åt Remus att fortsätta.

"'**Och nu, när jag blåser i visselpipan, sparkar ni igång från marken med all er kraft', sade madam Hooch. 'Håll kvastarna stadigt, höj er nån meter upp i luften och kom sen raka vägen tillbaka ner genom att böja er lätt framåt. På min visselsignal … tre … två …'**

**Men Neville, nervös och darrig och rädd för att bli lämnad kvar på marken, stötte hårt ifrån innan visselpipan ens hunnit nudda vid madam Hoochs läppar.**

'**Kom tillbaka, pojk!' ropade hon, men Neville steg rakt uppåt som en kork skjuten ur en flaska … fyra meter … sex meter. Harry såg hans förskrämda vita ansikte titta ner på marken som försvann, såg honom flämta till, glida sidledes av från kvasten och … PANG –**"

"Kära nån", flämtade Lily och de andra kröp ihop något.

"**en duns och ett otäckt brak och Neville låg i en hög med ansiktet neråt i gräset. Hans kvastkäpp steg fortfarande högre och högre och började långsamt driva bort mot den förbjudna skogen och utom synhåll.**"

"Vilken dålig kvast", grimaserade Remus.

"**Madam Hooch stod böjd över Neville, och hennes ansikte var lika vitt som hans.**

'**Bruten handled', hörde Harry henne muttra. 'Se så, pojk, det är ingen fara, upp med dig.'**

**Hon vände sig till resten av eleverna.**

'**Ingen av er rör så mycket som en fena medan jag tar med mig den här pojken till sjukhusflygeln! Ni lämnar kvastarna där de är, annars kommer ni att vara ute från Hogwarts innan ni hinner säga "Quidditch". Kom nu, lille vän.'**

**Med tårstrimmat ansikte och ett hårt grepp om sin handled stapplade Neville iväg med madam Hooch, som höll armen om honom. **

**De hade knappt hunnit utom hörhåll när Malfoy brast ut i skratt.**"

Sirius och James spottade ut en lång rad av svordomar, och blängde rasande på boken.

"Han är verkligen en fruktansvärd pojke!" skrek Lily argt. "Hur kan han skratta åt det?"

"'**Såg ni ansiktet på honom, den stora klumpedunsen?'**

**De andra Slytherineleverna stämde in.**

'**Håll mun, Malfoy', fräste Parvati Patil.**"

"Ja, säg till honom Parvati!"

"'**Ååå, tar du Longbottom i försvar?' sade Pansy Parkinson, en Slytherinflicka med ett mopsaktigt ansikte. 'Trodde väl aldrig att **_**du**_** skulle gilla små tjocka lipsillar, Parvati.'**"

"Håll käften, din mops."

"'**Titta!' sade Malfoy och rusade fram och snappade åt sig någonting ur gräset. 'Det är den där fåniga saken som Nevilles farmor skickade honom.'**

**Minnsallt-kulan glittrade i solen då han höll upp den.**

'**Ge hit den där, Malfoy', sade Harry med låg röst.**

**Alla slutade prata för att titta på dem.**"

"Ta den från honom, Harry", nickade James.

"Hamna bara inte i ett slagsmål eller i trubbel", pjåskade Lily.

"**Malfoy log ett otrevligt leende.**

'**Jag tror jag ska låta Longbottom hämta den nånstans – uppe i ett träd – vad sägs om det?'**

'**Ge **_**hit**_** den!' vrålade Harry, men Malfoy hade hoppat upp på sin kvast och gett sig iväg.**

**Han hade inte ljugit, han **_**kunde**_** flyga mycket bra –**"

"Usch. Fan också."

**Han svävade i jämnhöjd med de översta grenarna på en ek och ropade:**

'**Kom och ta den, Potter!'**

**Harry grep tag i sin kvast.**"

"Harry! Gör det inte!", skrek Lily.

"'**Nej!' skrek Hermione Granger. 'Madam Hooch sa att vi inte fick röra på oss – du kommer att sätta oss alla i klistret.'**

**Harry brydde sig inte om henne. Blodet bultade i öronen på honom. Han satt upp på kvasten och sparkade hårt mot marken och upp, upp for han, luften strömmade genom håret och klädnaden flög ut bakom honom – och i ett anfall av häftig glädjeyra förstod han att han hade hittat någonting han kunde göra utan att någon lärt honom det – det här var lätt, det var **_**underbart.**_"

James log brett. "Han är en naturbegåvning!"

"**Han riktade kvastkäppen lite uppåt för att få den att flyga ännu högre och hörde skrik och flämtningar från flickorna nere på marken och ett beundrande hejarop från Ron.**

**Han vände kvasten tvärt så att han hamnade öga mot öga med Malfoy uppe i luften. Malfoy såg förbluffad ut.**"

"Ha! Det förväntade du dig inte, va? Din slemmiga jäv–"

"Sirius!"

"Förlåt Lily …"

"'**Ge hit den!' ropade Harry. 'Annars slår jag ner dig från din kvast!'**

'**Jaså, det tror du?' sade Malfoy med ett försök till hånleende, men han såg orolig ut.**

**Harry visste på något vis hur han skulle göra. Han lutade sig fram och grep hårt om kvasten med båda händerna och den sköt iväg mot Malfoy som ett spjut. Malfoy lyckades vika undan i precis sista ögonblicket; Harry gjorde en tvär helomvändning och höll kvasten stadigt. Några personer nedanför klappade i händerna.**"

"Bra Harry!"

"'**Här uppe har du ingen Crabbe eller Goyle som kan rädda skinnet på dig, Malfoy!' ropade Harry.**

**Samma tanke verkade ha slagit Malfoy.**

'**Fånga den då, om du kan!' skrek han, och kastade glaskulan högt upp i luften och susade tillbaka mot marken.**"

"Skynda dig, Harry, fånga den!" ropade James och Sirius.

"Var försiktig!" skrek Lily oroligt.

"**Harry såg, som i ultrarapid, hur kulan höjde sig i luften och sedan började falla. Han lutade sig fram och riktade kvastskaftet neråt, i nästa sekund ökade han farten i en brant dykning, for i kapp med kulan, vinden visslade i hans öron och ljudet blandades med skriken från folk som tittade på – han sträckte ut handen, ett par decimeter från marken fick han tag i den, precis i tid för att dra upp kvasten i rakt läge, och han trillade mjukt på gräset med Minnsallt-kulan i ett säkert grepp.**"

"GRYMT!" vrålade James och Sirius, strålande som solar.

"Helt klart sökarreflexer!" nickade James.

"Det var imponerande", medgav Remus.

"Jag är bara glad att han inte är skadad", suckade Lily.

"'**HARRY POTTER!'**

**Hans hjärta sjönk fortare än han just hade dykt. Professor McGonagall kom springande mot dem.**"

"Avslöjad", stönade James och Sirius tillsammans.

"**Han reste sig på darrande ben.**

'_**Aldrig**_** – under hela min tid på Hogwarts …'**

**Professor McGonagall var nästan mållös av chock, och hennes glasögon blixtrade ursinnigt.**

'… **hur **_**vågar**_** du, du kunde ha brutit nacken av dig …'**"

"Hon har en poäng", sa Lily, som höll med som favoritprofessor.

"'**Det var inte hans fel, professorn …'**

'**Var tyst, miss Patil …'**

'**Men Malfoy …'**

'**Det **_**räcker**_**, mr Weasley. Potter, följ med mig, nu på ögonblicket.'**

**Harry fick syn på Malfoys, Crabbes och Goyles triumferande ansikten då han som bedövad travade iväg därifrån i kölvattnet på professor McGonagall som med stora kliv stegade mot slottet.**

**Han skulle bli relegerad, det visste han bara.**"

"Det kommer du inte att bli. Fast du kommer antagligen att få kvarsittning i en vecka, eller nåt."

"**Han ville säga något för att försvara sig, men det verkade vara fel på hans röst. Professor McGonagall svepte fram utan att ens titta på honom; han måste småspringa för att hinna med. Nu var det färdigt. Han hade inte ens klarat det i två veckor. Om tio minuter skulle han stå och packa sina väskor. Vad skulle Dursleys säga när han dök upp på tröskeln hemma hos dem?**

**Uppför yttertrappan, uppför marmortrappan inne i slottet, och fortfarande sade inte professor McGonagall ett enda ord till honom.**"

"Den tysta behandlingen, va?"

"**Hon ryckte upp dörrar och marscherade genom korridorer med Harry olyckligt traskande efter. Hon kanske var på väg till Dumbledore med honom. Han tänkte på Hagrid; relegerad med tillåten att stanna kvar som skogvaktare. Han kunde kanske bli Hagrids medhjälpare. Det vände sig i magen på honom när han föreställde sig det hela, hur han stövlade runt ägorna kånkande på Hagrids väska och såg på hur Ron och de andra utbildade sig till trollkarlar.**

**Professor McGonagall stannade utanför ett klassrum. Hon öppnade dörren och stack in huvudet.**

'**Ursäkta mig, professor Flitwick, skulle jag kunna få låna Wood ett ögonblick?'**"

James höjde ett ögonbryn, och lutade sig framåt.

"**Wood, det betyder ju trä? tänkte Harry förbryllat. Var Wood en träkäpp som hon tänkte använda på honom?**

**Men Wood visade sig vara en person, en stor, kraftig femteårselev, som kom ut från Flitwicks lektion och såg förvirrad ut.**

'**Följ med mig, båda två', sade professor McGonagall, och de marscherade vidare genom korridoren medan Wood nyfiket tittade på Harry.**

'**Kom in här.'**

**Professor McGonagall visade in dem i ett klassrum som var tomt sånär som på Peeves, som var ivrigt sysselsatt med att skriva fula ord på svarta tavlan.**

'**Ut, Peeves!' röt hon. Peeves kastade kritan i en metallask så att det skrällde och susade sedan svärande ut ur rummet. Professor McGonagall smällde igen dörren efter honom och vände sig om mot de båda pojkarna,**

'**Potter, det här är Oliver Wood. Wood – jag har hittat en Sökare åt dig.'**"

Tystnad.

"INTE EN CHANS!" skrek James, chockad, innan hans ansikte klövs av ett brett flin.

"HÄRLIGT, MINNIE!" skrattade Sirius.

"Han måste verkligen vara bra", log Remus.

"**Woods ansiktsuttryck växlade från förvirring till förtjusning.**

'**Menar ni allvar, professor McGonagall?'**

'**Ja, absolut', sade professor McGonagall bestämt. 'Pojken är en naturbegåvning. Jag har aldrig sett nåt liknande. Var det första gången du satt på en kvastkäpp, Potter?'**

**Harry nickade tyst. Han hade inte den blekaste aning om vad som försiggick, men det verkade inte som om han skulle bli relegerad, och lite av känseln började komma tillbaka i hans domnade ben.**

'**Han fångade upp den här saken i handen efter en femtonmetersdykning'**"

"Herre …" flämtade Lily.

"Han är otrolig!" sa James stolt.

"**berättade professor McGonagall för Wood. 'Skrapade sig inte ens. Charlie Weasley kunde inte ha gjort det.'**

**Wood såg ut som om alla hans drömmar plötsligt hade slagit in.**

'**Har du nånsin sett en Quidditchmatch, Potter?' frågade han upphetsat.**

'**Wood är kapten för Gryffindors lag', förklarade professor McGonagall.**

'**Han har precis rätta kroppsbyggnaden för en Sökare också', sade Wood som nu gick runt Harry och granskade honom. 'Lätt, snabb, vi måste skaffa honom en ordentlig kvast, professorn – en Nimbus Tvåtusen eller en Rensopar-Sjua, skulle jag föreslå.'**"

"Nimbus", sa James ögonblickligen.

"'**Jag ska tala med professor Dumbledore och se om vi inte kan rucka på den där förstaårsregeln.**"

"Quidditch är den enda saken som Minnie nånsin kommer att rucka på regler för", skrockade Sirius, "hon är ett väldigt hängivet fan."

"**Att vi behöver ett bättre lag än förra året, det ska gudarna veta. Vi blev ju helt **_**mosade**_** av Slytherinarna i den där sista matchen, jag kunde inte se Severus Snape i ansiktet på flera veckor …'**

**Professor McGonagall blickade strängt på Harry.**

'**Jag vill höra att du tränar hårt, Potter, annars kanske jag ändrar mig och straffar dig istället.'**

**Sedan log hon plötsligt.**

'**Din pappa skulle ha varit stolt'**"

"Det är jag", nickade James.

"**sade hon. 'Han var själv en utmärkt Quidditchspelare.'**

'**Du **_**skojar.**_**'**"

James såg förolämpad ut. "Nej, det gör hon inte!"

Remus skrattade. "Det är en ny paragraf, Tagghorn."

"Åh, jaha."

"**Det var under middagen. Harry hade just berättat för Ron om vad som hänt sedan han lämnade övningsplatsen tillsammans med professor McGonagall. Njurpajsbiten som Ron just skulle stoppa i sig stannade halvvägs till munnen, för han hade helt glömt bort den.**

'_**Sökare?**_**' sade han. 'Men förstaårseleverna får aldrig … du måste vara den yngste elevhemsspelaren på nästan …'**

'… **ett århundrade', sade Harry och skyfflade in paj i munnen. Han kände sig extra hungrig efter eftermiddagens spänning. 'Wood berättade det för mig.'**"

"Wow", sade Sirius imponerat, och James såg om möjligt ännu stoltare ut.

"**Ron var så häpen och imponerad att han bara satt och gapade.**

'**Jag börjar träna nästa vecka', sade Harry. 'Tala bara inte om det för nån, Wood vill att vi ska hålla det hemligt.'**

**Fred och George Weasley kom just in i salen, fick syn på Harry och skyndade sig fram till honom.**

'**Grattis', sade George med låg röst. 'Wood berättade det för oss. Vi är också med i laget – som Slagmän.'**

'**Vi kommer absolut att vinna Quidditchpokalen i år, det kan ni lita på', sade Fred. 'Vi har inte vunnit sedan Charlie slutade, men årets lag kommer att bli lysande. Du måste vara bra, Harry, Wood nästan skuttade av glädje när han talade om det för oss.'**

'**Fast nu måste vi gå, för Lee Jordan tror att han har hittat en ny hemlig gång ut ur skolan.'**

'**Slår vad om att det är den gången bakom statyn av Sliskige Gregory som vi hittade under första veckan vi var här. Hej så länge.'**"

"Första veckan? Schysst", flinade Sirius.

"**Fred och George hade knappt försvunnit förrän en långt minde välkommen person dök upp: Malfoy, flankerad av Crabbe och Goyle.**

'**Äter du en sista måltid, Potter? När ska du ta tåget tillbaka till Mugglarna?'**"

"Skrattar bäst som skrattar sist, illern", flinade Sirius.

"Illern?" Lily höjde ett ögonbryn.

"… det verkade som ett bra smeknamn", sa Sirius med en axelryckning.

"'**Du är bra mycket modigare nu när du är nere på marken igen och har dina små vänner med dig', sade Harry kyligt. Crabbe och Goyle var förstås allt annat än små, men eftersom Honnörsbordet var fyllt med lärare, kunde ingen av dem göra mer än att knyta nävarna så att de knakade och se hotfulla ut.**

'**Jag ställer gärna upp mot dig när som helst alldeles ensam', sade Malfoy. 'I kväll, om du vill. Trollkarlsduell. Bara trollstavar, ingen kroppskontakt.**"

Lily stönade. "Nej, gå inte …"

"**Vad är det med dig? Du har väl aldrig hört talas om en trollkarlsduell, antar jag?'**

'**Det är klart att han har', sade Ron och svängde runt. 'Jag är hans sekundant, vem är din?'**

**Malfoy såg på Crabbe och Goyle med en värderande blick på var och en.**

'**Crabbe', sade han. 'Vid midnatt, blir det bra? Vi möter er i troférummet, det är alltid olåst.'**

**När Malfoy hade gått, tittade Ron och Harry på varandra.**

'**Vad **_**är **_**en trollkarlsduell?' sade Harry. 'Och vad menar du med att du är min sekundant?'**

'**Jo, en sekundant är med för att ta över om du dör'**"

"Det var lugnande", sa Remus sarkastiskt.

"**sade Ron nonchalant och började äntligen äta sin kalla njurpaj. Då han upptäckte Harrys ansiktsuttryck, tillade han hastigt: 'Men folk dör bara i riktiga dueller, förstår du, med riktiga trollkarlar. Du och Malfoy kan på sin höjd skicka gnistor på varandra. Ingen av er är tillräckligt kunnig i magi för att göra någon allvarlig skada. Förresten är jag säker på att han trodde du skulle säga nej.'**

'**Och hur blir det om jag svänger med staven och ingenting händer?'**"

"Släng undan den och ge honom en smäll på nosen", erbjöd Sirius.

"'**Släng undan den och ge honom en smäll på nosen', föreslog Ron.**"

Hundanimagusen skrattade till.

"'**Ursäkta mig.'**

**De tittade upp båda två. Det var Hermione Granger.**"

"Åh, Merlin", grimaserade Sirius.

"'**Kan man inte få äta ifred på det här stället?' sade Ron.**

**Hermione struntade i honom och vände sig till Harry.**

'**Jag kunde inte undgå att höra vad du och Malfoy sa …'**"

"Det kunde du säkert", mumlade Sirius.

"'**Det kunde du säkert', muttrade Ron.**"

"Okej, det här börjar bli läskigt", deklarerade Sirius och de andra flinade mot honom.

"'… **och du **_**får**_** bara inte vandra omkring i skolan på natten, tänk på alla poäng som Gryffindor förlorar om du blir upptäckt, och det blir du säkert. Det är faktiskt väldigt själviskt av dig.'**

'**Och du har faktiskt ingenting med det att göra', sade Harry.**"

"Harry!", bannade Lily.

"'**Ajöss', sade Ron.**

**Hur som helst var det inte vad man kunde kalla ett perfekt slut på dagen, tänkte Harry, där han låg vaken mycket senare och lyssnade i väntan på att Dean och Seamus skulle somna (Neville var ännu inte tillbaka från sjukhusflygeln). Ron hade tillbringat hela kvällen med att ge honom goda råd, som till exempel:**

'**Om han försöker uttala nån förbannelse över dig, är det bäst att du viker undan, för jag kommer inte ihåg hur man stoppar dem.'**"

"Det var ju bra att veta", snäste Lily.

"**Det fanns en mycket stor risk att Filch eller mrs Norris skulle upptäcka dem, och Harry kände att han utmanade ödet genom att bryta en skolregel till på en och samma dag. Å andra sidan dök Malfoys hånleende ansikte ideligen upp i mörkret – det här var hans stora chans att besegra Malfoy ansikte mot ansikte. Han kunde inte missa den.**"

"Det kan du visst", morrade Lily.

"Jag undrar om han ens kommer att dyka upp …" sa Remus tankfullt.

"Va?" sa Lily och rynkade pannan.

"De kanske låter bli att komma, för att Harry ska åka fast", sa Remus bistert, och Lily såg ännu oroligare ut.

"'**Halv tolv', mumlade Ron till sist. 'Det är bäst vi ger oss iväg.'**

**De drog på sig sina nattrockar, tog sina trollstavar och smög tvärs igenom tornrummet, nerför spiraltrappan och in i Gryffindors sällskapsrum. Några enstaka glöder pyrde fortfarande i den öppna spisen och förvandlade alla fåtöljer till hukande svarta skuggor. De var nästan framme vid hålet i porträttet när en röst ljöd från stolen närmast dem:**

'**Jag kan inte tro att du tänker göra det här, Harry.'**

**En lampa tändes. Det var Hermione Granger, iförd en skär nattrock och en bister min.**"

"Ger hon aldrig upp!"

"'**Är det **_**du?**_**' sade Ron ursinnigt. 'Gå och lägg dig igen!'**

'**Jag var nära att tala om det för din bror', fräste Hermione. 'Percy – han är prefekt, han skulle sätta stopp för det här.'**

**Harry hade svårt att fatta att någon kunde lägga sig i som hon gjorde.**"

"Jag också", instämde Sirius och James.

"'**Kom nu', sade han till Ron. Han sköt upp porträttet av Tjocka Damen och klev ut genom hålet.**

**Hermione tänkte inte ge upp så lätt. Hon följde efter Ron genom porträtthålet och väste åt dem som en ilsken gås.**

'**Bryr ni er inte **_**om**_** Gryffindor, bryr ni er **_**bara**_** om er själva, **_**jag**_** vill inte att Slytherin ska vinna elevhemspokalen och ni kommer att göra så att vi förlorar alla poäng som jag fick av professor McGonagall för att jag kände till Förvandlingsformlerna.'**"

"Dunsta."

"'**Gå din väg.'**

'**Okej, men jag har varnat er, kom bara ihåg vad jag sa när ni sitter på tåget hem imorgon. Ni är så …'**

**Men vad de var, fick de aldrig veta. Hermione hade vänt sig mot porträttet av Tjocka Damen för att ta sig tillbaka in genom det och fann sig stå mitt emot en tom målning. Tjocka Damen hade gått på en nattlig visit och Hermione var utelåst.**

'**Vad ska jag nu ta mig till?' frågade hon gällt.**

'**Det är ditt problem', sade Ron. 'Vi måste gå, vi kommer för sent.'**

**De hade inte ens kommit till slutet på korridoren när Hermione kom ikapp dem.**

'**Jag kommer med er', sade hon.**"

"Nej. Sov på trapporna."

"'**Det gör du **_**inte**_**.'**

'**Tror ni jag tänker stå här ute och vänta på att Filch ska få tag i mig? Om han hittar oss alla tre, ska jag tala om sanningen för honom, att jag försökte hindra er och det kan ni intyga.'**"

"Åh ja, för det kommer de verkligen att göra."

"'**Det var det fräckaste …' sade Ron med hög röst.**

'**Håll mun, båda två!' sade Harry skarpt. 'Jag hörde nånting.'**

**Det var något slags snarkande ljud.**

'**Mrs Norris?' andades Ron och kisade genom mörkret.**

**Det var inte mrs Norris. Det var Neville. Han låg hoprullad på golvet, han sov djupt, men ryckte plötsligt till och vaknade då de smög närmare.**

'**Gudskelov att ni hittade mig! Jag har varit här ute i flera timmar, jag kunde inte komma ihåg det nya lösenordet för att komma in och lägga mig.'**"

"Stackars Neville." Lily log svagt, men såg orolig ut.

"'**Sänk rösten, Neville. Lösenordet är "Gristryne", men det hjälper dig inte nu, för Tjocka Damen har gett sig iväg nånstans.'**

'**Hur är det med din arm?' sade Harry.**

'**Bra', sade Neville och visade dem. 'Madam Pomfrey fixade den på bara en minut,'**

'**Fint. Jo, förstår du, Neville, vi måste vara på ett ställe, vi ses senare …'**

'**Lämna mig inte!' sade Neville och kravlade sig upp. 'Jag vill inte stanna här ensam, Blodige Baronen har redan gått förbi två gånger.'**

**Ron tittade på sin klocka och blängde sedan ilsket på Hermione och Neville.**

'**Om vi åker fast tack vare nån av er två, kommer jag inte att vila en sekund förrän jag lärt mig använda den där Spökförbannelsen som Quirrell berättade om, och använt den mot er.'**

**Hermione öppnade munnen, kanske för att tala om för Ron exakt hur han skulle använda Spökförbannelsen, men Harry väste åt henne att vara tyst och vinkade dem allihop framåt.**"

James såg plötsligt tankfull ut. "De är typ som oss just nu."

"Va?" sa Sirius förvirrat.

"Ja, Harry är som jag. Ron är som Sirius, Hermione är lite som Remus … fast Rem är inte lika irriterande och Neville skulle kunna ses som Slingersvans."

"Åh, jaha", log Sirius.

"**De svävade fram i korridorer randade med månskensstrimmor från de höga fönstren. Bakom varje hörn väntade sig Harry att stöta på Filch eller mrs Norris, men de hade tur. De rusade uppför en trappa till tredje våningen och gick på tå fram mot troférummet.**

**Malfoy och Crabbe hade inte kommit ännu.**"

Remus ögon smalnade. Det här verkade vara en fälla, hur du än såg på det.

"**Glasskåpen med troféerna glimmade när månljuset nådde dem. Bägare, sköldar, fat och statyer glittrade i silver och guld i mörkret. De tog sig fram utmed väggarna medan de höll ögonen på dörrarna i båda ändarna av rummet.**

**Harry tog fram sin trollstav för den händelse att Malfoy skulle komma inspringande och genast sätta igång. Minuterna kröp förbi.**

'**Han är sen, han kanske blev rädd och backade ur', viskade Ron.**"

"Eller så kanske han inte alls tänkte komma", muttrade Remus, och fick Lily att oroligt bita på läppen.

"**Sedan fick ett buller från rummet bredvid dem att hoppa till. Harry hade precis lyft sin stav, när de hörde någon tala – och det var inte Malfoy.**

'**Nosa omkring, lilla sötnos, de kan sitta gömda i nåt hörn.'**"

James och Sirius svor högt åt både Malfoy och Filch.

"**Det var Filch som pratade med mrs Norris. Skräckslagen vinkade Harry åt de andra tre att de skulle följa med honom så snabbt som möjligt; de kilade tyst mot dörren längst bort från Filchs röst.**

**Nevilles klädnad hade nätt och jämnt försvunnit runt hörnet när de hörde Filch komma in i troférummet.**

'**De är här inne nånstans', hörde de honom mumla, 'och de gömmer sig nog.'**

'**Den här vägen', formade Harry ljudlöst med läpparna åt de andra och lamslagna av skräck började de smyga genom en lång pelargång fylld med rustningar. De kunde höra hur Filch kom närmare.**

**Neville gav plötsligt ifrån sig ett skrämt pip och satte av i spräng – han snavade, högg tag i Ron runt midja och båda två föll handlöst rakt på en rustning.**

**Skramlet och braket var nog för att väcka upp hela slottet.**"

"Definitivt en slingersvans!" försökte James skämta och lyckades få några att le svagt.

"'**SPRING!' skrek Harry och alla fyra rusade ner genom pelargången utan att titta bakåt för att se om Filch följde efter. De svängde genom en annan, med Harry som ledde utan en aning om var de var eller vart de var på väg.**

**De tog sig igenom en gobeläng som de rev isär och befann sig sedan i en undangömd gång, rusade genom den och kom fram nära ett av sina klassrum, som de visste låg flera kilometer bort från troférummet.**

'**Jag tror att vi har skakat av oss honom', flämtade Harry. Han lutade sig mot den kalla väggen och torkade sig i pannan. Neville vek sig dubbel och drog väsande efter andan.**

'**Jag … **_**sa**_** det ju … åt er', flämtade Hermione och höll sig för hållet i sidan. 'Jag … sa det ju … åt er.'**"

"Det är inte rätt tillfälle för 'vad var det jag sa'", sa Sirius surt.

"'**Vi måste ta oss tillbaka till Gryffindortornet', sade Ron, 'så fort som möjligt.'**

'**Malfoy lurade dig', sade Hermione till Harry. 'Det fattar du, va? Han tänkte aldrig möta dig. Filch visste att nån skulle vara i troférummet, Malfoy måste ha tipsat honom.'**

**Harry tänkte att hon förmodligen hade rätt, men han hade ingen lust att säga det till henne.**"

"Envis, som sin far", stönade Lily.

"'**Kom, så går vi.'**

**Så enkelt skulle det inte bli. De hade inte gått med än ett tiotal steg när ett dörrhandtag skramlade till och någonting kom utfarande ur ett klassrum framför dem.**

**Det var Peeves.**"

James och Sirius stönade högt.

"Jag trodde att ni gillade Peeves?" frågade Lily.

"Vanligtvis", nickade Sirius.

"Men han kommer aldrig precis att hjälpa dig", fortsatte James.

"**Han fick syn på dem och gav till ett skri av förtjusning.**

'**Var tyst, Peeves, snälla du, du kommer att få oss utkastade.'**

**Peeves skrockade.**

'**jaså, här vandrar ni omkring vid midnatt, små söta förstaklassare? Aj, aj, aj, så stygga man kan vara. Försök inte smita i en hast, för nu åker ni allt fast.'**

'**Inte om du inte avslöjar oss, snälla Peeves.'**

'**Jag borde tala om det för Filch, det borde jag verkligen', sade Peeves med helgonlik röst, men hans ögon glittrade elakt. 'Det är för ert eget bästa, ska ni veta.'**

'**Ur vägen med dig', fräste Ron och måttade ett slag mot Peeves.**"

"Dålig idé!"

"**Det var ett stort misstag.**

'**ELEVER UPPE UR SÄNGEN!' vrålade Peeves. 'ELEVER UPPE OCH GÅR I TROLLKONSTKORRIDOREN!'**

**De duckade under honom och sprang för livet, ända fram till änden av korridoren där de rusade rakt in i en dörr – och den var låst.**"

"Åh, jag hoppas en av dem känner till Alohomora!" skrek Lily och bet på fingernaglarna.

"Hermione kanske gör det", sa James långsamt.

"'**Nu är det färdigt!' stönade Ron, medan de hjälplöst knuffade på dörren. 'Det är ute med oss! Det här är slutet!'**

**De kunde höra steg, det var Filch som sprang så fort han kunde mot ljudet av Peeves skrik.**

'**Äsch, flytta på er', brummade Hermione ilsket. Hon grep tag i Harrys trollstav, slog lätt på låset med den och viskade: '**_**Alohomora!**_**'**"

"Tack gode Merlin", de drog alla en suck av lättnad.

Remus rynkade sedan pannan. Vänta lite … en låst dörr i trollkonstkorridoren?

"**Det hördes ett klick i låset och dörren svängde upp. De kilade igenom den, stängde den kvickt och pressade örat mot den medan de lyssnade.**

'**Vilken väg tog de, Peeves?' sade Filch. 'Fort, tala om det för mig.'**

'**Säg "snälla du".'**

'**Håll inte på och tjafsa med mig, Peeves, säg nu **_**vart de tog vägen?**_**'**

'**Jag säger inte ingenting, om du inte säger snälla du till mig', sade Peeves med sin förtrytsamma mässande röst.**"

"Han kommer inte att säga något", flinade James.

"'**Okej då – **_**snälla du**_**.'**

'**INGENTING! Hahaha! Sa ju att jag inte skulle säga ingenting om du inte sa snälla du! Hahahaaaaaa!' Och de hörde ljudet av Peeves som svischade iväg och Filch som svor i ursinne.**

'**Han tror att den här dörren är låst', viskade Harry. 'Jag tror att vi klarar oss. **_**Släpp**_** mig, Neville!' För Neville hade ryckt i ärmen på Harrys nattrock hela den sista minuten. '**_**Vad är det?**_**'**

**Harry vände sig om – och såg mycket tydligt vad det var. Under ett ögonblick var han övertygad om att han hade vandrat rakt in i en mardröm – det här var för mycket, ovanpå allt som hittills hade hänt.**"

"Åh, Merlin", sa Lily uppjagat, plötsligt orolig igen.

"**De befann sig inte i något rum, som han hade trott. De befann sig i en korridor.**

**Den förbjudna korridoren på tredje våningen. Och nu förstod de varför den var förbjuden.**

**De tittade rakt in i ögonen på en fruktansvärd hund, en hund som fyllde hela utrymmet mellan taket och golvet. Den hade tre huvuden. Tre par rullande, galna ögon; tre nosar, som ryckte och darrade i riktning mot dem; tre dreglande munnar med saliv som hängde i klibbiga trådar från gulaktiga tänder.**"

"… TA ER UT DÄRIFRÅN!" skrek tonåringarna med stora ögon.

"Vad tänkte Dumbledore egentligen?" skrek Lily, och började hyperventilera.

"**Den stod alldeles stilla och stirrade på dem med alla sex ögonen, och Harry förstod att enda anledningen till att de inte redan var döda var att deras plötsliga uppdykande hade överrumplat den, men den höll snabbt på att komma över det, för man kunde inte ta fel på vad de där hotfulla morrningarna betydde.**

**Harry trevade efter dörrhandtaget – i valet mellan Filch och döden föredrog han Filch.**"

"Vist sagt", muttrade Sirius men såg fortfarande chockad ut.

"**De ramlade baklänges, Harry smällde igen dörren, och de sprang, de nästan flög, tillbaka genom korridoren. Filch måste ha skyndat iväg för att titta efter dem på något annat ställe för de såg honom ingenstans, men de brydde sig knappt om det – det enda de önskade var att lägga ett så stort avstånd som möjligt mellan sig själva och det där odjuret. De slutade inte springa förrän de kom fram till porträttet av Tjocka Damen på sjunde våningen.**

'**Var i all världen har ni varit allesammans?' frågade hon och tittade på deras nattrockar som hängde halvvägs ner på axlarna och på deras blossande, svettiga ansikten.**

'**Bry er inte om det – gristryne, gristryne', flämtade Harry, och porträttet svängde utåt. De kravlade sig in i sällskapsrummet och föll darrande ihop i fåtöljerna.**

**Det dröjde en stund innan någon av dem sade någonting. Neville såg faktiskt ut som om han aldrig skulle tala igen.**"

"Skyll inte på honom", sa James sympatiskt, och masserade försiktigt Lilys rygg. "Det är ok, Lily … de är ok."

"'**Vad tror de att de sysslar med, när de har nånting sånt inlåst i en skola?' sade Ron tillslut. 'Om det finns en hund som behöver motion, så är det den där.'**"

"Instämmer", nickade Sirius.

"**Hermione hade både hunnit få tillbaka andan och sitt dåliga humör.**

'**Ni använder visst inte ögonen att titta med, nån av er?' fräste hon. 'Såg ni inte vad den stod på?**"

"Eh … golvet?" frågade Sirius förvirrat.

"'**Golvet?' föreslog Harry. 'Jag tittade inte på fötterna, jag var alldeles för upptagen av huvudena på den.'**

'**Nej, **_**inte**_** på golvet. Den stod på en fallucka. Den vaktar tydligen nånting.'**"

"Antagligen De Vises Sten", funderade Remus.

"**Hon reste sig upp och blängde ilsket på dem.**

'**Jag hoppas ni är nöjda med er själva. Vi kunde ha blivit dödade allihop – eller ännu värre, blivit relegerade. Nu tänker jag gå och lägga mig, om ni inte har nånting emot det.'**"

"Någon behöver sortera ut sina prioriteringar."

**Ron stirrade efter henne med gapande min.**

'**Nej, vi har inget emot det', sade han. 'Man skulle kunna tro att vi släpade henne med oss, eller vad säger ni?'**

**Men Hermione hade gett Harry någonting annat att tänka på när han klev i säng igen. Hunden vaktade någonting … Vad hade Hagrid sagt? Gringotts var den säkraste platsen i världen för någonting man ville gömma – möjligen med undantag av Hogwarts.**

**Harry trodde att han hade kommit underfund med var det smutsiga lilla paketet från valv sjuhundratretton befann sig.**"

"Jag tänkte precis samma sak", nickade Remus, och gav boken till Lily som hade lugnat ner sig rejält. Hon öppnade boken och började läsa:

"**Allhelgonaaftonen …**"

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaa! Ännu ett kapitel färdigt... And more to come. À bientôt, mes amis! ^^<strong>


	12. INTE ETT KAPITEL

**DÅLIGA NYHETER**

**Berättelsen som jag har översatt har tyvärr tagits bort... :S Tittade precis efter den i mina favoriter för att fortsätta översätta kapitel 10, men... borta! O.O**

**Jag har skickat ett PM till Faye-The-BookWolf för att se om hon kommer att publicera dem igen, men om man läser på hennes profil så verkar det inte så... Jag säger till när jag vet helt säkert.**

**Så, ska jag ta bort den här berättelsen om jag inte kan fortsätta med den? Jag vet inte om det finns någon som fortfarande vill läsa den när den inte kommer att få ett slut, men man vet aldrig. Har du en åsikt angående det så är det bara att skicka en review eller ett PM.**

**Om någon var intresserad så hann jag ungefär halvvägs med nästa kapitel... XD**

**Kram,**

**U N I K**


	13. 10, Allhelgonaaftonen, AVBRUTEN

**Okej, så några ville ha den biten jag faktiskt hann översätta av nästa kapitel, så här är det... :P**

**Sen var det också några som ville att jag skulle fortsätta på den här själv... Ledsen, men jag kommer inte att göra det, för jag kommer verkligen inte på en story eller NÅT. -.- Plus att skrivsättet inte är särskilt likt mitt, så det skulle bli helt knäppt. ;(**

**MEN, jag funderar på att börja på en egen "läsa böckerna"-berättelse. Jag är inte säker, men om jag kommer på nån story, så kanske? Det kommer antagligen vara att Harry och eventuellt några fler åker tillbaka i tiden för att läsa, att marodörerna and company läser, eller att någon bestämmer sig för att läsa böckerna i nutiden. Ett exempel är att Umbridge bestämmer sig för att läsa dem i stora salen för att avslöja Harrys "lögner", men det är gjort så många gånger... Men, vem vet, jag kanske gör en där jag själv är med... XD**

**Det finns också en chans att även min blir borttagen, just saying.**

**Jaja, den vanliga disclaimern, allt tillhör J.K. Rowling, förutom "the plot" som tillhör Faye-The-BookWolf.**

**Happy reading :P**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Allhelgonaaftonen<strong>", började Lily, och log lätt.

"**Malfoy trodde inte sina ögon när han såg att Harry och Ron fortfarande var kvar på Hogwarts dagen därpå. De såg visserligen trötta ut, men var glada och muntra.**"

"Ha! Där fick du, illern!"

"Jag fattar fortfarande inte det där smeknamnet!"

"**Så här på morgonen efter mötet med den trehövdade hunden tyckte faktiskt Harry och Ron att det hade varit ett förträffligt äventyr och de var riktigt ivrig att få vara med om ett till.**"

"De talar som sanna marodörer", sa Sirius och James högtidligt.

"**Under tiden berättade Harry för Ron om paketet som verkade ha flyttats från Gringotts till Hogwarts, och de funderade en lång stund över vad det kunde vara som behövde en så kraftig bevakning.**

'**Det är antingen väldigt värdefullt eller väldigt farligt', sade Ron.**"

"Eller båda delarna", erbjöd James.

"'**Eller båda delarna', sade Harry.**"

James skrockade.

"**Men eftersom det enda de säkert visste om det mystiska föremålet var att det var cirka fem centimeter långt, hade de ingen större chans att gissa vad det var utan fler ledtrådar.**

**Varken Neville eller Hermione visade det minsta intresse för vad som låg under hunden och falluckan. Det enda Neville brydde sig om var att aldrig mer behöva komma i närheten av hunden igen.**"

"Jag klandrar honom inte", nickade Lily.

"**Hermione vägrade att tala mer med Harry och Ron,**"

"Är det nåt dåligt?"

"**men hon var en sådan härsklysten besserwisser att de betraktade det som ett extra plus. Det enda de verkligen önskade nu var ett tillfälle att hämnas på Malfoy, och till deras stora förtjusning dök det upp just ett sådant med posten ungefär en vecka senare.**"

"Utmärkt", flinade James och Sirius.

"**Då ugglorna strömmade in i Stora Salen som vanligt, väcktes genast allas uppmärksamhet av ett långt smalt paket buret av sex bastanta tornugglor. Harry var precis lika intresserad som alla andra av att få se vad som fanns i det stora paketet och blev häpen när ugglorna flög ner och släppte det rakt framför honom, så att hans baconportion åkte i golvet. De hade knappt hunnit flaxa undan när en annan uggla släppte ett brev ovanpå paketet.**

**Harry slet upp brevet först,**"

"Neej", tjurade James, "öppna paketet!"

"**vilket var tur, för där stod det:**

_**ÖPPNA INTE PAKETET VID MATBORDET.**_

_**Det innehåller din nya Nimbus Tvåtusen,**_"

"NIMBUS TVÅ TUSEN!" skrek James, som nu var extremt upphetsad.

"Lugna ner dig, Tagghorn", skrattade Sirius.

"_**men jag vill inte att alla ska få veta att du har fått en ny kvastkäpp, för då vill alla ha en.**_

_**Oliver Wood möter dig ikväll klockan sju på Quidditchplanen för ditt första träningspass.**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

**Harry hade svårt att sölja sin glädje då han räckte över brevet till Ron.**

'**En Nimbus Tvåtusen!' stönade Ron avundsjukt. 'Jag har aldrig ens så mycket som rört vid en.'**"

"Inte jag heller", sa James ledset.

"**De lämnade hastigt salen, eftersom de ville packa upp kvastkäppen i avskildhet före den första lektionen, men halvvägs genom hallen fann de vägen till övervåningen spärrad av Crabbe och Goyle. Malfoy ryckte paketet från Harry och kände på det.**

'**Det är en kvastkäpp', sade han och slängde tillbaka den till Harry med ett blandat uttryck av elakhet och avund i ansiktet. 'Den här gången åker du dit, Potter, förstaårselever får inte lov att ha såna.'**"

Sirius och James flinade elakt.

"**Ron kunde inte motstå tillfället.**

'**Det är inte vilken gammal kvastkäpp som helst', sade han, 'det är en Nimbus Tvåtusen. Vad var det du sa att du hade hemma, Malfoy, en Komet Två Sextio?', Ron log brett mot Harry. 'Kometerna ser lyxiga ut, men de är inte i samma division som Nimbusarna.'**

'**Och vad vet du ens om det, Weasley, du skulle ju inte ha råd med halva handtaget ens', fräste Malfoy tillbaka. 'Du och dina bröder måste väl spara ihop kvist för kvist.'**"

"Håll käften, din jävel", väste James och de andra såg arga ut.

"**Innan Ron hann svara, dök Professor Flitwick upp alldeles intill Malfoys armbåge.**

'**Ni bråkar väl inte, pojkar?' pep han.**

'**Potter har fått en kvastkäpp med posten, professorn', sade Malfoy hastigt.**

'**Ja, ja, det är riktigt', sade professor Flitwick och strålade mot Harry. 'Professor McGonagall har berättat allt för mig om de speciella omständigheterna, Potter. Och vad är det för modell?'**

'**En Nimbus Tvåtusen, sir', sade Harry och kämpade för att inte skratta åt uttrycket av fasa i Malfoys ansikte. 'Och det är faktiskt tack vare Malfoy här som jag har fått den', tillade han.**"

"Genialt!" skrattade James och de andra skrattade med honom.

"**Harry och Ron gav sig iväg uppför trappan medan de försökte kväva sitt skratt åt Malfoys tydliga ilska och förvirring.**

'**Ja, men det är sant', skrockade Harry då de kom upp till toppen av marmortrappan. 'Om han inte hade stulit Nevilles Minnsallt skulle jag inte vara med i laget …'**

'**Så du tycker väl att det där är en belöning för att bryta mot reglerna?' hördes en ilsken röst alldeles bakom dem. Hermione kom klampande uppför trappan med ogillande blick på paketet i Harrys hand.**"

"Ugh", grimaserade Sirius. "Hon igen."

"'**Jag trodde du vägrade att tala med oss?' sade Harry.**

'**Ja, sluta inte med det nu', sade Ron, 'vi tycker det är så skönt.'**

**Hermione marscherade iväg med näsan i vädret.**

**Harry hade väldigt svårt att koncentrera sig på lektionerna den dagen. Hans tankar strövade ideligen iväg upp till sovsalen där den nya kvastkäppen låg under sängen, eller vandrade bort till Quidditchplanen där han skulle lära sig spela samma kväll. Han satte i sig middagsmaten utan att ens lägga märke till vad han åt och rusade sedan uppför trappan tillsammans med Ron för att äntligen packa upp sin Nimbus Tvåtusen.**

'**Wow', suckade Ron då kvastkäppen rullade fram på Harrys överkast.**

**Till och med Harry, som inte visste någonting om olika kvastar, tyckte att den såg underbar ut. Slank och glänsande, med ett mahognyhandtag och en lång svans av fina, raka kvistar och **_**Nimbus Tvåtusen**_** skrivet med guldbokstäver nära toppen.**"

James stönade. "Det är så orättvist …"

"**Då klockan närmade sig sju lämnade Harry slottet och gav sig iväg mot Quidditchplanen i skymningen. Han hade aldrig varit inne i deras stadion förut. Hundratals sittplatser höjde sig i rader runt om spelplanen så att åskådarna satt tillräckligt högt upp för att kunna se vad som försiggick. I vardera änden av planen stod tre guldfärgare stolpar med stora ringar upptill. De påminde Harry om de små plastöglor som Mugglarbarnen brukade blåsa såpbubblor igenom, med den skillnaden att de var femton meter höga.**"

Lily skrattade tyst, hon hade också fått det intrycket.

"**Harry, som var alldeles för ivrig att få flyga igen för att orka vänta på Wood, satt upp på sin kvastkäpp och sparkade iväg från marken. Vilken känsla! Han susade in och ut mellan målstolparna och satte sedan fart uppför och nerför planen. Hans Nimbus Tvåtusen vände åt vilket håll han än önskade, bara han nuddade vid den.**"

James stirrade längtansfullt på boken, han önskade att han hade en sådan kvast.

"'**Hej, Potter, kom ner!'**

**Oliver Wood hade kommit. Han bar en stor trälåda under armen. Harry landade intill honom.**

'**Jättebra', sade Wood med lysande ögon. 'Jag förstår vad McGonagall menade … du är verkligen en naturbegåvning.**"

"Självklart", sa James stolt.

"**Jag tänker bara lär dig reglerna ikväll, sen får du vara med på lagträningen tre gånger i veckan.'**"

"Wow, han är ganska barmhärtig. James tvingar oss att träna fem till sex gånger i veckan", flinade Sirius, som var slagman i laget.

"Vi måste vara i toppform!" sa James och nickade bestämt.

"**Han öppnade trälådan. Inuti låg fyra bollar i olika storlek.**

'**Okej', sade Wood. 'Quidditch är ganska lätt att förstå, även om det inte är särskilt lätt att spela. Det är sju spelare på varje sida. Tre av dem kallas för Jagare.'**"

"Som jag", flinade James.

"'**Tre Jagare', upprepade Harry, medan Wood tog fram en klarröd boll som var ungefär lika stor som en fotboll.**

'**Den här bollen kallas för Klonken', sade Wood. 'Jagarna kastar Klonken till varandra och försöker få den igenom nån av ringarna för att göra mål. Tio poäng för varje gång Klonken går igenom en av ringarna. Är du med?'**

'**Jagarna kastar Klonken och måste få den igenom ringarna för att få poäng', rabblade Harry. 'Så det är ungefär som basketboll på kvastkäppar med sex korgar, eller hur?'**"

"Vad är basketboll?" frågade de två renblodiga trollkarlarna nyfiket.

"Man har två lag med fem spelare som alla försöker att göra poäng genom att skjuta en boll genom en korg som är upplyft ovanför marken. Det finns bara en korg vid varje sida av planen", förklarade Remus snabbt, för han hade spelat det en eller två gånger.

"'**Vad är basketboll?' sade Wood nyfiket.**

'**Strunt i det', sade Harry hastigt.**

'**Ja, och så finns det en annan spelare på varje sida som kallas för Vaktaren – jag är Vaktare i Gryffindors lag. Jag måste flyga runt våra ringar och hindra det andra laget från att göra mål.'**

'**Tre Jagare och en Vaktare', sade Harry, som var fast besluten att lägga alltsammans på minnet. 'Och de spelar med Klonken. Okej, det är uppfattat. Och vad är de där till för då?' Han pekade på de tre bollarna som låg kvar inuti lådan.**

'**Det ska jag visa dig nu', sade Wood. 'Ta den här.'**

**Han räckte Harry en liten klubba, som påminde lite om ett brännbollsträ.**"

Sirius log brett.

"'**Jag ska visa dig vad Dunkarna gör', sade Wood. 'De här båda är dunkare.'**

**Han visade Harry två identiska bollar, kolsvarta och en smula mindre än den röda Klonken. Harry lade märke till att de verkade streta och dra för att komma loss från remmarna som höll fast dem inuti lådan.**

'**Gå undan och akta dig', varnade Wood Harry. Han böjde sig ner och befriade en av Dunkarna.**

**Den svarta bollen steg omedelbart högt upp i luften och kom sedan rusande rakt mot Harrys ansikte.** ("Åh", flämtade Lily.) **Harry måttade en sving mot den med slagträt för att hindra den från att krossa hans näsa och skickade iväg den i sicksack upp i luften – den ven runt deras huvuden och sköt sedan emot Wood, som dök ner ovanpå den och lyckades klämma fast den på marken.**"

"Bra jobbat", noterade Sirius. "Med lite träning kunde han bli en bra Slagman. Men verkar vara bättre på sökande."

"'**Fattar du?', flämtade Wood och tvingade tillbaka den kämpande Dunkaren i trälådan och spände fast den ordentligt. 'Dunkarna far omkring som raketer och försöker slå ner spelarna från deras kvastar. Det är därför som man har två Slagmän i varje lag – tvillingarna Weasley är våra – det är deras uppgift att skydda sin sida från Dunkarna och försöka slå iväg dem mot det andra laget. Jaha, tror du att du har fattat allt det här nu då?'**

'**Tre Jagare försöker göra mål med Klonken; Vaktaren vaktar målstolparna; Slagmännen håller undan Dunkarna från sitt lag', hasplade Harry ur sig.**

'**Mycket bra', sade Wood.**

'**Ähum … har Dunkarna nånsin dödat nån?' frågade Harry och hoppades att han lät obesvärad.**"

"Inte på Hogwarts", svarade James och Sirius.

"'**Aldrig på Hogwarts. Några stycken har fått käken krossad, men ingenting värre än så. Ja, och så har vi då den siste medlemmen i laget, Sökaren. Det är du. Och du behöver inte bekymra dig om Klonken eller Dunkarna …'**

'… **om de nu inte slår sönder skallen på mig.'**"

Lily stönade. "Tänk inte så!"

"'**Oroa dig inte, Dunkarna är ingen match för Weasleytvillingarna – de är själva som ett par mänskliga Dunkare, menar jag.'**

**Wood sträckte in handen i trälådan och tog fram den fjärde och sista bollen. I jämförelse med Klonken och Dunkarna var den väldigt liten, ungefär lika stor som en kraftig valnöt. Den lyste i guld och hade små flaxande silvervingar.**"

"Den Gyllene Kvicken", flinade James.

"Jösses, det säger du inte."

"Håll käften, Tramptass."

"'_**Det här**_**', sade Wood, 'är Den Gyllene Kvicken, och det är den viktigaste bollen av allihop. Den är väldigt besvärlig att fånga därför att den är så snabb och svår att se. Det är Sökarens uppgift att fånga den. DU måste sno in och ut mellan Jagarna, Slagmännen, Dunkarna och Klonken för att få tag i den före det andra lagets Sökare, för den av Sökarna som fångar Kvicken vinner hundrafemtio poäng extra åt sitt lag, så det laget vinner nästan alltid. Det är därför som man ruffar så mycket på Sökarna.**"

"Bra att veta", sa Lily släpigt, rösten full av sarkasm.

"**En Quidditchmatch slutar inte förrän man har fångat Kvicken, så den kan hålla på i evigheter – jag tror att rekordet är tre månader, de var tvungna att ta in ersättare hela tiden så att spelarna kunde få lite sömn.**

**Ja, det var allt. Några frågor?'**

**Harry skakade på huvudet. Nog för att han förstod var han hade att göra, men det var att göra det som skulle bli problemet.**"

"Det kommer inte att vara ett problem för dig, Harry! Du har det i blodet!" skrek James med ett brett leende på läpparna.

"'**Vi ska inte träna med Kvicken än', sade Wood och lade försiktigt tillbaka den inuti lådan och stängde den. 'Det är för mörkt, vi kan tappa bort den. Vi låter dig pröva med några av de här.'**

**Han drog fram en påse med vanliga golfbollar ur fickan och några minuter senare var han och Harry uppe i luften, där Wood kastade golfbollarna så hårt han kunde åt alla håll för att Harry skulle fånga dem.**

**Harry missade inte en enda en,**"

"I mörkret också. Imponerande", log Remus.

"Vilken kille", sa James stolt.

"**och Wood var förtjust. Efter en halvtimme hade mörkret redan fallit på och de kunde inte fortsätta.**

'**I år kommer vårt namn att stå på Quidditchpokalen', sade Wood lycklige då de traskade tillbaka upp till slottet. 'Jag skulle inte bli förvånad om du visar dig vara bättre än Charlie Weasley, och han kunde ha spelat för England om han inte hade gett sig iväg för att jaga drakar.'**"

"Wow. Han ÄR verkligen bra", sa Sirius och höjde ett ögonbryn. "Bättre än en kille som kunde ha spelat för England … och vid elva års ålder, också."

"**Kanske berodde det på att han hade så mycket att göra nu, med Quidditchträning tre kvällar i veckan ovanpå all läxläsning, men Harry kunde knappt tro det när han insåg att han redan varit på Hogwarts i två månader. Slottet kändes mer som ett hem än Privet Drive någonsin gjort.**"

Lily och James grimaserade båda lätt åt detta, irriterade av påminnelsen om den där hemska platsen.

"Jag undrar fortfarande …" James rynkade pannan. "Var är ni två?"

"Vi kanske gick efter dödsätarna efter att ni dog och blev dödade …?" föreslog Sirius långsamt, även han med rynkad panna.

"Jag hoppas inte det", svarade James med en suck.

"**Lektionerna var också på väg att bli allt intressantare nu när de hade lärt sig grunderna.**

**På allhelgonaaftonens morgon vaknade de till den ljuvliga doften av stekt pumpa som kom svävande genom korridorerna. Ännu bättre var professor Flitwicks tillkännagivande på lektionen i Trollformellära att han tyckte det nu var dags för dem att få saker att flyga, någonting som de allesammans hade längtat sig sjuka efter att få pröva sedan de sett hur han fick Nevilles padda att susa omkring i klassrummet.**"

Lily log. Hon hade lyckats göra det på sitt första försök.

"**Professor Flitwick delade in klassen i par som skulle öva.**

**Harry fick Seamus Finnigan till partner (vilket var en lättnad, för Neville hade försökt fånga hans blick). Ron skulle däremot arbeta tillsammans med Hermione Granger.**"

"Den farliga duon, va?" skrattade Sirius. "Det här kommer att bli intressant."

"**Det var svårt att säga vem som var argast över det, Ron eller Hermione. Hon hade inte talat med någon av dem sedan den dagen då Harrys kvastkäpp anlände.**"

"För det är så väldigt synd."

"Black, håll käften."

"'**Glöm nu inte de fina handledsrörelserna som vi har övat!' pep professor Flitwick, som vanligt uppflugen ovanpå sin boktrave. 'Sväng lätt och vrid på handleden, kom ihåg det, sväng lätt och vrid. Och att uttala de magiska orden rätt är också mycket viktigt – glöm aldrig trollkarlen Baruffio, som sa 's' istället för 'f' och fann sig själv på golvet med en buffel på bröstkorgen.'**"

"Han säger alltid det." Lily log tillgivet

"**Det var mycket svårt.**"

Lilys leende bleknade, hon hade hoppats att Harry skulle ärva hennes skicklighet i trollformellära.

"**Harry och Seamus svängde lätt och vred på handleden, men fjädern som de skulle skicka upp i skyn låg bara kvar på bänklocket. Seamus blev så otålig att han petade på den med sin trollstav och satte eld på den – Harry fick lov att släcka den med sin hatt.**

**Ron, vid bordet intill, hade inte mycket större tur.**

'_**Wingardium Leviosa!**_**' skrek han och vevade med sina långa armar som en väderkvarn.**"

* * *

><p><strong>Tyvärr var det allt... : SÅ om ni vill att jag börjar på en egen, lämna en liten review och säg det. ;) Jag kanske börjar ändå, kanske blir det inget, men det är en lite större chans även om bara en enda människa vill att jag gör det.**

**So, press da button that says REVIEW :3**


	14. INTE ETT KAPITEL2

**Well, ain't THIS long overdue...**

**Jag har fått en review där det stod om att håller på att radera alla såna här berättelser, för att det finns så mycket copyrightskyddat material i dem. Jag funderat mycket på om jag ska fortsätta skriva ändå, men är rätt säker på att det inte blir så, då jag inte vill riskera något. Det är dessutom inte bara emot regler, utan säkert någon lag också... men tills vidare får historien ligga kvar i alla fall.**

**Men jag har funderat på att skriva någon sorts "Harry reser tillbaka i tiden"-historia, som antagligen inte blir så lång i såna fall, eftersom jag aldrig har skrivit en berättelse med flera kapitel förut, och då skulle jag antagligen förlora inspirationen halvvägs igenom och så skulle den också sabbas. Men jag har en lite halvfärdig idé, skulle dock behöva lite hjälp med vissa detaljer isf...**

**Jaja, nån som skulle vara intresserad av en sån? Jag känner mig så dum nu när jag slutar med den här, så jag vill kunna hitta nåt nästan lika bra... .**

**Idéen är att Harry, år 2015, ska åka tillbaka i tiden för att undervisa i försvar mot svartkonster på Hogwarts, när hans föräldrar går i 7:e året. Det här är egentligen en täckmantel för att han ska försöka hitta mer information om hur han ska stoppa en ny Mörk Trollkarl som börjar bli mäktig, en av Voldemorts gamla anhängare, men informationen var förstörd under Voldemorts välde, så han måste tillbaka i tiden för att hitta den.**

**Det finns flera detaljer som fattas för att den ska kunna bli någonting, men jag ska tänka mer på det om jag märker att många vill att jag skriver den.**

**Anledningen till att jag skriver detta här är att jag själv brukar tycka att resa-i-tiden-berättelser är typ second best efter läsa-böckerna-berättelser, så jag hoppas väl att fler tycker det, för jag har dragit ut på det här meddelandet alldeles för länge, och låtit alla vänta... :/  
><strong>

**/U N I K**


End file.
